Arsenic and Old Lace
by VampyricRedemption
Summary: Harry Dresden. Harry Potter. What happens with a Dresden raised Potter? Same story line, different occurences. Crossover. Characters belong to J.k. or Butcher. OCs belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

All I wanted was to just sit in my car and wait for my girl. I don't know why I wanted that. It was just something that I thought would be nice. Though now that I have it, it seems like a breath of freedom and I know what freedom used to be. Freedom was slavery. I would know since that's how it was before I could see the truth. The truth was a harsh thing, but it enabled me to live.

I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle when I was one. My parents had died in a car accident supposedly. The only thing I can remember is panicked voices, laughter, a scream, and a blinding green light. I never believed it was a car accident. Never.

I never liked my biological family very much. My Aunt was the only one I could stand since I knew she had no choice. Well… then again, she did have a choice; she just never used it because she loved her family and didn't want to lose it. Ironic, really, she dumped me off at an orphanage when I was five. It was the day after my Uncle used a knife on me.

I remember the pain. I remember the panic. I remember the shame. I could have held him off, now that I think about it. I could have and should have, but I was scared. I still shiver and grow ghostly and panicky whenever I hear the name Dursley.

I never told the orphanage my real name. Harry Potter was something that I wanted to leave behind and my Aunt never told anyone my real name just the nickname she had given to me. She called me Caliban and I was Caliban from then on. I remember her saying that she loved Shakespeare's _The Tempest_ and that's what she'd call me in private. I hold a fondness for the play since I was old enough to actually read and understand it.

I remember the orphanage quite clearly even now. I could remember that there were mean kids. There were nice kids. There were even older kids who would sometimes take someone under their wing. I was fortunate enough to have Keith Lennox. He was my first real friend.

Keith Lennox was a tall and slightly built kid of sixteen. He had coffee brown eyes and pitch black hair with a dark tan. He always wore black and he'd always outline his eyes in kohl if he could ever get hold of the stuff. Lennox had died a year after my arrival.

Drug overdose, they said. I still think of it sometimes. He never acted like he was drugged or, at least, not that I could remember. The next two months were a blur as I mourned his loss. It was my first loss considering it was a loss that I could remember.

Then I remember wanting a light when it was dark one night. I wished it and the next thing I know I'm holding a flame in the palm of my hand. I freaked and it went out. I tried it again out of curiosity and the flame reappeared. From then on, I tried to do other things. Things that never involved hurting or controlling people; I liked the idea of freedom and so gave freedom to others.

Then Orion Black came to the orphanage. It wasn't unusual for a new kid to appear, but for some reason I felt drawn by curiosity. He looked me directly in the eyes that day and I felt like I could read him inside out as I felt images enter my mind. I'm sure the same could be said for him. We became friends instantly the following night.

Orion was a bit bigger than most. No, he wasn't fat. He was a lean boy, but he had meat on him. His eyes were icy blue-gray, skin like smooth porcelain, and hair of pitch black that fell past his shoulders in a sleek tumble. He always wore dark blues and black. He also looked like my older brother since he was taller.

I was always shorter by a few inches and skinnier. I had pitch black hair that fell past my shoulders and was messy when left alone; I usually kept it pulled back into a braid. My eyes were outlined in kohl in memory of Lennox and my eyes were a bright emerald. My skin was always unbearably pale and with my looks, I looked ethereal. I wore black clothing that was baggy and my rectangular, black framed glasses that one of the workers helped get me.

Orion was withdrawn at times, I should say. Though the only thing he wasn't truly good at was showing his emotions with others. I remember the following months where Orion was off and on with his emotions. He finally broke down and sobbed. I comforted him that night.

His mother had passed away due to heartbreak. She had loved his father, but his father had disappeared before he was born. Orion mourned his mother and resented his father. He resented the man so much that he saw red every time he thought about him. Thank goodness that he rarely did.

Orion had also confessed that he could use magic. I was delighted to hear that and we soon were practicing magic together. He'd laugh at how easy I grasped everything and I'd laugh that he would take a logical method when practicing.

During our time together, we learned a great deal about our powers and each other. Orion was loud, blunt, protective, loyal, and faithful almost like a dog. I, on the other hand, was quiet, shy, often tenacious at rare times, and very quick and independent. Sometimes, Orion grew too protective when others tried to bully me and I would get into arguments with him because I didn't like being suffocated, but those were rare and few. We both, however, were very clever and street smart.

It was my second summer and Orion's first summer and both of us seven years old when we finally met one Harry Dresden. The man had hawkish features, dark hair and eyes, pale skin, and always worn wrinkly clothes under a heavy trench coat. He'd stumbled upon me while he was lurking in the alleys of London. I was practicing my fire ball when I looked up to see him gawking at me with amazement. I bolted before he or anything else could be said.

Orion accompanied me from then on and we crashed into Harry several times before we finally decided enough was enough. Our curiosity could also be blamed. We crashed into Harry at one of the closer alleys by the orphanage.

From then on we talked and talked and were soon wishing to find a home in this man. He was a professional wizard back in America in a city called Chicago. He talked of the White Council who had him working as one of their Wardens. He had been sent here in search of a troubled youth that controlled people. The Council could not have helped the poor girl and they executed her. Harry was saddened, but told us the rules of magic in a serious voice.

It was funny how we ended up having Harry visit the orphanage frequently in the morning before we were up and about. Orion found out first and raced into our room that morning, shouting in glee, "HARRY'S ADOPTING US!"

When we both turned eight years old, Harry finally was able to officially adopt us and bring us over to America and to Chicago. Harry and the workers at the orphanage asked us if we wanted to change our names to Dresden and we both immediately agreed. Orion changed his whole name over to Adam Callum Dresden. I had mine changed to Caliban Amun Dresden.

When Harry had gone away on special missions, we usually stayed with the Carpenters, Murphy, Thomas, or the boot camps of the White Council and sometimes with the local werewolf pack. We learned Latin quickly and basics of other languages during our time at boot camps. Murphy would help us learn martial arts and fighting styles. The Carpenters taught us about the church and the holy book (and under Charity Carpenter, I learned to cook and Adam to make weapons) while Thomas would rent out films to watch or help us with our homework. The werewolf pack had proven to be stiffs when it came to education, but Adam and I enjoyed learning everything they taught us.

Molly Carpenter, the eldest daughter of the Carpenters, had just finished her high school and was going to commute college while training under Harry for her apprenticeship. She had influenced us with her likes of music. I had then decided to pick up the guitar while Adam picked up the drums.

For the next following three years after we were adopted, Adam and I had learned to control our magic under Harry's tutelage. He never once gave up on us and he taught us things that were decisive. His assistant, Bob the skull, a skull that was obsessed with sex and was a wisecrack, taught us histories and theories. We never thought that there was much to learn, but we were indeed incorrect in our assumptions.

It was the first day of being out of fifth grade for the summer that we were sent letters.


	2. Chapter 2

The owl hooted, catching my attention. I had been reading on the stoop outside the place where we lived in Chicago. Mouse, the dog that we swore had mammoth somewhere in his genealogy, laid at my feet where he eyed the owl with something akin to _whatever you want, you can wait_. I laughed at his expression and patted the wooly dog-mammoth that was still in the process of growing bigger and who panted happily at the attention.

The owl hooted again.

"Are _you_ addressing I?" I asked with a raised brow. I set aside the book I was reading and held out my arm and the bird flew down to latch onto it. I thanked whatever above that I had the common sense to wear wristbands this morning because it helped null the talon factor.

"What's this you've got?" I asked as the bird stuck out its leg which had one letter that had green writing bound to it. "You've got to be kidding?" He breathed in laughter as he unbound the letters and looked at them. "Warden Osiris had better not have sent these."

Warden Osiris was a young warden for the White Council and although he lived in the desert of Egypt for most of his life training birds, he had moved to America to work as a professional bird trainer. The war with the Red Court Vampires, though, had gotten in the way of his job and he was called into work with the White Council. He also was a friend of mine ever since we met three years ago at the first meeting Harry had taken Adam and me to. Osiris had dark features and was tall and lean and muscular. He'd almost always been seen in worn jeans and t-shirt if not in the grey Warden Cloak.

Warden Osiris was almost too suspicious of everyone though. He influenced that trait in me as well. Adam, on the other hand, tried to think good of everyone. He obviously spent too much time with Father Foothill.

I decided to grab my book and go inside. The owl hopped to my shoulder and Mouse stood and bounded up into the apartment with joy. It was getting somewhat bothersome again. The weather had been horrible the entire week and it was sunny this morning. Now it was early afternoon and it was getting windy once more. It felt like an English afternoon.

"Whoa," Adam exclaimed as he came upstairs from where Harry's lab was located, along with Bob the skull. "What's up with the owl?" His British accent always was stronger than the Chicago one he picked up. Mine was the other way around.

I looked at my shoulder and reached up to stroke the owl's chest and stated, "He just brought a letter. I haven't looked at it yet. Can you get Harry?"

Adam shook his head and some black strands of hair fell loose from the low and loose ponytail that he had. He was looking at the letter in my hand with interest and climbed back down to get Harry. I heard both of their voices and a remark from Bob and laughed as I sat down on a nearby loveseat. Mouse went to sit at my feet and lay his head on my knee. He looked up at me with adoring puppy eyes. I gave him a pat on the head and laughed as I heard both Adam and Harry climb up and come to seat next to me each on other side. I handed the letter to Harry and waited.

He cocked his head to the side reading and then looked at me. He eyed me for a second and then looked at Adam. Adam raised his hands in surrender. Obviously, he was planning to pull a prank, but not one at this time.

"But…" Harry paused, his deep voice rumbled. "Who's Harry Potter?"

I looked up with surprise. Adam looked at me with a thoughtful gaze and shook his head in amusement. Harry eyed me with a raised brow.

"Your name wasn't really Caliban, was it?" Harry asked with a thoughtful gaze as his eyes met mine. We weren't affected by the soul-gaze since we've been through it. He'd never got to hear my real name even when he did have his suspicions at times.

"My Aunt called me Caliban as a nickname in affection when my Uncle and cousin weren't about," I replied with a hesitant voice as I then looked at the floor. "When she took me to the orphanage, she told them my name was Caliban instead of Harry Potter. When I asked she told me _it was safer_."

"Safer?" Harry asked with a startled expression. "Safer in what sense?"

"From my Uncle, I would suppose," I stated with a shiver that I held back the first time. I hated thinking of that man and my cousin. "But it could've been something else."

"Well let's skip memory lane and see why we have this here letter," Adam stated with a soft laugh.

Harry handed me the letter addressed with my former name. I opened it and started reading aloud:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Your sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

"Umm… Harry?" Adam asked with a deep frown.

"Why do I have a letter from a magic school?" I followed with a darker frown.

"Are there actually schools for magic?" Adam asked.

"Yes, there are magic schools," Harry laughed in breathy, surprised way. "I wasn't sure if either two of you had this type of magic, but stars and stones… this is honestly a surprise."

"You think?" Adam muttered lightly and ducked before he was smacked in the back of the head. He laughed.

"I don't think you appreciate the gravity of this situation," I stated with a dark glance to Adam who stuck out his tongue.

"I appreciate it, but sometimes situations become highly too serious," he laughed. "I'm just here for comic relief." Harry grinded his teeth and shot a promise-filled glare at the taller boy who took it with a smile and shrugged. "Sorry."

"You need to control yourself," Harry muttered and looked at the letter that I handed back to him. "These wizards use wands whereas we use energy and other types of spells. They also don't go by the Seven Laws of Magic."

"Sounds interesting," Adam commented. "But why are they sending Cal a letter to a school. Aren't we both _your_ type of wizard?" Harry glanced up at the two of them.

"I suppose you may have my type of magic from a blood ancestor," Harry replied thoughtfully as he scratched his chin. "That would be logical."

"I never knew much about my parents," I followed with a quick glance up at Harry. "My Aunt told me they were in a car crash, but I highly doubt that."

Harry wrapped an arm around my shoulders, dislodging the owl, which hooted darkly and went to perch on a chair in the kitchen, and he said, "What about this list of items? This looks to be pricy."

He started to read off the list:

_First Year Students will require:  
3 sets of plain work robes (black)  
1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
1 pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
1 winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Course Books:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 Wand  
1 Cauldron  
1 Telescope  
1 Set glass or crystal phials  
1 Set brass scales_

_You may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

"So are you letting Cal go?" Adam asked while I sat and re-read the list to myself with a slight smile.

I looked up at Harry and asked, "Do you want me to go? You said my control was a bit iffy."

"Iffy at best," Harry reassured with a small smile. "I don't know. It's going to be expensive and we're not that well off and those kinds of people don't like our kinds of people."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a hesitant smile. "I'm not going to go pronounce what magic I already know. That'd be too forward."

"And it's better to keep your enemies guessing," Adam stated while he scanned his letter carefully. Harry kept reminding us of that peculiar phrasing everyday.

"And I'm more careful than us in some situations," I followed with a devilish smile up at Harry.

"Don't turn the tables on me, young man," Harry growled with a rueful grin. He frowned. "I have a bad feeling about letting you go, but I'll agree."

"It's been too quiet lately, huh?" Adam asked with a smile.

"I'm not in any danger yet," I laughed while throwing a conspiring glance at Adam. We winked at one another.

"Hell's Bells," Harry swore, "I'm going to have letters from your teachers."

"Oh, yeah," Adam and I laughed and looked at Harry with sparkling eyes of mischief.

"So are we sending a letter back?" Adam asked.

"How're we getting there?" I followed.

"Who is coming with us?"

"Do I get a familiar?"

"Okay, okay," Harry laughed while holding his hands up and eyeing the both of us with surprise. "Yes, we'll send a reply back. We're probably going through the Nevernever and I'll ask Michael and Molly to come with. I don't know about familiars and I don't know if we can afford this all in the first place. We'll ask about scholarships or something of such. Now here's a question: Dali, what name do you want to be called?"

"I think I'd like to try Harry Dresden," I replied with a smile.

------

"So we're going where again?" Michael asked with a chipper smile.

It was a week before the first of September when we finally went to go pick up the things I needed on the list. London was grey as Chicago. I knew it was going to be raining in the next few days.

"From what Dali's new letter said, The Leaky Cauldron," Harry answered as he kept an arm about Adam's shoulder and Molly kept her arm around mine.

Michael Carpenter was almost as tall as Harry and built with a lot of muscle and had dark hair. Though he looked kind and soft, but definitely at a moment of violence could whip anyone's butt. He was also Molly's father and Harry's close friend. Harry always found the warmth in his grey eyes. He currently wore a pair of fitted jeans and a white shirt.

Molly looked around flashing a large smile at a group of boys that passed by. They all stared after her and waved. Her smile grew larger and she waved back and watched the streets of London with wonder.

"It's so different here," she laughed with wonderment. "It's so peaceful and nice. Is this how it is for you guys?"

"Not quite," I stated with a faraway look.

"Never," Adam followed with glazed eyes. "It was more than that."

"It was home," we both said together and looked drearily around.

"I liked it here," Harry laughed softly. "It reminds me of home when it rains."

"It's a pleasant place to visit," Michael finished as we turned the corner ahead of us.

She saw the sign. "Hey, that's it!"

"I remember seeing this," Adam laughed as we drew toward the dark looking pub.

"Are we allowed to go into pubs?" I asked Harry as we opened the door and went inside.

"Who knows," Harry replied with a large smile that got one from me in return.

"What was the man's name we were supposed to be meeting?" Michael asked with a smile as he scanned the room.

"It's Mr. Hagrid," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, look whose Mister Boss here," Molly cooed as she ruffled my loose hair that tumbled messily down to my mid-back. "I love it when you take charge. You're so cute."

"Molly," I whined softly as she hugged me and then started to adjust my clothes.

"Sorry, but you are," she apologized as she finished and made to follow the others into the pub with me trailing behind.

Harry and Michael went to the bar and talked to an old bartender for a few minutes while Adam, Molly, and I went to a table and sat down and looked around with curiosity. There were hags and wizards and all types of weird looking people eating and talking loudly in the place. It was nice and dark, but not quite as comfortable as one could imagine.

"What is that?" Molly asked as a man waved something and some kind of trinket appeared in his hand.

"I'm guessing a wand," Adam replied sarcastically, but smiled sweetly as the older girl shot him an annoyed glare.

"You two, shh," I reprimanded softly, making both of them stop before they even got started. I was becoming quite the dominate one in the last few days.

"Sorry," they both apologized as Harry and Michael and a very, very large man came up to them.

"This is our guide, Mr. Hagrid," Harry introduced as Michael put Adam in a head-lock and gave him a nuggie and Molly and I laughed.

"Michael!" he growled as he escaped and hid behind Harry. "No nuggies." His usually non-messy hair was hanging in clumps of mess instead of its normal smooth sheet of black.

"Daddy," Molly reprimanded lightly as she went to hug him and watch as Hagrid looked us all over.

Hagrid was taller than even Harry and so on. He had a bushy black beard and hair and his beady black eyes watched us with warmness in them. He boomed with laughter as he caught us all watching him watching us.

"It's pleasant to meet all of you," he boomed loudly with an accent that we found warmth in immediately. "It's nice to especially meet you, Harry Potter."

"Excuse me?" I asked with a note of surprise.

"He said it was nice to meet you," Harry stated with a smile. "Sorry, Mr. Hagrid; his name is not Harry Potter anymore, his name is Harry Dresden. Call him Caliban or Cal so we don't confuse him or me."

"Oh, dear," Hagrid laughed with refreshing humor. "I'm sorry."

"Are we going to go buy Cal's supplies?" Adam asked with a voice filled with pride directed at the large man.

"Oh, yes, lots to buy," Hagrid agreed as he led us to another room that had a large brick wall. He tapped the wall systematically and we watched as it rearranged itself to show a large alley packed with stores of all types.

"Oh, wow," Molly breathed as Michael and Harry stared, but Adam and I just looked around with interest. We were expecting something with a little more BANG!

"Wasn't that amazing?" Molly asked us as we followed Hagrid down the alley toward a place he told us was a bank.

"We were expecting a bit more OOMPH!" Adam stated as I shrugged. I really, truly wasn't expecting Allah to dance around in a tutu so no surprise here. (A/N: No offense to anyone. I had the joke, it had to be said, and that's it. I've no problem with any religion whatsoever, so please try not to scorn me for this tiny joke. I promise I'll try never to use something as weird-o as this one above!)

"We're going down to Potter's family vault," Hagrid announced as he handed two keys to the goblin at the front desk.

We stopped at two vaults, but didn't think anything of it as we were soon were in a large book store shopping for my school books. I grabbed several other books mostly on Transfiguration and Defense. Harry eyed the books approvingly and laughed as Adam stacked some charm books along side the others just to save time. The whole group knew I liked to read. I blame the werewolf pack. I was a victim, see. Molly and Michael were out getting my truck and would be back at any moment.

Harry stared at the old book keeper and smiled uncertainly as the man rang up the total and Harry paid him the amount. Molly and Michael carried the trunk with them and Adam and I shoved the books into it. I waved my hand as though I was sliding my hand across the wood of both trunks and they became light to carry. Harry then picked up the trunk while shaking his head in silent amusement.

We went through the stores to buy each and every supply until we had three left. Hagrid led us over to Madam Malkins and Molly went inside with Adam and I and watched as I got fitted. An extremely pale and blond boy stood getting fitted himself and looked over at us with a prideful glance.

"Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" he drawled with a glance of his icy grey-blue eyes.

"Gee, were you not just standing there when he told Mrs. Malkins that?" Adam chuckled darkly; evidently, he didn't like what he saw or from what he heard.

"That from him means yes," Molly laughed as the boy glared at Adam.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the boy stated proudly to me and I gave him a quick glance; avoiding his eyes as I did so. Obviously, the boy thought he'd get a reaction out me from just stating his name. I disliked people like this. Lennox sparked a similar dislike in the past. "Who are you?"

"Well I'm Molly Carpenter," Molly answered with a sweet smile; she found the boy just short of amusing. "You just met Adam Callum Dresden; the one with the pale eyes. The other with the green eyes is Harry Dresden."

"You don't sound like you're from around here, dears," Madam Malkins stated as she measured me.

"We're from the States," Molly laughed.

"Oh, that's why," the woman laughed as she ruffled my hair affectionately, making it messier than it was. "You three are extremely far from home."

"This is home," Adam stated as he came back into the room. "Cal… I mean, Harry and I are from here, Molly's the pure colonial."

"Hey!" Molly laughed as she pulled the boy into her lap. "Bloody redcoat."

"Who're you calling a redcoat?" Adam snickered as he freed himself and danced away with sparkling eyes.

"Who're you calling a colonial?" Molly giggled in reply as they both fell into hysterical laughter.

"Those two will never grow up," I stated fondly as I watched them over my shoulder.

"You're finished, dear," Madam Malkins stated with a small smile as she ruffled my hair before we went to pay for my school uniforms.

We left the shop thereafter and went to get my wands. Mr. Ollivander hand made everyone of us nervous, even Michael, though he just sat in a large chair. Adam looked on with boredom and Molly fiddled with her grey Warden cloak she had recently been given when she was done with her apprenticeship. That was four to six months ago.

Ollivander disappeared into the back after I had tried the wands that I had tried and failed to produce a single spark. He reappeared within seconds and handed a black wand to me and I produced silver and gold sparks as soon as I waved it. "Oh, good choice; this wand is good for all sorts of spells, especially defensive. It's made out of ebony and has a wand core consisting of four types of feathers. It has a phoenix feather, griffin feather, Pegasus feather, and a Theastral feather; all capable of doing great things."

"Well, goodie for me then," I breathed under my breath as I slid the wand up into my wristbands that held the wand securely.

We paid for the wand quickly as possible as Ollivander eyed me with knowing eyes and watched us leave. Heading to the 'familiar stores' as Molly called it, Hagrid separated to look at the owls while Adam and I headed towards the cats.

The area where it held all the kittens and cats held a variety of colors and types. We watched as the cats all attuned their attention to us and were oddly highly aware of what was going on. Adam shook his head and waited. I scooped up a light blue one with green eyes. We then picked up cat food and paid for everything before leaving the store. Hagrid had also produced a gorgeous female snowy owl as a late birthday present. I thanked him with a surprised expression and carried the caged bird out of the shop and kept thanking Hagrid until Michael lured him into a conversation.

"What're you going to name the feline and the owl?" Harry asked as we went back to The Leaky Cauldron to get a room for the next few nights.

"I might name him Misha which is short for Mikhail," I stated with a smile as the kitten wrapped itself about my shoulders. The answering meow was enough of a yes for me. "I don't know about this femme here. Maybe I'll find a name later for her." The owl hooted in agreement it sounded like.

"We're up in room 13," Michael stated as he came back, carrying a key and handed it to Harry.

"What do we do now?" Molly asked while twirling a long piece of blue hair. Her hair was dyed half blue and half pink ever since Adam and I had met her.

"Dinner sounds like a good idea," Adam stated while nodding his head in hyper approval.

Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair while leaning heavily against the staff he had brought and then sighed, "I guess that's what we're going to be doing. Let's eat."

We made our way over to a nearby large table and sat around it. Hagrid had been invited and laughed as Molly muttered something about men and their stomachs. Harry and Michael disappeared upstairs to put my trunk and our luggage that Tom the bartender kept in the back room for us away and then came back down to order with us. Fish and chip was the only thing that sounded reasonably edible on the list of weirdly named foods.

"Yeh've been quiet all day, Caliban," Hagrid stated with concern. "Are yeh okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Hagrid," I answered politely, looking up with confusion.

Hagrid almost started talking again, but Adam beat him. "Mr. Hagrid, Cal is usually quiet. He's all right. He's just summarizing the day. Si?"

"Er… Oh, yes, si…" Hagrid chuckled in surprise. "Just call meh 'Agrid."

"Yes, sir," Adam and I echoed.

I suddenly turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid, do you know where the loo is? I'd like to wash up before eating anything."

Hagrid answered in surprise, "Why sure, Caliban, the loo is over there."

I left to go to the loo and washed my face clean of the powder on my forehead and the kohl outlining my eyes. The lightening bolt scar stood out paler against my pale skin. I never liked it and usually covered it when I could get powder. Now I just didn't care and decided food and sleep were more important than covering a lousy scar. I finished cleaning my face and quickly washed my hands. Then I left the loo and looked around, trying to see where we were sitting. I finally noticed Harry's tall form covered in the trademark trench coat and began making my way to the table, but somebody grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Oh, goodness, it's Harry Potter!" the lady cried, catching nearly everyone's attention.

"Oh, this isn't good," I breathed as I was suddenly surrounded by persons who shook my hand and patted my back and stared at my forehead like I had a loser sign on it.

I tried to get away from the crowd. Shrinking back, I noticed that Harry was trying to fight through the crowd without using magic. I could sympathize. That was, until there was a loud shout.

"LET 'EM GO!" Hagrid's voice boomed with anger. The giant man stepped through the crowd and people pulled away and let him get to me. My eyes were a bit wide and I was startled at the sudden attack. Hagrid grabbed my shoulder and steered me to the table while nodding to Harry who nodded right back with a thankful smile. "Yeh all right Caliban?"

"Just peachy keen," I replied with a shocked voice. My sarcastic reply went unnoticed sadly.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked as he turned his attention to me when we met at the table.

"Je vais bien, merci," I replied in a thick French accent; I excelled at French. "Just a bit shaken."

"C'est tout?" Adam asked as he was suddenly by his side.

"Je vais bien," I sighed tiredly. "What was that about?" I looked pointedly at the crowd watching us.

"No sé," Adam replied as we all sat back down.

"What was that about, Hagrid?" Michael asked with a wary expression.

"Harry Potter is famous here as he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ten years ago," Hagrid replied. "He's known as the Boy-Who-Lived because he lived when others didn't during the attacks."

"That's a tacky name," I stated with an incredulous voice. "At least Batman had potential. I get stuck with a hyphenated name. How absolutely dreary!" Cracking a joke was a way to cover up the emotional shock I went through. Is that how my parents really died?

"Again, what?" Adam asked.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was all about domination of the world and he formed a group which everyone called Death Eaters to do his bidding," Hagrid restarted with a look of exasperation. He didn't like discussing the subject apparently.

"He sounds like a rock star with his groupies," Adam muttered with amusement.

"This is no laughing matter," Hagrid growled firmly. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed all those opposing him and eventually went after the Potters. Though when he went to kill young Harry, he couldn't; the spell rebounded and destroyed him. Harry is the only known figure in history to survive the death curse which was always thought to be unstoppable. He lived where others didn't. He's the Boy-Who-Lived."

"What's this dark lord's name?" Michael asked. "Surely he had a name."

"We don't say his name," Hagrid stated.

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Not speaking the name implies fear and that fear will control you until you otherwise say the name," I stated with a stubbornly curious expression. I learned this from Harry, but never put it to good use with the Dursley name.

"It's Voldemort," Hagrid hissed as though he was in severe pain.

"Hell's Bells," Harry breathed harshly. "That's a horrible name to call a child."

They all burst into laughter except for Hagrid who looked at them with a serious expression, "It's not a laughing matter, Dresden."

"I assure you it is," Harry replied with a cheerful smile. "If this is how your entire world acts, then it is hilarious. We're not even that scared when it comes to the Crime lords in the States." Michael let out a few soft chuckles before digging into the food suddenly placed in front of them. I stopped laughing and grew sober and then ate silently while thinking over the details. At least we concerned ourselves with the name rather than the killing of innocents which included my own parents.

This Voldemort (which is a silly name to begin with really) killed a lot of people along with his Death Eaters. I was right though. Harry often told us not to be afraid of a name and Adam and I took that to good use. Except the Dursleys; I never used it with them. I knew I had to face Dursleys to get over my fear, I just didn't like to think about it. _Someday_, I thought, _someday I'll get over it_.

-----

"So tell me again why we're not asking for help?" Molly asked as she walked next to Adam as they followed me.

"Because Harry told us to be no more suspicious than we are in America," I replied.

"I didn't say that exactly," Harry stated as he led the way with Michael alongside him.

It was ten in the morning and we were at King's Cross Station with my things and trying to push our way through the crowd toward Platform Nine. When we got there, we looked around with worry. This wasn't going so well.

"Where could it be?" Adam breathed as he stopped walking and looked around the platform.

"Au meilleur de ma connaissance," I breathed softly, "I'd say it's one of these pillars. There are four of them, after all."

"Then we should check for magic, right?" Molly asked, worried that I was going to be very late and miss the train.

"I would suppose we should," Adam replied with a narrowed eyed glance at the taller girl. "Let's check the third."

As Michael and Harry looked around, I drew close to the third pillar and laid my hand on it and felt a spark of magic zap me. I drew back with a gasp which drew the attention of the two men and they came toward me and looked at my hand that I held before me. I smiled.

"It's an entrance," I stated. "This wall, I suppose, is the entrance. Michael, will you grab the cart and I'll demonstrate." Harry rolled his eyes; I acted so teacher-like. "See you guys on the other side." I leaned into the wall and disappeared. Molly and Adam followed immediately. Michael, pushing my cart, and Harry trailed behind with bemused smiles.

"Wow!" Molly gasped with surprise as she looked at the large train puffing smoke and the lack of anyone on the platform except a couple others. "This is amazing."

"You're telling me," Adam breathed.

"Hell's Bells," Harry followed as he looked around with surprise. "This is cool."

"I'd like to second that," I stated as I went to get my cart from Michael and felt the man place a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to get your things on the train," Michael stated with a smile as he looked around, surveying the place.

"Cal, what happened to the powder on your forehead?" Molly asked suddenly as she kneeled down and started taking out a compact from her bag and started adjusting the makeup to hide his scar.

"Molly!" I laughed as I tried to get away, but Adam kept me there while watching with a smirk.

"We don't want anyone to recognize Harry Potter and start mobbing you," Molly stated. "And you'll get a lot of crap if they see this symbol stark on your forehead."

"I agree," Harry stated. "Keep it all covered. It should keep you from trouble."

"I don't agree with any of this, but it's your choice," Michael stated as Molly finished and put the compact away and ruffled my hair as she stood up. Then Harry and I placed my trunk on the train.

I let Hedwig, my owl, loose and told her to go to Hogwarts. Hopefully, she knew where to go. Then I went to bid farewell to the others. Molly hugged me and smiled with tears in her eyes. Michael hugged me tightly and patted my head with a grin and stern looking eyes. Harry, on the other hand, grabbed me and wouldn't let go.

"Please, keep safe," he breathed. "I want to see you next summer without bruises."

"Define bruises," Adam laughed nearby. "Because I think you're the one giving the bruises." Harry loosened his grip with a laugh.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Harry breathed as he looked lovingly at me. "If there are any problems, send Hedwig."

"Si vous voutez," I breathed as I looked sadly at Harry. "I promise."

"Promise, indeed," Harry laughed.

"I promise to stay out as much trouble as physically possible," I stated with laughter as Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's the only thing we can all hope for," he breathed and kissed me on the forehead and went to stand beside the others. I gave a brief hug to Adam and whispered, "Don't forget to send the stuff I asked for," referring to the assignments in school. I may be going to another school, but that didn't mean I could fall behind in other things.

"I'll miss you guys," I called as we waved goodbye and they disappeared off the platform.

I went through the train and found an empty compartment and placed my backpack down that held my robes in it. I wasn't bothering my trunk for any reason. I collapsed into the seat next to the window and pulled out the charms book. I had already gone through the others days before. The time passed by almost unnoticeably. Then the compartment door slid open.

"Is there any room in this compartment?" he asked with a pleasant and polite voice. "The others are all full." I nodded.

"Hello, the name's Ron Weasley," the boy greeted with a smile so friendly.

"Dresden, Harry Dresden," I replied and laughed.

We began talking up a storm before we noticed it was well into the afternoon. We were both growing hungry. The door to the compartment slid open.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" The woman clearly was bland and bleak to the eye, but her voice held a touching endearment. Ron held up a bag of sandwiches while going red in the face. I looked up and shrugged. "What is on the cart?"

I learned that the magical community had none of the candy that regular people had. She had Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of weirdly named things. I brought some of everything and gave the cart lady thirteen silver Sickles.

Ron watched as I brought it all back in and conjured a basket to empty the contents that I had carried in.

"Are you that hungry?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, kind of," I laughed while snacking on a Cauldron cake.

Ron opened one of his sandwiches and looked at it with loathing sadness. "I don't like corn beef."

"Well I do so we swap," I chuckled as I looked at Ron with a grin.

"Well…" Ron muttered with a blush covering his face.

"Don't make a dilemma out of it," I laughed. "I was going to share with you anywise. I just get to swap to make it seem not so charitable." Ron eyed me and then grinned as he handed me a sandwich and settled on a pasty.

"I don't know how anyone could like corn beef," Ron stated as I dutifully devoured the sandwich with glee.

"When you live with my adoptive father, Harry, you get used to any taste, I assure you," I laughed as he munched on the sandwich.

"I don't want to know," Ron stated while laughing as he and I ate our fill.

"These aren't really frogs are they?" I asked while holding up a chocolate frog.

"It's just a spell," Ron answered with a smile.

I chuckled as I opened my own frog and caught it with a quick reflex and popped the thing in my mouth. "What's with the wizard card? I've got Dumbledore."

"They're collectables," Ron explained. "They're all famous wizards. I've got five hundred, but I'm missing two people that I know of."

We were interrupted by the door sliding open again. "We need to lock that damn thing."

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She stood at a short height and had bushy brown hair that seemed to be everywhere and had a superior type of voice. She had large front teeth as well.

"I'm so sorry, no we haven't," I replied with a smile.

"Oh, now that's a shame," the girl rattled. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and you two are?" She was obviously a speedy talker.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered with a frown.

"Harry Dresden," I stated with a soft smile.

"It's nice to meet you. I'll leave you two alone and go search for Neville's toad. You two had better change, though. I expect we'll be there soon." She left, closing the door behind her.

Ron and I quickly changed and were tossing the rest of the food into my back pack and looked up when the door slid open. They were about to sit down when the girl returned.

"The conductor says we're nearly there and people are now behaving wildly on the train. Too much excitement, I'd say." She sniffed. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron did not try very hard to avert his glare from her as she left. I smiled softly as I felt the train pull to a stop. The voice above told us to leave our luggage on the train, which to me was suspicious but I did as I was told and followed Ron. We slipped out of our compartment and were one of the first off the train as we headed toward the sound of what happened to be Hagrid's. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

We got into a boat with Hermione and Neville. Riding along, we interacted with one another. I tried to crack jokes to unnerve the mood, but I was unsuccessful. I waited until we got to the shore and got off the boat quickly. We followed quickly as we could up the steps and smiled nervously as Hagrid knocked on the castle doors.

Note

I've actually been working on the revision for awhile now. Like three weeks at the least and haven't been able to totally do everything I wanted yet. I'll add more stuff as we progress. Adam is actually doing normal schooling and will be involved in a minor part throughout the story and Azusa was dropped until later. Her importance is reflected in the seventh book rather than early on. And to answer to Maid of Many Names….

Okay, how do I explain this? I will continue on explaining how Harry Dresden Sr. has influenced him. I'm tried to add that slowly into the story and not quickly. That's too quick currently. I might revise again to do it in the first part. The OC's actually do have parts, some bigger than others and I do understand. I'm just playing around with my idea. Don't worry, I fully agree to some extent. And he's not actually a Black. I just let y'all think it. Black was the mother's surname, not the father's. So not a true Black. It was my own personal joke with and I ran with it. I probably should've let that go on, but I thought everyone should know. And no, he's not related to any of the Black family in any shape or form. Sorry. And no worries, harsh advice, smells advice. Seriously, I'm grateful that someone pointed it out. Though I've been working on revision beforehand, it was great to know certain things. Lennox is an important, but memory lane will start soon. I just haven't progressed that yet. I might replace these first two chapters with fuller ones. I can't say as of yet; I have to get back to the personal college workload. Thanks for your commentary.

Ps. I think the harsh details weren't that bad, but I disliked people thinking I didn't originally speak English. If I had been saner and thought those first comments through, I'd probably laughed them off. I try not to be mad and think things through, but I let my first reaction direct me. I'll try to not do that anymore. I'm usually more at ease, but I've been a bit stretched out lately. I'll be on my best behavior now. I'm sorry to those who've I've been mean to. I hope there's some forgiveness. Thank you. Adios.


	3. Chapter 3

The doors slung open at that moment. A stern looking witch with emerald robes and black hair tightly done in a knot at the back of her head, stood there gazing at us. She was obviously not to be crossed. She reminded me of Mrs. Carpenter when she was angry with someone.

"I'll take them from here," she stated and pulled the doors open a bit wider and we followed her inside the entrance hall of the castle that had torches for light. It was admirable. I could only stare in amazement as my gaze flickered inch to inch of the room.

There was a marble staircase nearby that led to the upper floors. We heard loud noise behind a door that probably was where we were headed, but the woman introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and explained to us the houses and that the Sorting Ceremony would take place momentarily. She left the chamber that she had led us into and everyone looked nervously around.

Hermione was talking to herself nervously, going over spells that she knew, ones that I recognized from my readings and found little use in. I liked hard work. There was something good about working on a project and finishing it, using only my hands. It made me feel reliable and worthy. Harry felt the same about that and so did Adam. I guess it ran in the family.

I leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "We're not up against trolls, Miss Granger, calm down, will you?" She sighed and nodded and smiled grudgingly.

McGonagall came back and stated, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to begin. If you'd form two lines and follow me." We did so and exited the chamber and went into the room where we heard the loud voices in.

There were four tables spread out evenly in the hall while a fifth was up front and held the staff by the looks of it. There was a four-legged stool up ahead with a dingy hat which made me glance at Hermione, who walked beside me, and give her a rueful grin and we both had to muffle our laughter instead to look up at the ceiling.

Hermione whispered to me, "It's bewitched to look the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

We halted and circled around the stool in front of them and it twitched. Ron muttered something about his older twin brothers. Hermione's gaze widened with perplexity. Neville went ashen-faced. I looked on it with indifference.

Harry always told me to keep a poker face on when I was in a situation that I felt uncomfortable in. I guess it worked this time as the others gave me a look of slight annoyance of my calm façade. I was surprised they fell for it. Harry and I shared a lot of things in common, including this one, that's for sure. Neither of us could lie very well.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong to Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its ridiculous song. It bowed and became quite unnervingly still. Ron snarled something about killing his brother Fred and something about fighting a troll. I nodded absently and thought about the houses and their characters. I'd probably most likely end up in either of all the houses. I was raised to be these things for better or for worse. It would be impossible to guess which house I'd be in.

"Now when I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stood so you can be sorted," McGonagall stated and called, "Abbott, Hannah!" The girl was blushing and her pigtails of blonde bounced as she went to try out the hat. It immediately cried out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I thought about these things as I listened in boredom while others waited nervously. I just noticed Misha, my feline familiar, was clinging to stay on my shoulder. It was getting close to the D's and I was getting jittery. I felt like bouncing around, but I kept still and tried to concentrate on being calm. But it never came and I looked at Hermione who shared a look of surprise with me. Ron looked confused and Neville gave me a curious glance. As did Malfoy, who I recognized from the clothes shop.

My mind pulled away from those thoughts as I heard Hermione called and placed into Gryffindor, too. When it got to Neville, the boy blanched and stumbled up to the stool and the hat took awhile before being placed him into Gryffindor.

One Malfoy strode up when he was called and barely placed the hat on his head when it cried, "SLTHERIN!" Others quickly followed him. At last—

"Potter-Dresden, Harry!"

I strode on forward with a mask of indifference on my face as whispers broke out like wild fire and the voices burned across the hall and they were filled with confusion and surprise. There were some questions of if I was surely _Harry Potter_ as I soon lost sight when I yanked my braid out and shook my hair free and allowed my long hair that fell past my shoulders to hide my face and the hat fell onto my head.

"Ooh, this is interesting, very interesting," a small voice hummed in my ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. You're very cunning, very brilliant. There's loyalty to the people you love, even to those who've long passed. You have chivalry, too."

"Really, is that all?" I snorted as I asked the hat aloud. I could almost see the confused looks of everyone watching. The hat snickered with amusement.

"No, no," the hat hummed. "This is so difficult. So very difficult. You're too much of everything just like your mother was. Yes, but you're also like Mr. Dresden Sr. Your adoptive father is an interesting wizard. Very interesting. The Headmaster is going to have trouble with you. In whatever house I could place you, you could be great, and you know it, it's all here, in your head. Though now I can tell… Slytherin would be to your fancy. You've got so many enemies, but you could survive and well you know it, even through all that paranoia that surrounds you. It'd better be…"

"Wait," I said, with worry and quick witty knowledge, "I don't think that'd be good. I'd be the source of great suspicion. You know that."

"Oh, very well," the hat grumbled. "You'd better remember that you chose this path, young wizard. It'd better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

I immediately took off the hat and shook my head while ruefully grinning at the now cursing hat and made my way to the house table. My new house table was cheering with a mix of the loudest of cheers and mildly clapping. Who I supposed were Ron's older twin brothers since they both had the same red hair, were crying, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" I ignored it while trying to distance myself from shaking hands. Hermione took care of it with a glare and all attempts were gone. I smiled at her thankfully while avoiding her eyes. She returned the smile. I sat next to Neville.

Ron finally got sorted into Gryffindor and "Zabini, Blaise," was placed into Slytherin. I looked down at my plate… it felt like it had been days since my last meal. I groaned as the Headmaster stood up.

I ignored Dumbledore's welcoming speech and immediately started filling my plate with vegetables and a little bit of fruit. Ron eyed me, but said nothing.

"Are you attempting to turn vegetarian, Mister Dresden?" Hermione asked with laugh.

"In fact, yes, I am, Miss Granger," I replied as I shoveled some potatoes into my mouth and made my point explicitly clear. She giggled quietly, but stopped soon as she began to eat. I turned to glance over the staff table.

A hook-nosed, greasy black haired, black eyed man in black robes looked past what appeared to be Quirrell's turban, I had met the teacher in the pub one night while going over defense spells, and straight into my eyes.

I hated soulgazing. You always found your way into the windows of the soul. The soul is something not easily read. I've only soulgazed with a few people, including Harry and Adam, but it was something I avoided doing. Soulgazing is something you'll never, ever forget. No matter how hard you try.

I saw into his soul and I saw torturous pain and light. A single bright light in a world full of darkness. Disguised in darkness. There was past afflictions that made mine look amateur, but then, I left early on. He stayed. And his staying, destroyed him. But there was still some light left. I could read cynicism and dislike and so many other things. So many horrors. There was light, though. There was one single thing that they never took away. Never could and never will. Love. There was still love. There was still hope in the darkness.

I felt the pull snap and I could breathe again. I looked back up and I saw the man look at me with dark eyes and I went still. Oh, I suppose that wasn't what he wanted to do. _Well, doy, of course, Harry, that was something no one wanted to do. _A pain immediately zapped through my scar on my forehead and I grunted as my hand shot to my forehead and rubbed it. It distracted me for the moment.

"What is it?" Percy, Ron's eldest brother in the school, asked.

"N-nothing," I replied; I got the impression that the dark, vampire wanna-be teacher didn't much fancy me. Especially at the moment. "Who's that teacher talking to Quirrell?"

"You know Quirrell already? That's Professor Snape; he teaches Potions, but he really doesn't want to—he's been after Quirrell's job for years. He knows a lot about the Dark Arts, he does." I kept eyeing the teacher, but looked at Hermione quickly with a wary smile. She replied with a worried small smile and took a final sip of her water.

"Why didn't you tell us your name was Potter?" Ron finally asked; I had been waiting for him to ask or, at least, somebody to ask.

"I don't go by Potter, not since I was five years old," I answered as I leaned back, balancing myself not to fall back onto the ground. "I don't like to talk about it. Please don't ask again."

"Er…. Why not?" he asked, but Percy elbowed his brother in the ribs and coughed into his napkin.

"Leave him alone, Ronald," Percy commanded and I gave him a thankful smile. He returned it with a nod. He frowned when I avoided his eyes.

We suddenly looked up as Dumbledore stood back up after everyone finished eating and announced rules and such. During the speech, I grew interested at the third floor corridor on the right-hand side that was out of bounds was interesting. Apparently a painful death awaited those who dared trespassed. I'd like to prove that theory wrong, but I promised Harry to stay out of trouble. We were dismissed to bed a few minutes later.

Percy gathered us first years up and lead us up to Gryffindor tower. He mentioned a few things and I nodded without really listening or paying attention. I felt like something was going on. I told myself to quit being paranoid and to stop worrying about things and to just get on with life.

I finally followed the other boys of my year to our dorm room and went straight to my trunk and found my clothes. I went to take, (can you believe it?) a warm shower and changed into my sleep-ware, and then went to my bed by the window. I took out a notebook and jotted a few things down about today and then put it into the drawer of the night side table. I curled under the thick red covers that I spelled to black with a tired smile and felt Misha curl up against my stomach.

I didn't care. I wanted to sleep. So that's what I did.

I slept.

-----

"Double Potions, how exciting," Ron moaned sarcastically while scanning his timetable.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked; Neville glanced nervously at Ron as he heard the moan during his reply to Hermione. They were discussing Herbology.

"It's with the Slytherins," Ron explained. "Snape is their head of house; I've heard that he favors them above all the other houses." He wrinkled his nose.

"Well we're going to see if that's true or not," Hermione stated offhandedly as she perused the pages of her potions textbook while listening to their conversation as Neville and her own had ended a second ago.

She sat beside me and every now and then she would look down at what I was writing in my notebook that I had set out before me while I ate my bowl of fruit. I wrote with a normal pen and glanced at everyone with a smile and went back to writing.

A bell rang and we all stood up while Ron groaned, "Time to face our fate."

"You make it sound like you're about to be buried alive, Ronald," Hermione stated as she walked beside me with a small smile. She and I were getting along; on the other hand, Ron glared at her with loathing.

As we made our way to Potions, Ron whispered something to the two other boys in Gryffindor that I never caught the names of and they all snickered together. I eyed Malfoy and his posse ahead of us as they waited in front of the Potions' classroom. Neville must have heard the boys because he only smiled just slightly while looking nervous. When we met the other group in front of the door, Malfoy stepped in front of me and smirked as I avoided his eyes.

"Is it true?" the blond asked. "Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yes and no," I answered with a playful smirk. The blond looked at me with a look of surprise.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Malfoy asked in confusion. "And why didn't you say anything when we first met?"

"Hell's bells," I laughed with amusement. "I'm rather prone to go by the surname Dresden as I've used it more often than not. God, I haven't been called Potter in years."

"Don't curse," Hermione told me as she lightly elbowed me. I gave her a smile.

"Beg your pardon, Miss Granger," I apologized as she glowered at me. She had already asked me to call her by her given name ten times. I turned to looked at Malfoy again. "Hell's bells, I'm rather prone to go by the surname Dresden as I've used it more often than not. Goodness, I haven't been called Potter in years." I gave Hermione a gleeful grin and she rolled her eyes in amusement. I then eyed the two brutes behind Malfoy who acted like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle," Malfoy stated carelessly. "Again, my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight snickering cover-up coughing fit. Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No reason to ask for yours, you're a Weasley." He turned back to me. "You'll find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand. I looked down at it with narrowed eyes. I didn't even want to touch it.

He was acting like he was superior. Like he was better than everyone else here. Just like a bully. And I disliked bullies. Bullies made me madder than hell--and I've been known, just like Harry, to do some foolish things when I'm angry (1). And fortunately, I don't think what I was going to say next was really foolish. Harry would have smacked me behind the head if he ever heard me say this. Thankfully, Harry wasn't here.

"I think I can tell who's the wrong sort for myself, thank you," I stated coolly. Malfoy flushed with pink.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly, but before he could start again, I interrupted him.

"I don't like to be threatened, Mister Malfoy," I stated with a dark voice. "Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. But if you push my hand, I'll doubt after I'm finished you'll do it again. Now, mind your manners, let the ladies proceed."

I opened the classroom door and bowed my head as the girls all gave me surprised glances and walked in. After the last one entered, I followed and let the boys all follow me with either shocked gazes or amusement shining in their eyes.

I turned to give Malfoy a smile as I sat down next to Hermione and cheerfully laughed, "And call me Dresden, please. After all, I did tell you I used it more often than not."

Smiling always seems to annoy people more than actually insulting them. Or maybe I just have an annoying smile (2). I'll have to ask Harry or Adam sometime.

Before Malfoy could give a sneering reply, Snape slammed the doors behind us open and swept in like a dark swirl gliding in the heavy hurricane wind. He stopped at the chalk board and twirled around with a dramatic glare and I hid my smile of amusement while bowing my head, letting my long hair hide my expression.

It happened during roll call. Snape did dislike me with a passion, but I couldn't be certain if it were an act or not. Hell, I could describe his dislike as more of an obsession really.

"Ah, yes," Snape stated softly, "Harry Potter. Our new—_celebrity_."

"Umm… sir," I called as I watched the Potion's Master with a weary eye. "My name is…" Snape interrupted.

"Yes, I know," Snape growled, "Mr. Potter-Dresden." I felt my brows raise a touch and looked into those sinister black eyes with a corresponding look. No worrying about another soulgaze because once done, it was easy to gaze into the eyes of the person without problem. Snape was baiting me from the looks of things.

"No, sir, it's not that," I chuckled with amusement. "I just prefer to be called Mister Dresden only, thank you."

Snape gave me a stiff nod and then went off. He explained what he would be teaching and what could be taught. The entire class paid rapt attention, including myself. After the speech, I thought about cutting Hermione's Prozac intake as she bounced gleefully at the edge of her seat.

I rubbed at my eyes, and then glanced with annoyance. Coffee. I needed coffee. Or a coke. Just as long as there was caffeine somewhere (3). If I had that, maybe I could keep what little patience I had. Caffeine had to be in the supply cabinet somewhere in this castle. _Right?_

"Dresden!" Snape snapped suddenly. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up.

I looked up and answered, "Draught of the Living Dead." Snape's lip curled in a sneer. Apparently, from the looks of things, he was trying to target me. I acted like I hadn't noticed. Well, I tried, but he knew that I had.

"Dresden, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Again, Hermione's hand shot up.

"Umm…" I thought aloud. I knew this one! "I believe it's a stone from a stomach of a farm animal; I think a goat? It saves one from most poisons." Snape looked semi-livid. Apparently, he was trying to catch me off-guard. I wasn't going to give him the chance. I rose to the challenge.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, Dresden?" Snape shot out once more. Was it only me or did the man look like a demon losing his touch? Surely, it couldn't be only me, could it? Hermione bounced wildly beside me with her hand in the air.

"They're the same plant, sir," I stated while looking the man before me dead in the eye. "It's also called aconite, by some." Yep, it was only me; Snape looked garishly mad.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape snarled as he swept a glance over the class. He turned back toward me with a sneer. "And fifteen points will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr. Dresden."

And that's how Snape and my relationship began. I thought it lovely. _Harassment was a crime, wasn't it?_

Things began to get worse as time progressed in their class. Neville had made a mistake while preparing his potion and before Ron could stop him, he dropped it in and he grabbed him and yelled, "Duck!" as the explosion resulted then. Snape about had a stroke with his anger and lashings of the poor boy, but when he accused me of not catching him, I almost opened my mouth to give a nasty reply.

"Don't push it," Ron hissed as he kicked me after I turned to look at the two boys. Snape was turned away from us and giving barking instructions to Ron and Neville. "I've heard he can turn nasty really quick."

When class ended, I prayed to St. Jude to help me. I hoped the saint was listening. Then again, I hoped anything up there was listening. I certainly counted this as a hopeless cause. Maybe I should just be thankful that this class didn't begin till two days later. Maybe not as I looked in the Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper. I found something that disturbed me even more; maybe I should pray again?

There was a break in the same day Hagrid had taken me to retrieve money from the vaults. He had stopped at one vault before mine and taken something out. Except, later, apparently, it had been broken into from what the newspaper article said. I would have to ask after it or something.

Some days, it just doesn't seem like a good idea to get out of bed.

-----

"What exactly is so special about broom-riding?" I asked as I looked at the sign posted for the first year's first class on one of the bookshelves by our table in the library.

Bob the Skull, Harry's secretary of sorts, took great amusement while telling me about Harry's broomstick incident. The man tried to enchant a broomstick but to no avail as he landed face first in a large pond of mud. Bob, laughing, swore that he had thought Harry would never get the mud out of his eyebrows.

"We, human beings, were meant to stay on the ground with gravity and all."

I looked over to Hermione who gave me a smile of agreement. She returned to reading a book on Quidditch. She was nervously wired and worried about our first lesson.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked furiously. "Quidditch is great!"

"Yeah, and pigs can fly," I replied dryly before collapsing into a chair next to Hermione. Neville went to sit next to her with a book on Herbology in his hands; nose in book with a smile.

"They can you know," Neville laughed lightly, eyeing me with amusement.

I spared a glance and ruffled up like an annoyed bird. "Of course, that's why they have wings." I smacked my head in awe as my voice dripped with sarcasm.

"There are pigs that can fly," Hermione stated with a brilliant, know-it-all smile. "Hagrid told me about them. It's quite fascinating really."

"I need to find new friends," I sighed with annoyance at being outed. "Or at least make flying pigs go extinct to make my statement true."

"But they already existed, so your statement is null," Hermione told me with a cheeky grin.

"You'll see that flying's great, I'm sure of it," Ron stated with a wistful grin. He told us all he knew about Quidditch and flying along with his elder twin brothers who were beaters for our house team. They were all gleeful about it. Actually, we heard a lot about the sport and flying after it was mentioned in question form. Then again, all you had to do was mention _Quidditch _and everyone would go berserk

."I don't know," I replied. "It seems rather stupid to me and besides it's ironic."

"Yes, the irony is fitting," Hermione agreed with a small giggle as she rolled her eyes. "So what's wrong with Snape?" she suddenly asked with a dark and thoughtful frown.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" she growled impatiently. "The man's got it in for you if you have not noticed. What's the 411?"

"411?" Ron and Neville asked with confusion.

"It's slang that muggles use that means information," she explained, and then gave her attention back to me.

"I don't know," I stated with a deep sigh after a long staring contest with her. "Maybe it's hatred on sight? But then again, cows can fly."

"There actually are—"Hermione began, but was cut off.

"Don't you dare say it!" I growled dramatically and got up out of my chair.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, looking up at me with surprise.

"I'm going to find a book that tells me what can and cannot fly," I chuckled. "But if I run into Mister Snape, who knows."

"Please don't aggravate the man," Ron stated.

"Hell's bells, you really don't believe that I'll do something bad," I chuckled. "I remember when this one teacher picked on me that I got so mad that I accidentally cursed the woman's hair neon blue. My adoptive parent lectured me for hours afterwards, and then gave me a thumbs up the next day he took my brother and I to school. Apparently, something happened to the teacher and from then on she never talked to me again. I've always wondered what exactly happened that day." I looked thoughtfully at the ground and forced my grin from my face before I looked back up at them with a expressionless gaze.

"You didn't do anything did you?" Hermione asked with a suspicious glance of amusement.

"Who? Me?" I asked while pointing at myself like a kid questioned about the opened cookie jar. "Never." I let out a laugh.

They looked at one another in shock as I grabbed my book bag and announced that I was going to put my stuff away and go to the Great Hall. I went to do that and as I was leaving I heard the urgent whispers between the three and let a wolfish grin spread across my face. I put my stuff away quickly while smiling and with sparkling eyes and a small laugh, I left for the Great Hall.

-----

"Our teacher has the coolest eyes!" I whispered to Hermione as we stood listening to our instructor, Madam Hooch. She gave me an amused glance and we turned our attention back to the teacher.

"Stick your right hand over your brooms and say up," Hooch called.

"Up!" we all said together as we were told and only three gained our brooms.

These included Malfoy, myself, and another boy with long brown hair, dark Indian tanned skin, and purple eyes; his name, I found out later, was Jenci Jones. Ron's broom ended up smacking him in the face making me snicker as he winced and then glared at me. Ron and several others gained their brooms after the third time and Hermione, Neville, and Jenci's half sister, Zuri Jones who had light brownish cinnamon hair, pale skin, and the same purple eyes, gained their brooms last.

Madam Hooch then went about instructing us on how to mount a broom. The small Gryffindor group of us looked in on amusement as Malfoy was told that he had been mounting his broom incorrectly all this time. Then Hooch instructed us to hover, but almost before she finished her countdown, Neville went up—wildly.

Hermione shrieked in outright worry as Madam Hooch tried with dismay and impatience to call the poor boy down, but Neville's luck ran out in about a few seconds. He slammed into a wall and crumpled down in a spiral and landed with a large CRACK!

The group of students, along with myself, raced over with Madam Hooch in lead and she soon led the boy away to the hospital wing due to his supposed fractured, most likely broken, wrist. She threatened expulsion to anyone who dared to ride a broom until she got back. Though as soon as she left, Malfoy started his crap.

He laughed, "What an idiot!"

The Slytherins joined in the laughter.

"Shut it," Hermione and Parvati growled at the same time.

"Ooh, looks like those two have a crush," Pansy, a pug-faced and blonde Slytherin, announced, giggling.

The Slytherins all laughed again, except for one that I recognized as Blaise Zabini. He looked on with indifference.

"Look at this," Draco suddenly laughed. "It's his Remembrall that his gran sent him!"

I had had enough. "Give it here, Malfoy!"

Everyone grew silent immediately and watched with unease.

"No, I don't think I will," Malfoy replied nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. Maybe a tree?" He mounted his broom with ease and flew into the air teasing me with the glass ball.

I resolved myself and mounted the broom, but Hermione growled, "Don't, you'll get into trouble."

"That hasn't stopped me before lately," I replied before sweeping into the air with grace and ease. _This was fantastic_, I thought with glee as I flew up to where Malfoy hovered. A look of surprise and then unease crossed Malfoy's face.

"Give me the object of our discussion," I commanded with a calm look of serenity, but Malfoy shook his head, smiled darkly, and then threw the Remembrall.

I raced after it and was close to crashing into the stone tower when I flipped and caught the ball in barely a second passed. I soon found my way back over to the other first years and landed gracefully. Smirking, I showed the Remembrall for all to see. Except Blaise, the Slytherins snarled and glared at me. Blaise raised a brow in amusement, it would seem.

"Mr. Dresden!" McGonagall called as she appeared rushing toward the group of us out of nowhere. "Come with me immediately!"

Jenci snatched the Remembrall and gave a faintly amused smile as he handed it over to Hermione. I soon followed hurriedly after the teacher and stopped suddenly outside the DADA classroom. I looked up sharply while growing pale as she asked Quirrel for a "Wood".

I let out a sigh of relief as a tall boy appeared and looked at me and then the teacher with confusion. Then what happened made my jaw drop. I was getting rewarded and not punished!

Wood looked at me with unsure, but excited eyes as he was told that I could be the seeker for the house team. McGonagall was beyond words with excitement and told me to go to my dormitory and wait for word later that day to see if it was all right. After all, first years never make the house team.

-----

"Remind me to thank Malfoy," I snickered to Jenci as we met together on the way down to breakfast Saturday morning. I'd been told in a private discussion with the team that I could play the night before.

I wore my usual black baggy jeans with multiple belts and a black long sleeve shirt and black combat boots. My eyes were lined in heavy black kohl and my hair was messy and curling as it fell past my shoulders. My clear contacts were in and my emerald eyes glittered mischievously. My forehead had been covered with powder. I carried an acoustic guitar as I walked with him.

Jenci wore a pair of heavy blue jeans and brown hiking boots. His shirt was a dark charcoal grey and was a dark color of sea green. He had a black bag slung over his shoulder and it looked filled with books. Jenci let his hair fall messily over his shoulders and looked tiredly at me with a smile.

Zuri, his half-sister, joined us. She kept her light brown hair pulled black in a low ponytail. Her t-shirt was white and jeans clung to her thin self and were a light blue. She wore a pair of white tennis shoes that were barely noticeable as her pants were very long and covered them most of the time.

"You both look very comfortable," I chuckled as I looked at their clothing with amusement.

"Well you look like one of those people into punk and heavy metal," Zuri replied as the three of us entered the Great Hall. They joined me at Gryffindor table. Their fellow Ravenclaws looked up with surprise. The Gryffindor table wasn't known for its visitors.

"Harry, do you play the guitar?" Hermione asked with amusement as she eyed the guitar next to me.

"Um… what?" Ron asked in confusion.

"I play music, yes," I laughed softly.

"Oh, what kind?" Hermione asked.

"Hard rock," I laughed. "What else?"

Zuri looked on in mild amusement as I filled my bowl with fruit and flicked my wand over my cup of pumpkin juice. It turned to tea.

"Finally found the charm, did we?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"Took me damn near forever over this last week," I stated with a rueful grin. I suddenly turned to look behind me to find Malfoy and his posse behind me. I turned back to my bowl of fruit.

"My, my Dresden, last meal?" Malfoy sneered delectably.

"Could be, can't be," I replied with a chuckle as I turned to look at the other boy with a wolfish grin. "What say you?"

"What?" Malfoy asked with confusion written on his face making my grin grow into a huge smile.

"Exactly," I agreed. "Now, if you would, please wander off to your own table."

"What?" the blonde asked again.

"We're not interested in what you're selling, dear, so bugger off," Zuri chuckled and lightly shooed the boy toward his table. He and his group walked slowly away.

"How do you do that?" Ron asked with confusion. "You say the most out there things and confuse him and he does what he's told."

"Talented, I guess," I chuckled as I spared a small smile and gulped down the last of my fruit and then stood up and grabbed my guitar. I thrummed the strings lightly and then started a fast paced and distinctly Spanish tune as I winked at Hermione. I stopped for a moment and grinned. "Does that answer the question of my ability of playing la guitarra?" She nodded with a delighted smile and I swept a smile across the entire room as I started playing another fast paced tune. I practically waltzed out the Hall.

The Hall was silent as soon as I had first started playing and until I left, the people stayed quiet. As soon as the door closed, I heard the Hall burst into whispers. I hadn't noticed as the staff table stayed silent watching with surprise, but two sets of blue eyes watched. One twinkled, but the other burned with hatred.

-----

Later that night, Neville went to the library to meet with Zuri and Jenci as Hermione, Ron, and I headed toward the common room, but were stopped in our progression as the staircase we were on moved toward another floor. Hermione reminded us that they indeed changed as Ron asked what happened in confusion.

"Well this is great," Ron grumbled as we walked onto the new floor that we hadn't seen before. "We're sure to be stuck here for awhile."

"Well then, let's explore," I announced with a bright smile and slung an arm across Hermione's shoulders and led the way.

"Do any of you feel like we're not supposed to be here?" Ron asked after ten minutes of exploring and ending up at the far end of a dark room.

"That's because we're not supposed to be here," Hermione gasped with dread. "This is the third floor, it's--"

"Taboo, we know," I finished as I looked up to see a red-eyed feline enter the room. "That's Filch's cat, guys."

"Oh, no!" Ron moaned as he leapt toward the nearby door and tried to open it. "It's locked! We're done for!" Hermione and I rolled our eyes and said together, "Alohomora!" The door unlocked and we piled behind it and closed it as footsteps were heard entering the room. Filch muttered something and could be heard leaving the room.

"Thank goodness," Ron breathed and then looked at Hermione with confusion. "Why was the door locked?"

"I know why and suggest you don't look unless you want to wake it," I stated airily as I stepped back and nudged my friends to open the door to let us out, but no!--they had to look up at what I was staring at. Does anyone ever listen to a word I say?

A shriek followed as three heads opened their eyes and glanced venomously at them. We all shouted in terror and raced out the door and slammed it shut. Then we raced towards the common room. We entered a minute before curfew.

"What is wrong with these people? Keeping a thing like that locked up here?" Ron asked furiously.

Hermione's eyes blazed with anger. "Don't you ever pay attention? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"Uh, yeah," I answered, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "A floor with a door."

"Well, at least, _you _pay attention," she muttered and then glanced up at us. "It's a trapdoor! It's guarding something."

"How'd you figure that?" I replied, my eyes glazed with anger, shock, and... _was that fear?_

"Don't get fresh with me!" she snapped and I went silent. "I hope you're all pleased. We could have died, or worse--been _expelled_! Now I'm going upstairs before either one of you comes up with another idea to get us killed." She stalked up the stairs. "Honestly, _let's explore_!" she muttered with irritation as she disappeared.

"You'd think we had dragged her kicking and screaming the way she went about this," Ron growled with annoyance. He definitely did not like one Hermione Granger.

"Actually, I kind of did," I laughed sheepishly. "Of course, without the kicking and screaming."

"I'm going to bed," Ron announced and headed up to the boy's dormitory.

Parvati and Lavender came down and looked at me with surprise. Parvati asked, "What did you do? Hermione's got a wicked temper about something."

"Um... we headed into trouble with a capital 't'," I replied as I went to sit on the couch. "We now know what's on the third floor though."

"What is it?" Lavender asked.

"A Cerberos," I answered. It was probably not smart to tell them, but I couldn't really bring myself to care.

"The three-headed dog that guards the gates of Hades in Greek mythology?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah, and he would be so cool without being giant and mean," I chuckled in amusement.

"I'm sure he'd love you more if you gave him a cookie. Everyone is happy when there's cookies." Lavender smiled brilliantly at me as she said this.

I turned to look at them, "Please, don't gossip about this. I don't think it would be a good thing to do considering the students aren't supposed to know what's on the third floor."

The two girls nodded and flashed me with warm smiles as they bid me adieu and then left me to go to bed. I knew that they wouldn't tell. For some reason, I just knew that they wouldn't.

I stared into the fire. What was the dog guarding? Did it have to do with what was taken by Hagrid from Gringrotts? I sighed tiredly and rubbed my already washed face. There was going to be no sleep for me tonight.

I growled and got up to go and write a letter to Harry and Adam. Surely, that would help clear my thoughts. Maybe not.

Why didn't I just stay in bed today?

-----

"It's got to be really valuable," Ron stated as we discussed what could be guarded by the Cerberos.

"Or really dangerous," Jenci suggested with a sideway glance that had a doubting Thomas glint.

"Or both," I sighed seriously while gazing around the room, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Ron eyed me with wary eyes.

"Why do you never make direct eye contact with anyone?" he asked with an irritated voice.

"The same reason why of other questions that have been asked that I don't answer," I answered while going back to eating my breakfast.

An owl swooped down with a parcel in front of me. I unlatched it and looked at the card and murmured to Zuri and Jenci. Ron eyed us with another irritated glance. Zuri and Jenci got up and headed to their own house table.

"What's in the wrapping?" Neville asked as he sat down beside a silent and still angry Hermione.

"It's of no concern," I stated as I motioned for us to leave. "We need to put this up and quick. McGonagall is correct."

"What's going on?" Ron asked, but as he eyed the parcel, his eyes widened with recognition. Though before he could say anything, I put a finger against my lips to silence him.

"Hurry up," I whispered and grabbed the parcel and started toward the door. Ron, Neville, and a slightly curious, but still angry Hermione chased after the me.

When we exited the hall, we hurried up the staircase to the tower. We were, however, unaware that a few others followed after us quickly. We pulled to a slower speed when we passed the Charm's classroom.

"What type?" Ron asked as he noticed that I had stopped walking and glanced around.

"Brand new, Nimbus," I stated in a low voice. Ron whooped with excitement.

"That's wicked," he cheered.

Malfoy appeared out of nowhere and promptly tried to grab the parcel out of my hands, but I shoved him away in surprise. My wand appeared out of nowhere and was currently being pointed at Malfoy. Malfoy's lackeys stood with a slightly crackling presence which was supposed to impose fear, but rather made it sad and pathetic.

"That's a broomstick," Malfoy announced after he re-composed himself after being knocked back by me. "First years aren't allowed those. You'll be in trouble now, Dresden!" The blond then saw Flitwick appear, and then tattled, "Dresden's got a broom."

Flitwick raised one of his brows and smiled at me and squeaked, "Yes, McGonagall informed me about the special circumstance. Your father had to be persuaded from what I heard." I looked at the ground with surprise. "What model is the broom, Mr. Dresden?"

"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," I answered with a small smile as I quickly noticed that Malfoy's face filled with horror. "Oh, and I mustn't forget to thank you, Mister Malfoy. It's all because of you that I got this. So again, thank you." I shot a sweet and glowingly innocent smile at the blonde boy. Ron snickered in the background.

Our group left the Slytherins and Flitwick there with a short goodbye and headed to the tower. I placed the broom on my bed and charmed a ward around my entire area and then headed back downstairs. Hermione snapped.

"You think it's a reward for breaking the rules, don't you?"

"I thought you weren't going to speak to us for awhile?" I asked with a worried look.

"Please don't stop," Ron sneered, "we'd be much better off."

Hermione huffed and stalked out of the tower to class. Neville spared the Ron and I a glance and headed off after Hermione. Ron looked surprised, but as he looked to where I stood, he found it empty. He caught sight of me sliding out of the tower with animalistic grace. Ron shrugged and chased after the group.

That night consisted of training with Oliver Wood, Quidditch captain of Gryffindor and Keeper. I slumped into the common room behind Wood and collapsed onto the floor near Hermione who was reading something. She looked down and raised her brows.

"Can't move can you?" she asked with a soft voice.

"I don't want to move ever again," I replied with a snort.

"Well we can't have any of that," Hermione stated as she set down her book and stood up and yanked me into a sitting position. She pulled me up to stand and helped me up the boy's staircase and shoved me onto my bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Seamus asked with a scandalized expression when he walked into the room with only boxers on. He promptly tried to cover himself.

"I don't want to be here any more than you want me to be," she growled.

Seamus eyed her and shrugged and slipped into his bed and closed the curtains.

"Night, Harry," Hermione growled, but I could tell she was amused. She left quickly.

"She is horrible," Seamus called from where he slept.

"Don't I know it," I replied with a smile. "She could have just left me on the ground. I would've got up here eventually." I rolled my eyes and rolled over to fall asleep.

Before I was completely out, I heard Seamus laugh, "Yeah, right, Harry, you'd just lie there the entire night and we both know you would so don't lie."

_Grr…_ I thought as I let darkness consume me.

-----

"No wonder no one wants to hang around her," Ron growled furiously after an irritating confrontation with Hermione during class. "She's terrible, honestly."

We had just gotten out of our Charms class when Ron made the comment. Someone had bumped into me and I looked up with surprise and concern as I caught Hermione walking furiously past us while wiping tears from her eyes. Neville and I looked over at Ron with shock.

"Ron, you're so horrible," Lavender hissed darkly and tried to chase after Hermione; Parvati following quickly behind.

"That was a bit uncalled for, mate," I stated with a dark look that I cast on Ron. "Actually, that's highly dishonorable."

Neville looked back and forth between us and stayed silent while Ron replied, "Well it's true. She's got no friends. No one can stand a know-it-all." He stalked off before Neville or I could retort.

"He is so m-mean to her," Neville stuttered with a cringe as my eyes fell onto him.

"Yes, he is," I agreed. "Mi adoptive parent would have had my head on a pike if I ever treated a lady that way. No matter if she was annoying. Always be polite and keep up with your manners that you were taught." Neville eyed me and gave a small smile as the two girls reappeared.

"Yes?" I asked.

"She won't talk to anyone," Parvati replied while tossing her hair over one shoulder. "Lavender tried to talk to her before I got there a second later, but she told us_ to go away._"

"W-where is she?" Neville asked.

"She's balling her eyes out in the bathroom," Lavender stated with a slight shake of her head. "Typical place for any girl to cry; it's always the bathroom."

"Will she be in Transfiguration?" I asked with worry.

"Probably not," Parvati replied with sad eyes. "She's way too upset about that comment."

I sighed and announced we could do nothing and then led the way to our last class. The four of us refused to sit next to Ron and he caught on quick. He tried to sit next to us, or, at least, me, and we moved to the front knowing he wouldn't follow. Though we couldn't avoid him forever we settled themselves to our fate.

-----

Ron had become awkwardly expressionless when he heard about where Hermione had been since he'd last seen her. Zuri took a few seconds with the Lavender and Parvati to lecture him on appropriate behavior, but left him alone thereafter. I played with my food and looked around with quiet nerves. Something was going on.

"What's wrong?" Jenci asked when he noticed my expression.

"Something's completely wrong," I answered with a pause of looking around to look at him, but returned to doing it again. "Something is extremely off."

I cocked my head and stilled. I shivered. Quirrell suddenly bolted into the hall and stopped in the middle. We all looked up to see him panting with panic. He took a deep breath.

"There's a troll in the dungeon!" he shrieked, and calmed down. "I thought you ought to know." He slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

He had hit the floor with dead weight and a large THUMP! The entire hall then burst into chaos leaving only a couple sitting. Dumbledore and I stilled and stayed put. The Headmaster then moved to gain control of the panicked crowd.

"SILENCE!" he boomed making us all stop and look up. "Please Prefects, if you could take your house up to the common rooms, the teachers and I will handle this. Go now." I slowly stood up.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"We need to get Hermione," I replied with a dark, determined expression. "Neville, go on. We'll meet you up in the common room."

Neville nodded, understanding in his eyes as he left with the Gryffindors. Zuri and Jenci gave them a nod and disappeared with their house. I led Ron toward the girl's bathroom, but I pulled us to the behind a statue..

A large troll that looked like it had been drugged throughout the entire sewer system of Chicago dragged a big club toward a doorway where it entered with a large grunt. I scanned the hall and trudged toward the door. Ron stood behind me with wide eyes and then looked at the doorway with anxiety.

"It's in the girl's loo!" he growled and chased after me as I entered through the doorway in what seemed a matter of seconds. I knew Ron heard me saying something very strange when he entered.

"Mortals are not fair game!" I snarled. "The Unseelie Accords settled this! You cannot harm her!"

"Naughty child!" the troll spat back. "Naughty childs mine! No wizard takes away Olaf's prey!"

He swung his club at me and I ducked and rolled to where Hermione was shrinking back. I pushed her down as the troll swung the club again and it knocked down the wooden stalls in a domino-sort-of-blow. Ron started moving when he heard Hermione's shriek.

"Ron, don't!" I snarled. "Distract the damned troll!"

Ron did just that. He threw the wood bits that had gathered at his feet when the troll knocked the stalls out. The troll grew disorientated. His attention settled on Ron, but flashed back as I pushed Hermione toward the sinks where she hid under. She noticed quickly and dove before she was crushed by the club. I leaped onto the troll's club as it went by and transferred myself onto its back in a moment of perfectly brave and stupid lucidity. I had a long thick piece of wood that I used to start choking the troll with.

Ron and Hermione stared in startle as I brought the troll to its knees. Though the troll grabbed one of my legs and I was soon hanging upside down trying to avoid being swat by the club. The other two still stood in shock.

"Today would be nice, thank you!" I yelled furiously as I swung myself back up to avoid being clubbed. I tried to get their attention, but I decided to do the job myself. I concentrated and then—

I gasped as I suddenly landed on my ass and felt a glob of red spatter onto me. I heard screams and shouts of disgust and shock and fear as I laid back. I couldn't have cared less about what anyone was saying in that moment as I rolled to my side and curled into the fetal position and practiced breathing. After that was settled, I propped myself up in time as Snape, McGonagall, and Quirrell piled into the bathroom.

I looked about with the teachers and was surprised to see blood splashed against the wall and some body parts of the troll left. I breathed and sagged back down. I heard McGonagall gasp, Quirrell gag, and Snape breathe in sharply.

Snape went over to check the few remaining body parts while Quirrell sounded faint and stumbled to the ground. McGonagall turned her gaze on Ron and Hermione after she looked angrily at my tired form. I looked up at her warily.

"What happened?" she grinded out as she looked at the two Gryffindors that were coming out of shock.

"Prof—" Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Professor McGonagall, please, they were looking for me," the intelligent brunette lied. Snape had made his way over to the slumped form of me on the ground with a nasty look.

"Miss Granger!" the woman cried in startle.

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could handle it," Hermione continued. I sat straight up in shock. She was lying through her teeth to a teacher! "I would have died if the others hadn't shown up. Though I can't remember clearly what happened. All I know is that the troll is dead now." She looked eerily at me with a confused look. "Harry tried to talk it out, but it grew violent and Ron distracted it after Harry got me out of the way. Then Harry jumped onto its back and tried to choke the thing and then he was upside down avoiding to be swung. I can't remember what else." McGonagall looked worriedly at the girl, but her eyes were still angry and those eyes fell onto me. I held up my hands in defeat. _Where's a white flag when you need one?_

"I honestly can't remember anything," I groaned as I closed my eyes. "Adrenaline blackout or something."

I then eyed Snape's leg that was injured, but the man took notice and covered it immediately. Snape's eyes tried to meet mine, but I looked down and eyed the room with a distant look. I noticed Quirrell glaring at me through his hands that held his head in his collapsed state. My eyes snapped back into focus.

"Professor, it's nice to sit here and all, but I'd rather be cleaned of the annihilated troll's leftovers," I stated in a distant voice.

Damnit, I refused to stay another second in this room if it meant that I couldn't take a shower in the next few minutes. I pushed myself up and then went to stand. I almost toppled over, but Snape caught me and glared down at me. I returned it with a thankful smile and then stood without help. I tried to get out the door, but a ward was thrown up to prevent me from exiting. I turned with a weak snarl of surprise.

"I'm not finished talking to the three of you," McGonagall stated. My lip pulled back suddenly and the temperature of the room dropped dramatically. I hated doing that, but my anger could only bring just. Harry's was worse. Fire. Scorching fire. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. You acted outrageously and nearly killed yourself."

Hermione ducked her head in shame, but looked resigned to her fate.

"As for the two of you," McGonagall growled as she swept a softer glance over Ron and I, "you are rewarded thirty points each." Ron smiled with thankfulness and I shrugged dismissively.

"If that is all, Professor," I chuckled suddenly, "I need to be going." Immediately the ward dropped, making the woman gasp as the I exited. Hermione and Ron eyed her for a second and then chased after me.

-----

"What's wrong Minerva?" Snape asked with a look of surprise.

"Mr. Dresden took down the ward I put up," she replied making the two men look up with surprise.

"B-but t-t-that's n-not possible!" Quirrell stuttered in shock.

"There's something not right with that Dresden boy!" Snape snarled. "This is proof!"

"Oh shush," the woman dismissed. "We'll discuss this after we deal with this mess."

The three grew silent as they looked around the bathroom.

"How is this possible?" McGonagall whispered in a silent reverie. "This cannot be done by children."

Snape snorted. "This is a child of Potter's we're dealing with, Minerva. They always do the impossible in a grand and disastrous way."

-----

"What the bleeding hell was that?" Ron yelled as we entered into an empty hall not faraway from Gryffindor tower.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she turned red with anger. "The troll just blew up like just kind of bomb went off inside it."

"I don't know," I lied. "I _really_ don't know. It just blew up. It really just blew up. Hell's bells, I don't think I've ever seen something like that."

There was a pregnant silence that followed. We stood in our own thoughts and were distant. We came out of it when Hermione took a step forward.

"Thanks," she whispered and then went to hug each one of them; Ron turned red with embarrassment when she finally got to him.

It took him a second to cough and turn even redder. "So tower?"

"Oh yes," I moaned. "This day has been exhausting. I'm going to have to throw away these clothes. They're ruined." I pulled at the fabric of my once white t-shirt and grimaced, making them laugh.

And so that night we showered, tossed our clothes, and settled on being friends. Neville joined us at the back table in the common room where we ate our Halloween meal.

Sometimes things go bad, but usually they bring people closer together. The three of us learned that that night, but we all felt something else. There was trouble running around the castle. We were pulled into the center of mayhem.

I so wasn't in the mood. _Hell's Bells, what's this school's definition of safe?_ I asked myself as I started writing another letter to Harry that I would add to the other one along with several notes about the school work that I'd gotten from Adam a few weeks ago.

------

"What's wrong, Hoss?" Ebenezar asked as he watched one Harry Dresden's expression grow dark as he read a letter that a snowy owl had delivered.

"Cal just told me something interesting," he grounded out as he stood up abruptly. "Apparently, someone let a troll into the school. He just blew it up and used tons of magic. He probably used enough to attract trouble."

"What idiot would let a troll into the school?" Molly asked as she sat and sipped her coke thoughtfully. She tugged her grey cloak, one similar to the ones Harry and Ebenezar were wearing, with a frown and growled. They had recently returned from a Council meeting.

"Well they're not the brightest kind of magic-users," Ebenezar snorted. "Is the clown all right?" He eyed Harry who was pacing in silent fury.

"Yes, he's fine," Harry answered as he paused and looked at Mouse the dog with a withering glance. The dog sat staring up at him with pitiful eyes which made Harry crack a weak smile and lean down to pet the mammoth-sized dog.

Thomas snatched the letter out of Harry's hand and settled down beside Molly and Adam and the three scanned the letter. He burst into laughter at the end and whooped. Molly cracked a smile when she finished. Adam shook his head in silent amusement.

"He waited to send this letter," Harry announced, "probably until Hedwig got back and was rested. After all, the troll incident happened at Halloween. This is the second week in November."

"His first game of Quidditch is fantastic," Thomas laughed. "To think he caught the snitch in his mouth. Brilliant."

"He's got suspicions of both these professors, though," Molly sighed. "He said that the Cerberos that he and his friends found is named Fluffy and it's guarding something that involves a man: Nicholas Flamel. He asks what the plan is for Christmas."

"Yeah, what is the plan for Christmas?" Adam asked.

"What about Old Nic?" Ebenezar snorted with laughter. "Oh, dear, what's that man doing now, Hoss? I haven't heard about him in ages, literally."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked with confusion. "Who's Nicholas Flamel?"

"That name sounds vaguely familiar," Harry stated while scratching his head in thought. He looked at his old teacher. "He just mentions that whatever is hidden involves this Flamel character."

"You don't remember what he did in history?" Thomas asked in surprise.

"I only vaguely remember his name!" Harry growled in irritation while eyeing his half-brother in annoyance.

"Well he's—"Thomas began to answer while settling down for a long conversation. Molly and Adam shared an amused gaze and then started to listen to their new history lesson.

-----

"I give up!" Ron growled in frustration as he put the book he had been scanning down.

"I'm with him," Blaise sighed as he set his own book down. The boy had a head of dark curly hair, dark skin, and darker eyes that emphasized his Italian and Greek ethnicity. He gave me a look of irritation.

Blaise had started hanging out with me ever since the troll incident. I had accidentally soulgazed with him that morning. That night, he found me in the library alone and had made an oath to keep my secrets and I frowned at him with serious eyes. I knew he'd be a loyal friend and a powerful ally. I accepted him into my group of friends; Ron and Blaise didn't always see eye to eye, but there wasn't much more of a problem than that.

We had been in the library almost everyday since the first time we heard the name Flamel. We had gone through more than half the books there or so we thought. We couldn't find the name anywhere.

"Come on, we're making progress," I urged.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, it's just that this is an impossible feat."

"Nothing's impossible," I stated with a grin. "Just improbable."

"Improbable then," he growled in frustration and rubbed his face tiredly. "It's the start of Christmas break in two days and I don't want to be in here during the holidays. It's depressing. I mean, look, snow!" He pointed out the window that our table we were sitting in was next to. A few flakes of white swirled downward to emphasize his point.

"Here," Hermione stated as she set down more books with a delighted smile, but it faded when her eyes looked between the three. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Those two want to stop searching," I stated.

Hermione looked stunned and stuttered, "B-b-but we've made so much p-progress."

I gestured toward her in emphasis of my own, but Blaise stated, "I'm getting a headache with all the research. I need to get out and move. Look, I mean, snow on the ground!" He gestured toward the window to make his emphasis clearer. I growled.

"Progress," I emphasized in a slightly higher voice as the two of us locked our gazes in competition. I raised my hand with a thick book in it.

"Snow," the Slytherin growled and stared at me with a dark playful smile.

"Progress."

"Snow."

"Progress."

"Snow."

Ron and Hermione watched with small smiles.

"Progress."

"Snow."

"Snow."

"Progress… no, wait, I meant snow!" I let a wolfish grin replace my frown.

"I win," I announced.

"No, no," Blaise growled. "That's not fair!"

"Nothing is ever fair," I stated with a large smile. "Get over it."

"That's mean," he growled and collapsed back into his chair and grabbed a book from the new pile.

"Oh, I don't know, that was fun," I chuckled as I grabbed a new book as well. Ron and Hermione grabbed their own.

We continued well into the night and left before curfew. The next day, Hermione spent packing while Ron and some of the others slipped out to have a snow fight with the Jones siblings from Ravenclaw. I was later found by a packed Hermione in the library surrounded by piles of books and asleep to boot.

-----

Ron, Blaise, and I waved bye to our friends as they left. We looked between ourselves and smiled. I started heading back inside, but felt Ron and Blaise grabbing both sides of me and dragging me back outside into the freezing weather.

"For Dios' sake, guys," I shouted. "I'm going to find Flamel!"

"No, you're going to play in the snow," Blaise announced what could be described as a cheerful voice as Ron and him tossed me into a large pile of snow.

My head popped up and glared down at the snow that encased my body and then at the two standing there snickering at my predicament. I dragged myself out of the pile and stood in front of them with my hands behind my back. My brow rose. _Challenge, eh?_

The biggest snowball fight started in a matter of seconds. The three of us gained more people to our own sides and by the end of the day, about fifteen people dragged themselves inside from the cold. I laughed as Blaise raced inside, shivering madly. Ron slung his arm across the my shoulders and laughed.

"Merry Christmas," Ron chuckled to me.

A student turned around with a grin and sang, "And a Happy New Year!"

I smiled warmly as my eyes sparkled merrily.

-----

It was Christmas morning when I felt something scrambling across my bed and another person standing a distance away calling my name. I opened my eyes when I felt a feather brush across his nose. Ron fell back and snickered.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Ron laughed.

"Happy Christmas," I replied with a smile as I sat up and looked at the end of my bed with surprise. There were a lot of gifts.

We laughed as we opened presents. Zuri and Hermione had made me a picture album with our pictures that were taken over the beginning of the year. Ron and his family had gotten me chocolate and Mrs. Weasley sent me a homemade sweater that I smiled delightfully at. Thomas had sent me some books about vampires as a joke and Molly and Murphy had gotten me some more kohl and makeup and several other miscellaneous items that I could use constructively. Harry and Adam, however, sent nothing.

I eyed the last parcel with wary eyes. It didn't have a card except something about my biological father leaving the parcel in someone's care. Ron prodded it with the feather in his hand and nodded for me to open it. Ron went to sit at the edge of his bed to watch with curious eyes.

I untied the string and slid the paper back to find a lustrous material gleaming up at me. I pulled the material out and noticed it was a shimmer-y silver and bronze. It was a cloak.

"A cloak?" I asked in bemusement.

"That's not a normal cloak!" Ron chuckled. "It's an invisibility cloak!"

I put the cloak on and looked down with surprise. My lower body was gone. Ron stared with awe.

"That's wicked!" Ron laughed as he circled me and shook his head in disbelief.

"Weird," I murmured as I then placed the cloak in my trunk with my other gifts.

"Oh, no," Ron then moaned as he looked at a nearby clock, "Breakfast just ended."

"Wait, you let me sleep that long?" I asked.

"Let's just get dressed and go outside," Ron chuckled.

I raced to shower and dress in heavy black clothed layers and slid on a long leather waist coat that the Billy the werewolf got me for last Christmas. It was large enough for me to not be able to outgrow for a few years. I put on my scarf and left to meet the Ron in the common room with Ron's older brothers waiting and we all set off to go outside. Percy was disgruntled, but loosened up as I discussed something about the school with him.

It was an hour before dinner that we came back inside from playing in the snow and went to clean up. I slipped on a dark forest green turtle neck and a black heavy sweatshirt over it along with thick socks and my combat boots. I met Ron up in the common room along with his brothers wearing their homemade sweaters and heavy jeans and tennis shoes. We left for the Great Hall after a moment of looking between ourselves with cheerful, but tired smiles.

When we entered the Great Hall, we were barely even sitting down at the large table in the center when my eyes lit with merriment as I found myself on the ground with Adam grinning down at me.

"We've missed you!" he laughed with delight as he got up off of me and then helped me up.

"How'd you get here?" I asked with excitement. "Did you come on the train? Or did you go through Nevernever?"

"We came through Summer," Harry came over and hugged me tightly. His long leather duster smelled of flowers and I knew that he told the truth.

"I thought there was a problem," I stated with confusion.

"Apparently not right now," Thomas stated as he hugged me once Harry let go. "It's good to see you little Caliban."

"We've been getting weird looks," Molly stated as she shivered in her grey cloak.

"You've made warden?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, but I'm fine," Molly stated as she hugged me and then started adjusting my clothes.

"Molly," I moaned. "My clothes are fine."

"Leave the poor boy alone," Murphy laughed as she hugged me and then ruffled my hair.

My eyes lit up then. "Hiya Murph, by the by, loved the gift Molly and you sent. Thank you. Uncle Thomas, your gift bears no compliment."

"Hey!" Thomas cried in outcry. "I worked very hard to get your gift, young man."

"If only your vampyric obsession would not be punned," I stated with a dark look up at the (even though I was young and didn't see myself swing that way) very handsome man.

"He sent you a vampire book?" Harry asked with a hawkish grin.

"Indeed he did," I answered.

"I put a lot of thought into that present, I'll have you know," Thomas cried dramatically, but then burst into laughter along with the others.

"I hate to be a bother on this most special occasion, but I believe food is about," Murphy stated with a grin as she ruffled my hair again.

We headed toward the table and ended up seating between the staff and the Weasley brothers. Harry sat next to Snape and across from the Headmaster while I sat next to the old Merlin-look-alike. Thomas sat next to the Weasley twins and Molly and Murphy. Adam sat between me and Ron who sat next to Percy.

"Oh, food," Harry laughed as he piled Adam's and my own plate with mashed potatoes, turkey, and other vegetables. He then piled his.

"Mr. Dresden," the Headmaster addressed Harry who looked up, but avoided the old man's eyes. "I've heard that you're an investigator in America."

"Your point, Headmaster?" Harry asked with sparkling eyes of mirth. They were laced with suspicion. Adam and I listened closely as we looked down at our plates and ate quickly.

"Your ad says you're a wizard," the old man chuckled. "Is this true?"

I pushed my plate away as Adam stilled and looked up at the Headmaster with questioning eyes. Harry eyed the old man for a second and lent a dark smirk. "It is true. I am a wizard and I take my job seriously."

Murphy, Molly, and Thomas looked up with startle and their expressions darkened. "Harry is the best supernatural investigator we've got working in Chicago, Mr. Dumbledore," Murphy stated with dark eyes. She looked like an avenging angel at that moment. "He lends assistance to my SI department where we investigate his area of expertise. With his help, we've solved almost one hundred percent of our cases."

"Murphy works as a police officer, sir," Adam stated with pride. "She's awesome at her job. She can kick most the men's butts in the Chicago police when it comes to the dojo." Murphy let out a light laugh as she reached over to pat my brother on the head with fondness.

"And what do you do, Mr. Dresden?" McGonagall asked as she looked down the table at Thomas.

He laughed. "Oh, please, don't address me in that manner. I'm not a Dresden. I'm a Raith. Just Thomas will be fine, though."

"Yes, Mr. Just Thomas," Adam and I sang together and burst into a fit of snickers with Ron and the twins who were watching and listening. Percy was eyeing the adults with confusion, but was paying rapt attention.

"I work by making sure my brother here stays out of trouble," Thomas stated while glaring at the two mischief makers that my brother and I were. "What I actually do is of no concern."

Dumbledore eyed Thomas with twinkling eyes and then glanced over at the Molly. I realized that he looked to notice a badge on the grey cloak she wore. It gave me time to think that Dumbledore might find it vaguely familiar. Molly looked to be forcing herself to avoid the old man's gaze.

"And what do you do, my dear?" he asked Molly.

"She's in college," I answered. "Don't concern yourself with her cloak, sir. She's into the whole wizard fashion. I asked Madam Malkins a couple of weeks ago to tailor a cloak for her for her birthday." Harry looked up and laughed with approving eyes.

"By the way, Cal," Molly laughed with a bright smile at me, "thank you for the cloak. It's gorgeous."

"No problem, mi amiga," I laughed delightfully. "It looks gorgeous on you. I might get myself one like that too."

"You most certainly will not!" Harry and Molly snapped suddenly, but then sheepishly smiled at the stunned staff. Snape raised his brows.

"Mr. Dresden, may I ask why the two of you would be against that idea?" the old man asked with curious eyes.

"That, Headmaster, would be none of your business," Harry stated with a dry voice as he eyed a stunned me.

"Lo siento, Harry," I apologized weakly. "I was only joking."

"I know, Cal," Harry sighed and leaned over and ruffled my hair.

I caught his trench coat's sleeve in my hand and pulled his almost completely healed left hand out and sent warm magic up through his arm. Adam laid his hand on top of mine and did the same. We soon let go and leaned against one another as Harry leaned back with a comforted smile. We gave weak grins and closed our eyes and breathed for a few seconds. Our smiles grew bigger when we reopened our eyes.

"What just happened?" Snape snapped with annoyance. "What did you three do?"

"We traded magic," Adam answered with a slurring voice. "You could do that too with the proper training Professor, but I don't recommend it with the untrustworthy."

I smiled lazily and stated, "That is, if you had the patience, Professor. In that aspect, I have no faith at all."

"Why you—"Snape began as he went to stand, but stopped as a large rumbling growl echoed in the hall.

"You brought Mouse?" I asked with a smile that was more cheery and awake. "Where is he? Mouse, come here. Come here, boy."

The large dog came out of the shadows and bounced playfully over to me and I laughed happily. I crouched before the dog and patted it on the head. The dog practically bounced with glee at the attention.

"And here I was waiting to surprise you after dinner," Harry stated in bemusement and then looked up at Snape.

Murphy eyed Snape. "I've read a lot of stuff about you from young Harry and to say I'm concerned would be an understatement. Sir, if you do not stop harassing your students, I will personally make a complaint to the school board and to whoever the police are in this world. Do I make myself clear?" Snape and Murphy locked eyes for a few seconds in a battle of dominancy. Murphy snapped. "Professor, did I not make myself clear or are you hard of hearing?"

"No, ma'am," Snape grounded out in silent fury.

"Mr. Dresden, that cannot—"one of the twins started.

"—be a dog, sir," the other ended while they both eyed the mammoth-sized dog with surprise.

"I assure you, it is," Harry laughed.

"Can we go outside with him?" I asked with cheerful eyes.

"Not until you finish eating, young man," Harry stated as he eyed me and spared a withering gaze at the dog. "What does _stay_ _mean_?" The dog sniffed and sneezed as if to say: _Stay, what is this _stay_ you speak of?_

I walked back over to the table and set about eating. Thomas was whispering with the twins and their eyes gleamed with mischief. Murphy and Percy were discussing the Ministry's aurors, a type of police in this wizarding world. Ron, Molly, and Adam were trading jokes and were snickering wildly between themselves. The other teachers were talking amongst themselves except for Dumbledore and Snape. Harry and I ate silently while our eyes connected and communicated for a few minutes.

Harry pulled back and cringed when he took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Hell's bells, man, this is intolerable. How can you stand this drink, Cal?"

"Spell work," I whispered mischievously and tapped his finger against the rim of Harry's cup and it changed into a dark liquid. Dumbledore's eyes watched curiously as Snape's brows rose in surprise at the lack of using a wand.

Harry took a sip and spat it back in while I snickered along with the rest of the table. "Liquid-flavored molasses, Cal? Hell's bells, boy, are you trying to off your poor elder Harry?" He pouted.

"Poor, my ass," Murphy snorted while Thomas rolled his eyes and winked at me as I laughed harder.

I finally calmed down enough to reply, "Only one day at a time, Harry." Those laughing were laughing all the more harder as I eyed Harry innocently.

Dinner continued with the same amount of joking around. It was the our best Christmas to date, even if it was behind enemy lines. Dinner ended going well into the night as the we, meaning my family and I, stayed together and hung out with the school occupants. Though soon we wandered off outside to _talk_.

Comments

(1): Summer Knight excerpt

(2): Storm Front excerpt

(3): Grave Peril excerpt

The rest are Harry Potter excerpts.

I don't own characters except for Adam, Zuri, and Jenci.

I'll update some more soon, promise. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's going on?" I asked as we neared the Forbidden Forest.

"We know who Nicholas Flamel is," Thomas stated as he stepped past the bordering of the forest and paused at one tree.

"He's an alchemist," Harry followed with a worried smile as we all entered into the forest. "He invented the sorcerer's stone."

"Isn't that the—" I started and then quieted. I nodded with sudden understanding.

"Ebenezar told us a little about old Nicky," Harry sighed tiredly. "He's over his bicentennial line and maybe more than that."

"Oh, that's nice," I chuckled softly. "A stone that makes you live forever. How quaint. Why would anyone keep that at a school? And why isn't it with this Mister Flamel, in the first place?"

"I don't know why it wouldn't be with Nicholas Flamel," Harry sighed heavily with a dry tone. "They said the school is one of the securest and safest places in Britain. I doubt it, though."

"It's all rubbish," I growled. "Nothing is ever secure or safe. What's going on here? There's got to be a reason for all this."

"Well that would require asking," Thomas laughed as we neared an old structure that was in the process of decomposing. "What's this?"

"The older students call it the Shrieking Shack," I answered. "They say it's haunted, but I'm led to believe differently. It doesn't feel haunted."

"Shrieking Shack?" Harry laughed. "Why don't they just call it the Love Shack?"

"Cal, when did you go in the Forest?" Adam asked with a raised brow while looking at me.

"Well—"I tried to answer, but shrugged with a secretive smile.

"Well what?" he asked. "You told me that it's taboo to go in here."

"Tell that to Misha," I laughed and shivered as I drew closer to the building with Thomas closely behind me.

"What's that?" Murphy asked suddenly, pointing to a branch with silver liquid on it. We all drew closer. Mouse sniffed it and let out a low dark growl.

"That's unicorn blood," Hagrid called as he stomped over to us. "There's something out here that's been killing the unicorns."

"What would kill a unicorn, Mr. Hagrid?" Adam asked worriedly, looking up at Hagrid and then at Harry.

"Something evil," Hagrid growled as he looked up and around. "I need to go find the poor creature."

"We'll help," Harry stated with a grim look as his eyes slid over the scenery.

"That would be nice, thank you," the giant man boomed with a cheery, albeit grim smile.

"You two go with Hagrid," Harry directed Molly and Murphy; Mouse followed them. "Thomas, Cal, Adam, and I will go another way. We'll yell if we've found something."

We split up and went into a deep brush area where Thomas and Harry could alone see over. Adam and I looked at the silver liquid substance with shivers as we drew further into the dark. The blood grew thicker and more numerous as we walked further.

I started getting a horrible feeling like _we_ shouldn't be here. Something was nagging at me and I tried to ignore it. I really tried to ignore it.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I stated as I branched off, unconsciously, from the group as I felt myself being drawn out by something.

I walked into a clearing and noticed the blinding light fading. I turned to where it was coming from and felt choked up as my eyes landed on the creature bent over the body of a dying unicorn. My eyes narrowed and I waved my hand.

"—"My words were drowned out as my magic knocked the creature a few yards away from the unicorn. I raced over to the poor creature and fell to my knees and touched the magical horse. "Hey, honey, come on. You've got to fight it."

The horse lifted its head and shifted itself so it could nuzzle my chest. I sighed, knowing that it would be useless to help. Its breathing was shallow and getting heavier as it died.

"What's wrong, Young Harry Dresden?" a familiar voice asked as I felt warmth creep up on my back. I turned to see a girl standing next to where I knelt. Her eyes lightened with a cheerful glint when my gaze met her own. _So beautiful_. "You know he'll disappear and then appear in the Summer part of Faerie. Magic never fully disappears."

"Lily?" I questioned, but the fair white haired and titled Summer Lady disappeared into the night with one last soft smile. I felt choked up and tried to breathe. I'd forgotten.

I turned back to the horse and felt its cold seeping through my skin. The horse had died while I had been turned. I smiled softly as I pulled away, but growled suddenly as a black shape came at me.

I stumbled backwards and held out my hand in an attempt to block the incoming attack as my head started pounding with a rush of pain. I was about to blast it back but a huge shadow galloped forward and leapt in front of me and fought the shape off. The shape escaped into the night and left the large newbie and I there.

"Who are you?" I demanded while I felt my lip lift into a snarl as I readied myself for an attack. "What are you?"

Moonlight poured down for a second and showed a centaur. The man sported a palomino shade and looked gruff and tough. He eyed me with raised brows.

"You're from Summer or Winter?" I asked while swallowing and glancing quickly around for an escape. Any answer given would have made me run anyway, but I wanted to know. Curse my curiosity.

_One these days my bloody curiosity is going to get me killed!_ I thought with furious annoyance.

"What do you know of that?" the man asked with a gruffer voice, but he shook his head. "You need to get out of the forest, Young Potter—"

"It's Dresden, sir," I interrupted, but what I said made the man throw his head back in laughter.

"Oh, a Dresden?" he asked once he settled down. "Well Young Dresden, I am Firenze."

"That's nice," I chuckled in amusement, but felt my guard go stiff. I followed the centaur's gaze to the sky. "Mars is really bright tonight."

"Aye, it is," Firenze agreed with a nod. "Trouble's coming."

"What do you mean?" I laughed in bemusement. "Trouble is already here."

"Aye, that it is," Firenze chuckled and looked down at me. "You mustn't stay out here, Young Dresden," Firenze stated dryly. "Trouble's at your heels. Why let it gain on you quicker? Can you ride?" He lowered himself and gestured for me to get on his back and then we both disappeared as we discussed something peculiar and arrived next to the others in seconds.

"Firenze," Hagrid greeted with a grim smile.

"Your unicorn is in the western clearing," Firenze announced. "You should all leave the forest now. Tonight is not safe for anyone. Hagrid is better equipped for this forest than you all are. I bid all farewell." The centaur disappeared into the forest after I hit the ground.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he swooped down on me with worry and anger. "You were supposed to stay with us."

"I was called toward something," I stated. "It couldn't have been helped."

"Y-you're grounded, young man!" Harry frantically burst with unleashing anger and worry.

"Hey, it couldn't--" I tried, paused and shouted, "--What?"

"That's right, Mister!" Harry exclaimed frantically, waving a finger in my face. "No more!"

"I'm at school currently," I stated, "how does that work?"

"I'll find a way," Harry growled. Thomas laughed and Harry whipped around to look at his half brother with a glare. "This is not funny. He was supposed to stay with us, not go off alone. He could have been injured! He could have been killed!"

Murphy elbowed Thomas in the ribcage with a hinted cough. He immediately wiped clear his face and replaced it with a blank, somewhat serious expression. His eyes, though, glinted with amusement. Mouse went to my side and I noticed him covered almost completely with snow.

"What happened to Mouse?" I asked, but jumped when Harry clutched my shoulder as tight as he could with his injured hand.

"Forget about it, we need to get inside," Molly laughed while clutching Adam's shoulder. "Something's not right here."

Harry calmed down enough to agree and nod and ask Hagrid to lead the way. He kept a firm grip on my shoulder and Thomas kept my left hand in his own. Murphy, I noticed, had her gun in hand and scanned the area around us as we exited the forest. We separated from Hagrid and entered the castle with exhaustion.

"Next time we're not going in search parties on Christmas night," Thomas announced. "We have enough fun as it is without using our holidays for an adventure too."

"Are you guys staying tonight?" I asked leaning against Harry's taller frame, shivering. I watched as Mouse shook the snow off on the clear steps before coming into the castle, and then I looked up at Harry, waiting for an answer.

"No, we can't, Cal," Thomas answered.

"We've got work back in Chicago," Murphy sighed as she hugged me with a regretful expression. "We've got to leave tonight."

Mouse whined, but nudged me before sitting next to a lone Murphy. Thomas and Molly hugged me, ruffled my soaking wet hair and making a bigger disaster of it than it already was, and bid their goodbyes and went to stand with the Mouse and Murphy.

I looked at Adam and Harry and expected the same farewell. I felt horrible about wanting to keep them here for the rest of break, but it was sometimes really lonely without my family, especially Harry and Adam. They understood me. They were easier to talk to. I didn't have to act as though I was this _P_otter character. I was Caliban. Just little Cal.

The one Harry was most likely to get on to because somehow trouble seemed to trail after me. Who likes to eat the spiciest food on earth and play my guitar endlessly while writing new sets of notes for everything I come up with. Who likes to talk to Bob the Skull about the world of Faerie and to read more books than is really healthy. One who would constantly see how far I could go to keep maintenance of home and Harry's office. The one of so many things.

I wanted to be that again. But I wouldn't change my decision of coming here. For some reason, it felt just. Maybe, just maybe, I _just_ needed a life.

I shook myself from these thoughts. They were depressing. I didn't need to be depressed or any such sad mood as that.

I looked up at Harry as I leaned wholly onto him. Being tired should be a crime of some sort. I don't know why, but it _just_ should.

"Am I still grounded?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'll think about it," Harry sighed heavily and put his arm around my shoulder.

"It's going to be so lonely without you or Adam here," I stated.

"Right back at you, buddy," Adam laughed as he came over and pushed me lightly on the shoulder. "It's been weird without you. Even our friends at school find it weird. They asked that I tell you that they say _hello _and that they want to start a band. Chloe Sanders, hoping to be first groupie of said _band_, said you'd be the lead guitarist most like."

"Who's all in this band?" I asked, my interest got the worse of me.

"Well I might turn down the drums as Mike Evans, you know, the one with the hair, is a better drummer by far," Adam replied with a thoughtful expression. "Stephen _Vidar_ Ashkenazy is definitely the bass player since he came up with the idea. Tee-John Legrand and Sevan Vartanian are up for dibs on singing. Both, once their voices break, will be perfect fronts."

"When did Tee-John get interested in singing?" I asked, surprised. Even though he was good, Tee-John hated to sing; what changed?

"No se," Adam replied, shrugging. "I'll let them know you're interested."

"But I didn't say anything," I stated, distressed.

"You asked about it," Adam pointed out. "Therefore, you're interested."

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way," Harry sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Cal, stay out of trouble." He ruffled my hair. "I don't want a letter about how you're in the hospital wing or some such nonsense. Hell's bells, boy, you need to stay focused on your school work and social life. Leave everything else alone. Curve that curiosity of yours, okay?"

"Yes, Harry," I replied with a put out expression. Harry pushed me slightly off balance, but I caught myself while laughing happily. "I'll try. No promises, though."

"That's all we can hope for," Adam laughed and slung his arm around my shoulders and put me in a headlock and gave me a nuggie. We both laughed and I shoved him away and Harry got between us before there was a full out wrestling match happening.

"Please, you two!" Harry laughed and pulled us both apart and then we all leaned on each other, laughing hilariously.

"Gods, I miss this," I sighed when my laughter subsided.

"Me, too," Adam grumbled. "Why can't I stay the rest of the week, Harry? You and Murphy could hang out, _alone_." Adam winked at Harry and in the next second found himself on his butt looking up at Harry with laughter.

"You're not as funny as you think you are," Harry growled with a tight smile. Then he looked down at me. "You should be going up to bed; it's late. And we'd better get back, it might be morning already back home."

"But--" Adam and I started, but stopped once we saw Harry's expression.

"You're picking me up at the end of the year, aren't you?" I asked with a saddened smile.

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed reassuringly as he hugged me. "Nothing could keep us from picking you up at the end of this school year or the next!" My smile brightened a bit but I hugged Harry and Adam and we bid our farewells.

I watched them leave the castle and stood out on the front steps and watched them head toward the gates of the school. Adam turned and waved at me, the crescent moon shining down on the group. I waved back with a small smile and watched them disappear into the Nevernever.

"Hell's bells, I'm in deep shit," I sighed tiredly as I leaned against the brick wall and gazed at the great lake's rippling water. "Very deep shit."

I stayed there watching the lake for the next hour until I finally went into the castle and headed to the tower. I took a long warm shower and then got dressed, grabbed my Animagi book, and went downstairs into the common room and sat in the chair closest to the fire.

-----

It was just an evening of fun turned wrong.

Yes, I knew I shouldn't have been sneaking around after curfew, but I couldn't help myself. The night was calling to me and the invisibility cloak was gained for some purpose. A purpose that I wasn't sure I could use it for. Not that I wanted what that purpose was.

Cough. Cough.

Now, though, I could go into the Forbidden section in the library. I blamed it on the moth and flame theory. It was probably really reasonable to blame the name. _Forbidden _just makes it _interesting_. Or it could be just me. But let's just go with any other ideas. Okay?

I strode out with a few thick blank books that I planned on filling up with information from the 'bad books' that interested me. I had hit gold the night before when I wandered into the Forbidden section and found that copying charm. I had practiced it all day just to do this task tonight. I practically skipped in front of the section that I was interested in. Animagi slash Transfiguration.

I un-shrunk one of my blank books and set it down while pulling out one of the training books. I quickly cast the spell and went to do one right after another and another. It took me half an hour to place seven books (which some had defense spells and wards added to the collection) total into my personal copies. I smiled wickedly and put the books back and then shrunk my copies to put into my pocket.

I looked at my wristwatch and frowned, but looked up immediately when I heard Mrs. Norris meowing. I made sure I was completely covered and disappeared out of the library while hearing Filch talking to his cat. That man seriously had problems as far as I was concerned.

Seriously, whoever was _that_ obsessed with a single cat that they had needed to be questioned. Why are you so attached to the feline? Are you having an interspecies relationship or is it something else? Please, just answer the question truthfully and we'll move on from there.

Shudder.

Gross!

I ran into Snape and Quirrell. Snape pressed Quirrell against the wall and was snarling bits and pieces that I chose to ignore as I noticed an escape route and entered into a hall and entered a large, but condensed room. There was a large mirror in the middle of it. I drew closer when I noticed script engraving in the thick, dark brass.

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru on woshi_," I murmured as I stepped closer, directly in front of the mirror. "That's not a language I know… wait, it's backwards. _I show not your face but your hearts desire_." Then I noticed it and stumbled back. "Hey, what the hell is going on here?"

There were people all around me. Harry, Thomas, Molly, Murphy, and the rest of the Chicago Company were standing around me smiling. They seemed so peaceful and content. Adam was standing with what looked to be his mother and father and they were smiling while Adam waved with a large bright smile. Then I saw others.

I couldn't resist the trance I was falling into as I noticed _my_ parents and _my_ family filling up space. The woman behind me next to Harry was a fiery auburn haired and green eyes just like my own. She was stunning. Next to her stood a man that looked like an older me with much shorter hair and a different face if I looked closely between his features and my own. I also noticed glimpses of a woman with blood red hair and a man with long black hair that had the same blue eyes as Adam. Another man had light brown hair and golden amber eyes that spoke of the forest and—

"Ah, I see you found the mirror," Dumbledore chuckled behind me. I whirled around with wand in hand, ready to engage in whatever battle that may pursue during this encounter. I didn't trust the old man. Nope.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people, Headmaster," I replied coolly with a calm façade.

"I see you've discovered the mirror of Erised," the Headmaster stated with a twinkling blue gaze of amusement, but worry flashed by quick though I caught it and felt my hackles raise as a growl swelled up in my throat. "I expect you know what it does now."

"Well I imagine my inner foremost desire, Headmaster," I replied with raised brows. "It shows whatever the seer wants to see. Isn't that obvious?"

I looked back at the mirror and saw Keith Lennox. My eyes filled with tears and I gasped and touched the mirror. I barely heard myself whisper his name as I tried to swallow the raging emotions.

Keith smiled at me happily. He had his dark eyes encased in kohl and they sparkled cheerfully. His dark hair was swept back into a low ponytail and his dark skin seemed darker than I remembered it being. His smiled revealed perfect white teeth and he had that grin. The one just for me. For me. Gods, I missed that grin. I missed him. So much. So very much.

I forced myself to turn away and collect myself. I then calmly looked back at the Headmaster. This mirror, it was torture and, yet, it brought pleasure. Corrupt, insatiable pleasure.

"Well yes, Harry," the Headmaster replied while giving me a queer look. He looked back at the mirror. "Many men have wasted their lives in front of this mirror. Poor lost souls, don't you agree?" He was trying to get me to humor him… _Get real!_

"Then why is it sitting in a room where practically anyone can gain entrance to?" I asked, raising my brows in question.

I didn't want anyone else to go through what I was currently fighting not to go through. Curious, I thought that seeing this would leave me happy, but I wanted more and I hate being greedy. I hated feeling incomplete, but there it was when I looked into that mirror. If I kept looking, the more I'd probably feel incomplete.

A puzzle without its last piece. A canvas without a painter. A wolf without its pack. A sheep without its fleece. A bird without its wings. A wizard without his magic or wisdom.

Dumbledore looked at me with surprise and astonishment. He hadn't expected anything like this, apparently. I was usually so quiet and sweet and yet here I was a temperamental eleven year old interrogating him. His expression seemed to say: _This just wouldn't do. No, it wouldn't do at all._

"I'm leaving, Headmaster, it is late," I stated tiredly. "My mood will be better once I catch some sleep. Though I do hope you remove this mirror from any accessible entrances because if not, I'll be personally writing a letter to the school board. I'm not joking. Goodnight, sir." I vanished under the cloak and out of the room leaving Dumbledore to stew in his thoughts.

The moment I got into the common room, I went to sit by the fire. I stared silently, trying to fight it, but it was a losing battle. I sobbed.

I sobbed myself to sleep.

-----

"Um, Harry, I love you like a brother I never had," Jenci began with a look of utmost worry, "but don't you think you should've played nicey-nice with the old codger before going Darth Vader on him?" His voice was low and condescending and for the most part too sweet for my liking.

"Probably," I sighed tiredly as I re-told my story to the group on the last month of classes before summer. I had forgotten to tell them about the incident, but shrugged it off as I rubbed my forehead. "And I did not go Darth Vader."

"Is your scar still hurting?" Hermione asked worriedly as she walked beside me.

"You are so a Darth Vader," Zuri replied huffily and took off after she and Jenci bid us farewell to go hang out together.

"I'm not," I called after their retreating backs and looked at Hermione. "It's been getting worse. It's probably some kind of batman signal, you know? Danger, danger Mr. Dresden! Gotham needs you!" I acted out a very robotic gesture and laughed with Hermione while Ron looked on with confusion.

"Hey, guys, why's Quirrell going toward the third floor?" Ron asked while eyeing a staircase further down as we headed toward our common room.

"Whatever he is doing, I'm going to find out," I stated with a frown as I hurried to put my bags away and headed out, but was stopped by Ron and Hermione who looked out of breath. Neville panted heavily nearby.

"Quirrell—" he panted.

"We know," I interrupted. "Ready for some good times?"

Neville was my friend, who was always very nervous. I felt bad for using him as my spy, but it helped him feel apart of the group. I always tried to keep Neville around; he needed as many friends as possible. The poor boy needed help with his shyness, after all.

He got his breathing under control and replied, "I already sent Zuri to warn the teachers that Quirrell is acting off the wall. Jenci went to mail your family for us just in case. I'm about to go tell Zabini."

"Good," I chuckled as I put a determined face on. I turned to Ron and Hermione. "You guys can stay and wait for cavalry or come head first into battle. What's it going to be?"

"I'm with you," Hermione replied with a worried, but confident expression.

"I might as well," Ron huffed, but I knew he secretly was looking forward to some action.

That was how we ended up passing Fluffy the Cerberos and through the vines that would easily have choked us to death if not for Hermione and her ball of light and Ron's outstanding game of chess where he got knocked unconscious at the end. Hermione ended up staying with him as I went on.

(A/N: Since you all know what practically happens, I'm skipping to the hospital scene where Harry first wakes up with Dumbledore sitting next to the bed.)

-----

"How long have I been lying here?" I asked as I sat straight up with surprise. I wasn't surprised to see Dumbledore sitting nearby the bed with amused, but worried eyes.

"You been lying there for a week," the Headmaster informed me.

I groaned. "Wood is so going to strangle me for this. He was so involved in Quidditch… Stars and Stones, where is Quirrell? Is he fine? I didn't kill him, did I? What about Ron? He looked like he might have had a concussion. Did Hermione get him to wake up? Oh, and Hermione?—"

"Slow down, Mr. Dresden," Dumbledore chuckled as I eyed the cards and candies surrounding my bed with detachment. "Your friends are quite fine." He then grew very quiet. I then remembered what happened.

_Oh, no. Please no. I didn't--_

"Quirrell's dead and Voldemort is still afoot," I stated and then cursed a blue streak, surprising the Headmaster. "What the bleeding hell did I do to disintegrate the man?"

"I suppose it was your mother's gift of love and protection when she died for you," Dumbledore stated with a soft smile, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Dude, you so need to keep that head of yours out of the clouds," I stated seriously. "I also want to know why Voldemort and I are… shall we say: in cahoots with one another?"

"Alas, I cannot tell you that quite yet," Dumbledore stated. "You're not ready."

"Ready?" I snorted. "Jedi mind tricks don't apply to real life. It's probably fated that I kill him or he kills me. That's so science-fiction! And if it is like that, you shouldn't be trying to protect me. I can and will protect myself or I'll end up dead and death will plague the world. That's really soap opera-ish! I can handle the truth, you know. Out with it. Come on, you know you want to." By then, my sarcasm seemed to consume me completely. I hated mysteries. And I especially hated not knowing things that were about me.

"Be that as it may be, but I—"A loud angry yell boomed through the castle and from the sound of it, heading toward the hospital wing.

"Caliban!" I recognized the voice immediately along with the laughter behind it. "Boy, you are grounded!"

Harry Dresden burst into the room leaning against his staff heavily and in his Warden cloak that billowed behind him as the air started sparking dangerously around him. The cloak had blood stains from a recent battle and I felt time stand still as Harry strode in my direction and practically shoved the Headmaster away to latch onto me in a tight embrace. My eyes flickered, with burning sudden tears, to another who burst into the room. Morgan in his glorified garbs and eyes like ice; he looked somewhat amused, but annoyed at the same time as Adam appeared next to him. My brother wore heavy black clothing and his hair was loose and fell silkily past his shoulders.

"Damnit, Dresden, do you really need to put on a show every time something happens to these two?" Morgan snapped in irritation as Molly appeared next to him with her own cloak splashed with blood. Michael appeared a second later, grabbed in his knight-ware and the sword, _Amoracchius_, bequeathed to him by the Archangel Michael, a sword holding one of the nails that were used for Christ's crucifixion that gave the sword power, in his hand.

"What's going on here?" Snape demanded as he swept into the room with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Keep that temper, Professor," Adam warned in a low voice as he swept past the Potions Master with an amused smile directed at the bat-like man. "Wouldn't want to lose anything?"

"What's with the bloody garbs?" I murmured as Harry started inspecting me himself much to everyone's amusement. "Was there trouble?"

"Just up until an hour ago," Morgan answered with a smirk. "The vermin took off like demons were nipping at their feet." Morgan had blood splattered across his clothes and some of it appeared to be dried in his hair. "Mr. Carpenter was kind enough to help us once again." I looked over at Michael and he offered me a smile. I returned it with one of my own.

"Was there another attack at the encampments?" I asked, my eyes filled with horror.

"Never you mind," Molly laughed softly as her eyes filled with tears. "You don't need to be told right now. We don't have much time."

"You're leaving after you've just got here?" I questioned, my eyes now filled with stern anger. "No you bloody will not until you get cleaned up and eat."

Morgan raised his brow at me with a dark smile. "We haven't much time, truly."

"Well, you be you and let me handle them," I stated with a smile and asked Snape if he could assist. He said no until he realized I wasn't going to relent. He left to go to the kitchens thereafter.

"Well you appear to be fine," Harry stated with uncertainty. "I'd rather you looked more meaty than this. You're too skinny still." Harry pulled my hair out of its rubber band and ruffled it out. "You need relaxation and not something yanking on your hair while you rest."

Molly snickered as she watched our interaction. Michael came over to the other side of my bed with Molly and Morgan while Adam went to stand at the end. Dumbledore was being ignored quite effectively.

Michael set down a spare cross that he had in my hand and whispered a prayer. I could feel the power mingling in the air that was already filled with countless amounts of magic. It settled over me like a warm blanket. I felt the tears fall slightly from my eyes and offered a weak smile. All this love and I felt worse. I killed a man. Even if it was out of defense, I still killed him.

"Mr. Dresden, why do you have blood all over you?" Dumbledore asked again for probably the fifth time. He didn't care for my adoptive father from what I noticed. Harry was too independent and instilled that into me.

"Crime scene," Harry lied as he went about in a mother hen fashion as he tucked me in and was whispering to me with worry. And there was mention of a severe grounding once I got home.

I groaned. Should have stayed asleep. Yep.

But, no!

"Sir, we need to get back to work and you might want to check the front doors to the castle," Morgan stated with a leader's voice. "After what Mr. Dresden did, I'm sure the winter drafts will feel worse."

Dumbledore left immediately in search of what trouble laid in my renegade's tracks. Snape reappeared later with trays and set them down at a table that he had magicked for our group. He then left grumbling about insolent children.

"Seriously, something crawled up that man's ass and died," Adam stated with a sour expression.

"Adam Callum Dresden!" Harry growled as he passed me my bowl of soup.

"Now this feels like home," I grumbled as I sipped my soup and watched Morgan and Harry try to carry a civilized conversation as Molly and Adam discussed something about a new band. Michael was off doing…. Well whatever he was doing. Probably having a discussion with God or some angel. I heard the loud shout of surprise and smiled. _Yep, just like home. _

------

"He blasted the doors off their hinges," Hermione sniffed indignantly. "I don't see at all how this could be funny." Our small Gryffindor group she hung out in snorted with more laughter as we leaned on each other for support.

"I never thought he'd be that worried and angry," I snickered, but my voice was slightly muffled because I had my head buried in my arms. My snickering had prompted the whole group to be in snorts and giggles in the first place.

We had giggled throughout the whole end of the year speech that Dumbledore gave. We barely even noticed when our own house won the House Cup. I hadn't been able to stop shaking with laughter once I had sat down at the table once I heard the entire story about the doors from the Weasley twins.

-----

"So how're you getting back to America?" Hermione asked as we were boarding the train.

"HARRY!" Hagrid called hurriedly as he caught up with our group.

"We're going by Summer. I'll be right back," I told my small group of friends. They gave me a pointed look of confusion. I raced over to Hagrid with a bright smile. "You called?"

The large man brought out a large album and handed it to me. "What's this for?" I watched the moving picture of _my_ parents.

"It's a book full of pictures from your parent's days in Hogwarts," Hagrid explained. "I meant to give it to you by Christmas, but Azu kept telling me to wait until she gathers all her pictures of your parents and their friends. I hope you like it."

"I love it," I laughed with cheeriness. "This is the best gift I've gotten yet!" Hagrid seemed to rub away tears and gave me a hug and bid me farewell.

I got into the crowded train and found my group in a large compartment. I sat next to Zuri Jones and opened the book and started scanning the pictures with full enjoyment. Hermione smiled softly and winked at Jenci Jones whom laughed and gave her three galleons. Blaise shook his head in amusement as Ron convinced Neville into a game of chess. The train ride ended too quickly, but we all enjoyed ourselves.

"Caliban!" Adam called excitedly as he, Thomas, and Harry waited by the luggage. The taller boy grabbed me and squeezed me in tight embrace. Thomas ruffled my hair as Harry grabbed me in a cheerful hug.

"We'll see you next year, Harry," my group called as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Let's go home," Harry stated happily. "We'll order pizza and talk about your year."

"Pizza," Adam moaned with a dreamy expression. "Where art thou?"

"Home," I laughed. "I think I'd like that."

And home we went.

-----

------

--------

((We all know what happened during second year. A basilisk, phoenix, hat, sword, Heir of Slytherin, and the normal nonsense that Harry had preceded to experience during his second year.

What we don't know is that Ron fell into the background with Dean and Seamus leaving Harry, Hermione, Neville, Blaise, and the Jones siblings. Luna stays in the background, but meets up with the small group but falls back into the background. Ginny is a bit more passive in her crush, but still is shy. Though Ron comes back in with the group later to help rescue his sister. Lockhart is now in immediate care (gags).

Harry plans to be animagi and practiced the summer before second. He comes back and soon the others (meaning Hermione, Neville, Blaise, and the Jones') join them. They find their animals by the end of the year.

Hermione turns out to be a mountain lion. Neville informs everyone that he is a bear. Zuri Jones is a timber wolf. Jenci Jones is the coyote. Blaise had keyed on a black wolf-like dog (he couldn't tell what type). Harry thinks he's either a jaguar or a leopard.

Now time for another year.))

-------------

---------

-------

Reviews

Saetan: Here you go.

Skullduggery: Thanks. I do see the problem, I really do. I might play it out as Harry Dresden: more work, Council finally upped their payments, or lottery luck. But I might just leave it to imagination. Yeah, that was bothering me, too. No worries.

I smoothly integrated?--Oh, thank Buddha. I swear that has been one thing that really bugged the hell outta me when I started writing. So I'm just glad that you think it was smoothly done. You've boosted this writer's confidence.

By the by, I couldn't have left Harry as naïve, it just doesn't seem like a believable circumstance. I hardly think that someone would just let things happen around them and do nothing or find out nothing. It just isn't how I think any kid in Harry's circumstance would go about. I'm more likely to believe a cynic rather than an ignorant.

Thanks for the comment.

Fanfix: Yes, it is a crossover. It's crosses with the Dresden universe. These books span from Titles in this order: _Storm Front, Full Moon, Grave Peril, Summer Knight, Death Masks, Blood Rites, Dead Beat, and Proven Guilty._ The new book that comes out in April is called: _White Night_.

These books are written by the author, Jim Butcher. And yes, they are very good books. I think everyone will enjoy them. No doubt. They're funny, cynical, practical, puzzling, everything a good book should be. I'm not able to write about the series unless you want ten pages, and trust me, it will be ten pages (or more) of what the book is about. So I'll just take from other places that make the story condensed. Here:

_Harry Dresden - Wizard_

_Lost items found. Paranormal Investigations._

_Consulting. Advice. Reasonable Rates._

_No Love Potions, Endless Purses, or_

_Other Entertainment_

The Dresden Files are a series of novels written by Jim Butcher, following the cases of Harry Dresden, modern-day Chicago's only openly practicing wizard (and private eye). Harry spends much of his time strapped for cash, surrounded by friends and foes both fierce and dangerous, and does what he can to carve out a little corner of sanity in the world. Occasionally this has meant saving the world. But more often it's just meant surviving long enough to get the check cashed at the bank.

Harry's world is a dark place, shot through with silvery veins of hope. Mankind is prey here to all manner of nasty creatures from beyond the world, out of the other-place called the Nevernever. But mortal humans also hold that most precious right of all -- the ability to choose their fates, truly and fully. And thankfully for all of us, some of them choose to fight back the darkness.

Would that it were so for the rest of humanity. Man, as a whole, is blind to the supernatural. It's not because of some strange and profound magic. Worse. It's because man uses that power of choice to its most insidious end: man chooses to ignore what he cannot understand. And so the dark forces of the Nevernever work their ways upon us all -- and few, if any, will admit to themselves that it's happening.

It's not just the wizards of the White Council who have chosen to face down the worst the Nevernever has to offer. You'll find them in all corners of Chicago, from all walks of life. The cops in Chicago P.D.'s Special Investigations may get the shaft on their beat, but they're some of the few who carry a badge _and_ know what to do when a demon tosses a dumpster at their heads. In the criminal underworld, Mafia don Gentleman Johnny Marcone walks the middle line — sometimes he'll strike a deal with the forces of darkness, and other times he'll empty an automatic rifle into it, depending on what's good for business. And three Knights of the Cross take up the armor of faith to free the innocent from evil.

And it's not just normal people who fight on the side of light. A pack of werewolves split time between attending their classes at the university and keeping their neck of the woods clear of supernatural vermin. Half-faerie allies guard their own and draw the line against both Summer and Winter Courts. And not everyone in the vampire courts is _purely_ a monster -- though trusting one of them is another matter entirely.

You can learn more about the world of the Dresden Files at (Copied from Dresden Files RPG)

_The world is getting weirder. Darker every single day. Things are spinning around faster and faster, and threatening to go completely awry. Falcons and falconers. The center cannot hold._

_But in my corner of the country, I'm trying to nail things down. ... I don't want to live in a world where the strong rule and the weak cower. I'd rather make a place where things are a little quieter. Where trolls stay the hell under their bridges, and where elves don't come swooping out to snatch children from their cradles. Where vampires respect the limits, and where the faeries mind their p's and q's._

_My name is Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. Conjure by it at your own risk. When things get strange, when what goes bump in the night flicks on the lights, when no one else can help you, give me a call. I'm in the book._

--Harry Dresden, _Storm Front_

Reviews for books (taken from Butcher website):

"Butcher's tales meld the wonder and fun of the _Harry Potter_ series, but with an adult tone and attitude."

— The News-Star (Monroe, LA)

"A really enjoyable read... Jim Butcher strikes just the right narrative balance between wizard and wiseguy, mystic and mobster."

— Lynn Flewelling, author of Traitor's Moon

Well I do hope that helps. Thanks for your comment!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5

I sat reading my book about jaguars and began to be thoroughly fascinated by their charming attributes. I had found out that jaguars represented the _subconscious_, _wisdom_, and _personal integrity_. They were also top of the food chain and loners, but I couldn't imagine myself like that. Though I suspected I still had time before I actually could end up like that. Not that I planned on it. I just figured it would be something to watch out for. Anywise, I hated being a loner. _That's all,_ I swore mentally.

"Caliban, are you even listening?" Adam asked with annoyance from across the room.

I looked up and suddenly caught a package of letters that had been heading toward my face. I sorted through them and smiled as I recognized the names of my friends in Europe. I smiled and then frowned when I looked up at Adam. He stood scowling and then walked over to sit next to me and set down packages between us.

He looked almost too unconvincing. His pitch black hair was pulled back into a knot while his puppy eyes glittered grey-blue with annoyance. His slightly arched brows were raised and his pouting lips were set in a thin line. His skin was creamy porcelain and it stood out starkly from the dark blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans he wore on his lean, but meaty form. If there was a girl around, she'd probably say he was cute in his attempt of being intimidating. Since I was here, instead, I just laughed at it mentally, of course.

"Can you quit throwing things at me?" I requested.

He raised his brows in amusement. "Hell's bells, Cali, I'm just keeping you in shape for that game in your new world." His voice turned nasty when he said the last two words.

"They don't come and throw it in my face," I countered with a scowl; he'd been doing this for the past month. "I have to catch the damned thing."

"Watch your language, young man!" Thomas called from upstairs. _Damned vampire hearing,_ I gnashed mentally.

I understood the anger rising from Adam as clear as day. He hated me going away and not being able to just hang out and do things all the time. It was hard for the both of us and you'd think we'd be used to it since it has been two years of this. No, though. It was hard on our relationship. We'd never been apart for very long since we had met up at the orphanage. It wasn't easy nor was it ever going to be easy.

I guess that loner thing came about quicker than I thought. I never used to leave Adam's side for very long nor him from mine. Except nowadays it was something that couldn't be helped.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother very much, but sometimes I think it becomes a bit of a hassle to be around people. It drove my European friends nuts constantly when I would disappear and none could find me, but I guess that's me being me. Or maybe it's a teenager thing. I don't know anymore.

I shook my head. I was confused and didn't know how to proceed into the conversation we would eventually have. Adam's eyes softened into affection and he slung his arm around my shoulders and squeezed. I returned his smile.

I looked down at my book. Jaguars. Amazing, something I knew.

I was a jaguar animagus, meaning I could turn into this type of animal with magic. It took me awhile to go over the certain distinctions the jaguar had over the leopard. I was glad I did. I liked the idea of having the third largest feline as my form. But as Adam cleared his throat, I remembered what was going on. This was neither here nor there at the moment.

It had been my birthday a couple weeks ago, but the letters from my friends were usually always late due to the distance the birds had to fly. I tried to get them to send it by muggle, normal people without magic, post. Apparently, my attempt was a failure. Figures.

_One of these days_, I laughed mentally.

Blaise usually waited to give me my birthday gift. This looked to be the same act and I knew he'd do it on the train to Hogwarts. He probably will smack me upside the head with it since I noticed he didn't return a reply to my last letter. Oh, goodie. My sarcasm strikes again.

I opened the letter that Ginny and Ron sent. It was funny and wholesome. I wondered sometimes what it would be like to have a large family, but that thought usually was demolished within seconds. The Carpenters had Adam and me over on some days and it seemed so hectic that I was glad to be in a small household.

The Weasley siblings sent a newspaper clipping of their family. Apparently, from what the article from the clipping said and the picture as supporting evidence, the family had won a drawing and used it on a trip to Egypt to visit their elder sibling Bill. The picture lacked only one person from the family and that was Charlie, the second eldest as Bill is the first, who worked in Romania with dragons.

The family waved happily and I noticed Percy had gotten Head Boy due to the badge displayed on his robes. I cast a strained smile at the photo. He was going to be even more of a pain in the ass. Don't get me wrong, I like Percy as a person, but sometimes he was too much a stiff when it came to rules. I hate rules, sometimes.

I opened the package that had Ginny's handwriting on it and found a Pocket Sneakoscope, but it immediately started ringing and I looked up to find nothing out of the norm. I shook my head and placed the glass ball-like object in a pair of thick socks and hid them at the bottom of my school trunk. I laughed at the note that I got from Ron about the gift.

The twins were at it again. Placing living creatures in Bill's food at dinner, honestly. Those two were a menace and I was thinking of using their help in a new prank idea. I must be crazy.

Hermione, though, was jealous of the romp of the Weasley family. She was in France when she wrote the letter and sent it with the present. I opened my gift and smiled brightly at the broom servicing kit she had gotten. I placed it in my trunk; I'd probably use it later after reading the manual.

I read quickly through Neville's letter. Apparently, his gran was being a pain from the looks of things. I really wanted to give that woman a piece of my mind, but I was too much of a gentleman. She'd always put poor Neville down during the summer and I'd have to work to get the boy's confidence back up. I'm surprised he hasn't done anything severe yet, but, then again, Neville was too nice for his own good. What a guy!

He gave me a book on wizarding culture. I had no doubt that his gran helped him on the gift, but I was thankful. I had no idea about anything in this culture of wizards and witches. It was like trying to figure out physics.

I placed the book to the side of me and looked through Zuri and Jenci Jones' letters; they were touring about in gothic Germany. Their present to me was photos of second year at Hogwarts and photos they took while they traveled. They knew I loved old structured buildings and they must have gotten to work on getting pictures quite quickly. I decided to place those in the album that Zuri and Hermione got me for Christmas during our first year at school.

I went to rummage through my trunk and pulled out the album and placed the pictures inside with a smile. Adam watched me with a smile and looked through my book on jaguars. I heard him sigh with what I knew was worry and looked up at him after I placed Neville's book and the album in my trunk.

"What?" I asked, but I already knew.

"This animagi stuff seems very far-fetched to me," he stated as he looked up at me with concerned eyes. "It's not right to play with this sort of magic. You know that."

"I know, but if I do run into Mr. I-Need-A-Life Villainy, I need to have some aces up my sleeve," I replied with a reassuring smile. "You wouldn't want my arch nemesis to one up me, do you?"

"Well, no," he agreed reluctantly. "I just hate seeing you toy with this sort of magic."

"I'm only breaking the laws of Magic if I turn someone else, but it doesn't mention anything about turning myself into something," I stated with a sly grin. Sometimes I loved being a wizard.

"I know that," he growled angrily. "But you shouldn't be doing this kind of magic. What if you lose control? What if the animal gains control? What happens if you do the spell wrong and hurt someone or hurt yourself?"

"You need not worry," I replied with a soothing voice, but his eyes hardened. "First of all, I'm doing the spell correctly, I know that. Second, I will never lose control. I'm much too stubborn for that. Third, my animal will be hard to control, but during the change, you're supposed to fuse the animal, but keep control. Fourth, don't worry so much."

"Oh, I'm going to worry," Adam growled darkly. "You need to worry about this too! You're the one endangering yourself and others."

"You don't think I haven't thought of that!" I snapped as I got to my feet to meet his eyes as he jumped to his. We faced off. "You know I've been careful and yet you still lecture. I'm perfectly fine. I can do this. What I can't do is having you keep reminding me of the consequences. It makes my concentration slip. I can't have these thoughts while changing otherwise it'll make me screw up." He ruffled up like an angry bird, and then, almost suddenly, made a gesture which I went to block, but he sidestepped me and stomped upstairs while snarling angrily at himself.

I let him go with a glare directed at his form. We had been on this subject off and on during the summer and I was getting tired of discussing it with him and Harry. Though I knew they were worried, it made me angry at how much they both fussed.

I can't stand people fussing on me. It bothered me a lot. And I knew I shouldn't have thrown a temper tantrum and I knew I shouldn't have argued. I was only making everyone and myself miserable. I couldn't stop myself though.

Okay, maybe I can, but I keep allowing myself to do things I know I shouldn't. Maybe I just couldn't stop myself or maybe I could, but it didn't matter. I should have left things alone. I hate being a stupid, stubborn teenager.

_On the other_, I thought with a wolfish grin_, I love using this trait with Snape since he keeps telling me I'm one_. Can't let the man down, now, can I? Or maybe I should? I don't know. It'd probably destroy the balance in his life. Maybe I should?

I went to open my last letter while I thought about going upstairs to apologize for my behavior, but I thought better of it. Adam had one hell of a temper and I can't be blamed for not apologizing quickly. He'd most likely kick my ass all the way to Broadway.

I scanned the letter that was from Hogwarts and the supplies I would need this year. I don't know why I even chose Divination when I was choosing my electives last year, but I certainly would be dropping it quickly if it didn't suit me. I then noticed the permission slip for Hogsmeade visits. Now I knew I was in trouble.

Harry'd have me doing office work before signing this. Meaning taking on phone calls and cleaning the place for a week; I did it two weeks ago just to go with Molly to a scary movie convention she was helping run.

I shrugged. It was well worth the trouble. Anywise, working at the office had its good sides too. I heard Adam's laughter and Thomas' followed soon after. I rolled my eyes knowing now was the time for apology.

I went upstairs and found both Thomas and Adam sitting on the couch laughing, but they stopped and looked at me. I came a bit closer to the couch and looked down. Then I looked up at Adam.

"I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely. "I know you're worried and I shouldn't get angry when you point out things that could go wrong. I'd do the same and I know I should've been more understanding. I'm sorry, Adam."

"Forgiveness is not always easy to give or so Harry says as you know, but I forgive you," Adam stated a few minutes later after I looked sorrowfully with puppy eyes at him. "I shouldn't pester you so much, but, seriously, I worry about you. I can't help but thinking you're in danger when I know you're careful and going about it slowly."

"Don't worry," I replied and went to sit next to him and slung my arm about his shoulders. "It's hard to think about you playing Frisbee and not being in danger, too."

He snorted, "I think I deserved that so I'll let that one go, but no more."

He grinned sheepishly. He knew just as well as I do that him and the game Frisbee somehow always led to disaster. I never thought he would get the mud off of him that one time. At least he caught the Frisbee that time.

We laughed and things were good. Thomas rolled his eyes. He thought of us as an old married couple gone mad or, at least, that's what he told us when he witnessed our first argument this summer.

"What's that you've got there, Caliban?" Thomas asked as he looked me over with amusement still shining in his grey eyes as he slid a hand through his dark hair.

"It's a permission slip that I'm trying to get signed," I answered with a small smile.

"Permission slip for what, exactly?" Harry's gruff tone asked as he entered the apartment when Thomas asked and walked over to look down at us.

"You sign and then I get to go into the nearby village when we have trips during the year," I answered with a sheepish smile as I looked up at the dark haired, dark eyed, hawkish featured man.

"Mmmhmm," Harry then muttered something and then looked at something over his shoulder and then went to grab what appeared to be a Daily Prophet. Where did he get one of those? I eyed him suspiciously.

He turned it so that we could see the front page. There was a black and white picture of a man screaming wildly in a jail looking environment. _He looks oddly familiar_, I thought with a darkening frown.

"What's up with the dude—"Adam asked while scanning the article beneath the picture, "—Sirius Black?"

"He broke out of that one wizarding prison, Azkaban," Harry answered. "They're now on a man hunt for him. He's a murderer from what I've read. They're also putting those guarding the prison around Hogwarts this year."

"Umm… so?" Adam asked and grunted when I elbowed him.

"So that means I'm not sure I want Caliban in the village until I talk with Mr. Weasley," Harry stated. "I might even talk to the goblins in the bank."

"I'm beginning to think I don't like Mr. Black," I stated lightly.

"See, this is what I mean by danger," Adam muttered as he shook his head and stood up along with Thomas.

Thomas grinned as he ruffled Adam's hair. "Well I'm going, Dresden. Have fun in England next week. Bye." He disappeared out the door and Mister, Harry's thirty pound cat, raced back into the room and weaved through both Harry and Adam's legs.

Harry turned to me. "Are you almost done with being packed, Cal?"

"Yes, Harry," I replied and smiled tiredly.

"Cal, you know I'm worried, don't you?"

"Yes, but I've better control on my magic then most of those adults."

"That still doesn't mean I want to risk it, Cal."

I felt my lip curl. "I can take care of myself, Harry."

Harry's brows rose considerably. "I know, Cal, but, please, just let me not risk it."

I knew what was going on. I'd always known. Harry was an orphan. I was an orphan. Adam was an orphan. Orphans protected their own it seemed in Harry's case. He knew that I had been briefly abused by my uncle and picked on by my cousin. Adam suffered from a loss of his mother when he was younger. Harry barely even remembered his own father and felt that if Adam and I had suffered once, he'd never let it happen again. He was protecting where he didn't need to, but protecting nonetheless.

I faintly smiled and shook my head. I didn't know why I bothered getting annoyed with Harry. Harry was the best person I knew and he was one of those types you'd never think would have children and be good around them, but he was.

Harry looked up at the clock on the wall with surprise. "It's time for bed."

See what I mean? He's good at being the adult. But he's missing one thing. I'm almost to bed. Don't screw up now, Caliban.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, put out. "I'm heading that way. Buenas Noches, Harry."

"Night, Cal, Adam," Harry replied and hugged me, hugged Adam who grinned that annoying grin of his, and then went about cleaning things he had made a mess of earlier.

Harry paused and looked up as Adam and I headed to bed. "By the way, Caliban, you're working in the office in payment of me signing that. Night."

I was so close!

-----

It was the last day before we left for England through the Nevernever and my friends decided on a last practice for the band and a long night of pizza and coke. I closed up shop at the office and took a second to check if the door was locked and then headed outside to meet with Adam and Harry. Harry then drove us out to the street of the city that the Carpenters lived and dropped us off across the street at the last house on the road.

Tee-John Legrand stood outside waiting for us. He flashed a smile and waved at Harry who waved back and drove over to the Carpenters to have dinner. How he managed to have dinner in the same room with Charity was beyond understanding, but, then, we move on. Tee-John led us down to the basement where it was set up as a living room and area that we practiced.

"Hi, guys," I greeted as I gave a nod to the others who looked up with smiles. Tee-John plopped down on the large dark blue couch nearby. I looked him over.

His eyes were a dark coffee brown and his hair was dark chocolate that was spiked up. He was lean and tall and held an animal like grace whenever he moved. His strong jaw and long nose with dark brows over puppy eyes made him look mysterious and kind and his smile of pouting lips emphasized it. Tee-John was made for attracting girls and he knew it. Currently, he wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans that complimented his medium tanned skin.

I glanced over to Stephen _Vidar_ Ashkenazy who wore a grey wife beater and light blue jeans that fit snuggly to the tall, tall boy. His strong Russian features stood out with his dark hair and Siberian blue eyes. His skin was lightly tan, but would return to being ghastly pale like mine as soon as winter hit. His smile, though, almost always made people smile in return and his voice was a few octaves below Tee-John's, but not as bad as mine was looking to be. The other boys had comparatively the same octaves in their voice besides the three left of us guys.

Sevan Vartanian had hair that was dark and kinked into ringlets like the lead singer in System of a Down. His dark brows arched slightly over dark eyes that were a thin almond shape, nose like a royal, a stronger jaw than Tee-John's, and a smile that made his whole face light up with happiness. He was tall and a heavy kind of lean and wore black jeans and a black long sleeve. The boy was one of proud Armenian descent.

The last boy standing had dyed his shocking blonde hair aqua blue that he spiked and his skin was lightly tanned. Mike Evans' eyes were a greenish-blue that were wolfish shaped under dark blonde brows. His button nose accentuated his pouting smile and his jaw was almost too square and reminded me of some soldier or something. He was heavy with muscle due to his constant playing of sports and weight lifting and he wore black jeans with a white t-shirt.

I set down my guitar case and opened it and pulled out (okay, seriously, Chloe is at fault for the name) Viridian. Apparently, I missed one of the people in the room and Chloe Sanders raced up to me with a smile. I let me hair hide my cringing; she was obsessed, I tell you.

To keep it short, she looks almost like Lambretta's singer Linda Sundblad. Only Chloe is not as skinny and not as tall… well, not yet, of course. Her eyes, though, were aqua. She currently wore black jeans and a white tank top under a red dress shirt with short sleeves. Her blonde hair currently was puffed up and braids could be seen in its fashioned mess.

"Cali, how are you?" she asked with a sweeter doll voice than she normally has.

"I'm fine, Chloe," I replied while standing up and placing my case to the side of the couch and carrying my guitar as I went to sit by Tee-John, who smiled at me with knowing eyes. I wanted to use a hot poker to poke them out. "How are you?"

"Oh, just fine," she stated with a bright smile and sat down next to me and snuggled up.

Now don't get the wrong idea, however, I do allow it. She was always cuddling next to me. I felt like what those guys probably feel like when they're always surrounded by girls and there's nonstop cuddling and talking. Although, I had a sense that she liked me as in _liked_ me.

I glanced at Adam who white flagged me as he headed toward Mike with a smile. Sevan and Stephen were looking at me with wicked smiles. I looked to Tee-John who gave me a devilish grin. He knew I would never be mean. Damn him.

"You did this on purpose," I accused in a hiss and he burst into a fit of snickers.

"We're all going to miss you a lot when you leave tomorrow," Chloe stated with a sad smile. "It's going to horrible without you around."

"I'm sure," I agreed while only half listening as I sent a glare at all other boys in the room. This was so not cool.

Through our practice, we made progress. We had, at least, ten good songs that we had down and we finished with our favorite. Adam and Chloe watched and applauded and gave out suggestions. All in all, we had a good practice.

We then set our stuff aside and talked up a storm while finishing off the two large pizzas. Chloe had to leave and hugged me tightly and made me promise to write to her and then she kissed my cheek and left. I rubbed at the spot as the guys burst into all out laughter.

"Oh, do shut up," I growled in my strongest Brit accent which made them laugh even harder. "Did you really need to embarrass me like that, Little John?"

"It's Tee-John—"

"Same difference," I interrupted, but he continued.

"—and yes, I did."

"Oh, come on, Caliban," Stephen laughed. "It was funny."

"She's so obvious," Adam snickered, "and she knows it, too. It's great."

"I think we should leave little Caliban alone," Sevan laughed as he slung his arm about my shoulders and then gave me a nuggie. I struggled to get away from the boy who was half a foot taller than I was. "Or he might start to cry—Oomph!" I elbowed him in the ribs and scrambled to get some distance between us.

"Or he might hurt us," Mike suggested with a snort.

"Hey!" Sevan looked at me with mock shock. "I was trying to help you!"

"Try a bit harder," I laughed and went to sit on the couch.

"So, Cal, Adam Ant told me the name of the girl you like," Mike teased as he and the others sat around me.

"Hey, you never said anything like this," Stephen stated in surprise.

"What's her name, little Caliban?" Tee-John asked with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about, guys," I stated as I tensed. "Whatever ever Adam's told you is most certainly a lie."

"Most certainly," Tee-John mocked with a roll of his eyes. "Honestly."

"Apparently, her name is Zuri Jones," Mike added with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You are off your gourd," I stated with a look of faked disgust. "Even if I did like her, I wouldn't date her. Jenci Jones would murder me. And I don't like her." _Yes, you do,_ the voice in my head, which really did sound like Adam, replied with a snort.

"Zuri Jones," Sevan whispered as he tested the name out like people test and relish wine and then he looked up at me with a grin. "That's a sexy name. What does she look like?"

"Long light brown hair, violet eyes, perfect skin," Adam listed with a wicked grin as he eyed me with demonic eyes. "Slender, curvy, and unknowing."

"You're all going to hell in a hand basket," I stated with a look of dismay.

"I'd take her on if I could, but she's yours, mate," Adam replied with a snicker. Then he added as an after thought. "And I don't like the idea of long distance."

"I don't like her," I growled. "She's just a friend."

"Yeah, right," Sevan laughed. "You can't lie worth a damn, Caliban, so don't even try."

"I hate you, guys," I stated and we talked some more on other stuff.

I couldn't say I'd be getting away from the teasing for a couple of years. The guys had that maturity level. Well below.

It was closing in on midnight when Harry came to pick us up and take us home. The guys were leaving around that time anywise and Tee-John and Adam had ganged up on me for the last fifteen minutes trying to get information on Zuri. Seriously, I could've made a tomato look faint.

As I went to sleep, I began to feel slightly apprehensive about tomorrow. We were going to go shopping in Diagon Alley and then Harry and Adam were going to stay two more nights before relinquishing their holdings (meaning me) over to Mr. Weasley and his family until school started. Though that would be after we visit the biological family that Dumbledore (the damned Headmaster) arranged us to have dinner with. Though who knew what would happen between here and then?

I don't think getting out of bed in the next few days would be a relatively smart idea. Insert screaming face.

Comments

Okay, I have changed what Zuri Jones looks like. I didn't feel comfortable with her former look and had finally found a look I was more than ready to have as hers. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I don't mean to portray guys as anything but, but I was kind of going off a similar conversation I had seen happen earlier last year when hanging out with some of the guys I know. Please tell me what you think about this chapter, please. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are we even visiting the redcoats?" Adam asked with annoyance as we got out of the cab that we took to number four, Privet Drive. "It's not like we need anything from them." Harry and I turned to look at him with surprise. "What?"

"Are you implying that you're an American-born citizen?" I asked with an incredulous voice.

"Well no," he replied with a grin. "I'm figuring that I'm just as much as a colonial like Harry and everyone else."

"You're so strange," Harry stated with bafflement.

We continued up to the very plain, very normal house as I stated, "Adam, whatever you do, don't say anything to the muggles."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Adam replied with a scowl.

"What question?" Harry asked as he threw a brief glance at us over his shoulder.

"Why are we even visiting these people?" Adam asked with a clear voice.

"Dumbledore said that they would like to meet with Caliban again, and, yes, I don't believe that," Harry explained with an airy voice. His trench coat was worn over his khaki jeans and white t-shirt and he wore brown boots. "I, personally, don't like this anymore than either of you, but maybe helping Caliban overcome his trepidation of his uncle and cousin would be sufficient. Facing your fears is the best cure, most often."

"I hardly think Dumbledore is the best person to be associating with," I stated with a light growl up at the tall, very tall man. "You should not listen to a word that man has to say. He's like that chancellor on _V for Vendetta_. He holds too much power for his own good. And, personally, I think he's been smoking way too much _Chicago Green_."

"I don't think using that as an example will be good enough to describe the Headmaster," Adam muttered.

I ignored Adam. "I've faced a lot and I'm not afraid of the two Dursleys per say, just wary of them." I rubbed my arms and gave a forced smile. "See, perfectly fine. By the by, what's going on? You look like you're up to something, Harry?"

"Yes, you look so fine with that pale pallor," Harry remarked with a dark frown pointed at me over his shoulder. "Please try to not run when they open the door or let loose any magic. I'd rather not explain it to any authorities, today. And I'm not up to anything."

Adam and I finished, "Yet."

Harry glared at us as we made our final steps to the door. We took a deep breath in and looked at one another with forced smiles. Then Harry knocked on the door.

I tugged on the sleeve of my black leather jacket that I had on over my black long sleeve shirt. My black jeans were held up by a black belt and my black boots gleamed. I then tugged on the braid that I had my long black hair in and wondered if the kohl around my eyes was inappropriate for the occasion.

As I glanced quickly over to Adam who had his own leather jacket over a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans held up by a black belt. His own boots gleamed identically to mine and his hair was knotted at the back of his head. Gray-blue eyes gleamed with irritation. He had not wanted us to come. Then the door opened.

A large beefy man appeared in the doorway and looked at us in harsh serious greetings. I felt the man I once called Uncle Vernon examine me with cruel eyes but sighed when the man smiled when looking at Harry. It was a very fake smile.

"Hello," Harry greeted with his thick Chicago accent at which Vernon raised his brows in surprise. "You must be Mr. Dursley; it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry held out his hand and Vernon eyed it, but shook it nonetheless and then ushered us in. Probably so the neighbors wouldn't see us.

My eyes scanned over the place and I could tell nothing had changed except that it lacked my presence that was once there. The place was cleaner than anything because my Aunt Petunia was a neat freak. I wondered if she still was cleaning it herself now or if my cousin Dudley ever did chores.

"I'm afraid I must have forgotten your name, Mister…" Vernon stated with a fake huge smile.

"It's Dresden," Harry laughed with an amused expression; his eyes were the only thing looking diligently suspicious, "Harry Dresden. Just call me Harry, please."

"Only if you call me Vernon, Harry," my uncle boomed as he laughed with pleasure. He may have thought Harry a bit clueless on the look in his eyes. The look was one of pure dislike.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have gotten to know each other more, Vernon," Harry stated with a grimace flickering through his eyes. "Dumbledore must have forced you into this and for that I am definitely sorry."

Vernon's eyes grew bitingly suddenly. "Yes, that crackpot old fool did force us to have you over for dinner. He wanted us to get to know the boy because he's _family_."

Harry grew diplomatic. "Maybe I can help in his not forcing you, Vernon? I know I'm probably not someone to trust and someone who's quite angry with you and your family's treatment of _my_ boy, but if you want, I'm willing to help." His stressing over the word _my_ sent a flicker of warmth through me and I couldn't stop the large smile that appeared on my face.

Vernon's eyes grew suspicious. "What do you mean, Harry?"

"I'm a detective back in the states and on the side I do tend to help people," Harry explained as Adam and I stood there looking ill at what was going on. "I might be able to help with your pest problem of the magical community."

"That would be rather nice, Harry, but what's in it for you?" Vernon asked with an expression full of anger.

"I just want some information that you and your wife are privy to," Harry stated with a slightly amused smile. I smiled favorably at the news and Adam rolled his eyes with impatience.

"We'll discuss it during dinner," Vernon stated with an ugly smile that shoot unease through me and led us into the living room where Petunia, a glowing woman with blonde hair and a long neck attached to a slightly gawky body, sat waiting with a curious smile. I knew that she'd been listening to Harry's conversation with her husband. Dudley sat looking curious and still as big as a whale as ever.

"Ah, your wife is a lovely woman, Vernon," Harry stated with a sweet smile and kind eyes.

"Thank you," Vernon laughed as he eyed Adam who looked around the room with slight amusement. I told him it was going to be _very_ clean. Apparently, he found amusement in it. "Apparently the lad and the boy are turning into quite the little men. How old are they?"

"Adam's already thirteen," Harry laughed. "Caliban turned thirteen a few weeks ago. Your son is what?—fifteen?" He eyed the whale-boy with a bit of repugnance that he hid pretty well.

"Thirteen this next month," Vernon stated with pride. "His name's Dudley, by the way. My wife's name is Petunia." Harry laughed as he ushered the two of us before him and patted Adam's shoulder.

"Your son has lovely blue eyes, Mr. Dresden," Petunia stated as she examined Adam with glittering eyes. I knew during my time at the Dursleys that they were trying to get pregnant and have another kid. Petunia longed for a new child and a girl at that.

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry replied as he examined Petunia with a saddened look. I had told him about my aunt. She wasn't as bad as Vernon, but still…

"Umm… Harry, Mr. Dursley?" Adam asked with a soft curious voice. "Not to be rude or anything, but are we going to stand around here all day?" Harry spared him a glare and glanced questionably at Vernon.

"Oh, no, please, sit," Vernon motioned at the couch the three of us stood by and we sat with thankful smiles.

"Excuse me, I have to go check on the food," Petunia stated with a bright smile.

"Would you like some help, Aunt Petunia?" I asked suddenly. I didn't want to be in the same room with the other two relatives even if Harry and Adam were with me.

"Go on," Adam hissed as he noticed the tension gathering in me. Harry nodded with understanding. I smiled weakly and looked up at Petunia questionably.

Petunia looked at me in surprise and then gave me a thoughtful expression. "Why, yes, that would be lovely," she finally said and the two of us went into the kitchen.

The kitchen was spotless and there was a layered cake that looked like it was still trying to be finished. I could smell the lovely roast and smiled as Petunia asked me to put the finished food on the dining room table. I put the food in the middle of the table and then returned to the kitchen to get silverware and plates to put at the place settings. I then returned to find Petunia bringing the last layer of the cake out.

I found it easier with my aunt when we were alone together. She wasn't that bad when Vernon was not in the room. She actually did care, but couldn't when around her very prejudiced husband.

"That's a fantastic cake design," I stated with wonder. "My art teacher would find this fascinatingly ingenious."

"Art teacher?" Petunia asked in surprise as she placed the layer on the top of the cake and then went about frosting it. "I thought that Headmaster would have placed you at Hogwarts."

"I do go there, but we don't have an art class at Hogwarts, sadly," I chuckled, "but I got into the art program at school in Chicago."

"Yes, I heard you live in America, Caliban," Petunia laughed in wonder. "How is it there?"

"It's quite wonderful," I answered with a smile, but frowned at my aunt's sad eyes.

"I feel horrible about putting you in that orphanage," Petunia stated matter-of-factly. "I hope you know that it was for the better. Vernon was getting worse and I was afraid to have you here with him. He's been in therapy since you've left, but he still is the same."

"Aunt Petunia, I know," I stated. She chuckled as she put the design from previous layers into the last.

"Did you ever get pregnant, Aunt Petunia?" I asked with sad eyes; I actually did like my aunt. It was my uncle and cousin that were the problem.

"Yes," Petunia answered with a glittery eyed smile, "just recently, actually."

"Oh!" I laughed and smiled brightly. "Congratulations! How far along are you?"

"Two months," Petunia stated with a large toothy smile as she finished the cake.

"That's great," I stated.

I looked over the cake with delight as Petunia went to the fridge and retrieve a jar of cherries and started placing them in particular areas. The doorbell sounded through the house and then voices echoed into the kitchen.

Petunia looked up with panic as she heard a recognizable female voice. I grimaced and muttered, "So not great."

I mentioned to Harry and Adam about this 'Marge character' earlier when I finally told them both about my life with the Dursleys. "Maybe I think should get Harry and Adam and go back to the Leaky Cauldron." But then I shook my head. "Never mind, I think I can handle this." Adam walked into the kitchen and heard me say that and then eyed me with doubt.

"Keep saying that now," he whispered, "but you'll be singing sorrow later if you're wrong."

-----

Apparently, Marge recognized me immediately and was insulting me continually as we all sat down to eat for dinner. We were just starting on desert when she made her last comment. If she didn't feel my or my family's hostile, she felt it after what she said.

She was talking about dogs and referring to their breeding. Marge was a breeder of dogs and now stated humans were just like dogs and if they're bred right, they were perfectly wonderful people and if not, well… you know. She stated that my parents were ill-matched and a bunch of horrible people. I, of course, lost it.

"Stop with your insults, Marge," I growled. "My parents were wonderful people and they were a perfect match."

"Oh, you're proud of them, are you?" she sneered. "They get themselves into a car crash (probably drunk, I suspect)—"

"They didn't die in a car crash!" I all, but snarled as I stood up and braced myself.

Harry and Adam were sitting and watching with silent looks passing between them. I think that was a hint that they were busy trying to figure out how best to resolve the issue. I took the time that I had and faced the woman off.

I must say, though, it was actually quite rejuvenating. But the woman decided to piss me off worse. Wrong move, apparently, from what suddenly happened in the middle of her rant.

"They died in a car crash, you horrible liar, and left you here with these kind people who took you in because of their kindness and yet you act horrible toward them," she hissed angrily as she herself stood up as her Ripper, her dog, started growling loudly as the air grew tight and filled with magic. "You were so ungrateful that they clearly had no choice but to throw you into that orphanage and now your burdening that poor kind man with your—"

But she stopped and looked down at her body as it began to inflate. She looked to be filling up with air like a balloon. And like a balloon she stumbled outside the back door which had been open to allow the cool summer breeze in and started to float off the ground.

"MARGE!" Vernon yelled as Petunia gazed at the floating woman with shock, but her eyes slid over to mine and she nodded and I nodded back. We were in agreement. The woman had gone too far this time.

Vernon chased after Marge and grabbed her leg trying to pull her back to the ground and to no avail. Ripper attacked Vernon and the large man yelped in pain. Dudley watched with stunned horror as I thanked my aunt and looked between Harry and Adam and told them I was leaving the house until I could calm down. I yanked my hair free and shook it furiously as I went to leave the kitchen to get to the front door.

"Caliban!" Harry suddenly called after my leaving back. "Damnit!"

"What are we going to do?" I heard Adam ask as I made my way to the front door to leave.

"We'll retrieve Cal later, let's just help get the lady down," Harry growled and that was the last thing before I heard my uncle come after me.

"COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!" Vernon bellowed and closed the distance between him and I.

"I think not," I stated darkly with a dark expression. "She deserved it and if you touch me, I'll do something I will never regret, Vernon. So help me, God, I will attack if you don't keep your distance." I gave my uncle a once over and laughed mentally about how stupid it was to be afraid of him or my cousin or Marge.

"I had quite enough then and I've had quite enough now," I snarled. "I'm going."

I opened the door and closed it behind me and let myself walk into the night. I heard pops and knew that the Ministry of Magic workers arrived. I bristled in annoyance and shoved my hands in my coat's pockets. I snarled at anyone that looked at me and I knew that may have been overly dramatic, but I wanted to scare off any curious bystanders.

I headed to the park that I knew was only a few blocks down. The night air whistled peacefully and I started to calm down. My adrenaline slowly disappeared as I entered the park and went to sit on one of the swings. I finally noticed the furious tears falling from my eyes and I felt utterly miserable.

"My parents were good people," I whispered to myself. "But it still doesn't matter. I shouldn't have lost control." _Hell's bells, Cal, you're a wizard, not some preschooler reject!_

I choked on a breath. I hated this. I had faced my past and now I was hurt, angry, and yet calm and happy with myself. I still didn't want to do what I had just done though. I should've been above that, in control of that, but I couldn't stop my anger or my magic.

I'd lost my temper and now had to face the consequences of my actions. I was probably going to be expelled, but then: was that a bad thing? I wasn't sure anymore.

No, no, it was a bad thing. My friends; that's why I shouldn't lose control, they were important. Gods, what have I done? I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

My head shot up as I heard the bushes twitch. I paused and listened. Yes, they were shaking like something was moving around in them.

I stood up and walked closer. I held my hand out and felt warmth flicker to life as I conjured a ball of blue fire in my hand. I loomed over the bushes and peered into them. But something jumped up and I let out a shriek (a manly one, of course) and landed on my back with something weighing down on my chest. My conjured fire flickered out when I landed and I gasped a prayer of thanks then looked up.

I saw the bright blues (almost an identical shade of Adam's) of a big black lab that probably was mixed with a husky or malamute. The black fur was gleaming in the moonlight and the dog let out a snuffling noise that made me smile slightly, but I gasped as I fell into a soul gaze.

A man with long black hair and the same eyes looked around and there were various forms of him. Mischievous, loyal, and true were some of the personality traits that I felt among others. There was a dark craziness about him that made me shudder and so many different things. Guilt, betrayal, shame glued into mine eyes and mind and I felt sick from the strength of these three emotions.

When I fell out of the gaze, I felt the dog get off me and lay next to me. I rolled to my side and tried to breathe without getting sick. My head began hurting and I felt like meeting up with Tap City.

Once I was normal again, but still with a pounding headache, I rolled back over to look at the dog. It was eyeing me with intelligent, but crazed eyes. Then I realized who the man I saw looked like.

"Black," I whispered, but felt more than saw Harry and Adam running over to me. I let the identity of the dog go for now. I wanted to get it alone and begin questioning.

"Caliban, what happened?" Harry asked worriedly as he went to kneel at my side.

"Whoa, dude, that's one big dog," Adam stated with surprise as he leaned over and examined the huge lab who wagged his tail weakly.

"Damned Old Stony Lonesome tackled me just a second ago and started attacking me with licks," I groaned as I tried to sit up, but went back down with a hand rubbing my forehead. "I think he realized he surprised me and got off my chest to lie next to me. He was whining like he was worried a second ago." I kept my eyes closed so Harry couldn't see my eyes to see if I was lying to him or not.

"This boy's a stray," Adam stated. "He hasn't got a collar at all."

The dog wheezed suddenly and began to cough and I felt my instincts rise. I was probably going to end up an activist in animal rights and an environmentalist the way I kept up. I opened my eyes and glanced at the dog-man.

"The poor boy's sick and looks terribly skinny, Harry," Adam stated worriedly. "Maybe we should take him to the vet?"

Harry eyed the dog with serious eyes. He noticed the same things that Adam told us as he examined the dog. I'm sure there was a heart breaking somewhere in him.

"He looks very malnourished," Harry stated with a dark frown.

"Please Harry," I pleaded. "We need to get the poor dear checked."

Harry seemed to consider this, but was soon smiling sadly because he knew that the Adam and I wouldn't let him leave an unhealthy animal lying around in Surrey. We were horribly stubborn.

"We'll bring him along and visit the vet tomorrow with Petunia since she's agreed to show us around London for the day," Harry chuckled and looked up as a taxi pulled up next to the park. "Let's bring him along and tomorrow we'll get a collar, but you two better take care of him." Adam laughed and I smiled as we and our new pet went toward the taxi and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. I leaned against Harry the entire walk.

"Are you okay, Cal?" Harry asked. "Do you need any painkillers?"

"I just might," I replied with a wince as my head pounded with extra pain.

"When we get to the room, remind me to get you some, okay?" Harry stated and put an arm around me as I rubbed my head furiously.

"Are we almost there?" Adam asked some minutes later with worry as he eyed me. "Cal looks one second from having his head explode."

"We're almost there," our cab driver assured Adam with a smile in the rearview mirror.

When we got to the pub, we were met up with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge in his pin stripe robes (which were tacky beyond belief, believe me you). He ushered us into a private room and Adam held loosely onto the dog-man and Harry kept his arm around me. I kept rubbing at my forehead, pointedly, but the idiot couldn't seem to get the message. I hated people like that.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic."

No shit, like I didn't know that already. Honestly, people these days.

"What is your point, sir?" I heard myself say and felt Harry lightly smack me behind the head. "Sorry."

Fudge eyed me with a wary smile. "Well Harry, you've had us all in a right flap. I don't mind telling you. Running away from your guardian's home like that! I'd started to think, but you're safe, and that's what matters."

"His guardians?" Harry asked incredulously. "Sir, you're very misinformed."

"And who might you be?" Fudge asked with a slight sneer in his voice. "And why would I be very misinformed?"

"My name's Harry Dresden," Harry stated darkly. "And I'm the boy's guardian."

"Oh, very sorry," Fudge apologized, now flustered, but his eyes had a look of disgust pointed at Harry.

"Minister, if you don't know who my current guardian is, why are you even in office?" I asked in honest confusion. "From what I have just seen, you're much uninformed and that could be a liability in your position." Adam shot me an amused glance while Harry whacked me behind the head again. The Minister sputtered with shock.

"I do apologize for young _Harry's_ rudeness," Harry stated with a weak smile at the Minister. "He's very tired and gets very confused easily. Don't be upset, please. I'm sure he wouldn't have questioned your position as Minister if he'd been more awake."

"Oh, no worries," Fudge laughed warily after taking a second to think on the apology. "Both the youngsters look dead on their feet. We ought to send them to bed and discuss some issues that concern young Harry." I looked up at Harry with a glare.

"I'll tell you later," he said and let his arm fall away from my shoulders. "Adam, _Harry_, I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes."

"Night, Mr. Fudge," Adam sighed as we both got up and left with dog-man trotting between us. "God, I hope that man trips on his pompous face."

"Mean much?" I asked incredulously as we headed up to our room and entered it.

"Nope," Adam replied. "Did you see the way he looked at Harry when he got angry about the guardian issue? He looked at Harry like Harry was the scum of the earth. It's intolerable." He eyed me. "Do you want the shower first?"

"No, you go and then Harry will go next once he gets up here to give me the aspirin," I answered with a small smile. "I'll take the last and wash the dog up."

"You sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I replied with a smile and waved him off. "Go, I'll be fine."

"Okay, Cal," he laughed and went to take his shower.

Harry came up a few minutes later as Adam exited the bathroom in search of his pjs. "Have you got the aspirin or are you waiting for me to get it?"

"Waiting for you," I replied with a smile. "I hate going through your stuff. Something might come out and bite me."

He laughed as he retrieved the aspirin and gave it to me, "I'll take the next shower, huh?"

"Yes," I replied with a grin as I gulped the pill down with water.

Adam cringed as he watched. "I don't know how you do that. It's just gross."

"Thanks for the kudos," I chuckled with amusement as Harry went to take the shower.

It was a few minutes before the older man exited the bathroom and told me to go to bed as soon as I was finished. I noticed Misha, my cat familiar, sitting on Harry's bed and eyeing him blankly. My familiar was so weird at times.

"I'm taking a quick shower and then washing the dog," I stated and Harry nodded his approval. The dog-man sat by the door and waited for me to get finished and then call him in.

I had put on an old pair of jeans afterwards instead so I could wash the animal without ruining my sleep pants or so I pretended. I cast a ward on the room and several more on the door after I let the dog-man in. One of the wards was a powerful one that kept whatever we said in the room unheard by others outside.

"Change, now," I stated as I conjured another blue ball of fire in my hand.

A haggard, dark haired man appeared in front of me. His pale eyes stared at me worriedly and sadly. He sat on the ground and looked up at me. The fire in my hand disappeared at that moment.

His clothes were torn to shreds practically and I thought about swiping a pair of Harry's clothes. The older man would knock me senseless if he noticed. Not that he wasn't already going to. If he ever found out that I was currently hosting a supposed murderer in the bathroom, then, he'd definitely give me a good wallop.

Good thing he's not a mind-reader. If he was, I'd never get away with half the pranks I pulled. Life would cease to be exciting.

"Harry," he croaked.

"Don't move," I growled and went to get a cup of water and hand it to him.

He drank some and then eyed me with confusion. "Don't you know what I've done?"

"Not at the moment," I stated as I kneeled in front of him. "I know you're not a murderer though. I saw it and I believe it to be true." I checked his pulse.

He turned to cough and then asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking your vital signs," I answered as I then snatched his wrist to check the pulse there. "It's a bit frantic because of your nerves. You're sick also, I know that much." I felt his forehead and there was obviously a high temperature. "I'd say a warm shower, but I'm worried you'd pass out." He grabbed my wrist and lowered it and looked at me in confusion. I tried to shake it free, but his grip grew slightly tighter so I continued. "You also need to shave, badly. Cut your hair and definitely need to eat. You're thinner than a Chicago showgirl."

He looked at me in stunned shock. Then he threw his head back and let out a bark like laugh. It was loud and showed a bit of what I'd seen of the man during our soul gaze. He then looked at me with amusement.

"You sound just like your mother, Lily," he chuckled lightly.

"I wouldn't know," I stated and looked at him. "What's the story, anywise?"

He turned to look away and his let my wrist go, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

I looked sternly at him, "So I've seen. Stop wallowing, Black, and get on with it."

"You sound like James," he whispered in a tone so depressive that I wanted to either start crying or joke myself with a chainsaw.

I sighed raggedly and sat back and looked at him, "You know, I should let you get cleaned up. Then you'll be more relaxed. Does that sound okay with you?"

He looked at me with surprise, "Umm…"

"Never mind, just get showered and clean," I sighed warily.

It took awhile for him to get cleaned, but I stood watching the people outside from the bathroom's single window. I thought it was strange that I would be considered a hero among these individuals below. I was just like them, but, yet, I could never be like them.

Stranger, still, that I was supposed to save them once more and all I would be is a figure of fame. Nothing but a stereotype; they would never really know me. Nor would they want to. They wanted to be ignorant and safe. That's all. Nothing more. It was disgustingly selfish and, yet, I envied them.

I envied them so much that I felt sick from it. I wanted to be like them and knew I never would. I'd already seen too much to turn a blind eye on it now. Some _1984_ reject I was turning out to be.

I left my thoughts to run wild and just stared as I heard Black get out, get dried, wrap a towel around him, and come up behind me to look at what I was looking at. I didn't bother feeling suffocated by the closeness; it wasn't something that I should care about. It was a stupid notion. I heard him sigh and felt his hand touch my shoulder.

_Don't envy them_, the voice in my mind growled. _They're too wrapped in their own worlds to care about us._

_Not always_, I replied diplomatically to the voice. _Some do care; they just don't do anything about it. They're too scared._

_They're cowards_, it stated darkly.

_They're people._

_Same thing._

_No, it isn't._

_Why isn't it?_

_I don't know. It just isn't._

"What's wrong, Harry?" Black asked with concern.

"Nothing," I lied as I turned away from the window. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

He looked slightly normal, clean, but still a bit haggard. "I'm not sure."

"Speak on it," I urged. "You might as well tell me what happened. It doesn't help your case if you don't tell me what's going on."

He told me then. About my parents and the secret keeper being switched from him to a man named Peter Pettigrew. I listened closely, watching his movements and rationalizing if they were of lying or truthful anger. Though the anger was clear; Black had gotten so mad that he'd gone after Peter and was ready to kill him when Peter massacred a group of people and left in the form of a rat that he believed was Scabbers, Ron's rat.

It was hard to swallow. It couldn't be true, but it was. I could tell. The man in front of me was trembling with contained anger and was looking close to tears. He had held them so far.

When he finished telling me the story, he leaned against the sink and put his head in his hands. He looked so frustrated. So lonely; I felt bad for him.

"I believe you," I stated and he looked up at me with surprise. "You're stunned, I know. It's hard to believe, isn't it? But I do."

"You do?" he questioned while looking at me with perplexity.

"Yes, I do," I stated. "Now we need to figure out what to do with you."

"Well I can't very well walk around like this in the open," he stated as he gestured at himself.

"Hell's bells, man, you think I haven't thought of that?" I chuckled with amusement. "You're out on the run, dude, I think that'd be pretty obvious."

"Don't curse," he reprimanded.

I gave him a look of narrowed eyes. "You're going to have to play doggy, but we need to change your eye color. Maybe I should tell Harry?"

"I don't think that wise," he stated. "He'd probably shoot then ask questions later."

"Oh, please," I laughed. "That's hog wash. He'd probably tie you up then ask questions. If you didn't answer, then he'd start the shooting." Though I wasn't too sure; I'd have to ask. "We can call you Alexander, but Sasha for short."

"How's that work?" he asked. "Alex is short for Alexander, Harry."

"Sasha is the Russian pet form of Alexander, Mr. Black," I replied with a snort.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter," he huffed in amusement.

"Well, the way I see it, you're the child and I'm the adult," I replied sarcastically.

"Harry James Potter, don't get snippy with me, young man," he growled.

"Hey, Black, don't get your paws in a twist," I replied and concentrated on what I was going to need to do, but I felt more than heard something pounding on the door. He was about to retort when I continued. "We need to get to bed otherwise Harry's going to break down the door. And, trust me; he will break it down if he thinks I'm in trouble. Change now."

He turned back into the lab and I took down the wards and opened the door. Harry looked down at me while leaning against the door frame. His gaze was one of supreme annoyance.

"Going to bed anytime soon, Cal?"

I put on a put out look, "Sure, why not? I was heading that way."

"Mmhmm," Harry growled. "Get to it, young man."

I glanced down at Sasha and winked. Then as Harry stalked back to his own bed, I went to change into my sleeping pants and got into mine. Sasha jumped up and laid his head on my side. Misha, the cat, settled next to my stomach and purred to sleep. I felt my eyes close and drifted to sleep.

I didn't realize how much I had wanted to go to sleep until then.


	7. Chapter 7

"When are we meeting Aunt Petunia?" I asked as I practiced on my guitar scales and as Adam read one of my course books.

"We're meeting her at noon," Harry answered while reading the Daily Prophet and making notes in a notebook that he had out beside him on the bed.

"We're going out to lunch with her?" Adam asked without looking up as he turned a page.

"Yes, and I called her earlier about the vet," Harry answered with a quick glance over to the black canine-man now named Sasha that sat watching me and wagging his tail. "She said she'll make an appointment for later today and we'll go buy a collar while we go touring around London and helping her out. Did you know she's pregnant?"

"She told me yesterday before Marge arrived," I replied as I watched Adam's face go slack with concentration and I noticed that his expression lacked any traceable emotion as he read…. What the hell was he reading? "Adam what are you reading?"

"Mmm," was the response I got.

"Adam!" I called, but I got the same response as before. I turned to look at Harry. "Do you want to or should I?"

He gave me a slight grin and shook his head, "Leave him alone for once."

"Oh, all right," I grumbled, but eyed Adam with a devious grin.

He suddenly looked up and then glanced at me with confusion, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," I laughed mischievously and went back to thrumming the guitar strings, almost too innocently.

"Hell's bells, you're weird," he grumbled as he went back to reading whatever it was he was reading.

"Would you try not to provoke your brother, Cal," Harry growled distantly as his eyes stayed glued to the paper in front of him. I snickered in reply and then quieted down.

I started headbanging and started singing, "So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye/ so you think you can love me and leave me to die/ Oh, baby, can't do this to me baby/ just got to get out, just got to get right out of here." I played the last of the song with exuberance and laughed as I ended it.

"Would sound better if it was an electric guitar," Harry noted as he shook his head and laughed. He knew I loved that song and with good reason. That song rocked.

"I so agree," I laughed as I set the guitar aside and sat on the floor.

"What are you doing, Cal?" Harry asked in suspicion as I closed my eyes and concentrated what I was about to do.

Harry gasped as thick fur appeared and my face, hands, and feet appeared to change right before his eyes. There was a tail and fluffy ears that follow making Harry set aside the paper in his hands and he strode over to crouch in front of me. He placed his hand on the cat muzzle that was now my face.

He let out a heavy breath and stated, "This is amazing!"

My eyes opened and I knew they were a strange blackish emerald that had specks of gold and flashed a lift of lips that Harry probably determined as a smile. My eyes closed again and I concentrated on changing the rest and only made slight progress on my arms and legs. I growled with annoyance and transferred back to my natural form.

"Why didn't you change further?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Couldn't," I stated. "I'm finishing my transfer and until then, I can't just go completely animal. In this case, I'm turning into a jaguar as I've told you before."

"Well that's just…" Harry paused as he looked down at his watch with surprise. "We need to go meet up with your Aunt." He stood up and hurried to get his coat since there was a light breeze.

"Adam!" I finally exclaimed as I tried to get the boy's attention. He snapped out of his concentrated state and looked up sheepishly.

"Lo siento," he muttered and went to set the book down on the table he was sitting at and then fished out his leather waist coat and put it on.

"Sasha, come on, boy," I called to the black dog-man that watched everything with un-dog-like behavior. I'd have to have a talk about that with him later.

Through the day, I kept a hand on top of Sasha's head and when it came time to buy food and a collar I was happily choosing something appropriate. I retrieved a black collar and a gold charm with the name _Sasha_ written on it in Celtic script. The dog-man happily wore the collar loosely around his neck and barked and wagged his tail cheerfully as we exited the pet store and went toward the Vet's office.

Harry checked us in and then we were called forward. Harry and I followed the doctor that led Sasha into a back room while Petunia and Adam waited in their chairs talking about babies and names.

I really think Adam should've been born a girl rather than a guy. He is the most feminine one I've ever seen. Okay, that wasn't all the way true, just something I personally thought at the moment. I ignored those thoughts and watched the doctor. The doctor examined the dog-man thoroughly before giving his diagnosis.

"He's very malnourished and has pneumonia, but those are symptoms we can heal without great difficulty," the doctor stated with a kind smile as he scratched the dog-man's ears; I muffled a laugh. Black looked like he thoroughly was enjoying the attention. "Besides that, I'd say he should be better in a few weeks with proper care. I'll go make prescriptions for vitamins and instructions on how to handle him for the time until he's healthy again." He left the room and came back with a slip of paper to which he handed to Harry who took it with a smile.

"Thanks, sir," Harry thanked and then led Sasha and I out to the front room where we branched off and waited until Harry was finished discussing some stuff with the person at the front desk.

Later that day we bid farewell to Petunia who drove out of London with a farewell. We went back to the Leaky Cauldron and met up with the Weasleys whom greeted us with warmth. Hermione and the Jones siblings were staying at the cauldron as well and were hanging out together in corner that Adam and I slipped to when nobody noticed. Sasha laid his head on my thigh and wagged his tail with tired cheerfulness.

"Hey guys," Adam greeted with a large grin and sat next too Hermione with a wide smile. He slung his arm about her shoulders. "How's you-know-what coming along?" At least the idiot knew some tact. Hermione pushed him off of her and gave him an annoyed look.

"Well Hermione and I seem to be getting along quickly," Zuri stated with knowing smile. "Jen is a bit slow in advancement, but coming along nicely. How about you, Harry?"

"I'm almost completely there," I stated while I petted Sasha absently.

Adam tried to place his arm around Hermione again and this time she sighed with frustration and ignored him. Zuri winked at me and we both laughed as Hermione shook her head and smiled in amusement. Jenci just shared a conspiring grin with Adam.

"When did you get a dog, Harry?" Zuri asked suddenly as she eyed the large black dog-man with amusement. "He looks just like a grim."

"Doesn't he?" I laughed outright with brightness about me. Then I blushed with embarrassment. "We found him the other day and we couldn't just leave the poor dear out in Surrey. I called him Sasha which is the Russian pet name for Alexander."

"How sweet," Zuri announced and came over to hug the dog and coo with love. Black enjoyed the attention thoroughly and I had to keep myself from kicking him.

"She's been doing that to almost every canine we've came across this summer," Jenci stated with amusement.

"I'm sure that every one of those canines enjoyed the attention," Adam snickered and I shot a glare at him.

"Don't push it, oh brother of mine," I growled.

"Bring it on, short stuff," he laughed joyfully. His eyes glittered with amusement; he turned back to the others. "So how was everyone's summer? Was it enjoyably festive?"

Somehow, no matter how long my friends and brother knew each other (only a few days average from each visit), they acted like he'd been to school with us the entire time. Sometimes, it's hard to imagine it without him. And then, sometimes, I know why he isn't. One of the girls would have killed him by now. Especially, Mione.

"We visited Germany and it was so lovely," Zuri replied wistfully as she cuddled Sasha. His tail was thumping euphorically. I had this sudden urge to murder the dog, but I couldn't really bring myself to answer why that was. Yep, De-Nile wasn't only just a river in Egypt.

"You've should've tried the food, Harry, it was _good_," Jenci stated with a dreamy smile. Personally, I think Jenci thought every kind of food was good. It was kind of scary and yet so _Jenci_.

"And the architecture, Harry," Zuri added. "Oh, it was so gorgeous and distracting. You couldn't turn a corner without finding something beautiful. It was artistically inspiring."

"Overall, it was wicked," Jenci ended and smiled wistfully. Probably still day-dreaming on the food that he had consumed during his vacation.

"Well France is just as appealing a place to visit," Hermione inserted. "My parents and I went into the wizarding part of it and found things that couldn't be found here in London. Everything stops it seems. Everything is beautiful. Jenci would probably like the food there." She eyed the boy out of the corner of her eye with amusement.

"What food doesn't he like," I snorted as everyone, excluding Jenci, burst into laughter.

"That's too true," Zuri giggled. The shorter girl smiled and gave one last hug to Sasha and went back to her seat.

"What did you two do during vacation?" Hermione asked with interest rising in her eyes.

"We both traded taking care of Harry's office in return to do things," Adam explained with a laugh. Then he turned to me. "Did you read some of the brochures in there? They're so skillfully written, I think a four year old would meet their match."

I smiled brightly over at him as I noticed Harry coming over to the table we were at. He paused and eyed Adam with a discreet _Why you little--_ Then he marched over to us and clipped Adam's ear causing my brother to shout in surprise. He gave a murderous glare at Sasha for a moment and I shrugged off the nervous feeling that I got. I ignored it as I turned back to the conversation.

"I guess that'll teach you to keep your voice down," I snorted as everyone laughed. Adam glared at me. I turned to look at the others. "I helped work at a slasher film convention and got to see some really cool movies. Though I still think Freddy beats all, hands down. Other than all that, I went to band practice and worked in the office a lot of the time. It was fulfilling as usual."

I decided to dismiss myself after we ate dinner and I headed upstairs with Sasha following me. I rubbed my shoulder which felt slightly swollen for some reason. I paused, letting Sasha into the room, and then closing the door behind me as I entered. I put some small scale wards on the door and trailed over to my bed where I collasped on top of it.

"I'm so tired," I groaned and heard bark-like laughter follow.

I lifted my head enough to turn and look at one Sirius Black sitting comfortably in a nearby chair. I tried to growl, but it was too much effort. I decided just to salut him with the bird which I got a genuine growl in reply. _Caliban: 2, Sirius: 1. _Mentally, I did a victory dance.

"How come you're so tired?" Sirius asked. "Today wasn't that exhausting."

"Trust me," I snorted. "Without caffiene, any day is exhausting."

"You're just being a baby," he chuckled.

"And you're a fur-face, Mr. Dogs-R-Us," I replied and glanced over at him. He looked amused. Damnit. "So why no bloodshed of Peter Piper? What? Rats don't taste good or something?"

"No need to get scrappy," Sirius growled. "I'd rather not do anything in a public place."

"So should I smuggle him to you or something?" I snorted.

Personally, I always hated rats and I really wanted to annihilate Ron's rat ever since I first saw said rat. I even sent Misha on rat hunts, but he seemed to return empty pawed. Now I had a reasonable excuse. Okay, not so reasonable. I don't think I could get away with it.

He looked thoughtful for a second and then nodded. I shook my head. "Ron and I aren't what you'd call Best Friends. That's Blaise and me. And Ron wouldn't appreciate me smuggling his rat and passing it off to a renown killer. Which, by the way, care to share some exploits to pass the time?" I got another growl. One point up, oh boy!

"_Harry Caliban Amun James Potter Dresden_ or whatever your full name is, open this door now!" I heard Harry yell as I felt the beating on the door. Damnit, I'm dead now.

"Did you meet Harry's eyes, Sirius?" I asked in a hushed voice as I jumped up from the bed and rushed to the door.

"Yes, and the same thing happened to me that happened when I met yours," he answered.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," I cursed repeatedly as I tried to take down the wards as quickly as possible. "You soul-gazed with Harry, you dumb mutt!"

"Soul-gazed?" he asked in confusion as I finally took down the last ward.

Harry nearly crushed me as he swung the door open and went toward the other man with a menacing growl. I closed the door quickly to keep anyone trying to watch the commotion out. I then went to sit on the bed and watched the show. I did this with panic, mind you. I couldn't stop Harry from going after Sirius, but I could just sit and watch and enjoy and panic through the interrogation that was about to begin.

I must say, I was thrilled to be able to watch another session of Harry Protocol Interrogations. It usually made me laugh. Though this time I was a bit wary because I knew Harry overdid it when it came to protecting the wee little ones he adopted. Right now, wee little me would be getting the protection.

"Sirius Black," Harry snarled ferally as he grabbed the man by the hair and slammed him against the wall. "Who the hell do you think you're dealing with? Huh?"

"Now wait just a seco--" Sirius growled but grunted when Harry slammed his head against the wall and then threw him into the seat he had been in just earlier. Sirius looked at me in surprise and stunned perplexity. "I thought you said he doesn't shoot first."

"I actually did mean that," I reassured nervously. "I just never mentioned the beatdown before getting tied up."

"You knew?" Harry asked before blinking and then stalking toward me. Oh, shit! My first reaction was to hide, but I couldn't. I sat frozen to the spot. "You knew and didn't tell me we were hosting a infamous murderer as a pet? Goddamnit, Caliban! Do you realize the severity of the situation currently? If people knew that Sasha was Black--"

"Harry, breathe," I tried to placate him, but jumped as he roared in frustration.

"I panicked when I saw that you had disappeared with that criminal and came up here to save you, but..." he trailed and gestured menacingly at me. He looked like he might strangle me, but then turned back to Black and I felt bad for the other guy due to Harry's fixation to kick his ass.

Slightly sorry, mind you. I like my ass well enough. I couldn't lose it. It'd be like losing a security blanket. I'm attached, you see. But I couldn't help but try to save the man.

"Harry, he's innocent," I intercepted as Harry stalked towards Sirius. "You soul-gazed with him. You know he's innocent! Harry!"

"Caliban, we can't trust him," Harry growled as he turned back to me.

"Listen to his words, to his story," I replied in an equally menacing growl. "Please, Harry, for me. Do it for me."

"Oh, all right," he growled in a darker voice and turned to Sirius. "You'd better tell nothing but the truth so help you God or Merlin, whichever you prefer, because if you don't, you'll be praying you had." He sat across from Sirius and watched him like a pissed off predatory watches its prey.

Sirius looked at him and then threw me a wary grin. "He certainly does have a way with people. Must have read a book or something."

"You have no idea," I replied with a tired grin and listened as Sirius began to retell his story and when he ended, Harry let out a heavy sigh.

"Hell's bells," he breathed. "That is one helluva case of bad luck."

"You have to give the man credit though," I agreed. "He has resolve."

"Thanks," Sirius replied as he rubbed his face.

"Hurts, huh?" Harry laughed and then grew somber. "It'll be worse if you even think about hurting Caliban."

Sirius looked Harry directly in the eyes. "I swear to you, I would never, ever hurt Harry."

"I'm glad you're not going to hurt my adoptive father, but what about me?" I joked and all of us snorted.

"That's a horrible joke," Harry grumbled. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well I was hoping we go rat-hunting tonight, but I decided I like not having a red-head's temper thrown my way," I replied sincerely. Both men rolled their eyes.

Misha appeared out of nowhere, streaking past where I sat and pounced on Harry and clawed his chest as the cat tried to get to his shoulders to sit. Harry cursed as the sharp claws dug into him. I cringed when he glared at me in response.

"Your cat is going to end up dead one of these days," he growled.

"But he loves you, why deny love in its form of clawing devotion?" I replied and then looked down to hide my smile, but the snickering was no doubt heard. I looked up to see Misha now perched atop of Harry's head and burst into full out laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Harry grumbled tiredly, but looked up in surprise as we all heard muffled talking. "Damnit, I forgot about Bob."

"You brought Bob on vacation, Harry?" I asked with a note of surprise and noticed that Misha managed to stay perched on the man's head as he hurried to his bag and pulled a skull out that had orange lights lit up in the eye sockets. Harry brought the skull over to the table near the chairs and put the skull down.

"Who's the bum?" Bob asked as he spun the skull to face Sirius who watched the skull with confusion.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That's Bob the Skull," I answered with a smile and gestured at the skull. "He's just a spirit that resides in the skull and is like a secretary who knows a lot about the supernatural."

"I need a better introduction than that, Dali!" the skull growled and then spun to Harry. "Again, who's the bum?"

"Sirius Black," Harry replied with a wary frown. The skull spun to face the other.

"You're the infamous murderer?" the skull asked in gleeful excitement. "Oooh, please tell me how it went down. Hey, I could use you as transport!" He spun back to look at Harry. "Eh, Harry? I can use his body to hit the town and we'll be back in the morning!"

"No, Bob," I growled. The skull spun to look at me.

"I wasn't asking you, boy!" He spun back to Harry. "Please, it'll be fun. You can come too! All the hot babes of London. We'll paint the city red!"

"No, Bob," Harry answered. "You're not possessing him. Not now, not ever. And we're not going to go babe-hunting for your sake of everlasting gaity."

"HEY!"

"Who's the bum?" Adam asked as he entered the room and quickly closed the door.

"Does anyone know a nicer way to describe me?" Sirius asked as he rubbed his face again. He looked like he might have been bruised a bit from the beatdown.

"This is Sirius Black," I answered, waiting for the reply.

"You're shitting me, right?" my brother asked with a queer smile and gazed nervously at the scruffy man. "He's Sirius Black. Hell, it looks like a breeze could conquer him."

"_Adam Callum Dresden_," Harry grounded out.

"Oh, come on!" Adam exclaimed. "Your reaction was no doubt worse than mine was, Harry."

"Slammed him good up against the wall," I supplied as Adam shared an amused smile with me.

"Knew it," he stated.

"Why are you taking this so well?" Harry asked with a growl.

"Oh, I knew," Adam stated. "But he's innocent, so what's the problem?"

Harry sank into his seat and groaned with frustration, "I'm cursed with idiots!"

"Hey, I resent being referred to as an idiot!" Adam exclaimed with disapprovement.

"Yeah, well that's what you are," Harry growled tiredly and went to stand up.

"I must agree, Adam, you are an idiot," Bob stated with a voice filled with a smirk.

"Oh, do shut up," Adam growled and went to get a pair of clean clothes and went to shower.

"He's so easy," Bob announced with a snort.

"Yeah, he is," I agreed. I turned to Harry who leaned against the nearby wall with a dark thoughtful gaze set on Sirius. "So what are we going to do with Mr. Mutts-Are-Me?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Sirius asked with amusement. "I'm going with you to Hogwarts."

"Again, what are we doing with the mutt?" I asked, ignoring Sirius.

"I could keep him in Chicago," Harry replied, but Sirius jumped to his feet and growled.

"I'm going to go with him to Hogwarts," he growled. "I'm the only one that can protect Harry."

"Again, my adoptive father doesn't need your protection," I joked offhandedly, but then turned serious. "You can't come with me. People will question. What am I going to do if someone recognizes you? Tell them sorry but they have the wrong mutt? Yeah, uh huh, right, whatever. It's not going to work."

"I'm thinking it could some other way," Harry stated slowly. "He could keep an eye out if he starts traveling to get to the school now. It could help some."

"Harry, you know it won't work," I reprimanded. "Everything that could go wrong usually does go wrong when I'm involved."

"Yes, but there's the beauty of it," he pointed out, but I doubted he knew what he was pointing out. Like huh?

"What?"

"Peter will disappear if he sees the mutt so we don't let him see the mutt," Harry explained. "Black can keep an eye out for Peter if the rat decides it's safer to scram. You, on the other hand, can start causing media problems by announcing that Black is innocent and Peter is still alive while trying to out the rat. You said yourself that you could switch a transfigured person, animal or item."

Damnit, I had said that. I wasn't sure I could, but I thought I could. No doubt this was going to take awhile. Insert roll of eyes.

"Like I'm not already a raving lunatic, let's add some more stories," I muttered darkly, but had to agree. It was a firm plan. "So are you going to take him through Nevernever or something to place him at the school? Or is he going on his own?"

"That's a great idea," Adam stated as he exited the bathroom and walked past us as though he had been there the entire conversation.

"That would be for the best, I suppose," Harry muttered. "I guess that's that for the plan."

"Why do I get the feeling the plan is going to fail somehow?" I asked.

"Because you're a stiff when it comes to planning," Adam answered.

We all laughed. Then we all got ready for bed.

Before I fell asleep, I noticed Harry wide awake and murmuring to Bob about something as he eyed the other adult in a untrusting manner. It made me feel calmer that he was watching out for trouble. I fell asleep feeling safe for the first time since Dumbledore told us we were going to be dining with the Dursleys.

But trouble decided to wake up early the following morning.


	8. Chapter 8

"If we are with your family again next summer, Ron, you and your brothers better pack the night before or so help me I'll castrate you all," Zuri snarled to the tall red-headed boy and promptly started maneuvering her way through the crowd in the train's corridor until she caught up with Ginny, Luna, and Hermione.

"Your sister is one vicious lioness," Ron stated to Jenci while paling at the thought of Zuri's threat.

"Actually, she's more like a wolf," the other boy stated with a grin as he bid the now confused boy farewell and caught up with the Neville and I as we tried to keep sight of the girls.

We caught up to the girls as they opened a compartment and looked inside. When we were able to see... okay, when I could see being as I am the shortest still... we found a sleeping young adult who had light brown hair streaked with white strans of stress pulled back into a low ponytail and his skin was a ghostly bronze. He leaned heavily against the wall and looked completely gone with the wind and butterflies. I noticed that he'd taken one of the window seats also. Meanie.

"Who's that?" Neville asked as he tried to peer over Jenci's shoulder and over everyone else's heads at the sleeping form.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione replied as she stepped inside and settled next to the window.

"Do you know everything?" Zuri asked with amusement as she went to sit next to the other girl.

"No, not everything, just most things," Hermione replied with an amused smile. She pointed at a bag at the man's feet. "It has his name on it."

"That's called cheating," I stated with disapprovement as I went to sit next to the sleeping form. I rubbed my still hurting shoulder as I watched Jenci take a seat next to his sister.

"We're going to go see some of the other years," Ginny stated as she and Luna disappeared and Neville went to sit next to me.

"Well I see the cat dragged more than dirt in," Blaise's voice called as I heard him charging down the train's corridor.

The next moment, the door slid open to reveal a taller Blaise in full school uniform. His dark skin glowed darker than I remembered and his black eyes danced with mischief. His dark hair was curlier than ever and he flashed a smile that had shining teeth that were snow white. He then smacked me upside the head with a wrapped item that he then set in my lap and went to sit under the window.

"That was uncalled for," Zuri reprimanded as she kicked Blaise's shin.

"T'was not," he argued as he rubbed his leg and glared up at her. "He called me a snake without slither."

"That's what your upset about?" I asked incredulously. Surely, my other comment had insulted him.

"Well yes," he replied with a glare at me. "It's not funny. I was placed in Slytherin for a reason."

"To long for actual reality?" Jenci asked with utmost innocence.

"Oh, sod off," Blaise growled.

"I thought the other comment would--"

"Oh, come off it, mate!" he laughed. "That was a poor sarcastic comment."

"Well as long as you're not going to hurt me for that one, I guess we're even," I laughed nervously.

Though Blaise was a great best friend, you didn't let your guard down ever. If there was something I learned about being sarcastic in my friend's presence, I knew he'd get me back at the most opportune moment. Especially right before a Quidditch match. Hence, my nervous.

"Would you open your gift already!" Blaise exclaimed as he noticed I was starting to look thoughtfully at him with nervous eyes.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. "Let's see, I know it's a book. It hurt when you hit me with it." I unwrapped the paper and looked up to share an evil grin with him.

"What did he get you?" Hermione asked with a knowing voice.

"It's a book of 1001 pranks and practical jokes," I announced with a positively cheery voice.

"Oh, no," she groaned. "You had to encourage him."

"Indeed," Blaise replied. "It had to be done. Someone needs to prank the Weasley twins."

"So you're going to use a book they might already have?" Zuri asked.

"No, we're combining all the ideas we like into one big prank," he stated. "We discussed it over the summer by owl."

"This should be an interesting year," Jenci stated with a smile.

I noticed that Neville was being yet again unusually quiet. "What's up, Nev?" I asked the now not so shy boy, or so I hoped not as shy.

"I've been in a halt since I got to growing fur and getting paws," he replied bluntly as he looked up... okay, fine, down at me with a wary grin. "It's been frustrating."

"Well Jenci's at the same stage," Hermione stated. "Maybe you two should work together during the next couple of months. I'm sure we'll all be done by these next two months."

"Mione, nobody's going to get it in the next two months," I stated sincerely. "We don't have all day to practice and you most certainly don't have it. You're taking practically all the electives on the list. Which, by the by, I don't know how'll you'll manage. It'll be a strenuous year for you."

"I'll be fine," Hermione laughed cheerfully. "I'm invincible."

"You're so not funny," I growled with a pointed look, but sighed in irritation as I, yet again, noticed Misha settled onto my shoulder. I looked over at the sleeping man and cocked my head to the side as I examined him. "He looks oddly familiar. Actually, it's helluva strange familiarity, you know, Misha? Nevermind, you can't answer, can you? No, but that's not the point. This man looks familiar... I've seen him before yet I can't remember where."

"Harry, please stop talking to yourself and then to the cat," Hermione stated with an amused expression. "It's rather strange."

"Lo siento," I apologized with a sheepish grin and then went thoughtful as Neville started to doze and Hermione started to read.

Blaise and I dealt with the visit from Malfoy later on, but were happy to just threaten him with the sleeping Professor. Zuri and Jenci trailed out to talk with some of their friends in Ravenclaw. Time went slowly still as we stayed awake long enough to have some food from the cart lady, get changed into our robes, and then trail back into our sleepy, lazy atmosphere.

It was hours later that I suddenly jerked awake. I felt something creeping up my spin and I shivered. It was dark and pouring rain and hellcats outside. I shivered again. It doesn't rain, it pours. Just like trouble. _Trouble_.

The train suddenly jolted to a stop and we heard yelps and crashes of trunks falling from down the train and the lights went out. Hermione woke with a startled yelp as her cat, Crookshanks, clawed her. I felt Misha cling to my shoulder and felt his claws retracting back and forth as he hissed viciously. Blaise snarled as he woke up from what I'm guessing was a great nap and look around. Neville was awake and eyeing everything carefully. I felt a growl rise in the back of my throat as I shivered again.

I got to my feet and went to the window and noticed it was raining and shitting out hellcats heavier than what I had originally guessed outside, but the water on the window turned to mist and looked suddenly frozen. I rubbed a circle into the window as I heard Blaise get up and lean over me and we both peered out.

"Something's moving out there and it looks like it's trying to get on board," Blaise stated with a low dark voice.

I shivered again. "Whatever is going on, I'm beginning to not like it."

_Yeah, just like trouble. Pouring rain and hellcats. _Damn.

Someone stumbled in and fell to the floor and was followed by another person. "Jenci, watch where you're walking, you git!" Zuri's voice sounded agitated and she peered up at me and then glanced at the others.

"Zuri, Jenci, get into a seat," I growled and they did what I said. Wow, simplicity. There's a first.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked another voice that belonged to Ginny as she stepped into the compartment; Luna followed her.

"No, but wait in here and I'll be right back," I stated as I felt danger coming closer; the air grew colder. I had to get that danger away from here. "I'm going to see what the hell is going on here."

I slid outside and noticed a black robed _thing_ coming toward me. No, it wasn't coming toward me in a walking form; it was gliding. Shit. Can we say something's not right here?

I swallowed and then bared my teeth in challenge and let a low dark growl vibrate and bubble out of my throat. The creature didn't pause and kept coming. Then I felt it.

"Stay where you are," I heard a deep baritone command as I felt, more than notice, someone slip out from the compartment, but all that mattered were the voices.

I stumbled back and roared as I fell into a vision. A fat whale of a man with beady eyes and plain colors coming towards me with a maniacal grin and crazed eyes, all the while carrying a huge sharp knife that flashed a silver streak in the light. Then an ugly being kept treading toward a woman with bright green eyes and fiery red hair and she held a child to her breast as she cried and pleaded. The man said stuff that I chose to force myself to ignore and then I saw the green light and the shriek of the woman. I roared wildly and clawed at my ears as I heard Harry yelling at me angrily after I had done something; they weren't memories or any that I could remember at the moment, but then blackness fell upon me only to be slapped back into reality by one hysterical Zuri.

I pushed her off me and pulled away and backed up until I was a few feet away from everyone that stood outside looking at me. "Don't touch me!" I snarled as the Professor tried to comfort and help me.

I didn't want comfort or help; I wanted to be able to concentrate without these images in my mind. I wanted to breathe again. I felt tears rushing from my eyes. I shook furiously and tried to rub my arms to get more warmth, but decided on a more different approach as I grabbed ahold of my silver pentacle that Blaise had gotten me first year for Christmas and muttered in Latin. It didn't help.

Zuri went inside the compartment and Hermione followed along with Neville. Blaise kneeled next to me with a dark frown and without warning, punched me in the jaw. I sprawled over to the side and then glared up at him.

"Was that effing necessary?" I spat angrily as I felt reality rush back to me. _Maybe it was._

"Uh, yeah," he snorted. "And besides, that's for the other comment. Oh, and for Zuri also."

"Oh!" was the only thing I could reply with as I held back the words that were trying to rush out that would no doubt get me a detention if used in front of the adult.

There was a loud snap then that made us both jump and I pulled back and curled up while rocking myself slightly. It was still cold and not all the shock had disappeared. Professor Lupin broke chocolate into pieces and handed it to the others in the compartment and then handed the last two pieces to Blaise and me.

"Here," the baritone voice said to me as the man handed me a piece of chocolate. "Eat it, you'll feel better." I shook my head stubbornly and watched the man warily as I pointedly didn't munch on the chocolate. There was something off in those amber-gold eyes that shined like metallic pools.

"What in Hell's Bells was that?" I asked with a wary look up at the man.

"It's a dementor," Lupin answered with a frown as he pointedly looked at the chocolate and then to me, the kid, who just ignored his pointed glances. Go figure. "They guard Azkaban."

"Oh, joy," I cheered in sarcasm. "Just what we need on a train, an effing creature that screws with the mind; I see this year is going to be _utterly_ exciting."

The man raised his brow as he crumpled the chocolate wrapper and then put it in a nearby trashcan. "I'm going to talk with the driver then I'll be back. Eat the chocolate, Mr. Potter."

"It's Mr. Dresden," I called after the man as he disappeared to the front of the train. "Wait, what?" I turned to look at Blaise. "What's wrong with Zuri?"

"Mate, you threw her off of you in a feral manner when she woke you up," Blaise replied. "She looked really upset. And even if she hadn't been upset, I'd still hit you."

"Shit!" I groaned.

The one girl I actually really like and I upset her. Damn, I'm good. Next thing I plan to do involves me trying to impress her by stomping on the flowers I get for her. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Come on, mate, up you get," Blaise snorted as he helped me up off the ground and we entered the compartment and together we sat underneath the window. I leaned against Zuri's legs and smiled apologectically up at her. She smiled as she began to run her fingers through my hair. Misha trotted up to me and leapt up to land on my chest and crawled up to settle on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I tossed you off of me, Zuri," I apologized sorrowfully up to her. "If I'd been right in the head, I'd never would have done that."

"I know that, Silly," she laughed softly. "You just surprised me and I was hurt a bit, but I realized what was going on. You're forgiven. What happened anywise, Harry?"

"I think I saw my mother being murdered and my uncle coming at me with a knife," I muttered and felt Blaise stiffen next to me. "Then I heard Harry yelling at me, but I can't remember when he'd ever be that angry."

That was a lie. Harry'd been angry plenty with me in the past. Justly so, too.

I looked up to see that Neville had Luna curled in his lap and Ginny at his left hugging him. Hermione sat next to Jenci who had an arm about his sister's shoulders as Zuri who kept running her hand through my hair while she shook every so often.

Lupin entered as the train started moving again with a look of surprise at those curled up close to each other and gave us all a stern look. "I haven't poisoned that chocolate." We, the group, spared him a glance. Then the others looked between Hermione and I. We both popped the pieces of chocolate into our mouths and were instantly feeling better and we nodded with a smile to the others who follow soon after.

At that moment, I wanted to repeatedly slam my head into something hard. Chocolate. Duh.

Lupin shrugged and slid into the seat Hermione and Jenci. "Are you all right, Harry?"

I let a growl bubble out of my throat and pass my lips as I eyed the man suspiciously. "Who are you to me?" I grunted when Blaise elbowed me. I eyed him warily and let a small grin replace my dark frown.Yeah, talk about jumping right into the matter. I turned to look back at the older man. "I know I've seen you before, but I don't know where." A name came to mind as I examined the man. "Why is it that I want to call you Moon or Moony or Moona when I see you? Have we met before?"

He burst into laughter which made me tense. "You're as thoroughly studious as your mother Lily."

"So I did know you?" I asked with a confused look.

"Not since you were a baby," he chuckled. "How interesting... how utterly interesting."

"Great," I groaned. "Another groupie."

Hermione snorted. "Yes, we all love you so much that we worship the very ground you walk on, Harry." This made the others snort and burst into laughter.

"All's fair in love and war, Hermy," I sang with a cheerful tone when I felt sort of miserably confused and starting to get a headache. "And besides, _I have other uses for you, darling_."

She glared at me. "You know I hate that song."

"But it's a great song!" I replied with amusement. "Alice Cooper was _the_ man when he put it out."

She glared darkly and huffed. "Indeed."

"She agrees!" I cheered and Zuri handed me five galleons and Blaise handed me five more.

"You betted that I would agree?" Hermione exclaimed in irritation and disbelief.

"Hell yeah," I laughed; my Chicago accent overtook the British one for the time being and when I spoke, Lupin looked at me with a deepening frown. I decided to give in. "Mr. Lupin, I was adopted and moved to Chicago when I was eight. That's why I do not sound so British, accent-wise."

"Oh," he said and looked at me with a small smile. "I think I heard that somewhere, come to think of it. Minerva warned me that if I see you around with a guitar, not to be surprised. She told me that she heard you were in some kind of a rock band back where you lived."

"Yeah, the Blacklisted Knights," I replied happily. YAY! Something I knew about and enjoyed talking about. He looked at me with amusement. "You should come to Chicago in the next year or so. We might be able to play some songs for you."

"Are you doing shows now?" Jenci asked.

"Not yet," I replied. "We should be by this summer, but who knows if Tim the Bartender in the local pub will let us. He probably will since I helped him out of a bad case."

"And what was that?" Ginny asked with amusement.

"Honey," I laughed with hearty amusement. "That'd be telling and I don't kiss and tell."

"Sure you don't," Blaise snickered, but grunted when I elbowed him. "Oh, come on. It's not like I'm the only one that knows."

"There's others that know?" I asked, a bit horrified at the idea of everyone knowing that I liked Zuri... a lot.

"Sure, but since we can't _talk_ about _it_, I'll keep my mouth shut," he teased.

"You're mean," I stated with disapproval.

"Yeah, and still you keep coming back," he snickered.

"I'm beginning to think I shouldn't," I snorted.

"Like that would ever would happen," he snorted. "You can't bleed me out of the picture."

"I am the Walrus, so there!" I proclaimed and he looked up in absolute confusion as his mouth quirked into a queer smile of zilch understanding.

"What the bleeding hell are you bloody well talking about?" he asked as he started to laugh.

"I am the Walrus, so there!" I repeated with a triumphant smirk and nodded my triumphant to Hermione who had muffled her giggling by covering her mouth. Lupin shook with silent laughter as Zuri and Jenci burst into laughter at their sudden understanding.

"D-d-do you quote every song you know?" Jenci snickered.

"Why I do believe yes," I stated with a grin, "yes, I do."

"Honestly," Hermione giggled loudly, but then muffled her laughter again.

"Hello," Ginny growled. "Some of us don't get what's going on. Like to intrigue us?"

"B-b-but that would be telling," Zuri giggled as she held her sides and leaned over with laughter.

"As Harry said earlier to Cal, I am voting you off the island," Ginny stated when a growl as she, Luna, Neville, and Blaise looked between themselves in confusion.

"Aw, come on," I laughed.

Life was good. Vive la Confusion. Now rock out and howl to this illusion.

_Hey, that rhymed!_

It was later that night after the train stopped and we got onto the carraiges that took us up to the school. McGonagall took Hermione and I aside to discuss Mione's schedule and my reaction to the dementor _thingies_. Then we made it to the feast where we all ate fitfully. Afterwards, I showered quickly, pulled my hair back, and then went to bed. Misha curled up against my stomach like usual and purred himself to sleep.

I fell asleep. My dreams were nay. I was good.

But good wasn't lasting and I figured that out come morning.

**_Update _**

I am pleased that I am starting to kick it through the story. I've been working on second year since I've decided to do it, but I don't know when it'll be finished... probably around Christmas... Also, I've been doodling with future scenes with Umbridge in fifth year and some scenes for fourth year. They are promising from the looks of things.

I might not be able to update again for awhile, but not to worry. I'll be trying to get the chapters through, but I do need to tell you that I might be too busy with two research papers I have to do. Classes are ending... wow! I made it through my first semester of college... tubular! I've already choosen my new classes for the upcoming semester. Well, gosh... I feel utterly creeped out by saying that. What's even creepier is I designed an entire schedule format in Microsoft Excel to see how my schedule looks... can we say nerd?

Well I have to get off and get some sleep. I have a full day tomorrow and I need some sleep. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave comments. It helps. Thanks. Te amo. Hasta luego y buenas noches. **_  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next morning when trouble cobbled onto my plate. Ron, Neville, and I met up with Hermione as we started heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There, we saw a certain stuck up, rich brat that we usually called Draco Malfoy entertaining a large group of his Slytherin house. Blaise sat off to the side, sipping his pumpkin juice while watching with a dark scowl. As we went by, Malfoy did a ridiculous swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

My brows rose and my lips quirked into an evil smirk when recognition of what was going on as Hermione grabbed my arm and told me to ignore the little shit. Well, not in those exact words, but I know that she secretly wanted to call him that. I nodded as I sat down, watching the group with a grin of dark amusement.

"Hey, Dresden!" Pansy Parkinson, a girl who looked very much like a pug, shrieked while smirking with her fellow house members. "Dresden! The dementors are coming, Dresden! _Wooooo!_"

Holy immaturity Batman!

I rose from my seat before Hermione could grab hold of me and walked over to the Slytherins with my hands behind my straightened back. I had heard some stories filled with bad gossip during dinner the night before. This was going to be fun. Insert maniacal laughter.

Walking toward them now, it suddenly grew quiet and I know everyone in the Hall watched me as I so calmly walked over with my grin widening into a full smile of cheerfulness. Blaise winked at me and hid a grin behind his goblet as he watched with excited eyes.

"Buenos Dias, my fellow classmates," I greeted with a softened smile. I assuredly had full control over my sincere eyes. I turned to Malfoy. "Dear Mr. Malfoy, I must applaud your skills of acting," I announced loudly enough for everyone to hear. "You've managed to show me how immature I am not. Congratulations on a job well done."

Malfoy's smirk slid into a death glare. I shrugged. I turned to Pansy who visibly shrunk. My smile turned predatorily vicious. I hated doing this to a girl, but I had to stick up for myself. Harry'd kill me if he knew what I was about to do. Thank goodness he isn't here.

"Miss Parkinson, allow me, please, if you will, my commentary in regards of your _words_."

She nodded and straightened up, "Proceed."

I nodded in reply and beamed at her. "You're too kind. I just hope I do not sound too insincere. Well here it goes…" I cleared my throat dramatically. "Miss Parkinson, you hid in the boy's loo when the dementor _thingies_ came onto the train. Young and ever so clever Mr. Malfoy hid in the compartment of the Weasley twins nearly wetting himself. And here, the faint little me, squared off with something I have never even heard of or seen before and all I did was pass out. Now don't get me wrong if I do imply that you and Mr. Malfoy are both cowards, but at least I faced off with it while you both hid. I may have passed out, but I did not run. Surely, you understand where I'm coming from, don't you? No? Oh, that's too bad. I bid you good day, madam."

I bowed and turned to walk away and back to my house table. I wanted to skip or dance in victory of my bold move. Sure, I should have ignored them, but they opened a bridge and I just had to burn it down. How could I not? It was that simple.

My wicked grin grew more deviant as laughter filled the Hall and whispers traveled a mile a minute. Life was good, but I knew someone upstairs had more up their sleeve. I just hoped it happened one at a time and not all at once. That'd really be bad. I mean, _really_.

"Mr. Dresden!" McGonagall's voice called from the staff table.

Shit! What now? I didn't do anything negative, did I? No, everything had positive written all over it.

"Yes, Deputy Headmistress?" I asked as I cocked my head in the general direction of where she sat.

She motioned me forward. I pointed at myself innocently. I probably looked like the kid with a mouthful of cookies after raiding the cookie jar. The thought made me mentally chuckle.

She nodded. I noticed both Lupin and Flitwick were paying rapt attention with amused expressions. I grinned. At least I made some of them smile. Honestly, the woman was going to drive me spare if she never cracks even the slightest of smiles at one of my jokes in the near future.

I walked forward and stopped when I was right in front of where she sat at the table. "Yes, ma'am? Is there something amiss, ma'am?"

She seemed to ruffle at my tone of curious innocence. "Yes, there is something amiss, Mr. Dresden."

"Oh, what might that be, my lovely Deputy Headmistress and responsible Head of House?" I asked, laying it on thick as honey. I might get out of this one yet.

She growled. "Is it necessary for you to make false stories about fellow classmates and embarrass them in front of the entire school and hurt their feelings?"

"Oh, they're not false, ma'am," I supplied all too cheerfully with an excited grin. Later I would call that a bad move on my part, but for the moment I thought I could beat it. Kick it and put it in a sack. Hell yeah. "Miss Parkinson ran into the boy's bathroom from what three fifth years, two fourth years, and one seventh and second year told me last night at dinner. And two other eyewitnesses and both the Weasley twins saw Mr. Malfoy running into the compartment that the twins were in. This leads me to believe the stories to be true due to the whole lot had similar stories. I confronted them with the truth as they did me and see: I'm not shedding tears about it. And neither should they. These things happen. I just pointed that out to them."

"He's just like his father," I heard Lupin whisper in a chuckle to Flitwick.

"You may have forgotten, Mr. Dresden, that you implied that both your classmates are cowards," Snape sneered as he watched with raised brows of incredulous.

I turned to see his eyes sparkle with some dark humor. At least he thought it was so-and-so. Although, he'd never admit it, mind you. He's got this reputation as a bigoted ass-wipe. I know mostly since his focal point is me. Aren't I just so lucky at times?

"I didn't imply anything, Mr. Snape," I stated sincerely. "I basically stated it in a subtle manner." I turned to my Head of House. "Ma'am, they were building their bridge trying to embarrass me and put me down, I just returned the favor. I burned the bridge. We're even. Eye for an eye, you know, all that rot. If they couldn't take it, maybe they should think about not dishing it." I heard Snape growl and I flashed a smile at him while I mentally kicked myself due to my idiotic last words.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Dresden," McGonagall stated with a glare, "I'm still taking ten points from Gryffindor."

I frowned and thought quickly. "Ma'am, my house doesn't deserve to be docked by a single member's behavior. How about detention tonight at seven, how's that sound?"

She faltered, "Agreed. You'll have detention with…" she looked around and then at Lupin. He smiled. "…Professor Lupin. I'm sure he'll have a large amount of work for you to do."

I smiled cheerfully. "That sounds lovely." She scowled as I turned to Lupin. "It's a date. See you at seven tonight, sir."

"Until tonight," Lupin agreed while trying not to laugh.

I waved cheerily, making Flitwick burst into a fit of laughter. I turned to walk away, but paused with a wicked smile. I turned to look at Lupin.

"By the way, sweetie, don't bring the wine," I stated with a light voice. "I'm not much for drinking. Straight-edge, you know?" I winked. "Hasta luego." I walked to my house table as I heard Lupin snort and start full out laughing.

"So how many points did we lose this time?" Hermione asked warily as I grabbed two slices of toast and spread blackberry jam on them while saddling the bench.

"No points lost," I replied with an amused smile as Neville passed me my timetable. "I have detention at seven tonight with Mr. Lupin."

"Oh, do we now?" Blaise asked as he took a seat beside me. "I thought we were going to do you-know-what."

"You guys go ahead," I laughed cheerfully and then frowned while reading the schedule I had. "I'm probably a bit farther than all of you or well off enough that I can skip a day. Hermione, are you going to Runes today? Can you pick the work up for me?"

"Yes, Harry, I can do that," she muttered warily and then glanced up with sudden concern. "What's wrong?"

"Does anyone know the fastest way to the North Tower?" I asked with a small worried voice.

"Why?" Ron asked as he stopped glaring at Blaise who smirked back.

"Our class starts in ten minutes," I stated.

Ron cursed loudly and Hermione gathered her stuff quickly and I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder, nearly whacking Blaise in the head as I did so. He glared and I replied with a sheepish grin and bid farewell to him as the three of us hurried off to Divination. Neville and a few others had already left for class.

We asked for directions from a mentally gay portrait and raced after the character as he raced through various portraits until we came to a halt in front of a spiraling staircase. We bid the character farewell and raced up the stairs until we entered a classroom filled with burning incense, cushions and tables, and various things that confirmed my suspicions. The teacher lived through the bohemian life at one point in time.

"Where's the teacher?" Ron asked as he slowly went to one table where Seamus and Dean sat while Hermione and I went to sit to the table closest to the door with Neville.

"Welcome," a woman called in a voice that was gone. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

I stilled as I saw the woman and had to turn my face away to hide my suddenly amused smile. She looked old and haggard and her bifocals were thick and huge making her seem bug-like or a maniacal scientist with magnifying glasses. Oh, and looking like a bohemian homeless stereotype in modern day; it was encouraging. I covered my mouth so my laugh would not make itself known.

Professor Trelawney went about announcing herself and welcoming us to her class to which she explained the subject in a manner reminiscent of someone off in la-la-land. My face probably was red from holding my laughter in as I noticed significant signs of stony behavior. She had to be on something.

Murphy had explained to Adam and me the effects of drugs when we had visited her one day at work and noticed an unfamiliar sight of someone acting out of their gourd. She told us to be wary and that if she ever catches us with any type of drug or having some sign of influence from one, she'd kick our asses.

From then on, Adam and I claimed straight-edge as our savior. _In X's, we do believe. Amen. _

When I recalled that episode, I tried to not laugh and tried to relax and listen carefully. Poor Neville was targeted again and I glared at the woman. Scare him, why don't you! Honestly, they always attack the one that everyone else attacks.

I nudged Neville and rolled my eyes in humor. He looked surprised and then slowly smiled; his eyes nervous. I gave him an encouraging grin and shook my head. _Don't worry about it, she's talking nonsense. Everything's all right. _

She then assigned us to tea-residue reading or that's how I called it since it described the whole situation perfectly. I was looking at Neville's with a grin and writing down what I found and compared to the book. Hermione read mine while Neville read hers.

Neville looked up, "What does mine look like, Harry?"

"A bunch of soggy brown residue," I replied with a laugh and he returned it with a smile. "Nah, dude. I have noticed a set of grapes which means 'good times with friends' and a horseshoe which represents 'good luck'. So your future looks pretty bright to me."

"Harry, does this look like a dog to you?" Hermione asked as she pointed inside my cup with a frown.

I leaned over and looked. It was a four-legged, but it didn't look like a dog. Perhaps a goat? Yeah... definitely a goat.

I told her so and then asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means 'misfortune'," she replied with a frown. "Your future never is a bright one, is it?"

"It comes with the territory," I snorted. "All because someone up there takes a malevolent amusement in my suffering(1)."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm beginning to believe you're onto something there."

Trelawney whirled around to look at me as I let out a loud laugh. She hurried over and took the cup to peer at it. She gasped.

"My dear child," she said to me in a low voice that everyone listened closely to. "You have the Grim."

Several in the class gasped in fear and I looked about me in surprise. What the hell? Was the Grim a bad thing?

I could tell that several in the class didn't understand as well. Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas gave me raised brows of confusion and shook their heads. Hermione practically pounced onto the book and scanned the page hurriedly. Trelawney eyeballed me with fear and concern. I rolled my eyes.

"What's a Grim?" I asked with a put-out voice. "A sad goat?"

She looked stunned at my confusion. "The Grim, my dear boy, the Grim. It is the ghostly black dog that haunts the graveyards. It is the worst omen, my dear, it means _death_."

"You're joking," I laughed with a lazy smile as I leaned back into my chair.

"My child, you shouldn't laugh at death!" Trelawney shrieked madly and I stilled slightly.

_Good going, Harry. Upset the damn stoner, why don't you!_

"I'm not laughing at death, Professor," I replied sincerely. "It's just that I have a black lab mix that looks a lot like what you would call a Grim back home. His name is Sasha and he's an absolute puppy at heart. You're probably mistaken."

"I am not mistaken, child, you have the Grim," she sniffed sorrowfully. "You're fated to die."

"_I_ don't think it looks like the Grim," Hermione stated when she was able to get the cup back.

"My dear girl, forgive me for being so prude, but there is little aura around you," Trelawney replied while looking at Hermione with utter dislike. Then she turned to look away from us students. "I think we can end class now. The spirits are leaving us." She flittered away into another room.

"Well aren't we just utterly on high," I stated angrily as several others looked silently at me. "Would you stop staring? I'm not going to die anytime soon." They hurriedly rushed out of the room.

"Ignore them, Harry," Ron laughed. "They're just being pulled into that crap. They don't realize she's mental."

"Thanks for the encouragement, mate," I laughed darkly but shared an amused smile with him nonetheless.

We hurried down to Transfiguration and I raced to the front with Hermione racing after me. Neville was walking behind us with a worried smile. He joined us a second later. The class, who heard and believed the Grim-nonsense, stared at me with silent gazes.

I growled silently. I really did hate being stared at like a specimen. _Hello, I'm not an effing lab rat, I'll have you know! _

McGonagall went about explaining Animagi while I twitched and suffered through the staring. The teacher turned herself into her feline form and then popped back into regular with a frown. She swept a glance through the room.

"What on earth is wrong with all of you today?" she asked sternly. "This is the first time that I haven't gotten applause when I transfigure, not that I care."

"Professor, please, we just had our first Divination class," Hermione answered. "We read tea leaves for our first lesson."

McGonagall put a hand up to stop Hermione's explanation. "Say no more." She swept another glance across the room. "Who's dying now?"

"I am, ma'am," I announced with a grin. "Miss Trelawney saw a Grim in my cup of tea-residue. Personally, I think the teacher's been _kissing Mary_."

"Excuse me, Mr. Dresden?" she asked as her lips grew thinner.

I rolled my eyes and reclined in my seat. "She's been smoking the _reefer_, ma'am."

"Mr. Dresden, what are you saying?" she asked angrily.

Honestly, does this woman know anything? Talk about responsibility. She didn't even know the slang. That's a shame. I'd have to educate this one.

"Lady, she sounds like she's smoking marijuana," I stated with a loud voice. "There are even similarities to her actions to that of actual smokers."

"Mr. Dresden, would you keep that thought to yourself," she growled with annoyance.

"Oh, okay," I huffed while rolling my eyes. I'll just have to educate her more later.

"Not that I believe in Divination myself, it is a very obscure subject," she explained quickly. "I have heard of similar predictions, though, from other students. Professor Trelawney makes a prediction that someone is going to die every year. They're all still alive so please do not worry about your fellow student."

She then let us go with a homework assignment on Animagi. We left for lunch and met up with Blaise as we grabbed some food and headed outside for lunch in the sun. He laughed when Neville told him what happened in Divination. We sat by the lake and ate our sandwiches.

"That class sounds ridiculous," Blaise laughed.

"Arithmancy class was far more intriguing than Divination," Hermione stated with a smile of agreement.

"I do agree," Blaise stated as he push his curly fringe out of his eyes as he tossed his last piece of sandwich to a nearby bird who swooped down and carried it away.

"Wait, Mione, that's the same time as Divination—"Ron pointed out, but she interrupted him.

"Ron, I can't be in two classes at once," she laughed, catching my attention immediately, "honestly." Blaise looked between them with confusion.

"Mione, you're not doing what I think you're doing?" I asked in a whisper of sudden wariness. She looked up at me with surprise.

"Harry—"she shook her head and mouthed 'later'.

"Hell's bells, Mione!" I breathed.

I couldn't believe I was associated with a time-traveler. She was breaking the seventh law of magic. I-I… I couldn't… I had to move.

I stood up, surprising everybody, and walked away. I couldn't formulate words and I knew I shouldn't have been so rude, but I had never been involved in a situation involving someone I knew. I had my own problems and was on probation due to my first year incident, but to have someone I knew as a friend and practically as a sister… it was inconceivable.

I had only known two others that had broken laws and the first one didn't count since Harry was defending himself when he used magic to kill his former mentor. Molly, on the otherhand, was always being watched as she had a past history with mind control. They're family and they know the laws, but Hermione didn't and I didn't know how to feel about having someone I call a sister secretly breaking any of the laws. Especially right now.

I couldn't form an idea or plan and my thoughts swirled in stunned silence about this new development. My thoughts distracted me as I walked toward the edge of the forest. I stumbled and then realized I was being watched.

"Who's there?" I snarled. "Show your face or suffer from third degree!" My hand was suddenly filled with fire and I peered into the forest. My other hand gripped my wand.

"I'd put that out, Dresden," Morgan growled as he walked out from behind a tree. "You might start a forest fire."

I straightened up and shook my hand free of fire with a dark frown. "How goes it, Morgan?"

"It's just as well as ever," Morgan replied as he glanced about. "I don't know why you associate yourself with these fools who think themselves true wizards and witches." His lip lifted in obvious distaste.

"I'll let them know that you think that," I stated with a wiry smile and rolled my eyes. "What's up? Is there something the Council wants or are you checking up on me?"

"You know you're on probation," he growled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that," I grumbled. "What of it? You know I'm not looking to break any of the laws."

"I do not know of any such thing," he replied with a glare. "You've broken the first law."

"You say the same thing about Harry," I argued. "But you know in that mind of yours that he, Adam, Molly, and I would never stoop so low if it was anything other than self-preservation. That, and preserving others."

"You're still under suspicion," he replied with a nod.

"Be that as it may, I didn't even try to save myself or even try to kill him," I countered with a dark look that I shot at him. "Injun-Joe shared a gaze with me and told you all what he saw. You all know I haven't any black on me. You know I'm innocent and yet I still suffer through probation. What's up with that?"

"You know the Merlin doesn't like your father or anyone involved with him," Morgan replied.

"Yeah, I know," I replied and turned as I noticed Hagrid leading a line of students into the forest. I turned back. "You know where they're headed?"

"I do," he replied with a smirk.

"Care to show me?" I asked with a conspiring grin.

He looked sternly at me for a minute, but nodded. "All right, but we'd best hurry if we are to beat them to the spot."

I raced after him as we slid into a deeper part of the forest and found a spot where one single large bird-like creature squawk. I skidded to a halt and stared in wonderment. I then looked up at Morgan.

"A hippogriff? I thought they stayed in the Nevernever."

"Occasionally they like to travel outside it," he replied quietly. "I must leave else I'll be seen," he stated suddenly. "Slide into the group without being seen or you'll get into trouble."

"Oh, all right," I breathed as he disappeared into the forest, but the Hippogriff spotted me and walked over and stood five feet from me. I gulped.

Shit. I'm so dead. I guess that prediction was right.

But then I remembered what I had learned a couple of years ago and I slid into a low bow while keeping eye contact with the hippogriff. I stood there for a few seconds, heard gasps as others noticed me, and then saw the big bird bow back.

I reached out slowly and walked forward until I was close enough for the bird to touch and it nuzzled my hand with its extremely sharp looking beak. I let out a sigh and walked forward and ran my hand across its cheek.

"You're so gorgeous," I breathed as the creature leaned into me.

"'ARRY!" Hagrid called with distress as he hurried over and looked down at me. "Buckbeak was supposed to be a surprise!"

"I'm sorry, Professor Hagrid," I apologized with a serious frown. "I somehow was called here by a mysterious force. I apologize for ruining the surprise. I hope that you'll forgive me instead of sitting on me."

He suddenly threw his head back and howled with laughter. "No, no, 'Arry, I won't sit on you. You're forgiven." He then turned serious and looked at me. "Well I can use someone as an example now. Guess it'll be you. Join the others."

I gave one last pet to Buckbeak the hippogriff and joined my classmates. Those in Gryffindor eyed with silent shock while those in Slytherin glared. Blaise just walked over and slung an arm about my shoulders and beamed happily. In doing this, he blocked most of the eyes that were on me.

Hagrid happily lectured and used me as an example. Buckbeak happily bowed to me and I was rubbing the bird's beak and face which made the bird chirp happily at the attention. Hagrid then decided to let me take a ride on Buckbeak and set me atop the towering bird.

The flight was an experience I will never forget. Buckbeak flew over the lake and circled the castle before returned to the area the class was at. I was euphorically dancing in my mind when I got to the ground and I gave the bird a hug around the neck and whispered nice things which made the hippogriff puff up with pride.

"That was wicked, Harry!" Dean called and Seamus followed with something similar.

"Now it's time for you to do what 'Arry's done," Hagrid announced, but while I was rushed by Blaise, Hermione, and Neville, Malfoy decided to take the task unto him.

Malfoy strutted up, did the bowing bit, and then said a single insult I couldn't believe he said. When I turned, Buckbeak had reared and smacked Malfoy's arm and a crack shot into the air. Malfoy crawled back as he yelled in pain. Hagrid calmed down the creature and then turned to Malfoy looking helplessly at the boy.

"Hagrid, take him to the Hospital Wing and explain what happened," Hermione snapped and Hagrid hurriedly did as he was told.

We could hear Malfoy whining something about his father and the other Slytherins looked worriedly after the tall form of Hagrid. I freed myself from my group and walked up to the hippogriff and rubbed its face. I watched as the Slytherins and the Gryffindor's left. I whispered a farewell to the hippogriff and then I followed slowly behind and caught Blaise's eye.

He nodded solemnly. Time for another fun-filled adventure of boy-bonding. Joy.

------

"What made you up and leave at lunch?" Blaise asked as we met up in the library before dinner.

"She's breaking a law," I stated with a low voice as I hid behind a textbook that I grabbed from one of the closest shelves.

"What?" he asked with surprise.

"She's breaking a law," I repeated and scowled at him over the top of the book.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Mione," I replied with a growl. "She's using time-travel to get to her classes."

"I figured that out, thank you," Blaise stated matter-of-factly. "It took me a few minutes, but I figured it out. I bet Ron's going mental by the whole situation. Bet he hasn't even thought of a time-turner."

My lip curled in distaste at the name. From what I had just gathered in that second, time-travellers weren't at all unusual here. Apparently, our wizards and witches stayed out of these other kind's way. Or so I hoped.

"No doubt," I snorted and then I looked at him seriously. "Blaise, remember what I told you last year when we discussed your family and mine and you asked about my adoptive dad and the family and why they call themselves wizards?"

"Sure, you explained a lot more than I wished to know," he chuckled. "Why?"

"Well remember those laws of magic that I mentioned?"

The spark in his eyes flashed out. "Oh, Merlin."

"Yeah, that's why I left," I stated as I put the book back in the shelf.

"Harry, come on, you know she's not doing anything bad," Blaise growled. "Hermione is the most responsible one in the group."

"With power comes responsibility," I chuckled in dark amusement. "How many politicians have been perfectly clean, huh?"

"But--"

"I know," I sighed with frustration. "I trust Hermione, but it's not helping that I'm the one on probation and if any of the my Council wizards link her to me, I've got a one way ticket to see _six feet under_. And I may die for my friends, but I'd actually like to live to see if I have children and such." I paused to let it sink in until a thought popped into my head. "Oh, and I always have trouble following me and I have a foreboding feeling about the whole thing."

"Yes, that would worry a normal person," Blaise nodded with understanding. "We shouldn't talk more about this in here. No telling who's listening."

"Agreed," I stated while sweeping a gaze across the area we were in. "Should we go to dinner?"

"I think that'd be best," he replied. "Or they'll all come searching for us and I don't want to be caught in the library with _you_."

"Love you, too, mate," I growled playfully and started heading out of the library with him.

"So about tonight," Blaise began with a sideway glance at me. "We've decided to get together without you, but we expect to see you at the next session."

"Can't promise you anything, man," I laughed with a rueful grin. "Seriously, I have a feeling that's something nobody can count on from me. Remember, I do have a tendency to screw up everyone's plans."

"You-Know-Who knows a lot about that, huh?" he replied jokingly.

"Damn straight," I snorted and we both laughed our way to the Great Hall for dinner.

-------

"Hello, anybody home?" I called as I peeked into the Defense classroom and was surprised to see it as a classroom should be. Cleaned and properly accented.

Dinner had been a quiet affair and after awhile, I noticed the time. I quickly headed for the tower to change into a pair of baggy blue jeans that Adam had passed to me when he outgrew them and a faded black t-shirt with THE BEATLES written on it. It used to be one of the Carpenter boy's shirts, but they had outgrown it as well. I pulled on black boots and pulled my hair out of its braid and shook it free. I washed my face of the powder on my scar and the kohl around my eyes quickly and when I was done, I raced to where I was having detention.

I stepped through the doorway and felt my instincts rise up and I quickly pulled together my magic. I walked in a tense manner as I went to the teacher's desk and noticed papers neatly stacked and labeled. There was a quill and an opened ink jar waiting to be used.

I relaxed a bit as my instincts grew less and I felt around with my magic for any signs of danger. I felt something primal and I spun around just in time to notice Lupin sitting in one of the desks, watching with an amused smile. The man went to his feet and smiled silently as he went to sit at the desk that was for the teacher, for him.

"Good evening, Mr. Dresden," Lupin greeted with a warm smile and motioned to a chair by the desk. I pulled it up and sat down.

"Evenin', Mr. Lupin," I replied with a nod as I let my magic explore around the primal air around the man. "Is there anything you'd like me to do during detention? Clean? Rearrange desks, perhaps?"

"To tell you the truth, Harry, I have nothing for you to do," Lupin answered with an amused sigh. "I spent the night before cleaning up the classroom."

"Oh?" I asked as I concentrated on the primal while avoiding the man's eyes that were obviously trying to look into mine.

I avoided the soul gaze persistantly. Harry once told me that _you don't go looking into a wizard's eyes without a darned good reason. Wizard's see too much (2). _I had to agree. I've seen a lot as a young wizard, but I knew that you never go about gazing unless you want one helluva freak-out. I felt this was especially true right at the moment as I felt a zap from the air and I pulled my magic away quickly.

Lupin looked at me with surprise. "What are you up to, Mr. Dresden?"

"Nothing, sir," I answered with a thoughtful frown. "I'm sorry; my control over my magic has been sort of iffy of late. Won't happen again."

Lupin gazed thoughtfully down at me and then smiled. "Don't worry. Sometimes it happens. Your mother use to accidently shatter windows when she was angry. Let's just hope you don't either."

"Why?" I asked as I looked up with surprise.

"I still have scars from the pieces of glass from that one window she accidently shattered," he laughed with amusement, his eyes glazed with the memory. "Your father luckily ended up unscathed."

"Then I will remember to warn you the next time I decide to shatter windows," I chuckled with amusement. Shattering windows; been there, done that. Harry about pummeled me in reply.

"Thank you," Lupin snorted.

It was soon quiet again. Uncomfortably so. I could tell that he didn't find it fun either.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You already did, but you can ask another," he replied with an amused smile which I returned with a roll of my eyes.

"You were close to my parents, weren't you?" I asked, looking down with a dark frown.

"Yes, Harry," he replied. "I was very close to your parents."

"So why did I go to the Dursleys instead of you or someone else?" I asked.

Sirius had told me of Lupin, but he never explained much. He seemed pained to do so. Guilty. The dog-man seemed to be holding some kind of secret about the man. I could tell he and Lupin were close friends with my parents, but still... why hadn't Lupin taken me? Was Sirius supposed to take me? These things were confusing, to say the least.

Lupin looked down at me with a long pause. His eyes saddened and he looked somewhat hurt by my bringing up the topic. I didn't realize how upset he might get until now.

"No, no, don't answer that if you don't want to," I stated with sudden panic. "I'd rather not know. It's bad enough that I even said anything. Do I still have detention or should I go to bed?"

"Harry, I--" he began, but I cut him off.

I wanted to kick myself and my curiousity. I did want to know, but it wasn't going to bother me if I never knew the truth. Or so I wished vehemently as I stood up and went for the door.

"I'll just go," I stated and tried to get out the door, but I stopped when he called me back with a choked voice.

"Harry, I did want to, but Dumbledore--" I paused and my anger grew suddenly. "--The Ministry... I wasn't capable of raising a child let alone being around one."

I shook angrily and turned to looked at him. I did something incredibly mean and stupid. I looked him dead in the eye.

Notes:

1. Summer Knight excerpt

2. Fool Moon excerpt

Comments:

Thank you for the comments. I did a quickie before going to psychology tonight so I hope you enjoy it and leave comments. I'll try to update more later, but I might be too busy. Mon Grandpere is on blue code and I don't know if he has died or what. Seriously, this semester seems filled with problems. But I digress. And I don't want to sound mean or stupid and heartless, but I really don't know what to think or feel. Do not feel bad if you want to rush me; I can't tell what I feel, honestly. I think I have a view of: these things happen.

I hope you guys enjoyed and yes, cliff-hanger. I didn't want to, but I had to. Well I better get going. The teacher gives points for not being late all semester. I am the only one who hasn't missed class or been late. YAY!

Te amo, mis amigas y amigos. Buenas Noches y adios.

Leave comments!


	10. Chapter 10

I stumbled backward in surprise as I fell into the gaze and suffocated in that primal feeling. I could see a dark figure silhouette in front of a full moon. The light was blinding and the feeling of being torn to pieces in pursuit of fighting power and a promise of forever gripped me. I couldn't breathe as I felt images flash through my mind of the hunt, a pack, and of painful loneliness. The emotions raging psychotically through each single one. I could smell the earth enthralling my senses and the power of moonlight surging bloodred through my veins. I let out a soundless roar as an image of snapping jaws tried to capture my face.

There was a raging spirit devouring everything in sight and there was no pack to draw its attention away from the hunt. I felt my teeth elongate and my eyes sharpen with focus. It was painful; not like the animagus transformation at all.

I fell out gasping and clawing at myself in panic and trying to break free. Freedom. That was what the psychotic part of it all promised and gave entirely and it was hard not to give in. Give into freedom. Just one taste wouldn't sate a person's thirst. An animal's thirst. And a man's curse.

When I was able to look up, I looked into the eyes of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The look returned was frightened, but enthralled in its very own manner; animal curiosity. Just when I was about to say something that was idiotic in its own way, I fell backwards onto cold stone as the door at my back opened. I blinked owlishly up at Snape who held a steaming goblet of potion filled with what smelt like... _wormwood_?

The dark man's lip curled in distaste. "What, Mr. Dresden, are you doing leaning against the classroom door?"

"Sorry, Severus, we were just about to go in search of our first specimen for class," Lupin answered.

My gaze, along with Snape's, shot over to the man across the room putting on a heavy, patched robe. Lupin gave me a look that to me obviously said_ shut up and go with it_ as he strolled up to us. I decided to remove myself from the stone floor. Snape looked between us, glared at what I was wearing for a bare instant, and then scowled darkly with suspicion.

"It's true, Mr. Snape, sir," I supplied. "He told me he had finished cleaning the class the night before and is currently in search of third year's specimen."

"Which is?" Snape asked with a sneer, looking disdainfully down at me.

I rolled my eyes and Lupin answered, "Boggarts."

"Indeed, how delightful," Snape growled darkly. "Do you know what a boggart is, Mr. Dresden?"

I thought really hard and it came to me. "It's a creature that takes form of something you most fear."

"Do you know that you are as irritating as Miss Granger?" he asked with a sneer.

"Yes, sir," I replied with a cheeky grin as I went to lean against the door frame.

Hermione was constantly able to answer every question correctly. It drove Snape up the wall. I tried to help a bit by making him go through the ceiling, however. My answers, albeit not directly quoted from a textbook, were quite often correct.

"You will drink this straight," Snape snarled and shoved the goblet into Lupin's hands when the man finally stood next to the two of us.

He eyed Lupin until the fairer man nodded and smiled thankfully. Snape twirled and flew past me and out of the room with no backward glance. There was a pause of silence before I lost my smile and I sank back down onto the floor with a groan of exhaustion.

"That man always has the worst timing," I snorted and began to laugh tiredly.

Lupin's face appeared above me. "Care to explain what just happened, Harry?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I chuckled as looked up into his eyes without fear of falling into another soul gaze.

"Try me," Lupin growled playfully with a tired smile and I watched as he sipped the goblet with a grimace.

"Must not have sugar in it, then, huh?" I asked.

"None," he agreed. "It'd ruin Severus' work."

"So you're a lupe, huh?" I asked in a soft voice that I knew any normal person wouldn't be able to decipher, but four types of wolf-changers could. As Harry would say: Hexenwolves. Werewolves. Lycanthropes. Loup-garou. What will they think up next? (1)

"Umm..." Lupin paused as he looked at me with surprise. "Yes."

"What kind of wolf?" I asked with curiosity. "I haven't met anyone but the local _werewolf_ pack back home."

Now I know I'm going to have to explain this. First, we have a classic werewolf which basically is a animagus that has to learn the trademark characteristics of a normal wolf. Second, we have a werewolf that had someone turn them into a wolf instead of doing it themselves. Third, we have the Hexenwolf that carries a deal with the devil and changes with the help of a wolf-hide belt which creates a creature with a human intelligence and an animal's ferocity. Fourth, there is the Lycanthrope who are born and not made and are produced more from a spirit of rage than anything else. Fifth, we introduce the Loup-garou who is cursed to become a wolf-like demon on the full moon and is a killing machine with speed, power, and ferocity mixed with the skill to recover from injuries quickly and any kind of socery will just slide right on by instead of infecting their mind. The fifth is the only one that can be killed with silver bullets, but only the silver can be inherited to work. My conclusion to my knowledge in this field of study is due to Bob the Skull who lectured me when I asked if the damn wolf-changers were for real. Now I know everything. Well, maybe.

"What do you mean?" he asked in surprise. "Are you saying that there are different types of wolves?"

I looked up at him with surprise. "Well, yes, if you get technical."

"How technical?"

"Well there's the classic two styles of werewolves, a Hexenwolf, Lycanthrope, and Loup-garou," I explained hastidly. How come he didn't know this?

"I just thought I was of one kind," he stated with bafflement.

"This is going to be one of those conversatiions, isn't it?(2)" I asked. Then I started to explain the types of wolf-changers.

At last, he replied thoughtfully, "I would suppose I'm a Loup-garou."

"Most likely," I agreed and looked thoughtfully at the ground.

"What happened earlier?" Lupin asked with amusement.

I slid into a nearby seat and paused to look at him. "I'm not sure that the Council would have me telling you, but I suppose I have to tell you. We gazed on each other's souls." I explained the soul gaze and then the White Council with a tired voice.

It was almost the end of detention for me when I finished the lecture. It was closing in on my bedtime as well and for the others who were in our secret classroom that they were practicing their transformations right now. Lupin looked deep in thought once I finished.

"That would explain a lot about your past," Lupin muttered. "Dumbledore told me that your father states that he's a wizard who practices in the open. Is that true?"

"Yes, Harry is a wizard," I answered with a yawn. "So is my brother, Adam. I can do both types of wizarding. It's hard to be of the two worlds when you've known one through your childhood."

"What do you mean?"

"It's annoying having to use a wand instead of a staff or blasting rod," I replied with a tired grin. "I've more use of doing everything without than with something that wastes time on stupid gestures. This wizarding world is especially weird. They don't follow the same laws." He looked at me questionably and I quickly explained the laws of magic.

Lupin muttered something, but paused to look around up at a clock. "Detention's over. You should head off to bed."

"I should," I agreed and I know my eyes held a sparkle of mischief and stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm just going to forget that you suddenly got that expression," he grumbled with irritation suddenly. "That's the same look your father would give me before we would pull a prank."

"Oh?" I replied as I turned to look at him with a grin and winked. "Good night, Professor."

"Night, Harry," Lupin replied as he watched me turn and leave the classroom with a thoughtful expression.

It was when I was two corridors away from the classroom that I started running toward the classroom that my peers were probably still in. I made it to the classroom just as the door opened and they started exiting. Neville looked up in surprise and Hermione gestured for all of us to go back in it. I followed closely behind while looking over my shoulder with calculating eyes. _Perhaps if we put up a silencing charm? _

I shrugged. I ignored the thought. It wasn't much use if we didn't stay long.

"So what's going on?" Jenci asked with a frown as he shrugged on his normal muggle black jean jacket.

"I just had an interesting detention that I cannot even tell you about," I replied with a grin. I looked around and noticed a missing person. "Where's Blaise?"

"Malfoy got a hold of him after dinner," Hermione sniffed angrily. "He was obviously up to something."

"We hoped that he would be here, but he never showed up," Zuri answered while yawning, letting out a sound like a wounded puppy as she spoke.

"D-do you think h-he's all right?" Neville asked nervously.

I gave him a small smile and answered, "He probably is. He can take care of himself, after all."

"Seriously, he's never missed a meeting unless both of you are in detention," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "You don't think they set him up to get into trouble?"

"I doubt it," Jenci chuckled with amusement. "I know for a fact that Blaise wouldn't fall into one of their traps unless he threw all common sense to the wind."

"You do realize boys do that quite often?" Zuri pointed out with a snort. "It's like in your wiring or something."

"You do realize I find that greatly insulting?" Jenci replied with a dark frown.

"And you do realize that I just don't care?" She giggled and went pass her half-brother and went to stand next to Hermione. "It's too late to be risking trouble, don't you think?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed and sighed. "Why did we pick the classroom furthest from the tower?"

"I would give an answer, but you'd probably lose your temper," Zuri replied pointedly and then gestured at Jenci. "Come on, Jen, or we'll be caught for sure."

"Yes, mother," he muttered and trailed after his sister who paused at the door and gave us a warm smile and bid us goodnight before disappearing with Jenci into the dark corridor.

"Do you think we'll get caught?" I whispered wickedly to Hermione who gave me her death glare. Neville frowned.

"I think there's a seventy percent chance of us getting caught," Hermione stated darkly. "We should've just gone to bed instead of talking for a couple of minutes."

"You were the one--" I stopped immediately when I noticed the look of death coming toward me.

"Let's just go," she said. "We could risk staying here all night and getting caught or getting up to bed while taking a greater risk of being caught." Neville gulped noticeably.

"You should write children stories," I whispered with annoyance as she realized her mistake.

"Sorry, Neville, but--" he interrupted her.

"I-it's all right," he sighed tiredly. "We're G-Gryffindors. We like challenges." I could've cheered in joy of his resolution and step forward of courage.

"Okay, let's go," I whispered as I peered out the door and saw that it was all clear.

We quietly exited the classroom and started heading toward a corridor that led to the staircase nearby. I paused and scanned the area, using my jaguar animagus eyes to see in the dark, as the other two headed up the stairs with as much silence as they could. I went to follow, but I felt a hand suddenly on my shoulder and I bit my lip to keep from yelling in surprise.

My jaguar eyes gave me a clear view of Hermione and Neville pausing to look behind and the surprise on their faces probably looked worse than my own. I gestured with my head to tell them to keep moving. Hermione nodded and grabbed Neville and they hurried up the stairs. Then I turned to look who was behind me.

I breathed, "Professor."

"I thought you had already gone up to bed, Harry," Lupin stated with a low voice, but his eyes suddenly focused on mine. _Shit_. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing," I replied and looked away and changed them back to normal before looking back at the older man. "Is there something wrong?"

"Obviously," he stated with a slight twitch upward at the corner of his lips. "You're not in bed, yet."

"Well that's not entirely true," I replied with a sudden thought of an idea.

"Oh?"

"I'm metaphorically there, Professor," I stated with a cheeky grin which earned one in reply.

"I'll escort you up to make sure you will physically end up there," he suggested and guided me up the stairs with a roll of his eyes.

We made about two flights before he started looking down at me with a frown. I glanced up at him and gave a questioning gaze. He sighed darkly in reply and opened his mouth to speak.

"I know you explained about that _soul-gaze_ incidence, but what I don't understand is why I saw an image of you changing into a dark feline," he stated with confusion. "Could you explain why I witnessed that? Or should I ask more about why your eyes were not entirely normal earlier?"

That made me stop. "If you know something," I began darkly as I looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "then you should state it."

"You're a feline animagus, aren't you?" he asked with a pointedly similar gaze of narrowed eyes.

I shrugged. I gave him a look of indifference and walked up the last staircase that led to the floor of the tower's entrance. Lupin quickly chased after me and I turned to look at him warily. He paused at the end of the corridor when I finally paused at the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Harry," he called lightly.

"What?" I asked, now annoyed. I didn't want him to know about my animagus form.

"Your father would be proud of you," he stated with a smile. "He was a stag."

I watched him as he disappeared with a dropped jaw. I could hear a light whistling distancing itself from me and I couldn't for the life of me move. I was stunned.

"Well fuck a goat and call me Lucinda," I breathed with a sudden grin and felt like I'd be pulled by the funny coincidence chain.

I practically turned with a spring in my step and told the Lady the password. She giggled and the portrait flew open and allowed me entrance and closed behind me. I went to the stair case and paused to pick up Misha who sat on the railing watching me expectedly.

"You'll never believe how weirder everything is getting, Mish," I chuckled as I walked upstairs, shaking my head in bemusement. "If this year gets any stranger, I just might need a clinic."

A meow is what I received in reply. I laughed softly and tossed Misha on the four-poster bed that was my own. Neville bid me goodnight as he sat waiting and I waved merrily at him. He quirked a smile as did I, only bigger.

I peeled off the clothes and went to bed. I paused when I noticed Scabbers, Ron's rat slash Peter Piper (or Pettigrew, if you want to get technical), sleeping on Ron's nightstand. I motioned for Misha to move in on the rat, but my cat ignored me and curled up on my pillow.

"Good for nothing, furball," I growled as I picked the cat up and moved him off my pillow, then set the cat down on the ground, and decidedly went to sleep, but sat straight up a second later.

I touched my teeth and noticed my incisors grew. I concentrated and felt them go back to normal. Sighing, I laid back down and rubbed my temples. _Honestly_, I thought as I rolled my eyes and went to sleep. _No wonder Lupin looked confused during my lecture and kept glancing at my mouth. _I just thought it was a queer moment.

NoteS:

(1) & (2) is from _Fool Moon_.

It is the end of first semester. --breaks out in Snoopy Dance-- ROCK ON!

I hope this helps... I didn't know how to put this entire chapter, but I tried to put some plot in it. I personally don't feel good about it, but, I know, I won't be able to better it. So I hope one of you finds it enjoyable. Thanks for the comments; I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. I really am just goofing with an idea that had been playing about in my head. This is like the fifth version I've written and I've actually made it farther with this version than any other. For that, I am so glad. I'm even more happy that you guys enjoy it.

At the moment, I've tried to finish the second year, but now I'm writing the beginning of fifth year and I'm enjoying the hell out of it. I love to write about Umbridge because I know this Harry will just rub her utterly wrong with his views. It made me giggle when I wrote about the beginning of where they're trying to take him to Headquarters... I'm really perverse... I shouldn't say anymore. I'll ruin it if I do.

So I'll just leave you here and now. I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and so forth along with happy dreidel games... I've had that song stuck in my head for four months along with Alice in Wonderland's I'm Late song. It's been horribe for my friends. I seriously break out into singing fits. It's crazy. Or perhaps, I'm crazy... ooooh! --rolls eyes--

Well I hope you enjoy the holidays and all that nonsense. I'm getting stolen by close friends who've come home from universities (or from their own houses)... it's nice. We spent the whole time raiding the cookies at one's home and joking around. I hope you guys are all merry and warm for Christmas; it's cold here. And I hope you leave comments.

Merry Christmas and happy (let me attempt to spell this because I'm way to lazy to actually look it up at the moment; come on, it's one in the morning, cut me some slack) Hanuakkah!


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next morning when we found out what Malfoy was up to. His father, being upset by the whole incident of Buckbeak's attack, made him file a case against Hagrid. It looked to be that he might win. Blaise told us at breakfast when we our little group, including Luna, Ginny, and Ron, all sat down at Gryffindor table to eat.

Jenci was consoling Zuri as she burst into tears at the information. She was so upset at the story, she couldn't help herself. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna then took Zuri further down the table to talk in soft whispers to one another. No doubt trying to gauge Zuri's attention elsewhere; it was hard indeed not to join the help.

Jenci parted from the group and sat down beside me with a heavy sigh. He looked at Blaise, Ron, Neville, and I with an expression of deep reserve. His reserve leaked out to all of us and we all sat with a calm that was so abnormal for a group our age.

"Malfoy's father is going to win that case," he stated with more calm than was normal to hear from him. "Buckbeak is going to be executed."

Ron cursed as I muttered, "But we all saw what happened. There were witnesses. They can't play it off without a huge deal being made of it. What's wrong with the system, here?"

"Harry," Blaise hissed to me as he eyed the group of girls. "The Malfoy's hold a lot of power in the wizarding world. If Black wasn't a fugitive, he'd overrule them, if he wanted to. It's all about who's the oldest and most powerful. Although, I think I'll look up something to help."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked with confusion.

"You never did pay attention about the wizarding tradition growing up, did you?" Blaise sneered. "I mean to say that I think that I need to check if there is an older family who can overrule them. I think the Potters can and so can the Longbottoms. Harry, didn't you check your family status when you first entered the wizarding world?"

"No, I didn't have time or patience," I stated. "I was still so new to this wizarding world that I overlooked some things."

"Obviously," he laughed without amusement. He looked at Neville. "We need to teach this boy some tricks and fashions."

Neville nodded, turned to me, and stated with a calm voice, "Harry, we'll help you."

"Right now, it can wait," I stated with a short tone. "We need to help Hagrid and Buckbeak."

"But how can we do that?" Ron asked. "We'll can't win against the Malfoy's. They hold too much sway."

"Never mind their sway," I stated. "We've more tricks up our sleeves than they've ever seen."

We then looked up to see the girls. They stood with deep frowns, excluding Luna who wore an aloof expression, while watching us. Then Zuri spoke up with a tired voice that wobbled somewhat while she spoke.

"It's time for classes."

"Are you going to be okay?" Jenci asked while eyeing her with calculating eyes.

"I'll be fine," she stated tiredly. "I need the distraction that class offers."

"If you're sure," he stated worriedly.

Her eyes narrowed and the sad, tired expression was suddenly gone as she replied, "I'm sure."

"All right," he muttered while holding both hands in front of him in surrender. "You're sure. How about that class?" We laughed at that with some amusement; Zuri's eyes crinkled and she let a small sound of laughter.

We gathered our things and went to classes. Malfoy never appeared in class until that Thursday and he acted put out to be in any of them. The blond brat strolled late into the Potion's class and every one of the Slytherins crooned with worry and concern. Except for Blaise, who stood next to me and watched with a disgusted scowl.

"Settle down, settle down," Snape growled and the quiet of the room resumed itself.

I looked up as Malfoy complained about not being able to cut his daisy roots and Snape commanded Ron to do so. Ron turned brick red and hissed what was undoubtedly a venomous remark and Malfoy replied with some words and a smirk. I couldn't be sure as I was stationed at the far back table with Blaise while we finished the putting in the ingredients and started stirring.

"Dresden, skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," Snape snapped as Malfoy complained again.

I looked up and then looked at Blaise who nodded and took over both cauldrons for the time being. Malfoy put his foot out and I stumbled over it and then looked up at the glaring Potion's Master and raised a brow as if to say, _you got a problem, deal with it._ Then I went to skin the damned fig.

"Seen Hagrid lately?" Malfoy asked quietly.

"That would, in fact, be none your business," I stated with a noticeable lucid Spanish accent as I cursed in that language mentally.

Malfoy gave me a calculating look before continuing, "I'm afraid he will not be a teacher much longer." His voice held mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury—"

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron.

"—he's complained to the school governors. _And_ to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury as this"-- he gave a huge, fake sigh-- "who knows if my arm will ever be the same again?"

"Mon Dios, you are the most pathetic boy I've ever met," I stated in a low voice. "You know as well as everyone in this room that you instigated the poor creature and it struck you for it. Hagrid told you not to insult Buckbeak and then what do you do?--You insult the creature. Whatever excuse you've got is plainly ridiculous. And I know perfectly well--first hand, even--that the nurse in the Hospital Wing is the best in the country for these types of injuries. You're just putting on a show when everyone here knows your dumb arm is no longer in pain. And if it bloody well is, take some Advil and shut up your complaining."

Malfoy gave me a queer look of confusion and I smiled back nastily. I tossed the skin in the cauldron and walked back to where Blaise was and I growled as I resumed the work with the cauldron and he his own.

"Dresden, you're not finished helping Mr. Malfoy," Snape snapped and I growled under my breath and gave a look to the man who held a disgusting, in my opinion, smirk.

I went back up and Blaise growled and did the rest of the work with a dark furious frown. When I started adding things to Malfoy's potion, Seamus leaned over behind us and whispered, "Hey, Harry, did you see the Prophet this morning?"

"I don't read that stupid newspaper," I replied with a glance back at him.

He looked at me with surprise and then frowned as he stated, "Well you should. Black was sighted."

I paused and stiffened. I looked back at him. "Are you certain?"

"Yeah, one of the articles said he was sighted not too far from here," Seamus explained. "A muggle sighted him and called one of those hotlines." I rolled my eyes; normal peoples and their hotlines. "The muggles think he's just a normal criminal, you know? Funny, really."

"I sure am laughing," I replied sarcastically.

"Not too far from here," Ron repeated, looking significantly at me. We turned to notice Malfoy listening closely. "What, Malfoy? Need something cut or skinned?"

Malfoy watched me closely and gleamed malevolently. He leaned across the table and smirked. I watched warily.

"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Dresden?"

"Of course," I snorted with amusement. "Got me right, you have. Want to make _my_ _father _proud."

Malfoy smiled darkly. "Of course, if it was me," he said quietly. "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy. I'd be out there looking for Black."

"Oh, aren't you just heroic?" I chuckled. _Honestly._

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked roughly with confusion.

"Don't you _know_, Dresden?" Malfoy asked; his eyes narrowed.

"Know what?" I asked with annoyance.

Malfoy let out a low laugh. "Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"_What are you talking about?" _Ron asked with a snarl of irritation; my temper rose and the room starting dropping to freezing temperatures. But Snape started snarling off instructions and telling us we were going to test Neville's potion which was not appropriately made from what was earlier mentioned, but Hermione hurriedly instructed the poor boy.

We went to wash our hands and turn in our sample potions for Snape to grade and gathered around Neville's table as Snape went to test the potion he made with his toad Trevor. The potion did exactly what it was supposed to do, but Snape furiously spun around to look at Hermione.

"Five points from Gryffindor," he hissed. "Miss Granger, I told you not to help him. Class dismissed."

We packed up quickly and left. Blaise slung an arm lazily about my shoulders and forced a grin. He then looked behind us.

"Where's Mione?" he asked, but she appeared ahead of us, panting and then she released a cry of horror as her book bag tore open at the seam and spilled all her things on the floor. We raced over to help her.

"Mione," I breathed as I grabbed her books and quickly got them out of the ink that was peddling fast for them on the stone.

Blaise muttered a spell as he waved his wand and the ink disappeared and Hermione tried to gather all her other books that I hadn't grabbed as Blaise asked, "Hermione, enough is enough."

She looked up at him in surprise, "What? What do you mean?"

"You can't carry this many books and you're looking sick with no sleep already," he hissed as others passed by and eyed at us.

"Mione, we love you, no doubt, but this," I pointed about me at her quills and extra books. "This is not going well."

"Oh, Harry, you're being ridiculous," she laughed madly and patted my shoulder reassuring, "I'm fine."

"Hey, Blaise, can you grab some sandwiches at lunch for us?" I asked suddenly. He nodded knowingly and handed Hermione her quill and paused as he looked between us.

"Normal place?" he asked, meaning the classroom we practiced secretly in.

I nodded. "We'll meet you in a few minutes."

He nodded, "I'll be there."

"Come on," I sighed as I helped Hermione gather her things.

"Where are we going?" she asked in confusion.

"We're going to get you a bag," I replied.

She stopped, but then raced after me, "Harry, we're not suppose to go off the school property."

"We're not," I laughed. "We're going up to the dormitory really quick to put some stuff up and to get you a bag until you can get a new one."

In a few minutes, we got to the dormitory and Hermione went to put the books she didn't need for the rest of the day in her dorm room and then went to my dorm to look for me. I shuffled around in my trunk until I found my old backpack and handed it to her. Her eyes watered a bit and then the next thing I know, I was being hugged.

"It's okay," I chuckled nervously while patting her back. "Hermione, you need this more than I and besides, it's never been ripped or broken before. And trust me; I've carried loads in it before."

She pulled away and sniffled, "I'm sorry. I'm behaving utterly dismal."

"No, you're not," I reassured. "You're just stressed. If you're using that gadget, you should use it to get some rest."

There I said it. I was being supportive. Falsely supportive since I didn't really want her using it, but hopefully, she wouldn't start crying. Then I'd really be feeling horrible.

"We need to go meet up with Blaise," she stated while trying to practice breathing and she left the room. I followed closely behind.

Misha flew onto my shoulder as I stepped off the stairs and noticed the cat sitting on the railing once more. Hermione giggled and covered her mouth as she looked at my expression which was no doubt steeped in surprise. We then left for the classroom after Hermione put her things in the backpack.

A couple minutes later, we entered the classroom and Blaise looked up while eating what was no doubt his second sandwich. The others were there and waiting with him while munching on their own food. I noticed that Zuri just ate an orange.

"Hey, Mione, you all right?" Blaise asked quickly and came over and handed her food and poured a stolen pitcher of pumpkin juice into a conjured goblet.

Blaise and Jenci were excellent conjurors in our year. Then again, not many in our year can conjure anything. It's a sixth year taught spell. We just learned it a bit earlier than most.

I went to sit next to Zuri and Neville and the blonde girl asked, "Is she all right?"

"Yeah, just tired," I answered with a deep sigh. I looked at Neville. "Do you know something about Black that everyone seems to know but me?"

"Well he was close to your parents," Neville answered worriedly. His stammer cleared up after a couple of days with close friends. "And he was your godfather, from what Gran explained to me when I asked this summer."

"G-godfather?" I stammered with disbelief.

Was that why Lupin seemed distressed whenever I tried to bring up Sirius with him? Is that what Malfoy was talking about? And if it was, why didn't Sirius tell me when we met? Did he not mention it so not to upset Harry, my brother, and I? I started getting angry instead of thoughtfully depressed.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Hermione suddenly asked as she looked over at me.

I didn't answer as the thoughts and questions burst into my head. The room temperature started dropping as I felt slightly disturbed. I had to get air. Needed air more than I needed to be here in an enclosed space.

"I'm sorry, I have to get some air," I breathed and stood up and headed to the door.

"Harry, class starts in an hour," Hermione called after me and I heard footsteps following me. No doubt about it, Blaise was close behind.

"Harry, what's going on?" Blaise asked when we exited the castle and closed in on the forest.

"He's my g-godfather," I choked.

Blaise cursed. "Oh, Merlin, Harry, I thought you knew." He grasped my shoulder as we entered the forest and disappeared into its darkening depths.

"Oh, God," I growled roughly, "why didn't I know?"

"Nobody told you?" Blaise asked angrily.

"No," I snarled angrily. "Everybody wants to protect me and keep information from me."

"Calm down," he growled. "We need to figure this out."

"What I need to figure out is how I'm going to choke something without actually killing it," I snarled. "Black! Black! Wherever you're hiding—OI!"

Blaise grabbed my neck collar of my outfit and yanked me out of the forest right as I started marching to the shrieking shack. That was the only reasonable place the man could hide. The place was supposed to be haunted, but I didn't think it was.

"Stop this nonsense!" Blaise snorted with hilarity. "You're not going to go get yourself hurt just because you're angry."

"Let me go," I growled and cursed as Blaise put me into a headlock and dragged me toward the castle and into the Entrance Hall where everyone looked on with confusion as I tried to wrestle out of his grip.

"Oh, Harry, look at the time," he sang happily as I cursed loudly. "It's time for Defense."

"Almost," I replied darkly as I tried to make him let go of me.

"Almost time for Defense," he conceded and dragged me to the classroom which was empty except for one person who looked up with a frown. "Hello Professor." Blaise grinned and dragged me to the werewolf's desk and waited for a greeting in reply.

"Hello, Mr. Zabini," Lupin greeted. "Why do you have Mr. Dresden in a headlock?"

"He decided to do something foolish; I decided he wasn't going to," Blaise replied with a cheerful voice. "May I ask something, Professor?"

"You just did," Lupin chuckled, but frowned at Blaise's suddenly serious expression. "Yes?"

"Why didn't anyone think to tell Harry that the criminal Black is his Godfather?" the Italian boy asked with a dark expression and I stilled at the note of cloudiness in his voice.

"I thought he knew," Lupin muttered with confusion. "It's not like it wasn't common knowledge. Harry, are you all right?"

Blaise let go of me and stepped a few steps back and watched. "Yeah, once I go after the long-haired twit!"

I started marching out of the room, but Blaise grabbed me and yanked me back over to the desk. "Sit down!" he growled and shoved me into a chair at the side of the desk. "If you get up and go for that door one more time, I will literally conjure up the ropes to tie you into place. Understand, Dresden?"

"Comprende," I growled and slouched.

"Harry, why did you call him a long-haired twit?" Lupin asked with a dark frown pointed directly at me and I looked directly into his eyes without worry. Once a soul gaze is done, you need not worry about falling into another with the same person. I could hear Blaise let out a sound of surprise.

"Well he was in prison for what? Twelve years?" I explained calmly. "He's got to have long hair. Azkaban doesn't seem like the place where they'll gladly cut your hair every other year."

"Very clever," Lupin muttered with awe. "He always kept his hair short even when he wanted to grow it out. He started to, but Lily made him cut it before the wedding. She stated that the best man mustn't look like a beggar."

I snorted as Blaise laughed, "Oh, dear. I wonder what she would say about you, Harry?"

"Shut up," I chuckled and let the smile slide into a frown while I pulled on the long black braid. "I should really get it cut, but I haven't the heart to do it."

"You're such a girl, Dresden," Blaise teased as he messed up my hair.

I pulled it out of the braid and glared at him and then noticed Misha sitting in my lap watching me expectantly. I rolled my eyes and shook my hair out. Then I looked up at the two guys watching.

"Don't say a word," I growled and then looked at Misha. "Bloody cat." A meow was all I received in return. "You know, I think there are elves in the castle. How 'bout you go and catch one?" Another meow.

"Apparently, he wants you to get him food," Blaise stated with an amused smile.

"Well then he'll have to wait until dinner," I stated sharply and then yelped in surprise at Misha's swipe at my face.

"Well that answers your question," Lupin stated with a chuckle as I shot him a glare when he snorted.

Lupin snapped a finger and a house elf appeared in fine clothing and looked excitedly around at the three of us. I grabbed Misha before the cat could pounce on the elf and struggled with the damned feline. I had a realization that I might need to train the cat not to go hunter on the elves. Blaise snickered as he watched me struggle with my familiar.

"Hello Glow, could you please bring up some sandwiches, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and a side dish of tuna for us?" Lupin asked the elf and the elf nodded and disappeared. Lupin then looked at me and Misha. "Your cat likes hunting elves?"

"Lives to hunt elves and faeries," I corrected. "He thinks them yummy."

A second later, the food appeared and we sat down to eat gratefully. Lupin eyed me for a few minutes and then asked seriously, "Have you encountered Black, Harry?"

"Loads of times," I stated offhandedly. "My hair's black, my kohl is black—"

"That's not what I meant," he stated with a frown and I quirked a playful grin.

"That would be telling," I stated with an amused voice. "And I don't encounter and tell. Unless it's very important and I don't think he's been fairly prosecuted."

"He wasn't prosecuted at all," Blaise growled offhandedly while munching on his second sandwich; his fourth for lunch if you wanted to get technical. "They just sent him off to prison without trial."

"Yes, precisely, that's what I meant," I stated with a beaming smile at Lupin who frowned.

"Harry, he's a dangerous man," Lupin stated.

"My dad's a dangerous man," I remarked, "and you don't see me shivering in me timbers."

"Harry—"

"Professor, if he kills me," I explained solemnly, "he's already dead."

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked with surprise.

"He'll signed his death warrant if he kills me," I stated with a wicked smile. "I'll take him with me."

Lupin didn't show any surprise at that. He'd seen my soul. He knew I had it in me to take someone out. We all had it in us. Given the right circumstances, that is.

We all looked up to see the students starting to pile in and the elf reappeared and took the finished plates and glasses. Hermione and Neville came over to us and smiled a greeting to Lupin. Misha retook position on my shoulder.

"Harry, why is your hair all messy?" Lavender asked from behind me. I looked around and then replied, "Blaise." She glared at the Slytherin and he waved cheerfully at her. "Let me fix this mess."

And once again, the girl started braiding my hair. I never had to do much with my hair before. Now I never had to. All the girls seem to play with it when I was reading or sitting down doing nothing. It drove Ron into confusion and his older twin brothers gave me thumbs up whenever it happened.

"There, all better," Lavender stated as she swooped down to give me a hug and then rejoined Parvati.

I reclined back into the chair I sat in and gave them a lazy grin, "They just can't keep their hands off me. One day I bet I'll need to beat them off with a stick."

"Show off," Blaise muttered with amusement.

"No, not really," I laughed in reply.

"Yes, really," Blaise replied and smoothly got up from his chair. I tried to do the same, but it was sloppy and insignificant and he quirked a brow with a wolfish grin.

"Shut up," I stated. "Professor, shouldn't we be going?"

"Yes," the werewolf replied with a smile and beamed at the students seated and ready for class. "Good afternoon. Please place your books back into your bags, get out just your wands, and follow me."

Everyone hurriedly did what he said and I noticed Malfoy eyeing my backpack that Hermione was using. Blaise put an arm around her and Neville and I followed behind them as they followed Lupin. The rest of the class hurried after us. While leading us around a deserted corridor, we ran into Peeves the Poltergeist. I sighed deeply with annoyance. _Why now?_

Peeves was up to his usual tricks up until he noticed Lupin, then he broke out into song: "Loony, loopy Lupin. Loony, loopy Lupin—"

We all watched Lupin smiled justly. "I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get to his brooms."

Our Mr. Filch was the janitor of the school and was bad-tempered as he was squib. He was constantly raging war with the students and Peeves. Peeves ignored Lupin's words.

Lupin sighed and rolled his eyes. "This is a useful little spell," he told us. "Please watch closely. _Waddiwasi!_"

The wad of gum shot out like a bullet and straight down Peeve's left nostril. He whirled around and zoomed away. And as a gentleman, I cannot repeat the curses he used.

"Cool, sir!" Dean said in amazement.

"Thank you, Mr. Thomas," Lupin said. "Shall we proceed?"

We stopped just outside the staffroom door and Lupin ushered us inside and we noticed Snape sitting and drinking tea. He swept to his feet, leaving his empty glass on the table, and growled, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He went to stand next to Lupin. "Possibly, nobody's mention this, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

I growled with rage. Neville turned scarlet and our group pulled closer together to one another. Snape raised his brow at the movement and I could tell he was calculating with his eyes.

Lupin stated, "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation and I'm sure he'll perform it admirably." Neville's face turned redder.

"Indeed," Snape snapped and swept out of the room and the door snapped closed behind him.

"That man is a right prick," I stated in a low voice, but I knew Lupin heard it.

Werewolves heard everything. Lupin turned to give me a look and I lowered my gaze to the floor and gestured at Neville to go up. The shy boy looked at me and gulped. I smiled.

"Dude, you've got this in a sack," I stated. "Remember what I told you."

He nodded and went up. I had told our little group of friends what to expect for our first lesson and I helped Neville practice saying the spell correctly over the last couple days with him. I knew he was ready.

After we went over the description of the boggart, it was time to practice the spell. Lupin opened the wardrobe and the boggart came out. We held our breaths.

The boggart turned into Snape and then Neville turned his clothes into his grandmother's and we laughed heartily at that. The Slytherins, however, were not. Not even Blaise enjoyed it, but, then, Blaise respected Snape a lot. Snape was his Head of House, after all.

Then the whole class went about practicing the spell. As I stood in line, waiting for my turn, I thought about what I was afraid of. I was trained to handle fear and to think when scared. It helped me out of a few scuffles in the past. But what was I truly afraid of? I didn't know. Then the dementors came to mind. I shivered. Yeah, those things were absolutely creepy to me at the moment.

When it was my turn, Lupin looked at me with surprise and jumped in front of me. The boggart turn into a crystal ball. Or, at first, I thought it was a crystal ball, but then I knew. A moon. Everyone looked intrigued at it and Lupin sluggishly growled, "_Riddikulus!_"

The boggart turned into a chaotic balloon that aired out and then shot back into the wardrobe. I sent a silent spell to lock it in and turned to look at Lupin. He breathed heavily.

"Are you all right, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, thank you," he breathed and straightened out. "Five points to everyone and for homework please read the chapter on boggarts and then summarize it for me. To be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

I left with the group and looked back to see Lupin ease heavily into a chair at the staff table and put his head in his hands. He seemed to be breathing heavily trying to fight the urge the moon gave everything magical when it was full. I paused and waited until everyone turned the corner. I then went back into the room. Misha meowed softly into my ear.

I decided to distract him from his problem. I wasn't going to mention it to him, but I thought it was a good opportunity. Dumbledore would just ignore everything till the last minute. Lupin, I knew, wouldn't. Especially when it came to this topic I was about to bring up.

"Professor?"

Lupin looked up with a note of surprise. "Yes, Harry?"

"I've read the papers back when Black was arrested," I stated sincerely. "It says that the street was blown to bits."

"Yes," he replied with a sudden frown. "What are you getting at?"

"Well they only found a finger of the one man that Black was after," I explained. "His name was Peter Pettigrew, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he answered carefully.

"If Sirius Black created the explosion, why is there only a finger left of just one man?" I asked just as carefully, trying not to give any of my intentions away.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked hoarsely, his eyes severely clouded with sudden thought.

"I'm no expert on these things, but I know for a fact that every spell for explosion leaves lots of remains," I stated darkly. "Isn't it a bit strange that all they could find was a finger of one man? You said my father was a stag; what was Pettigrew?"

His eyes widened as he looked up at me. "You don't think—"

"I don't know," I stated darkly. "That's why I'm asking you."

"I think you're onto something that could be very dangerous," Lupin stated as he shot to his feet. "I must talk with Dumbledore. Thank you for coming to me with this." His eyes were glazed with the past.

"No problem," I replied. "It's just that that was bugging me for awhile. When you said my father was a stag, I thought maybe Pettigrew could've been something as well. I should have said something earlier, but I didn't think it wise until I figured out some of the details myself. Will you tell me what comes of the solution?"

"Yes, Harry," he answered and raced out of the room.

I swept out of the staffroom and went to the private classroom that I knew the rest of the group were already in. Blaise was just turning into a panther as I walked in. His change stopped about midway and he cursed, but it came out as a snarl. I chuckled along with everyone else.

Blaise changed back and stated, "I lost my bloody concentration. Sod off.."

"Nah, I think I'd rather laugh," I replied.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Hermione asked as she sat in a chair nearby with her cougar eyes watching me with curiosity.

"I thought I'd spread the good word and all," I stated with a mischievous voice.

"But you're Satan!" Jenci stated in disbelief.

"Am not," I shot back.

Zuri giggled, "I didn't know you were religious."

"I'm not," I laughed slyly and started changing my eyes and felt my teeth elongate into fangs.

"You look creepy like that," Neville stated as his eyes changed into darker and more bearish like.

"I do, don't I?" I asked wickedly.

"Seriously, what were you up to?" Jenci asked.

"No seriously, I was spreading the good word," I laughed. "Trust me; it'll be fun if it's taken into consideration."

"What did you do?" Hermione groaned.

"Nothing," I chuckled and then started turning into a jaguar.

Hermione and I started changing almost completely. We still had to get the rest of the body down. We both had the legs, tail, fur, eyes, ears, and face down, but we still needed to the rest.

Jenci had conjured a mirror so when we changed, we knew how far we'd gotten. I wasn't surprised at seeing a very thin half-human, half-jaguar looking back at me. I was hoping I would start bulking up soon.

I sneezed and I heard what sounded like a snort from Zuri who watched me with wolf eyes of purply-amber.

Hermione came up beside me and nudged me aside to look in the mirror. She purred and then batted at my face. I batted back. It turned into a slap fest at that moment. It lasted past the time we switched back.

Sometimes, you got to love being a teen wizard.

----

Everything had been moving smoothly along up until I had gotten a detention from McGonagall right before the day of Halloween. I didn't know what I did wrong, but apparently I did something. I was once again assigned to Lupin for detention for the day of Halloween, also the first Hogsmeade visit.

I knew what it was about when I summed it all up. They were going to keep me in the castle for 'safety' precautions in any shape or form since Harry signed the permission slip. This meant detention for every visit. That way, I wouldn't be at greater risk. I found it abysmal Halloween morning.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back," Blaise stated.

"Lots," Jenci followed.

"Those horrid teachers," Zuri announced. "You've proven you can take care of yourself enough, haven't you? For them to do this is just wretched foul play."

"I'll let them know that," I muttered as I walked them out of the castle.

"You're already going to be late for detention," Hermione stated. "You shouldn't be walking us out."

"Lupin will let me off with a warning," I chuckled. "Don't worry your pretty head about me."

She glared and then pointed past me. I got the meaning. "Okay, okay, I'm going."

I waved them off and walked grudgingly to the DADA classroom and walked right into Lupin as he exited the door. He looked down with stern, but amused eyes.

"You're twenty minutes late," he stated sternly.

"And I didn't do a damned thing to get detention," I growled. "You and my Head of House will get over it."

"I know this isn't fair, Harry—"

"You think?"

"—But don't include me in your blame fest. I didn't give you detention, after all."

"Yes, but you thought about it."

"Yes, I did think about it," he conceded. "Come along."

I followed him and we walked about the castle. We remained quiet and solemn. I couldn't take it any longer.

"I obviously haven't needed protection in the past from the bloody bugger, but why now?"

"He's after you," Lupin answered.

"Yeah, and that means I've got to be babied like a sapling," I muttered.

"I know this is unfair, but it's for your protection," Lupin stated with a stern voice.

"If you wanted to protect me, then you should've told me to stay in Chicago like a good little chico and sent my homework via owl," I growled. "This! This is bloody ridiculous!"

Lupin raised a brow in answer and shook his head with amusement. I growled and promptly ignored his existence. He was the enemy right now.

We ended up in the high bridge that hovered over stories and peered out of it casually. I jumped up onto the sill of the ledge and pulled a charm off my necklace that I wore and whispered a spell. The charm enlarged itself and there appeared my guitar case and I opened it and set the case aside as I took out my acoustic guitar and smiled as I ran a hand over the strings gently.

The strings were thick and the feel of them relaxed me. I unhooked the neon green pick that I had hooked to my earring that I had gotten during the summer. Lupin watched as I tuned the guitar a bit and started playing. The music poured out and somewhere along the way I started singing.

"I'm frantic in your soothing arms,

I cannot sleep in this down filled world,

I've found safety in this loneliness,

But I cannot stand it anymore.

Cross my heart and hope not to die,

Swallow evil, ride the sky,

Lose myself in a crowded room,

You fool, you fool, it will be here soon.

It comes alive,

And I die a little more,

It comes alive,

Each moment here I die a little more."

I stopped singing to look out over the school grounds and let the music follow. It was nice and relaxing. Something that I found easy and it made my mind clear up and allowed me to think properly. It helped. Where Harry had his running, Adam his aikido, I had my music.

"You've a nice voice," Lupin stated as the song's melody ended.

"Thanks," I replied and looked out over the school.

"You know, I thought you'd look more like your father," he chuckled as I slid the melody into a Latin rhythm.

"Oh?"

"You have his features, but with the longer hair, I can see more of your mother's attributes especially the eyes," he answered as he watched me closely. He sighed deeply. "I'm sorry that you can't go with the rest of your friends, but it cannot be helped. He's after you, not them."

"I know very well who he is after, Professor," I replied with a crisp Chicago accent. "I just don't believe he's as insanely stupid as you'd all like to think."

"What do you mean?" Lupin chuckled with amusement.

"Perhaps his escape has proven that he's intelligent and sane enough to figure out a loop hole to the dementor's effects," I stated absently. "Those creatures are a great bother to the mental state, after all. Though I've noticed that in my studies, they referred to Azkaban being placed on an island in the north surrounded by freezing water. Even if he did escape the prison compound, who's to say he actually survived. It's like a repeat of escape from Alcatraz."

"How do explain the recent sighting, then?" Lupin countered with a raised brow.

"Well there is always the off chance that there's a Black look-alike somewhere in Europe," I stated matter-of-factly.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" he asked with a wolfish grin.

"Not everything," I corrected, "almost everything."

He paused to look at me with a thoughtful frown and then sighed, "Come along. We need to get back inside."

"Sure," I muttered as I got off the sill of the ledge, put my guitar in its case and re-shrunken it to put back on my necklace. I hooked the pick back to the earring and then proceeded to follow Lupin back into the castle and into the DADA classroom.

We sat down at his desk as he asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"Coffee, preferably," I replied as I glanced over at a huge tank of water that held a creature that peered directly at me with its ugly eyes.

"That's a grindylow," Lupin stated after he called and told the house elf what we'd like to have. The tray filled with biscuits, coffee, tea, and two cups appeared a few seconds later. "He's a—"

"Water demon, I know," I chuckled. "I've dealt with the nasty buggers before. Breaking their grips is one helluva task."

"When did you deal with them?"

"Never mind that, sir," I laughed for what felt like the first time today. "It's really nothing I'd like to remember." The Nevernever always had its nasty surprises waiting to gobble unsuspecting people up.

The door slammed open and I jumped in surprise and turned to see Snape glide into the room and Lupin greeted, "Severus, how nice to see you again."

Snape carried the steaming goblet carefully and handed it to Lupin, "Drink that straight, Lupin."

"Yes, yes, I know," the fawn haired man replied as Snape looked at the tank with the grindylow inside. Lupin smiled. "I was just showing Harry the grindylow we'll be studying in the next class we have together."

"Fascinating," Snape sneered subtly as he glanced down at me as I looked at the goblet in Lupin's hand. "Do not try to figure out what it is in that goblet, Mr. Potter. You may hurt yourself doing so."

I cocked my head to look up at him. "I already figured it out, Mr. Snape. It's wolfsbane."

"Indeed," he growled darkly and shot a look at Lupin. "Have you already been telling everyone of your _special_ case?"

"No, I have not," Lupin replied with amusement. "Harry figured it out within the first few days we met."

"How clever," Snape sneered and scowled at me. "I would have imagined that Granger figured it out before you did."

"She likes to be on top of everything before she starts stating who's what," I stated with a cheerful voice and a cheeky grin. "I'm more abrupt in my questioning."

"Indeed," Snape sneered and then looked at Lupin. "I have made an entire cauldron, if you need more."

"I should probably take some more tomorrow," Lupin replied with a smile. "Thank you, Severus."

"Not at all," the darker haired man replied as he back out of the room with unblinking eyes and a creepy expression.

I shivered for a moment before stating, "That man's an utter creep."

"Indeed," Lupin chuckled and then gulped down the entire goblet of potion. He made a face.

"Horrible?"

"Yes, quite," he replied and then gulped down his tea quickly.

I gulped down my own cup of coffee and reclined back in my chair with a blissful expression. "Caffeine, how I've missed thee so!"

Lupin chuckled before stating, "Your detention as of now if over."

"Well that was quick," I stated with a smile. "I'm sorry for my behavior."

"Don't be," he laughed. "Your father would've been worse and anything's better than his temper."

"I guess he and I don't share a whole lot in common," I chuckled.

"Not much," he stated. "You have a lot more of Lily in you."

"Well that's good, at least," I muttered as I stood up and nodded to him. "Good day, Professor."

"Good day, Harry," he replied.

I then left the classroom and went to the Entrance Hall to exit the classroom. There, I found Blaise and Hermione walking up together, laughing. I met them at the door and we walked to the hidden classroom.

"Where's Neville?" I asked with curiosity.

"He's been stolen by Seamus, Dean, and Ron," Hermione answered. "He's fine."

"That's good," I murmured and then looked at Blaise who already was smiling.

"Yeah, Jenci and Zuri disappeared with the rest of the Ravenclaws to hang out with the Hufflepuffs," he chuckled.

"So what did you two do?" I asked with mild curiosity.

"Well we first went to Honeydukes and bought lots of sweets," Hermione answered. "We got you some chocolate, citrus items, and a few other things." She handed me a medium-size bag. "Then we went to the bookstore. You would have liked it."

"Then we went to the Three Broomsticks for early lunch," Blaise followed. "Hermione and I had to leave quickly due to Malfoy and his gang starting nonsense yet again. Hopefully, we'll get to go to some other places next visit."

"When Zuri passed us, she told me we had to go into the clothes store next visit," Hermione giggled lightly. "I haven't the heart to tell her I hate shopping for clothes."

"Well you want me to trade places?" I asked with a laugh.

"Unless you want to comment on what she tries on, I'd suggest not," she laughed.

"Oh, that wouldn't be fun," I muttered. I may like Zuri, but any guy knew where to draw the line on where to go and where not to go when shopping with a girl.

We discussed my detention excluding Lupin's werewolf potion and Snape's appearance. By the time we were halfway through conversing, it was time for the Halloween feast. We met up with the group and this time sat at Ravenclaw's with Zuri and Jenci and talked about the rest of everyone's day. Besides me and the first and second years, everyone already full with food from their visit to the village, was able to eat lots of the Halloween feast. It was a nice night and I was able to forget the problems I was stirring with all the adults.

By the end, I waved goodbye to our friends and with Neville and Hermione, we hurried up to Gryffindor tower only to stop at the sight of the portrait being torn to pieces. I let my magic go and search for residue of any destructive magic, but there was none. It was done without magic and with hands and knife from what I could gather. I felt myself tense with unease.

"Why has everybody stopped?" Percy's loud questioning voice rang out as I noticed that he fought his way through the rest of the house. His eyes widened when they fell on the portrait. "GET THE PROFFESSORS!"

"Who could have done this?" Hermione asked with horror.

"Who else?" I asked with a steady and calmer voice than usual making her shoot a glance at me. "Sirius Black."

Whispers followed my words as quick as a forest fire and people began to grow frantic. Percy tried to calm them down. We could hear the teachers coming up the stairs with loud voices.

"Where's the Fat Lady?" Neville asked.

"No doubt hiding," I replied. "I wouldn't want to get shredded with the picture. Would you?"

I looked at him calmly and he shook his head in reply and stammered, "N-n-no."

"It's all right, dude," I breathed. "He's long gone by now. This looks like it was done awhile back. Maybe at the beginning of the feast? Otherwise the portraits would be going mad with shouts. Makes you wonder why he didn't wait until after. He's sane enough to know it's Halloween tonight. Everything magical is stirring tonight."

"Looks like you've thought this out, Dresden," Seamus growled with an unspoken accusation. Ron and Dean tried to keep him silent.

I glanced angrily at him and snarled, "Don't you dare imply that I'd bring someone who might perhaps be potentially dangerous into our tower." Seamus shrunk back at my glare and the teachers finally appeared; Dumbledore taking the lead as he raced up to the portrait with Filch and McGonagall right behind him. Dumbledore examined the portrait and turned to look at the two other old adults.

Peeves appeared as he floated casually up above us cackling. Dumbledore had been issuing Filch and McGonagall orders to search for the Fat Lady, but he stopped to look up.

"You'll be lucky," Peeves cackled.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Ashamed, she is," Peeves answered in an oily voice. "I saw her running up the fourth floor portraits and screaming something dreadful." He paused and then added as an after thought in an unconvincing voice, "Poor thing."

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes, Head sir," Peeves laughed almost too creepily. "He got very upset when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves floated closer the Headmaster with a creepily excited grin. "Nasty temper, he's got, that Sirius Black."

-----

We all ended up in sleeping bags in the Great Hall while the castle got searched for that idiot. I wanted to strangle him, but that had to wait. Nobody, and they meant it when they said it, nobody was allowed to leave the Great Hall.

Jenci, Neville, Blaise, and I ended up in a far corner across from our group of girls nearby the door. Most of us guys started shedding off the robes of clothes casually and the girls eyed and blushed with embarrassment. I was down to the white wife-beater that I had under my dress shirt and my slacks and socks. I shook my hair out of its braid and rubbed my eyes.

Contacts just were not for sleeping in, I thought with annoyance as I slipped them out and proceeded to do the applications people did when dealing with their contacts at the end of the day. I carried the bag with my contact stuff around all the time and I thanked whatever that I had as I put everything away and wrapped the stuff in my cloak. Then I put on my glasses that I had set aside.

The girls just took off their jackets and sweaters and that was it. Hermione, Zuri, Luna, and Ginny trailed over to us and sat down. Ginny seemed unaware of anything wrong with wearing so little. But then, she had older brothers and probably could have cared less. Modesty's never a real issue in big families most of the time. The other girls seemed a bit sheepish.

"Do you think they'll find him?" Ginny asked with worry.

"I doubt it," I stated calmly. "He's had enough time to slip out of the castle without notice."

"Why do you say that?" Zuri asked.

"I've got an investigator as a parent," I explained soundly. "It rubbed off and now I think of all these things."

"That explains a great deal," Hermione laughed. Then she sobered. "What if they do find him?"

"They'll probably give him to the dementors," Blaise answered quietly. We turned to look at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hermione asked with real worry.

"Dad told me that they authorized the Dementor Kiss to be used on him once he's captured," he explained.

"That sounds ominous," Jenci stated.

"The Kiss takes the victim's soul," Blaise explained darkly. "It's supposed to be very horrendous to watch."

"That sounds…er…nice," Ginny slowly stated.

"It sounds incredibly gross," Zuri giggled without amusement.

Neville kept quiet and looked around with glazed eyes. He looked sad. He looked incredibly miserable, actually.

"All right, there, Nev?" I asked.

He shook himself of his thoughts and gave me a small smile, "Yes, thank you."

I smiled back as we watched Luna look around with aloof eyes. Hermione looked up when one of the Head students started shouting off directions. They didn't want the genders to mix, from the looks of things.

Sitting next to Blaise, I pulled out my guitar and played a few songs till the teacher's gave the 'light out' announcement. I set my guitar in its case and shrunk it and put it back on my necklace. I then put my glasses in their case and I laid back and turned to look at Misha who sat watching me.

I let my eyes slide into jaguar ones so I could see in the dark. I noticed that the other guys did the same and were watching things with half-closed eyes. Everything was blurry for me, but I could see well enough to get the gist of things. Dumbledore and Snape paused in front of our group.

Misha trailed to block the front of my face like he knew that I needed to look asleep and if I got caught then I was in trouble. The two men were whispering to each other. I decided I'd Listen carefully.

"Have you any theories on how he got in, Professor?" Snape asked.

"Many, Severus, and each as unlikely as the next," Dumbledore replied as I noticed him looking down at my group; his eyes settled on me.

I rolled onto my stomach and let my hair fall in front of my face which made it impossible for the man to see my eyes as Snape continued, "Headmaster, you do remember the conversation we had before the start of term?"

"I do, Severus," the old man replied calmly. "I do not believe he had help getting inside the castle, however." He paused to look closely at me and I fought not to tense up. "I must go inform the dementors that he has slipped away." He shook his head and nodded to Snape who nodded in reply. The both went their separate ways.

"Psst… Harry?" I heard Blaise hiss quietly.

"Yeah?" I replied just as quietly, if not more.

"What is Professor Snape talking about?" he asked.

I thought about what Snape meant and came to a clear conclusion, "He thinks Lupin let Black in."

"Why would he do that?" I heard Jenci ask on the other side of me. He had been telling Neville everything we said before he asked.

"Lupin used to be a friend of my dad and Black; best friends, in fact," I explained and paused as Snape walked pass again as he left the Hall. Then I continued, "He thinks Lupin might have let him in tonight. That's bullshit though. Lupin's been sick the entire day. He took a healing potion right before I left detention. He's probably sleeping it off."

"That's why he wasn't at the feast?" Blaise asked.

I hated to lie and I felt my lip curl in distaste which was thankfully hidden by my hair. "Yeah, he caught the bug going around in the muggle world and has been trying to get better since he started teaching. He's had it since a week before school started."

"Poor bloke," Jenci muttered. We heard him informing Neville and then there was a pause before he said, "Night, Nev." He turned to look at Blaise and I. "Night, gents."

"Night," Blaise snorted.

"Night, dudes," I laughed lightly and promptly went to sleep.

_**Notes**_

A lot is from the third book, but then, I didn't know how to put a lot of stuff without quoting the book. The song is from Metallica's "The Unnamed Feeling". I don't like it for this chapter, but then, I do like the song.

_Gents_ is for gentlemen, not the bathroom for those of you under a different impression. I just want to point that out if there is, perhaps, a misunderstanding. I'm not trying to imply anything; I just want to point that out just in case. It happens. No worries.

I'm still iffy on this chapter. I can't say I like it, but I'm glad there's more talk between the group and Lupin. It gives a better perspective, or so I think.

I meant to update sooner, but there were some serious issues with various bad things. I'm afraid I might be a little late updating again. I've been getting ready for school and I might be gone for a few. But not to worry, I might make the next chapter extra long for you guys.

_Although, I need miniscule help. I was thinking of having the group finish animagus training during Christmas, but I need to know if that's too soon. Leave your ideas, please! It would be very helpful indeed._

Thanks for reading and leaving comments. It's nice to know there are readers that actually like this version. And like the story. It makes me very happy to know that I'm not wasting my time, but then, writing's for yourself; not for others. But it is nice to hear your opinions.

Muchas gracias y hasta luego.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a couple of weeks after the attempted break-in of Sirius Black and the school was slowly stopping its louder gossip of the incident. I preferred none at all as it was starting to get annoying. Completely and utterly annoying.

I sent a letter the next morning to Harry and the family out in Chicago. I was feeling annoyed with the constant whispers around me and Blaise had to keep me from ripping off Seamus' head every time the boy muttered his suspicions about one alleged murderer and I.

Instead I sent Misha to harass the boy the best the cat could do. I kept getting glares in my direction every morning. I ignored and whistled and carried on with what I was doing at the time. Later, Blaise and I would laugh.

It was the week of the full moon when I skidded into the DADA classroom after class started. I paused as I saw Snape glaring at me with complete attention. I leveled a glare in return.

"Sorry, Mr. Snape," I apologized as I went to sit down. "I apologize for being…" I looked down at my watch, "… ten minutes late. I had to pry Misha off a house elf."

He glared at me and raised a lip in disdain, "I expect you to be on time to class, Mr. Dresden. That's ten points from Gryffindor."

"Agreed," I chuckled with mirth and he raised a brow in reply.

"Please turn to page 394," Snape growled and we did as he asked.

Hermione spoke up, "Sir, we're due to start hinkypunks, not werewolves."

"Miss Granger, I was under the impression that I was teaching this lesson, not you," Snape sneered darkly as he went to the front and displayed a picture of a man that overlapped with a picture of what they called a werewolf. I rolled my eyes skyward and whistled softly, but I caught Snape's attention. "Mr. Dresden, is there something that you'd like to say?"

"That picture is a poor representation of a werewolf," I stated with a dark voice. "I've seen a werewolf before and that's no wolf, sir. Since I've never seen the others, it's more appropriate for a Hexenwolf, Loup-garou, or a Lycanthrope, I would think."

"Those are all the same, Mr. Dresden," Snape sneered with a voice that implied I was a complete and utter idiot.

"Actually, sir, you are wrong," I laughed. "Have you met any Wolfie-types of late?"

"I have," he growled. "He's a bloody monstrous creature who's allergic to silver."

"You've got a Loup-garou," I challenged. "There are differences between the wolves. Not just one kind."

"And we can believe you why?" he sneered.

"I've learned it from a sidhe," I lied and watched as his eyes widened considerably. I had actually learned all from Bob the Skull.

"But those—"

"Are impossibly hard to talk to, you say?" I asked with a quirked grin. "Perhaps… but then, there are several ways to talk to a fairy or elf. I know a few."

His eyes narrowed and he snarled to everyone in the room who was watching us converse with shocked eyes, "Read the chapter, now, and be silent."

Everyone snapped their attention to their books and I leaned back into my chair and scanned the book, which was completely about Loup-garou. I wasn't much impressed with it and closed it after I finished scanning the chapter.

It was not the first time that I again thought that I should've stayed in Chicago. Sometimes it was too simple learning all these wizard things. I could be learning Calculus or Chemistry instead of all this nonsense, but I had to honor the dead and to help save humanity and all that rot. Yep, I should've torn up that first letter, but no.

At the end of class, Snape told us to write an essay that was due next Monday and we shuffled out with mutters of what he would call insolence. Even Blaise growled darkly about his Head of House. Snape watched me follow the last few out and I looked back with a grin.

"Don't let the information bother you, Professor," I called over my shoulder and I heard a snarl follow me out.

-----

It was early in the morning when I woke up and looked out the window. It was heavily raining with hellcats aplenty and I decided to get ready for the game today. It was going to be utterly dismal, but fun.

I pulled on my heavy black sweater and jacket, noticed that I grew an inch, and shuffled into a pair of heavy jeans and warm socks and boots. I then picked up Misha and exited out of the tower and headed down to breakfast.

I noticed the rest of my team sitting and talking worriedly about the rain. I nodded to them as I put jam on my toast and left the Hall with anxiety filling the bottom of my stomach. Misha jumped off my shoulder and raced down a dark hall and left me to stuff the rest of toast into my mouth as I exited out of the castle.

I paused to look around and grin at the rain. Then I shuffled out into the forest, knowing I had three hours before the game and headed to the Shrieking Shack. I ended up outside the front door and knocked casually. I heard startled movement as I slowly opened the door and entered warily out of the freezing rain.

I shook my hair out and then looked around. It was quiet and the movement had paused noticeably. I frowned darkly and headed up the rickety staircase as I lightly called, "Sasha? Is that you?"

"Harry?" I heard Sirius breathe and he appeared at the top of the stairs with a smile.

"You look good," I commented as I checked him over.

And he did. Harry must have forced Sirius to shave and get a haircut since I last saw him. His hair was short and spiky and he looked years younger without the beard. He wore a pair of Harry's old jeans that were baggy, but not like they were in the beginning. He also wore a heavy sweater that was new.

"Did Harry take you shopping for clothes?" I asked as I stopped a step before him.

He grinned. "Your adoptive dad was very kind to help me out."

"He cares," I stated as I felt myself being pulled into a hug.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked as he pulled me along into a room nearby. "Have you been eating properly? You've grown!"

I felt a sheepish grin appear on my face as I ran a hand nervously through my wet hair, "Yeah, and surprisingly so. Yes to your first two questions. Blaise makes sure that I eat more than is humanly possible and Mione makes sure I stay healthy."

"They're good friends for doing so," he stated with a caring voice.

"How have you been?" I asked while pushing him down into a wooden chair and started checking his vitals.

He shook me off of him and grinned, "I've been fine, Harry. You don't need to worry about me."

"Apparently, I have to," I growled as I pushed him back into his chair. "Sirius, you can't make a career of breaking into the castle. They've already given the dementors permission to administer their kiss once you're captured."

He paused and looked up with surprise and fear, "Are you sure?"

"Mr. Zabini doesn't lie without good reason," I stated with a growl. "You need to stay put and let me handle things. I've been doing a good job so far, but you're ruining my good work."

He looked down and gulped before looking back up with determined eyes, "I have to catch him, Harry. You don't understand."

"I understand a great deal more than you give me credit for, Sasha," I remarked darkly. "Do not make me tie you to this chair for the rest of the year."

"You wouldn't—"

"Dare?" I interrupted with a wolfish grin. "Dude, I wouldn't go off daring me if I were you. I might just take you up on it."

"Harry—"

"Please, Sirius," I groaned when I realized I couldn't make him stay put without harming him a great deal. "Please, please, don't do anything. I don't want you getting caught." But I saw that he wouldn't promise me this. I could tell he truly wanted to, but he couldn't lie to me. "Just keep out here, okay?"

"I'll try," he muttered as he looked at the ground. He then looked up with a smile, "How are your classes?"

"They're fine," I chuckled. "Besides Snape being an utter prick, it's all right."

"And your animagus training?" he asked with a conspiring voice.

I grinned mischievously, "That is going utterly splendid."

"How far along are you?"

"I've got to get passed where I have been since you've last seen me. I've perfected changing my eyes and teeth though."

"Those aren't much to boast about."

I laughed, "Maybe not, but they're dead useful."

He nodded, "I'll bet."

I looked at my watch and then growled as I rolled my eyes. It was almost time for the game today. I wondered if I would get caught being out here or not. I shrugged.

"I've got to get going," I stated matter-of-factly. "I need to get ready for Qudditch."

"You play?"

"Yeah, seeker," I replied with a smile.

"I would like to see this," he muttered.

I looked at him sternly, "You can go see the game, but if you do anything else, I'll curse you into oblivion."

He grinned sheepishly and replied, "Agreed."

I looked closely at him and narrowed my eyes, "All right. Change into puppers and let's get going. I should be in the locker room with the gents by now."

He nodded and immediately popped into doggie form. He nipped at my sleeve, caught hold, and dragged me downstairs, out of the shack, and out of the forest. I noticed people starting to pile out of the castle and I bid goodbye to Sirius before heading to the locker room to change.

After I changed, I placed a ward around my face to repel the rain that stung as it hit. I nodded to Oliver's threat of dismemberment if I didn't capture the snitch and I then found myself in the air a few minutes later.

The game went on well into the late afternoon and we were all freezing and it was getting harder to concentrate as I flew around searching hastily for the snitch. I shook with constant shivers and I finally caught sight of the golden bugger and went after it.

I went straight up and noticed the other seeker electrified by lightning and I gulped. I kept after the snitch and my hand grazed it and it went horizontally to the left. I followed.

When my hand re-grazed the damned snitch, I felt a cold that was deeper and chilled me all the way to the core of my bones. I looked up and saw the dementors and cursed. I grabbed the snitch finally, tucked it inside my robes, and dodged past one dementor and then another. I noticed that there were at least five surrounding me.

I heard the scream and I saw the knife and I flinched. That was all it took.

I let go of the broom and slid off and fought to keep consciousness as I free fell to the earth. I prayed for forgiveness and felt for my silver pentagram and clasped onto it. I spun in the air, tangled in my robes and soaked to chilling temperatures, heard the screams, and my last thought before I let the darkness take over was: _I hope they have a pizzeria in heaven. _

_-----_

I felt something poke at me and I tried to push them away, but I couldn't move. It was warm and comfortable here and I felt myself start to tense. Nothing is this perfect, is it?

"He's lucky the ground was so soft," a familiar voice stated casually.

"I thought he was dead for sure," someone else stated.

"Don't be dramatic," I heard another, what was definitely Blaise, say.

"When do you think his dad's going to be here?" I heard Jenci ask.

My eyes opened instantly as a door was slammed open and I heard Adam's voice ask, "Is he all right?"

"I'm fine," I croaked, startling everyone.

Adam raced over to me and started checking my vitals. Someone was behind him and for the life of me I couldn't tell who. My brother then smacked me on the chest and I immediately sat up and started coughing violently.

"You caught the cold, you idiot!" Adam snarled.

"Leave him alone, Adam," the unrecognizable person growled. "How are you, Cali?" It took me a moment to realize it was Tee-John.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked with a snarl to Adam.

"He's been studying with me since school got out and was sleeping over when I got the call I couldn't leave him at home all alone," he replied sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair. "What are you complaining about? He already knows you're a wizard."

"Yeah, Cali, what you complaining about?" Tee-John followed with a mock angry expression.

"I'll deal with you both later," I yawned. "Gods, what time is it?"

"It's the early evening," Zuri supplied and looked at Ron who cradled something in his arms.

I looked pointedly at it and he finally spoke up, "Harry, something happened that you may not like."

"When you let go of the broom, it flew off," Hermione followed closely. "There was nothing anyone could do."

"And you know the whooping willow," Ron timidly stated. "It never just destroys things."

He opened the cloth and I couldn't take my eyes off the broken bits of what was once my broomstick. I felt myself choke up at the sight of it. I couldn't believe the first broomstick I ever owned was now firewood. Adam and Tee-John understood immediately and placed their hands on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron stated and I looked away and bowed my head.

"Cali, don't fret on this," Adam whispered. "We'll figure something out."

"Where's Harry?" I asked with a quick side-glance at my brother. I wanted to change the subject quickly.

"He's been out on a case all day," Adam replied with sad eyes. "I'm worried. Something's wrong about his new case that I have yet to figure out."

"Your dad is fine though," Tee-John supplied. "Murphy and Mouse are with him if that helps."

"It does," I muttered. "How's Sasha?"

"He's fine from what I've last noticed," Adam replied with a smile. "I saw him before we came to see you. He noticed we were worried and started panicking. I got him under control. He's under lock and key till I get back." He and Tee-John gave each other conspiring grins.

I groaned and lay back down, "Tell him I send my love."

"Dude, are you okay?" Tee-John asked worriedly.

"No, he's not okay!" Adam exclaimed abruptly and looked at the other boy. "He fell from a height of fifty feet from what the gossipers were muttering when we got here! He's got to stay in bed for the rest of his existence!"

"Well aren't we just overly-mothering?" Tee-John snickered.

"What are you talking about?" I growled. "He's abusively-mothering."

"You're worse," Adam pointed out.

"If you say so," I chuckled and gave a little tired grin in reply.

"Boys," Hermione growled before Adam tried to reply with a remark.

"Sorry," the three of us apologized sheepishly.

"Why hello Miss Suicide Blonde," Tee-John suddenly greeted and we all looked to where he stared. Luna stood silently next to Ginny who was whispering to Zuri.

Luna looked up with her unfocused gaze and smiled with aloofness, "Hello, Little John."

"How did you know my name?" Tee-John asked with surprise.

"The snittles told me," she replied softly and then gazed past him and out the window. "You don't look little. Harry is the shortest, one would think."

"What's a snittle?" Tee-John asked as Hermione huffed out an annoyed sound.

"It's a little creature that has the features of a cat, but the tail of a horntail dragon," she replied without looking at him.

"I'd like to see that," he stated with wonder. "What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood," she answered, now focusing her eyes on him. "Snittles are hard to see because they move really fast. You barely catch a glimpse of them unless you're keen of sight."

"I'd like to be keen of sight," he replied as he moved closer to her, but Adam caught him by his collar and pulled the boy back.

"Oh, no you don't," Adam growled. "Stay away from her, dude."

"Oh, come on—"Tee-John growled with annoyance.

"NO!" Adam snarled and smacked the boy behind the head. "She's younger than we are, dude!"

"Oh, well that's your problem not mine," he muttered with annoyance.

"Has he been a ladies man?" I asked with a grin.

Adam returned the look, "Like you'd never believe."

"Any catches?" I asked Tee-John.

"Always," he replied and gave me a conspiring wink.

"It's time we left," Adam announced.

"What? Why?" Tee-John asked with surprise.

"Dad's got to be back by now and you know Uncle Thomas was going to be by later," Adam growled.

"Oh, yeah," Tee-John replied sheepishly. He then looked at me, "Get well, man. We can't afford to lose the only good guitarist in Chicago. T'would be tragic for our morale."

"Stop being dramatic," I growled playfully and winked at John. "Bye, man. Tell the gents I said we're practicing as soon as I get home."

"The hell we are," he laughed. "We're throwing a party and getting Chloe to snuggle with you the entire night."

"Don't you dare," I growled.

"Oh, shut up, dude," he chuckled. "She's been _dying_ to see you again." He winked and went to the opened door and waited for Adam.

"I'll make sure we exclude her for the date," he snickered. "We all know how much you dislike her constant crush on you."

"Yeah, well, you guys don't help," I muttered.

"Should we?"

"You should."

"I'll tell dad what's going on once I see him. Get well."

"Get effed."

"Likewise."

We both grinned and gave each other a quick hug and bid farewell. He disappeared with Tee-John and I focused my attention on everyone else. Zuri was the first to speak.

"Who's Chloe?"

"You don't want to know," I groaned.

"Sounds promising," Blaise snickered. "I have got to visit so I could meet this bird of yours."

"She's not mine," I growled.

"It sounds like she wants to be," Jenci snickered.

The girls rolled their eyes and bid farewell as the nurse appeared. The boys gathered together and I realized who was missing.

"Where's Neville?"

Blaise grinned. "He punched Malfoy when the git said he hoped you died. Neville went bright red and then knocked him out before Jenci or I could. Ron and the rest of the clan cheered until McGonagall appeared. She gave the poor heroic boy a detention with Filch."

"It was bloody brilliant," Ron laughed. "Never knew the gent had it in him."

"It's Harry's fault," Jenci chuckled.

"Don't blame this on me," I growled as the nurse fed me a potion. I gulped it down then followed, "I was unconscious."

"You taught him how to do a great right hook," Blaise stated and the nurse looked down at me with disappointment.

"Well, that I did," I laughed and then yawned as the nurse began to shoo them out of the hospital wing.

"Be gone with you," she growled and they disappeared. "My patient needs rest."

I murmured an agreement as I fell back to sleep.

Notes

I hope you guys enjoyed a quick time with Sirius and the Quidditch game and the hospital scene. I wrote a quick chapter because I just had to get this one out of the way. Thank you for the comments and thanks for the help. I hope everyone's well. I must go now and clean the kitchen thoroughly. Adios.

Ps. Snittles are a figment of my mind's corrupt humor. Don't ask. But that's not what I actually call the creature. Snittles is actually from a phrase that a friend and I made up. She liked snickers. I like skittles. We were going to hang out together and we needed to know what to buy. Here came snittles. It's a bad story, to tell the truth, but that's what snittles stands for. I hope you liked the chapter, albeit as strange as it was.


	13. Chapter 13

-1When I returned to classes, there was talk of one missing snitch which I handed to the nurse when she came back to check up on me on the last day I was in the hospital wing. I had still been in the same Quidditch outfit and the snitch still secured in my robes. I had noticed it the day before when I changed into more suitable clothing. I was too tired to notice the significance of it until it was almost time to go. She looked surprised and then told me that everyone was wondering where the mysterious snitch had gotten to.

"They were going off that they had to get a new one and have a rematch," she muttered with a long, wary and annoyed sigh. "All because this beastly ball," she waved her fist that held the snitch, "was all but lost."

The news spread just as I left the wing and I was tackled when I reached the library by the team. Pats on the back and laughter followed as I told them what happened to the snitch and what I could remember. They told me the events following my blackout.

Apparently, Dumbledore saved me from complete annihilation or, well, my fall's complete repercussions. I was put onto a stretcher immediately and the team and my friends chased after the Malfoy incident. Dumbledore had turned on the dementors and told them quite nicely to get the hell back on the borders of the school.

I didn't much care for Dumbledore, but I did thank him that following evening after dinner. It was a formal apology on his part and a thank you on mine. It was extremely weird.

Malfoy was excited about my near death and kept teasing and mocking me at every moment he could before class started. He stopped immediately as my group of friends slowly got to the front and he paled. Neville growled in an extremely scary animalistic growl that no doubt gave me the chills. His inner animal, the bear, was coming out and it wasn't happy like one Yogi.

It was when Potions class started that he started to do imitations of the dementors. I looked up at him every so often and began to snicker. He didn't realize how stupid he looked doing so. When the other Gryffindors noticed me laughing, they relaxed and started smiling and laughing silently. Blaise rolled his eyes and let out a huge put-out sigh of annoyance.

He muttered, "That dolt just doesn't realize anything. You've all been laughing at him and not once has he realized what for."

By the time class ended, Malfoy had finally come to the realization that he wasn't annoying me like he set out to. I paused at the door to wait for the blond and when he exited, I walked beside him. He looked at me with a glare, but I could tell he was curious.

I sighed, "Dude, look, here's the thing: You're trying hard to embarass and annoy me and that's all well and good, but it's not really working."

"Excuse me?" he asked with a slightly surprised growl of annoyance.

"You're wasting your time, Draco," I stated lightly with a grin tugging at my lips as I glanced over at him.

Neville, Hermione, and Blaise glanced back at us curiously. I knew they wouldn't go any further than seeing distance, just in case. They were keeping a closer eye on me more than usual. I didn't blame them. I'm known to be very mischievous when left alone to my own devices.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a voice that clearly meant he did not know what I was talking about.

"I'm just saying, enough is enough, man," I laughed with a bright smile. "Your attempts are poor and not well thought out. You only make yourself look the fool. I'll offer a chance to end it. Think about it, Drake."

I quickened my pace and caught up with my group without looking back. I grinned wolfishly. Hermione eyed me suspiciously while Neville gave me a smile. Blaise looked at me curiously.

"Did you call truce?" Blaise asked.

"Not in so many words," I answered lightly while we turned the corner and then entered the DADA classroom.

"What did you say?" Hermione hissed.

"I told him he was wasting his time and enough is enough," I replied with a softer smile than I felt tugging at my lips. "I'm offering a chance to end it."

"So trade system up and a-go?" she asked with a sudden conspiring smile.

I traded a confused look with Blaise and then looked at her asking, "How'd you know about _Operation Trade_ otherwise known as _O.T._?"

Then Blaise and I looked to Neville and he gained a decidedly guilty expression, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "No problem, mate. We were going to explain the plan later in the library to her and the others."

"So this is your way of getting Hagrid and Buckbeak off?" Hermione asked with worry. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Yes, and maybe," Blaise replied with a frown.

Neville spoke up, "Harry and I have the older families, but we can't overrule it since we're under age. Gran doesn't want to get involved."

When Neville and I found out that we were indeed from older families by his gran, we started reading up on the court system. We found out that we couldn't do anything, though. All because we were considered minors. Adopted guardians were also unable to do anything and I was highly disappointed at that. We then sent a letter asking if Neville's gran would help, but she replied that she didn't want to get involved with a case that involved Lucius Malfoy.

Neville said that he thought she might not want to try her hand against a bigger political power. Blaise and I didn't think that was it, but we kept our mouths sealed shut and didn't say anything to each other until Neville left to find an Herbology book in the library. I was still in the hospital wing during that time.

"I'm sorry," Hermione stated with concern and grasped a hold of Neville's upper arm as we walked to our seats in the back.

We would have been talking a little more, but Lupin decided to start class at that moment. Everyone started talking about the essay we were assigned by Snape and complaining about it. The werewolf looked at everyone with a smile and told them to forget the assignment. Then he showed us the creature we were studying: hinkypunks.

"And we all finished that damned essay," Blaise growled with annoyance after class ended and we started to pack up and go.

"Harry, can you stay behind?" Lupin called up to me since the back was so far from the front that he had to call.

"Sure," I called back and looked at everyone as we walked to the front together. "Guys, I'll meet you in the library later, okay?"

"Sure, gent," Blaise laughed as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and walked out with her and Neville.

I went to sit in front of Lupin's desk and he looked up from what he was writing. He smiled kindly. His features were gaunter than usual.

"I heard about the match," he stated with a tired voice, "and I'm very sorry about your broom. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"None whatsoever," I answered with a sad frown. I didn't like thinking about it.

"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year I came to Hogwarts," Lupin sighed. "We used to play a game of where we tried to get close enough to touch the trunk of the tree. After someone lost an eye, we were forbiddened to go near it."

"Did you hear about the dementors?" I asked with some difficulty.

He looked sharply at me, "Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have ever seen Dumbledore that angry before. The dementors have been growing restless... Dumbledore won't let them inside the grounds. I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes, sir," I stated with a little of annoyance. "I don't know how they can bother me so much. I've never thought I was weak before, but when they're around--"

"It has nothing to do with weakness, Harry," he interrupted fiercely. "The dementors affect you as they do because your past has more horrors than most have."

I looked up sharply and felt a defensive growl rise in my throat, "Not as many as one would imagine."

"No, of course not," he conceded. "I just meant that you have more than others. I've no doubt that some people can claim more than you. You've nothing to be ashamed about."

"When they get near me--" I paused, nodding my understanding. "I think I can hear Voldemort murdering my mother and see flashes of when my uncle came at me with a knife... Harry yelling..." I looked up abruptly when I heard chilling growl.

"Your uncle did what?" Lupin snarled angrily.

"Don't bother, sir," I replied calmly while looking down at the ground. "A knife isn't the thing that scared me. It was his eyes. I saw hell burning in them."

Lupin growled still and I looked up at him when he tried to use a calm voice that was no doubt strained as he asked, "Would you explain why your uncle would go after you with a knife?"

"No, I don't think I will talk about it anymore," I stated with a sudden soft voice as I felt a shiver go down my spine as I looked back down at the ground.

"Harry--" he tried to growl calmly, but I interrupted and changed the subject.

"How did you repell the dementors on the train that night?"

He looked angry that I wouldn't answer him on the other subject. His features slid into a calmer gaze when he noticed something on my face that perhaps said a lot more than I ever would. He looked away and returned to look me in the eyes with a tired and a still slightly angry gaze, but he looked calmer and more reserved than I expected.

"There are certain defenses one can use," he stated with a deeply reserved tone. "But you need to remember that there was only one dementor on the train that night. The more there are, the harder it becomes to resist."

"Can you teach me these defenses?" I asked seriously.

"I don't pretend to be an expert--"

"Expert or not, you know the way I can defend against them," I stated in a soft growl. "If you teach me, I can do the rest of the work. I'm determined to not let the bastards ruin my time."

"Watch your tongue," Lupin growled and then stated calmly, "I'll try and help. But it needs to wait until next term. I've fallen behind in my work and I must catch up. I chose a poor time to fall ill."

"It's not your fault," I reassured calmly. "Things happen and we digress."

"Yes, digress," Lupin muttered and then flashed me with a small and genuine smile. "We'll begin as soon as I finish catching up. That time beforehand should be used to complete those changes." He grinned and gave me a conspiring wink.

I felt the stirrings of emotion. My inner voice kept referring to him as an uncle-figure and I was starting to grasp that was what I felt about him. He felt like an uncle that I could easily talk to and, yet, joke around with.

I grinned mischievously back, "I'll do my best, Moon Childe."

He looked at me with a frown and stated, "You shouldn't go around calling me that. People might suspect things that I rather they don't."

"Your name is Lupin," I stated matter-of-factly. "It derives from lupe which means wolf. That's why I nicknamed you with it."

"Well--"

"That's all," I completed before he could finish what he was saying. "I'll see you later, Professor. Have a nice day and don't work so hard. Adios."

"Bye, Harry," he called after me as I left the classroom and headed to the library.

------

Gryffindor was in the lead for the Qudditch cup this year and I was happy for it. November passed by quickly and soon it was December and two weeks till the end of term. To everyone's delight, a Hogsmeade weekend was planned for the last week of term. I warily listened to conversations and avoided the Professors completely. I wasn't going to give them a chance to give me a detention, even if I had to not leave the dorms to do so. I would feign sickness until the visit and be miraculously healthy in time for it. That was the plan that I had schemed.

"We can do all our Christmas shopping there," Hermione giggled with excitement.

I looked up from my magazine that explained different models of broomsticks that I was looking through and trying to find a version that I liked. I gave a slight nod as I gave a small smile of interest. Hermione went off about gifts for her parents as Neville and Jenci entered the room and returned to the table that we sat at in the room that we used secretly; they had went to the library for a few minutes to turn in a few books. Blaise listened closely to Hermione with slightly glazed eyes that glanced over at the Zuri, Ginny, and Luna who sat in a corner conversing in hushed voices every once in awhile. I glanced at him and hid a knowing grin behind the magazine.

"Oh, Harry, do you have detention again or are you allowed to go to Hogsmeade?" Zuri asked as she ended a conversation with Ginny and Luna before coming over to join the bigger group's conversation.

"I haven't gotten one so far," I answered as I looked up at her and then lowered my eyes back to the pictures in the magazine. "But then, I've been avoiding the teachers at all possible costs. I even learned an invisibility charm that I put on so they can't get me after classes are over. It's been like dodging snowflakes during a blizzard."

Everyone laughed at that. It was nice to hear them all laugh since most of them were going to be gone for the holidays. Hermione and Ginny were the only ones staying at Hogwarts this year and I could see it was going to be slightly lonely without the rest of the group. I'd might as well get a few laughs from everyone before vacation started.

"Do you think they might decide to just let you go?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No, not really," I replied off-handedly as I glanced at her quickly. "They'll one up me before the week is out. Unless we talk really loud while passing the teachers..." My eyes went unfocused as I let the thought trail and a smile tugged at my lips.

"What are you thinking, Harry?" Jenci asked with a knowing voice.

"Hey, Ginn, Luna, do you want to pretend to have me tutoring during that visit?" I asked a few seconds later.

"Tutor us in what, exactly?" Ginny asked.

"I do not mind having help in history," Luna replied with an extremely distant voice.

"You don't, do you?" I asked with a wolfish grin. I turned to look at Ginny. "How 'bout you, Ginn-Ginn? Like some help with history?"

"But we don't need help in history," Ginny stated with an annoyed look that swung back and forth between Luna and I.

"That's beside the point," Luna stated serenely as her voice went normal and her eyes focused again. "It's nice to have extra help in a subject like this one."

"I think you've been overruled," Blaise interrupted Ginny before she could speak again. She shot a glare at him and he smiled cheekily back while reclining in his chair.

"All right, all right," Ginny growled as she plopped down into a seat beside Jenci.

"You don't have to go along with this, Ginn," I stated nicely. "You could stay out of it and let Luna and I proceed without you."

"No, I do not think so," she growled and gave a me a sharp look. "I've been conned into it, might as well proceed and finish it."

"Thanks," I chuckled. "And kudos for the help in tricking the teachers."

She then gave me a forced smile which softened into a playful one as she gave me a nod and then started a conversation with Luna and Jenci. Hermione conversed with Zuri, Neville, and Blaise about their plans for the village visit and I was left alone to my own thoughts. I felt restless as I looked at the many different models. None of which I liked very much.

I sighed grumpily and closed the magazine. Setting it aside, I stood up and went to a darker corner in the room and started to practice my animagus form. The change came slowly and when I found that I had stopped changing, I realized something was amiss.

I heard a surprised gasp and heard Hermione let loose a shriek of excitement, "He completed the transformation. Harry's finished!"

"He's so adorable," I heard Ginny muttered with awe and Luna followed, "He makes for a lovely feline."

"Wicked," I heard Jenci breathe.

All their voices sounded louder than normal as I pushed myself up to stand, but I wobbled and collasped. I felt my tail flick and annoyance started to take hold. I tried several more times to stand up before I was able to.

"He's so skinny," Zuri whispered. "Jaguars are supposed to be bulkier, aren't they?"

"Yes," Neville replied. "Harry mentioned he might make for a skinny jaguar since he's very thin as a human."

"We might need to make him eat a lot more," Blaise added darkly and I saw Hermione nod in agreement.

"What's that on his face?" Zuri asked as she and the others came over and surrounded me.

"That looks like his scar," Ginny replied as she touched a patch of fur over my right eye. She traced a lightning bolt symbol.

"That's his animagus marking, no doubt," Jenci stated as he studied it closely. "It shows a difference between animagus forms."

I purred as Luna scratched behind my left ear and Blaise joked, "Who's a good kitty? Who's a good kitty? You are."

I let out an irritated grunt and he grinned wickedly at me as Hermione shook her head and said, "Now what should we do?"

"Let's give him a name," Ginny suggested.

"Why?" Jenci asked with confusion.

"So you dolts can refer to your forms without others questioning after you," she replied with a roll of her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's a good idea," Hermione stated after a second of thought.

I didn't wait for them to start. I began to transform back and when I was finished the only thing I could say was, "Hell's bells, that was righteous."

"So, what do you think we should call him?" Blaise asked Hermione while chuckling at my response with amusement.

"I'm not sure," she replied as she looked thoughtfully at me. "I do know that jaguars are stalk-and-ambush predators... what about Stalker?"

I shook my head, "I feel a bit uncomfortable with that type of nickname. It implies more than it should."

Luna looked thoughtfully at me before suggesting, "Echo. It's one of the rulings of one Aztec god who in paintings is portrayed in a jaguar outfit."

Jenci looked thoughtful, but stated, "I like it. It's mysterious. More mysterious than what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?" Neville asked with a small smile.

"I thought the name Tempest would be funny," Jenci answered with a laugh. "His legal first name in the muggle world is Caliban and that was the name of a character in one of Shakespeare's plays. The name of the play is _Tempest_, after all."

"I thought Cyclone or Hurricane were better names," Zuri stated with a shared laugh.

"Perhaps," Blaise stated fairly, "but I think Echo sounds better."

"What about Bolt?" Neville suggested. "It would refer to his animagus marking."

"I think that sounds better," Hermione stated. "It makes more sense."

"I don't; Echo is better," I stated immediately. I didn't want to hear any more suggestions since I knew they'd trail to worse names, somehow. I smiled then. "I can't wait till we pick out a name for Mione."

She looked at me with a sharp gaze, "What is that supposed to mean, Harry?"

"Well there are many names for the puma," I stated matter-of-factly. "Ones like: Ghost cat, Painter, Mountain Screamer, and so on. Personally, I'd combine two and use the nickname Ghost-Screamer for you."

Everyone laughed and Hermione cracked a small smile of amusement. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Then she glanced at her watch.

"It's two minutes until dinner," she exclaimed with surprise.

We looked up at that and then immediately started putting everything back in place. When we finished, we raced out the door and hurried to the Great Hall for the evening meal. I suddenly felt incredibly famished.

Our group claimed the end of Gryffindor table and settled down to eat. I piled three full steaks on my plate and dug in with fierce delight. Blaise coughed and I heard Hermione snort.

"I guess after the completion of Echo, you gained the animal appetite," Jenci commented with a frown as he began to eat his own dinner.

"Harry, slow down, you'll get a stomach ache if you don't," Hermione chided and I looked up with surprise.

I wiped my mouth with my napkin and apologized sheepishly as Blaise muttered, "Finally, he eats more than his worth."

"Shut up, Diablo 'ole boy," I growled and dug back into the meat.

"Please tell me I'm not going to be like that," Jenci said in a distant voice as he watched with fascination.

"Jen, you're already like that," Zuri stated with a loud bark of laughter which was followed by the others. I snorted at the comment.

He turned to look at his half-sister and growled, "Oh, pish tosh."

"Mmmhmm," she giggled.

Blaise suddenly focused on me, "Why'd you call me Diablo?"

"If I have to be Echo, you have to be Diablo," I said after a moment's pause. "It is suiting, though."

"Er... okay," he replied and went back to eating with a thoughtful gaze.

"I thought about that earlier nickname," Hermione suddenly hissed to me, "We'll change it to Shriek, instead."

"Okay," I agreed. "I think the name is suitable."

"Thanks," she giggled cheerfully.

We then returned to quietly eating and just before I dug into the third steak, I noticed McGonagall heading towards us. I looked down at my last steak, growled, and then spelled myself invisible. I got up quietly and looked at my friends.

"I'll talk to you guys later," I stated in a whisper and they nodded slightly. "Adios."

I raced out of the hall just as the teacher reached the table to ask where I had went. I didn't stay to hear what was said; I raced out of the castle and toward the forest. I stopped when I took two steps past the trees and heaved in a breath. I noticed something suddenly and I turned to notice a faint light further inside the forest.

I couldn't control my sudden curiosity and I started toward it, but as I was doing so, I slowly shifted into my jaguar form. Everything suddenly got clearer, noisier, and smellier. It caught me off-guard and it took me a moment to re-focus. I then started toward the light again.

I was nearing the shrieking shack and I felt my nose twitch when I caught the scent of mist, wet dirt, and mold. I slowly made my way to the shack and peered into one of the slits between the boards of the window that were nailed poorly into place. I caught sight of Sirius sitting in a corner, rocking himself slightly with eyes closed. He looked like he was really upset. I decided to use my paws to open the front door and then enter.

It was harder than it looked and I was surprised when I was finally able to open it. I nudged the door open with my nose and slid inside without catching the wanted man's attention. I pushed the close and then trotted silently over to the man. I noticed the light that was sitting in front of one window that wasn't completely boarded up. I felt a growl in my throat and it came out in a very dark manner.

Sirius looked up with surprise and let out a silent yell when he saw me. As he did this, I sat down and waited patiently. I didn't feel like changing back to human form and he would just have to guess who I was.

When he settled down, he asked, "Harry?"

I replied with a grunt for an affirmative and got to my four feet and then went to plant myself right smack in front of him. He then gave a whoop of joy and jerked me into a hug. I let out a surprised squeak.

"I thought you were going to die from that fall," he cried with a horrified, but thankful voice. "I'm so happy that you're here and fine. You are fine aren't you?" He asked this last thing after putting me at arm's length. I bobbed my head in a nod and purred when he smiled brightly. "You make for a handsome feline." He paused with a sudden frown. "You aren't stuck on changing back, are you?" I shook my head and went a few feet away before changing into my human form again.

"No, not really," I replied.

"Bloody brilliant," he barked with laughter. "Are the others finished yet?"

"Hermione will probably work all night until she changes," I replied. "The others were a little behind me in studying since I was further along when they started to train. They'll all probably have it in the next two months."

"Your group is a lot quicker at changing than we were," Sirius stated.

"Probably from all the weed," I remarked off-handedly. He replied with a glare. "Another point to me."

"When I'm free, I'll catch up on points, just so you know," he growled.

"Probably, but cats are better than dogs as the saying goes," I chuckled and smiled cheekily at him.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" Sirius suddenly asked with a (pardon the pun) serious voice.

"Staying at the castle with Hermione and Ginny," I answered. "Harry wrote to me that he couldn't make his visit this year due to a case that can't be halted unless he wants to lose evidence. He said Adam might come, but it's highly doubtful. Adam's a bit busy with a reading list for school."

"If you'd like, I'd like you to come and visit," Sirius stated with a mischievous smile.

I looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Sirius replied as he looked at a watch on his wrist. I hadn't noticed it before. "You really should be getting back to the castle. Your friends will no doubt be worried about you."

"They're probably trying to distract the teachers so the old honkies don't find me," I chuckled and gave him a wink. "I owe them one, big time."

"Why are they distracting the Professors?" Sirius asked bluntly with a sharp look. "You didn't do anything inappropriate did you?"

"Not of late, but the teachers like to give me detentions so that I won't be in Hogsmeade where... oh, my... you can attack me in plain sight," I laughed.

"Are you serious?" he asked and then winced.

"No, but you are," I quipped and grinned. "But yes, I am."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not that bloody mindless."

"Oh, I don't know," I replied, "jumping me in the park seemed pretty mindless to me."

"Oi!"

"But since it really is getting late, I must retire back into the castle," I stated with a grin as he narrowed his eyes at me. "Fare thee well, old timer." I transformed into Bolt and exited the house quickly as he called after me, "I'm not old!"

I changed back before I passed the trees and raced back into the castle, up the stairs to the fourth floor, and then jumped when a hand grabbed a hold of my shoulder. I looked up to see Lupin giving me _the look._ I returned it with a deep sigh of restlessness and walked with him to his classroom.

"Where is he hiding?" he asked as soon as he closed, locked, and warded the door when we entered the room.

"He?" I asked with a dark frown. "Who he?"

"You know who," he growled.

"Umm, no, Voldemort's not anywhere near here that I know of," I replied with a mock honest expression. No doubt it hid nothing.

"Harry, stop playing games," Lupin growled. "Where is he?"

"Again, he who?" I asked.

He snarled. "Harry, I am serious."

"If you're Sirius, then shouldn't you be on a date with the dementors?"

He let a tight smile onto his face and he stated with forced calm, "I know you were out there visiting him. You've got his scent on you."

"Really?" I asked. "Are you sure?" I looked up with honest surprise. "Couldn't it be something else? Like a mixture of smells that create one smell?"

His eyes narrowed and I felt myself tense with unease. "Your parents gave their lives so that you can live and you're conversing with their murderer. That, indeed, is a poor way to repay them."

Then he looked startled that he said that. He knew he went a bit too far. The room's temperature dropped several degrees.

I looked down and knew that I starting to get very angry. "Professor, I'm not saying this to threaten you, but if you don't back off, I'll make you back off." I looked straight into his eyes. "And trying to guilt trip me in such a way as that one is a low blow, especially for you."

He looked decidedly startled even more so at those words and took a few steps back without realizing it. "Harry, I'm so sorr--"

"Look, I don't care right now," I spat. "To be told that I should be ashamed for something I know isn't wrong pisses me off."

"Harry--" he tried to speak, but I put up my hand and lifted my other to wave and take down the wards in one go. The lock popped undone and I waved my hand again to make the door slam open with a large bang just for the effect I knew it would have on the werewolf. He jumped back with a slightly frightened expression.

I turned to look at the older man, "I'm going to go and try to calm myself. Till then, I suggest you do not follow. It would not be wise."

"Mr. Dresden!" I heard someone call after me as I walked out of the room and silently made my way up to the west tower that was barely ever used and went out onto the balcony area. I pulled myself onto the railing and then pulled myself up onto the roof that was built well enough so someone could sit on it. I knew that only a few ever came to this tower and I knew that it'd be awhile until someone would suggest the place.

Not that they'd be able to find me. Sitting on the roof had its advantages. One of those was that nobody could see you unless they tried to get to the roof and it didn't look like they would try. It was, after all, pretty difficult to get onto the roof unless you knew what you were doing.

I laid back and put an arm behind my head and was soon entranced with the starry sky. My concentration was all but broke after an hour of lying down and looking at the constellations and wondering if it looked the same in Chicago or not.

I sat up when I heard two voices that no doubt belonged to one Headmaster and one slightly hysterical werewolf. I let out a soundless roar of frustration. They brought in a professional werewolf who had a great sense of smell from what I derived. I realized with sudden clarity that nobody, absolutely nobody leaves anyone alone when they're angry. Obnoxious tweedledees and tweedledums.

"Harry?" I heard Dumbledore call with worry.

I pulled myself to my feet and trailed to the opposite side of the roof away from the balcony. I focused my power and released a spell that would hopefully cover my smell. But with all my good luck so far, it finally failed and I heard Lupin call, "Harry, we know you're here. Stop hiding."

I didn't move. I didn't speak. I just sat down and looked straight ahead with an annoyed gaze.

Maybe they weren't sure I was even here. If so, I wasn't going to let them know. I wasn't easily tricked.

"We're very worried about you," Dumbledore added as I started wondering if I would die or survive a fall to the ground below.

No doubt I would at least break a few bones, but I was beginning to think it was well worth the sacrifice. The nurse would keep me for a few days and protect me from their talks. She was nice that way.

But after a few minutes, Dumbledore sighed and Lupin groaned. I heard them both leave and I felt my tense muscles go even tenser. _They might be tricking me,_ I thought with suspicion.

And since tomorrow was the start of the second to last weekend which was the Hogsmeade visit, I decided to spend my entire night out and about. Besides, I knew I was going to be caught sooner or later if I went back to the dorms.

But then, I could just hide in that one room that my friends and I used. Then again, it didn't seem like I'd make it to the room without being caught either. So I arrived to the conclusion that staying here would be my best option. At least here, I wouldn't have to deal with anyone and I'd be able to relax and become calm once more.

So I laid back and watched the stars until my eyes drooped hours later and I fell in a welcoming darkness.

------

Dodging past the teacher's obsessions of tracking me down, I returned to the tower's roof and played my guitar. My group of friends were getting worried about me since I would disappear to this spot nearly everytime I was escaping a teacher. They understood my disappearances, but they thought it was getting utterly routined since we dumped the tutoring idea off the island since none of the teachers actually believed it. Or that's what we thought, anywise.

It was the next morning after my first tower camp out that Hermione got to the finished part of her transformations. We called her puma form Shriek and we got a picture of her form and mine. I had one copy of each hidden underneath the inside lining of my guitar case.

I promised Hermione that once the Hogsmeade visit passed by, we would go about in our animagus forms in the forest just for fun. She smiled excitedly at the idea. No doubt she was thinking of trying all of her feline's physical abilities out. There was no doubt in my mind that I may have to keep her from doing so. Insert rolling eyes.

Finally the Hogsmeade visit arrived and I could leave since I knew that I was allowed. Harry did sign that damned slip and it was going to be used to its fullest extent since I did work a lot of hours all alone in an office just to get him to sign it. But before I could, I noticed two people dragging me back and pulling me into a hidden stairwell.

"What in hell's bells do you think you are doing?" I hissed venomously to the Weasley twins.

"It's our early Christmas present for you," one, I think Fred, announced as he handed me a folded up piece of parchment.

"It's our pride and joy," the other, George, stated.

"And we're handing it off to you since you need it more than we do," Fred followed closely.

"A piece of folded up parchment is your pride and joy?" I snorted with amusement. "Stars and stones, you didn't jerk off in it, did you?"

Both gave me a sharp look before Fred stated, "This old piece of parchment--"

"--Is more useful than you think, gent," George followed.

"It has helped us a great deal with our pranks."

"And we're bequeathing it to you in your time of need."

"Because you--"

"--Obviously need it."

"Yeah, what is it then?" I coughed instead of laughed.

"It's a map," George stated.

"Watch," the other commanded.

They both tapped their wands to the parchment and said together, "_I solemnly swear that I_ _am up to no good_."

Immediately lines started to form on the parchment to create a brochure cover design. The lines formed into words and I looked up at the twins with surprise. They grinned at me and nodded to the parchment. I looked down and read:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

I gaped and then stated, "Where did you get this?"

"Never mind that--" Fred stated wickedly.

"--We're providing you with a map to the castle," George followed.

I unfolded it and watched with fascination as I noticed Dumbledore pacing in his office. "Does this show everyone? Even the other teachers?"

"Yes," they both answered with demon grins.

"It shows where everyone is, what they're doing everyday at every second," Fred stated with an almost giddy voice.

"Now so no one can catch you using this--" George began.

"--You say this," Fred followed.

They both tapped the parchment with their wands again and said together, "_Mischief managed_."

I couldn't remember what else was said, but what they told me was a good tunnel to use just so I could avoid passing one of the teachers. I raced to where I noticed the tunnel was and entered it within a couple of seconds. I entered Honeydukes cellar minutes later and hurried upstairs unnoticed. I sidled up to Hermione and Blaise who turned to look at me with surprise.

"Where did you go?" Blaise asked with a growl.

"When we turned around to ask you a question, you were gone," Hermione stated. "What happened?"

"The twins abducted me for a few minutes to give me my Christmas gift early," I answered. "I'll show you later since now is not the time."

"Okay," Blaise sighed and Hermione watched me curiously, but she shook her head and asked, "What are you getting?"

I patted my book bag that held the sack of coins that were used as the only currency in this world and looked around before answering, "I think I'll buy some citrus items for Adam a basket of sweets for the band mates, but I don't know yet what I want to get everyone else."

"I think you could get a pendant for that Molly and Murphy characters you go on about," Blaise stated off-handedly as he studied the blood pops. "And some of these for your Uncle." He handed me a few and I shook my head with amusement.

"This will definitely remind him to stop sending me vampire crap for Christmas," I laughed as I took up a small shopping bag to hold them in as we trailed over to the orange, lime, and lemon flavored candy.

"Ooh, these sound delicious," Hermione giggled as she picked up some Key Lime sweets.

I picked up some for myself and placed it in the bag along with some other sweets. "I wonder..." I stated and looked around before spotting a table filled with large baskets filled with candy.

Blaise stayed with Hermione while I trailed over to look at the types. There was one that caught my eye immediately and I checked it over. The dark navy blue coloring mixed with the inside green wrappers glittered nicely in the store's lighting. A worker came up behind me and glanced at the basket.

"That'll be fifteen galleons," he stated knowledgeably. "And five sickles if you want to send it by post."

"I'll take it and this," I handed him the bag of candy and we went to the register and I paid quickly. I looked at him, "Will this be enough spent to send it to the U.S.?"

The worker looked up with surprise, "Umm...y-yes, I believe it will." He paused. "Where in the U.S.?"

"Chicago, Illinois," I stated clearly and I noticed a few individuals stop and look queerly at me.

I just shook my head and went about addressing a note to it and giving the address of where I wanted it dropped off. I gave the address of Tee-John. I hoped he would get it in a few days. Maybe I'd send a note to give him notice to look out for a basket.

I shopped for other things with Blaise and Hermione before splitting up with them as I went off by myself to pick up a few last items. I picked up some jewelry for the girls in my life and grabbed two silver necklaces with one having a rose pendant and another with a pentagram. I would send this to my Aunt. Though she was supposed to wear the pentagram until the baby was born and then pass it to the kid. Inherited silver was better to have than new.

I wasn't very open with my opinion, but I had a sneaking suspicion that the kid would be a witch or a wizard. I didn't know if it was me being dumb, but it was just something I knew in my gut. I probably needed to get my head examined.

I then went to the local kiddie store and picked up a stuffed white rabbit. I knew that it'd be an appropriate gift for my new baby cousin and it'd probably seem proper. I was just hoping that everyone thought of it that way.

I carried the bunny with me as I made my way into the clothing store. A blonde, blue eyed angel walked my way and asked me what I'd like to purchase. I told her that I would like to get two winter cloaks, one blue-black and the other a dark red wine. One was to be made for someone of six feet and the other five foot ten, but to have re-sizing charms on them both along with a charm for protection against rips and tears if there was such a spell.

The lady disappeared into the back of the story as I examined a pair of dress robes with raised brows. They looked absolutely ridiculous. Then again, this might be the interpretation of a James Bond suit in the wizarding world. I chuckled at the thought.

I was pulled from my thoughts as someone exclaimed, "Merlin, Harry, what are you doing out of the castle?"

I turned to see Lupin walking towards me with surprise on his face, "Hello, Professor. It is a lovely day, isn't it?"

"You're not supposed to leave the castle, Harry," he stated tiredly.

"Well it looks to be like I left, hmm?" I replied with a raised brow of amusement.

"Sir, your cloaks should be done in twenty minutes," the lady told me as she came to assist Lupin, but he told her he was just looking. Thank goodness, I thought to get him a new cloak for Christmas. The one he wore was horribly patched and torn up.

"Harry, I'm escorting you straight back to the castle after you're finished here," Lupin stated fiercely and I hissed in reply, "Is that so? I do have a signed slip that allows me to damn well be here. I worked long hours to earn the privilege to get the bloody permission to come here and I will not waste all that away. And I bloody can't be cooped up for protection's sake. I might as well up and leave the country just to be protected from some convict."

I shook my head and breathed deeply and tried to be calm. _He was trying to protect you, that's all, Caliban. Why be a prick about the whole thing?_

So after a moment went by I said, "Sorry, sir. My temper's been a bit wild these last few days as you can perhaps imagine. I've had to avoid the likes of every teacher in the castle at every moment of every day. It gets a bit irritating, really."

"You're forgiven," Lupin chuckled with a serious tone.

I smiled, "And you're forgiven for your interrogation earlier."

"Oh?" he asked with mock surprise.

"Yeah, you know for the questioning of the whereabouts of one Black-ish character," I replied. "You're forgiven. Just remember to neither bring up my parents or my association with a so-called murderer and we'll be good. All right?"

"I cannot promise the latter, but I will try to make a promise to the former," he stated and then looked at the dress robe that I was looking at a second ago. He looked sort of repelled by it.

"That thing looks like the wizard version of James Bond tuxedos," he stated with a dark frown.

"Hey, that's what I thought!" I laughed with surprise.

"Really?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well how can you not think that when raised in the muggle world?" I chuckled. "It looks like one big attempt to make a tuxedo robe and it failed miserably. I draw the line at mixing the muggle and wizarding world's fashions."

And I knew that by being a guy and saying that meant that it was really bad. It was so bad that I had to comment on it with other guys. That in itself just made the situation funnier though.

We continued talking as I waited for the cloaks to be finished. The lady brought them out when she said they would be finished and the colors stood out remarkably. I knew I had chosen good colors. Thank goodness I was an artist, even if it just involved music and colors.

I slid the package of both robes into my book bag and walked out with Lupin. He kept eyeing the stuffed animal that I carried but said nothing. I could tell it was driving him mad to not ask after it and I didn't help by not answering his pointed looks. I thought it'd be funnier to see how long it would take him to finally ask about it.

He tried to make us head over to the road that led up to the castle, but I kept distracting him so he wouldn't notice. You'd be surprised how well that turned out. He noticed and tried to get us to turn that way, but I just continued up the path to the shrieking shack to meet up with Hermione and Blaise.

When I got there, I noticed them discussing if the other wanted to get a bit closer. Hermione seemed to be a bit more curious than Blaise. They both looked up when I called out a greeting to them.

"There you are," Hermione giggled. "What took you so long?"

"Had to pick up a few things," I replied as I walked up to them with Lupin trailing behind me.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione and Blaise greeted before looking at me.

"Do you want to get closer to the shack?" Hermione asked.

"Or do you want to keep a distance between you and a haunted building, Echo?" Blaise followed.

"It's not haunted," I laughed. "You folks are just completely deranged, Diablo."

"Rather deranged than being proven right in the first place," he replied stiffly.

"You're just being a scaremonger with the rest of this place," I stated with a laugh.

"Actually, I do believe it is haunted," Lupin stated quietly and we all looked at him.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "But there's been no more shrieks coming from it for years or so the locals told us."

"It was probably at one time haunted," he conceded and looked at the shack with a paled expression. He then he looked curiously at the three of us. "Why are you calling each other Echo and Diablo?" The three of us looked between ourselves before turning to look up at the werewolf.

"It's kind of a bad story," Hermione answered with a nervous laugh. "I'd rather it not be mentioned."

"How bad?" Lupin asked with surprise.

"Quite bad," Blaise answered and faked a shiver.

"It's a story that should not be told to those outside the group," I ended and looked at the shack for the last time. "We should getting back to the castle. It's a bit chilly and it looks like it might start snowing again." I looked at the ruddy grey cloudy sky.

"Maybe next time we can go closer to the building," Blaise suggested as he wrapped an arm about Hermione's shoulders and as a group, we walked back to the road that led up to the school.

"Harry, what's the rabbit for?" Lupin finally asked after we stepped inside the Entrance Hall.

I laughed in reply. Finally.

Note

The next chapter will involve Christmas and some other scenes I've yet to see fit to be added. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt the tension between Lupin and Harry is a bit necessary since Harry is, after all, in cahoots with Senor Black. I will try to add more humor, but I felt an emotionally anger and teenage hormones was a good way to start this chapter and since I couldn't stop writing it like this, it went on.

Thank you for reading this. I hope you are still just as interested with the final chapters leading up to the end of the third year. I can't wait for the Peter revealed scene. I get really giddy about being closer to writing it.

Well I should bid Buenos Dias y adios. I need to get some sleep in before the day begins. Oh, and get some work done before the Dresden Files' premier at six in the evening on the Sci-Fi channel comes on. Watch it if you haven't read the Dresden Files yet or if you are an obsessed fan like me. I'll probably be the most jittery girl tomorrow on earth because of it. Make no mistake.

And remember, leave comments!


	14. Chapter 14

"Echo?" Hermione called at my dorm room's doorway.

I groaned and rolled to my side as I felt life reeling itself back onto me. She didn't go away after a few seconds. Nor could I fall back to sleep.

"Echo? Are you okay?" she asked as she walked over to my bed and opened the curtains just a bit to look down at me. "Harry?"

"Oh, all right," I muttered tiredly, but she just gave me a small smile as I sat up.

"Harry, did you get any sleep?" Hermione asked with concern as she peered at something under my eyes; no doubt it was black.

I hadn't been able to sleep until day break. I barely even got any when I did finally fall asleep. I blinked at the fuzzy face of my friend.

"No, not really," I replied with a yawn. "Could you pass me my glasses?"

She nodded and handed them to me while saying, "I was about to go to lunch with Ginny, but I noticed you weren't awake. We've been up in the dorms finishing our assignments early, but only got a third of them done. So I came to wake you up so you can get something to eat." Then she gave me a thoughtful look. "Or should I let you go back to sleep? I can wake you in time for dinner, if you want."

"No, no," I muttered. "I won't be able to get any sleep now that I'm wide awake."

"Sorry, Harry," she apologized, somewhat sheepishly.

"It's all right, Shriek," I chuckled as I pulled open the curtains and she stepped back.

She suddenly blushed and turned to look away. I looked down. I wasn't wearing a t-shirt and I only had boxers on. I shrugged making her emit a small laugh.

"My, my, Harry," she giggled. "You look... in shape."

"Why, Hermione!" I exclaimed with mock embarassment. "You peeping Tom!"

She giggled once more before racing out of the room. I just shook my head, grabbed some clothes from my trunk, and headed to the showers. I took a quick shower and threw on my clothes. I wore the essentials, my Beatles shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans that were baggy, and I threw my boots on along with a scarf. I put in my contacts, brushed my teeth, mouthwashed, covered my scar with powder, and outlined my eyes with kohl. I used a charm to dry my hair and noticed that it was messy with loose curls. Then I went back to my dorm room, threw on a clean, baggy, and unbuttoned dress shirt and my leather coat, and then I left out of the boy's dorms after grabbing my book bag and waltzed into the common room.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting and discussing an essay over an open book. I smiled at the sight. Those two looked warm and comfy next to the roaring fire. Snow fell noticeably outside.

Ginny wore old blue sneakers, loose blue jeans, and her aqua long sleeve shirt with her tangerine orange turning dark auburn hair loose and curling lightly. Her large aviator-looking coat was set aside with a pair of aqua gloves, hat, and scarf on top of it. Hermione, as I hadn't noticed earlier, wore a form-fitting, cotton candy pink, turtle neck sweater under a black vest, blue jeans that fit tightly, snow shoes that were black. Her hair was starting to not look so bushy and instead forming into spiral curls that complimented her features. She had a heavy down, dark teal jacket set aside with pink gloves and hat. They both looked pretty as ever and obviously serious about what they were discussing. Then they both looked up at me.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny greeted. "Feeling better? Hermione told me you barely had any sleep last night."

"I feel like I've taken a club to the head, but feeling better each time I look at you two," I chuckled while running a hand through my hair. "You both look fantastic."

"Thank you," they both chorused with giggles.

"You want to start heading down to the Great Hall?" Hermione asked quickly after the giggles ended.

"Sure," I replied, hiking my bag up a bit on my shoulder some more.

They both gathered their things and put them away in their bags. Then they pulled on their jackets and stuffed their hats and gloves in their coat pockets. Ginny put on her scarf and picked up her bag while Hermione grabbed her own. Hermione decided to just use my backpack until the end of the year. It was perfectly fine figuring that it wouldn't do any harm really.

Then we set off for the Great Hall and went to sit down at the end of our house table. Food appeared as soon as we sat down. We started to fill our plates accordingly.

"So what are we doing besides assignments today?" I asked after finishing off my first turkey sandwich.

"I thought we could visit Hagrid," Hermione stated off-handedly while completely focusing on her second sandwich.

"I was going to go with some of the students and have a snow ball fight," Ginny stated while looking at Hermione with an incredulous expression as she nibbled on the last of her first sandwich.

"That sounds like fun," I chuckled after I stuffed the last of my second sandwich down, chewed, and swallowed. "But I think I should go with Hermione. I haven't visited with Hagrid at all since three weeks ago. He'd probably love the company."

"Well you two have fun with that," Ginny stated while eyeing Hermione and I as we quickly made our ways through our third sandwiches. She lowered her voice in awe as she murmured, "This is just like watching cats after their kills."

Hermione paused while chewing and then swallowed slowly. She turned to look at Ginny with a note of surprise as she asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, indeed, I am," Ginny replied softly as her attention turned onto me as I started on another sandwich. "I mean, look at Harry."

Hermione's gaze settled on me as I tore into the sandwich with pleasure. Her gaze didn't leave me until after I finished the sandwich and grabbed another. Ginny and her whispered to each other and burst into loud shouts of laughter. I paused and looked at them, halfway through the sandwich.

"What are you two laughing about?" I asked politely.

"Oh, nothing," they chorused with giggles and I shook my head and returned to my sandwich.

Hermione quickly finished hers and refused to reach for another. By the time I was finished eating, I made it through six sandwiches. Both the girls were eyeing me with renewed mirth and were giggling every so often. I downed the last of my pumpkin juice, cringed at the taste, and then went to stand up and get ready to leave. They didn't follow.

I turned to look back at them, "What's going on? Aren't we going to the library to do work?"

"We've decided to leave off till evening," Hermione replied with a smile as she and Ginny went to stand and walk toward me.

"We're going to drop off our stuff and go our separate ways," Ginny stated.

Then we dragged our stuff back up to the empty common room, put our stuff away, and exited the tower. Ginny separated with us, heading toward a meeting spot where her friends waited. Hermione and I made our way out into the freezing snow and headed quickly to Hagrid's hut. Hermione knocked on the door. There was no answer in reply.

"Do you think he's out?" she asked with surprise.

I pressed my ear to the freezing door and listened closely.

"No, it sounds like Fang is in there," I replied with worry.

"Do you think he's all right?" she asked with horror. "He couldn't be injured, right?"

I turned to the door and started banging my fist into the door. "Hagrid? Are you in there?"

There was a loud crash and I heard footsteps making their way to the door. The door creaked open with Hagrid peeping out. His eyes were red, swollen, and tears splashed down like a river. He looked utterly miserably.

"Yeh've heard?" he asked with a miserable bellow.

Before Hermione or I could answer, Hagrid opened the door and flung himself on me with a bruising hug. I stumbled under the giant man's weight, but Hermione tugged at Hagrid's arm and led him back into the hut. She made him sit down in one of his large chairs. I struggled to breathe while closing the door behind me after I wobbled in with astonishment. Hermione pulled me along and pushed me into a nearby chair. The giant was sobbing madly into a towel that he reached for a second ago.

"Oh, Hagrid, what is it?" Hermione asked, aghast.

He pointed at a official-looking letter lying open on the table.

"What's in the letter?" I asked as I trembled with anger at whoever upset my friend.

His sobs doubled, startling Hermione and I. I grabbed the letter and opened it. Hermione sat beside me on the chair and we both quickly read the letter.

Apparently, Hagrid was not going to be fired. That was a good thing, but there was a bad thing also. There was a trial to be held in April that Hagrid and Buckbeak had to attend to as Mr. Malfoy Sr. wouldn't let the case alone. Buckbeak was to be no doubt executed. My plan with Malfoy had fell through. After this startling news, my plan wouldn't even make a dent in the whole case.

We tried to calm Hagrid down, telling him that everything would be okay. We left him when he was calm enough to function. He still had a miserable air about him and it was literally killing both Hermione and I to even see him so upset.

Hermione and I decided to go for a run through the forest in our animagus forms. The whole idea had been mine. I didn't want to work on anything at the moment, I just wanted to be free from obligations. So that's where my suggestion came in.

I, as Echo, chased Hermione, as Shriek, through the trees. She dodged a bush and lept onto a tree and started making her way up it. I roared with annoyance when I made it to the tree and she looked down on me from a high branch. It looked like she replied with a Cheshire cat smile as she disappeared further up the tree. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a bunny.

Echo, my inner jaguar, suddenly took over and I began stalking the rabbit. After a few minutes, I ambushed the bunny and grabbed it by its head and felt the skull crack under my jaw. I felt a bit queasy at first, my human side coming up for a thought, but the feeling left as I tore into the dead bunny.

The hunting came naturally, but, then, it had to. The animal side had to have a firm negotiated agreement with the human side. Otherwise, you could lose control of your inner animal and it could do some serious damage. That was the danger about being an animagus.

I noticed Shriek trotting toward me, her muzzle dripped with blood. She came to a halt and sat down. She licked her bloody paws and rubbed them against her muzzle; it was very cat-like and dare I say adorable.

I finished the rabbit off and started doing the same cleaning with my paws and muzzle. I glanced over to the Shrieking Shack once I finished and noticed Shriek staring at something. She did a very human thing by tossing her head toward the Shack and began to race toward it. I, at just that moment, realized why my subconscious starting yelling at me. I raced after her, but knew I wasn't going to be able to catch her in time.

Shriek fiddled with the door with her paws before being able to open it. It gave me enough time to tackle her just as she started inside. Just as her name hinted, she let out a shriek of annoyance and once we stopped tumbling and got to our feet to face each other, she swiped at my head. I roared and took a similar swipe at her. She let out a snarl and tackled me. I fought her off and soon we were back to circling one another slowly.

But we both looked up as footsteps came down the stairs. Sirius appeared and stepped back up. His expression astonished and filled with fear. I nabbed Shriek's tail with my teeth and dragged her back away from the stairs. She let me, but once I let go, she changed back to human form and aimed her wand at Sirius. I changed back as quick as I could, which wasn't very quick to tell the truth, and tried to grab her wand before she could do anything. But she stupified him before I could stop her.

"Shriek, no!" I shouted with horror as I raced over to where Sirius fell.

"Echo, get away from him!" she cried with fear. "That's Black!"

"I bloody well know who it bleeding is, Mione!" I snarled as I fiddled with my wand and then cast the counter spell.

"Harry!" she shrieked with horror. "What are you doing? He could kill you!"

"It's all right," I countered with a glare directed at her. "He's on our side."

"What?" she asked with startle. "Harry, what are you talking about? This is the man who murdered a street full of people!"

"Would you calm down?" I snapped angrily and she shut her mouth with surprise. I turned to Sirius who laid back, groaning while holding the back of his head with one hand. "Are you all right, Sasha?"

"I forgot how that spell hits," he groaned with pain. He blinked up at me and focused his gaze. "What's going on here?"

I looked at Hermione and then back at him replying, "Hermione freaked out at the sudden sight of you. She tried to go through the house, but, knowing you're here, I tried to stop her before she stumbled upon you."

Sirius sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head with a wince, and stated, "It would have been better if she stumbled upon me. At least I would have already been lying down."

"What were you doing?" I asked, mildly curious to hear how he spent his time here alone.

"Reading a novel that your dad sent me," he replied with a roguish grin. "Apparently, it's one from your library."

"What book?" I asked, now fully curious.

"_1984_," he answered with a toothy grin that looked like he was bleaching out since the yellow stain was wearing off. "He also sent _V for Vendetta_ and some others that I have yet to look at. I think he's trying to help me get to know you by knowing what you like to read." Then he glanced over my shoulder at Hermione with a frown. Then he looked back at me. "I think we should explain ourselves."

I looked over my shoulder and then back, nodding. "Yeah, I think that would be a really wise decision."

We turned to look at Hermione. She leaned against the wall with confused horror. She jumped with surprise when I called her. Then her eyes narrowed before she stalked over to me and started poking me in the chest. She also towered over me with a couple of inches and I felt kind of childish about the whole thing.

"Why are you two all friendly with each other?" she asked angrily as she poked me as hard as she possibly could. "Why is your father sending him books? What is going on here?" She asked a few more questions, but they were repetitive and I felt kind of like I was receiving one helluva bruise where she kept poking harshly at my chest.

"Whoa, hold it," I interrupted, catching her hand and lowering it. "Let me explain."

"Oh, you better start explaining, young man," she hissed, making Sirius bark with laughter when she started struggling to get her hand from my own, but I held on tightly knowing she would only start poking my chest again once she regained it.

"Just settle down so I can," I chuckled which apparently made her even angrier as she smacked me on the nose. "OW!"

"Don't get snippy with me," she hissed as she stepped back once I let go of her hand to use both my hands to cover my nose in surprise.

"That bloody hurt!" I snapped as Sirius barked with laughter at my expense. I looked at Hermione. "Sit down so I can tell you what's going on."

"Why should I sit down?" she asked with a bit of attitude; I sighed in deep annoyance.

"Would you just bloody sit down so I can tell you?" I moaned with exhaustion. Today just was not my day.

She went to sit down in the only chair that wasn't broken and looked at me expectantly, "Begin."

So I began to explain to her what was going on. I explained what was happening so far up until what was now. Her expressions flickered chaotically before settling on a dark and cloudy thoughtful expression that kept silently glancing between Sirius and I. Then she nodded slowly which made Sirius and I glance at her hopefully.

"So let me get this straight," she began, and then paused, creating suspence. "Is Harry the only one allowed to visit for Christmas?"

There was a pregnant silence of extreme surprise. Hermione's eyes crinkled and a large smile appeared on her face. Sirius suddenly barked with relaxed laughter while I suddenly found myself hugging Hermione.

"Oh, thank goodness," I muttered. "I thought you'd think me bonkers."

"That's why I believed you," she stated with a giggle. "You're the only person I know that could tell something as crazy as that and it would be true just because it's you telling it." Then she paused as I released her from the hug. "That and you can't lie very well."

Sirius came up to her and gave her a hug which she uneasily received and gave in return. Then she started harassing the older man about how was he surviving out in the cold and just wearing a simple dark grey pin-striped dress shirt that was open at the throat and the sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows and a simple pair of black slacks with only a pair of socks. I had the same questions, but I was glad Hermione asked them before me.

"To tell you the truth, I dropped by my childhood home which has been empty for ten years apparently," Sirius explained with a sheepish grin. "And I nicked my father's wand that my mother kept after he died." He paused to look thoughtful for a second and then stated as an after thought, "This was before I decided to head to Surrey and find Harry."

"That doesn't answer my question, though," Hermione stated with a roll of her eyes. "I asked how you are surviving in a dainty shack with not even the slightest bit of warm clothing on."

"But that's the story of how I came to be this way," he pointed out with a grin and twinkling eyes. "I've been able to cast warming charms all about this place. Including one on myself."

"Oh," was all that he received in reply from her.

I stepped in, "You'll have to forgive Shriek being as she wasn't raised in the wizarding world. These things are not really common in muggle homes."

"Oh, like you can talk, prat," she remarked acidly. "You live in the muggle world, too."

"Yes, but my family and I use magic openly," I countered. "Albeit since our magic interferes greatly with modern technology, we have no heater and no lighting except when we light candles."

"Oh," she replied with surprise. "You can use magic? During the summer?"

"Of course," I chuckled. "I live in America and these law enforcers have yet to realize that quite yet. And besides, I don't even use my wand ninety-nine point nine percent of the time."

"You can do wandless magic?" she asked with astonishment. "But Harry, wizards here can't use wandless magic except for extremely simple tasks."

"Meaning that I'm Magi," I finished for her. She took a step back with fear. "Harry--"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione," I chuckled with amusement. "I'm not even able to hurt a fly due to the Council's laws."

"But, Harry--"

"Mione, look at me," I stated warily. She looked at me. "I would never, ever do something as horrible and benign as those books you've read suggested. I'm a light wizard with a few grey patches here and there. But believe me when I say, I would never intentionally harm someone for exactly no reason at all when they have given me no reason to harm them in the first place." Then I connected my eyes with hers.

Sirius steadied me when I stumbled back into him. The soul-gaze I intended to have with Hermione may help gain whatever trust I had lost when I mentioned being what these kind of wizards call Magi. Hopefully, I gain more than just what I lost.

I saw a simple, bookish, intelligent, and brave Hermione. She smiled softly before fading into a puma that sat innocently, staring at me with curious, calculating eyes that gave a hint of mischief from them. Danger fumed off of her in a silent manner, too. Then I saw what she could become: successful, inventive, and courageous. Another view was a genius fighter that knew what obstacles she could and could not face, but didn't care since it was all adventurous. Then I noticed a mother-type with a baby in her arms and she was lightly bouncing the bundle and beaming lovingly down at it. I could feel large amounts of loyalty, strength, and intelligence that swirled around her. Then I saw the darker Hermione, but this dark ghost of her wasn't very lovely and nice and kind and everything that made Hermione, Hermione.

And just like that, our soul-gazing ended.

Hermione breathed, "Wow."

My breathy statement was, "Whoa."

Then we both looked at each other. I gave her a hesitant grin. She replied with a nervous and small smile.

"Harry, what just happened?" she asked, nervously.

"We just shared a soul-gaze," I stated, politely as I leaned into Sirius with exhaustion and started to explain a soul-gaze to her and the White Council and laws.

If you thought this was all too much for her to handle, try being me at the moment. I was still tired from no sleep and I just used a lot of energy and shared a soul-gaze. That's way harsh when you think about it. Though I would, too, think this was too much to handle, but the girl was taking it all with champ-like quality. I had to give her a mental applause for that.

"No wonder you reacted badly to the time-turner," she muttered once I finished. She looked up. "I'll try to keep you from getting involved with the time-turner, Harry. That's all I can promise you."

"Trying's always good," I yawned as I felt myself getting drowsy.

Hermione looked outside and gasped. "Oh, it's getting dark!"

"Well, shit," I stated with a tired snort. "I know I'm in trouble."

"Why's that?" Sirius asked.

"Uncle Moony wanted to not see me out after dark again," I replied with a large yawn. "He's been practically stalking me every evening if I'm not in the house common room."

Sirius quirked a brow. "Uncle Moony?"

"Who's Uncle Moony, Harry?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

I didn't even think as I yawned in reply, "Professor Lupin."

"He's your uncle?" Hermione asked, gobsmacked.

At the same time Sirius asked, "Remus Lupin? Did you mean Remus J. Lupin?"

"Yes, that Lupin," I stated. "And he's not my biological, he's--"

"He's as good as your uncle," Sirius stated fiercely. "He was named godfather after me, but of course he couldn't legally be your godfather because--"

"He's not able to provide for me or so the law said," I interrupted, glaring at Sirius who sheepishly grinned.

"You mean he's a werewolf and that's why?" Hermione asked bluntly, looking at us with a raised brow of amusement.

"I never said that," I stated with a nervous tone that didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes, but you can't act or lie very well either," she stated with a smile of pity. "And your tone just gave away the answer."

"Damn," I cursed softly as I mentally thrashed myself silly. Hell's bells, I was hopeless.

"I think that's enough surprises for just one night," Sirius suddenly stated as he looked at his watch. "Your dinner just ended a few minutes ago."

"Oh, damnit," I growled. "He's probably already heading out here." I let myself stand and take a few steps away from Sirius before yawning tiredly again. "Mione, we need to start heading back before he follows our scents all the way to here." I turned to Sirius and stated, "Have a very goodnight and we'll probably stop by again soon. Definitely for Christmas, though." He gave me a fatherly-like hug that I usually only received from Harry, but I returned the hug just the same.

Then I turned into Echo and found Shriek waiting for me outside. Sirius waved us goodbye before closing the door quickly. Then we were off and racing each other out of the forest. We slid to a halt at the sight of Lupin stepping past the tree line. He paused in surprise at the sight of Shriek and I.

"So that's why you two haven't been seen," he muttered to himself before waving for us to come to him.

Shriek and I changed back to human form. Lupin watched us with amusement as I yawned again with exhaustion and Hermione tugged me along as she walked toward the werewolf. I noticed Lupin's eyes were gleaming bright, luminescent amberish-gold. It looked very unnatural and creepy.

"How's it going, Uncle Moony?" I asked tiredly as I stumbled and took a tumble into brush.

"Apparently, not as clumsy," Lupin replied with a snort at my predicament.

Hermione helped me up and I dusted myself off while shivering like mad. I was now covered and soaking with snow. Hermione giggled as we exited the forest. Lupin placed his hand on my shoulder and kept a tight hold on me so I couldn't escape even if I wanted to.

"So you two have been playing in the snow this entire time?" Lupin asked with amusement, but I could see the lecture that I was about to get in a few moments time once Hermione wandered off.

"Yes, sir," Hermione answered with a sheepish smile. "We didn't even realize how late it was until just a few minutes ago."

"The two of you should be more observant," Lupin reprimanded lightly, but didn't give us any lecture or anything for that matter.

"Yes, sir," we chorused and went decidedly silent.

We entered the castle and headed toward the kitchens. Hermione looked up at Lupin with confusion and grew even more confused when he tickled a pear in one portrait that we stopped at. The portrait swung open and he bid us to follow. Hermione stared in wide-eyed fascination as we both entered inside the kitchen. I, on the other hand, had been taking trips down here several times since I received the Marauder's Map.

"Is this the kitchens?" Hermione asked as she watched the house-elves with intrigued eyes.

"Yes, it is," I answered off-handedly as I patted the head of one particular house-elf. "Hey, Sparky. How's the work coming along?"

"I is very pleased to see you, Master Caliban," Sparky the elf stated with bouncy joy when he looked up to see who it was talking to him. "We house-elves are working hard, but we is enjoying it."

"One would only hope so," I replied while patting him on the head with amusement. "So what's good tonight?"

"We is having freshly steamed vegetables, potatoes, and steaks, Master Caliban," the elf answered while bouncy up and down with excitement. "But we would be glad to make whatever you'd like, Master Caliban, sir."

"No, no, what you have is lovely," I replied while patting the elf on the elf again. He practically swooned with happiness. "What type of spices are on the steaks, Sparky?"

"Just the regular spices we is using usually, sir," Sparky promptly replied.

"Oh, okay," I stated as I turned to Hermione and Lupin who were watching me with surprise. "What do you guys want?"

"Umm... precisely two steaks, small side of potatoes, extra helping of vegetables, and a bottle of butterbeer," Lupin stated. One elf beside Sparky zoomed off to ready the order.

"Harry, I don't feel right about this whole thing," Hermione suddenly stated, eyeing the elves with dismay. "I don't like ordering other beings around."

I looked up at her with a smile, "Don't worry, I felt the same way about the whole situation, but, trust me, they enjoy helping others. Think of them as Sister Teresa doing the good work and all. You're not asking for help really, they're just supplying it because they want to." She opened her mouth and then closed it. I rolled my eyes. "Can you get her a steak and a half, ordinary helping of potatoes, extra helping of vegetables, and a butterbeer to go?" Another elf zoomed off.

"What is it you would be liking, Master Caliban?" Sparky asked with hopeful eyes.

"Let's see," I murmured, and then gave him a cheerful smile. "I'd like two steaks, medium rare only if you have any just not burnt if there's none of the former. I'd like a really small helping of potatoes and an extra large helping of vegetables. I'd also just prefer a bottle of water if you have it. If not, a bottle of butterbeer then." Then I paused. "Oh, do you have any desert specials, Sparky?"

"A selection of fruit pies, Master Caliban," the elf answered.

"I think a slice of blueberry pie for the lady would be preferable and a slice of apple pie would be lovely for myself," I stated. "And a slice of chocolate cake for the Professor, here." Soon Sparky had zoomed off as well.

"How'd you know I like blueberries?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"Because you always go for blueberry deserts first," I replied off-handedly.

"Do you know all the elves here?" Lupin asked with amusement.

"Nah, just a few that I see usually in here," I answered with a grin. "Sparky is practically the only who helps me out, though. I think he's threatened the others not to go near me unless they want serious damage."

"He seems to like you quite a bit," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"He's the first one that helped me out when I found the kitchens," I chuckled. "Ever since, we've been buds. I like all the elves, but I like him a lot. He's always helped me out and I think he supplied me coffee one morning."

"You think?" Lupin asked with a snort.

"I'm not sure if I was imagining it or not," I replied with a grin. "And Sparky is the only elf that Misha hasn't gone after. That has to mean something."

Sparky and the two elves reappeared with three separate bags and handed each bag to its rightful owner. We bid our farewells, I patted Sparky on the head once more, and then we left the kitchens. Lupin led us out of the corridor of where the kitchens. We headed surprising back into the Entrance Hall.

"I expect to not hear about either of you for the rest of the night," Lupin stated with a smile.

"Okay," we both chorused and he bid us goodnight and headed off.

We both looked at each other before shrugging and running up to the common room where we ate. We sat up talking until we both fell asleep.

-------

It was Christmas morning when I heard Ron trying to wake me, but he soon let off. I sat up, looking blearily out of the curtain that I yanked slightly open and reached for my glasses and quickly put them on. Then I looked at Ron with narrowed eyes and he replied with a bright smile.

"You're way too happy," I stated with a growl, but crawled out of bed and went to look at the presents that were placed at the end of my bed.

"So are you going to open them or just stare at them all morning?" Ron asked with amusement.

"I would prefer coffee, but maybe presents won't be so bad," I replied with a lazy smile and set about opening the gifts.

Mrs. Weasley sent me another sweater and some cooked items which I smiled happily about. Ron's mother was always so generous that you just had to adore her. Though if she started to coddle... yeah, that was a completely other story.

I opened a package that I knew was from dad, Adam, and Uncle Thomas. They had gotten me a bit of candy with a new book that was apart of a mystery series that I was reading. I smiled and set the gift aside behind my enclosed curtains around my bed. I noticed a gift from Murphy that was a book on psychology since she knew I was interested in the subject. Molly and family sent me some cooked items, powder, and kohl that I took with great joy. The werewolves sent me the _Lord of the Rings _trilogy that I smiled and rolled my eyes at. The band had sent me a couple of new CDs and a new book filled with blank music sheets. I grinned at that.

Then I opened Jenci and Zuri's gift which consisted of candy and pictures from the recent past. Hermione had gotten me a book of hexes and curses. Ginny had made me a card which was red and gold on white paper that designed a griffin. It was lovely. Neville got me a book on family lines in the wizarding world. Lastly, Blaise had sent me a book filled with guitar compositions that was not lost on me. I grinned.

Then I paused as I noticed the last of my gifts. A long, thin package was lying on the ground where I had not noticed it before. I hesitantly picked it up and searched it for a card. I nervously opened it after I failed to retrieve any note.

I pulled out a broom that when I saw, I gaped. Ron had stopped all movement and was staring at the broom with absolute shock. A Firebolt, the fastest and most excellent broom in the market, was being held by _moi_.

"I don't believe it," Ron said hoarsely.

"Neither do I," I stated roughly. "Am I dreaming or am I really holding this?"

"I don't think it's a dream," he chuckled, but there was no humor whatsoever. "Do you know who sent it?"

"I think I have an idea, but there's no card to prove it," I stated while swallowing the hard lump forming in my throat.

"Do you think it's Lupin?" Ron asked.

I snorted at the thought. "He would know not to spend this much on me. After all the conversations we've had together, he knows I'm just too modest for this sort of thing."

"Then who'd buy it for you?" Ron asked, but we both looked up to see Hermione and Ginny waltzing in wearing their PJs still.

"Oh, Harry, who sent you that?" Hermione asked when her eyes caught hold of what I was holding.

"I don't know," I stated. "There's no card."

I could tell her face switched many emotions and settled on the unhappy one. I knew she was just putting it on, but the others didn't catch it. She looked at me with all seriousness.

"You should get it checked by one of the teachers," she stated solemnly.

"What are you mad?" Ron snapped suddenly. "It doesn't need to be checked--"

"Ron, I agree wholeheartedly with Mione," I stated firmly. "I realize that nobody just sends something this expensive without a card. There's got to be a catch."

"Harry--"

"No, Ron, I think they're right, too," Ginny stated darkly. "The broom could be jinxed and it could really injure Harry if it was."

"I think we'll take it down us to hand it over to McGonagall," Hermione stated, but I shook my head.

"No, I don't want anyone to know about the broom if, in fact, it really isn't jinxed," I stated. "I want to keep this a surprise so I want to ask McGonagall up here to come and get it. Besides, do you realize how fast news travels in this country? Like hyperspeed."

"Oh, all right," Hermione growled and then smiled brightly. "By the way, Ginny and I came up here to thank you for the bracelets. They're very lovely."

"You're welcome," I replied with a grin and a wink.

Both girls disappeared out of the room after Crookshanks ruined the good vibe once more. Ron fretted over Scabbers, or Peter really, and told me the rat was doing horribly with that cruel monster going after the rat. I shook my head and went to get showered and dressed.

I came up wearing black jeans, boots, a green turtle neck long sleeve under a black sweatshirt. My hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and my eyes were done up in thick kohl and my scar covered utterly. My contacts were in and I looked around for my jacket and found it a second later. I pulled it on and then made my way done to the common room where Hermione waited.

She smiled as she glanced over at me. She wore a dark blue turtle neck sweater that was heavy, dark blue jeans, black snow boots. She had her normal down jacket on and she had pulled her hair back into a clip that held her hair messily. She also wore a touch of make-up.

"Happy Christmas," she greeted as she took my offered arm.

"Merry Christmas," I greeted with a grin and we left the common room together.

When we both entered the Great Hall for lunch, Dumbledore called, "Merry Christmas!" Then he started to explain that since there were so few of us, we would all be eating at the same table. Hermione and I sat on the end and ate to our heart's content.

We weren't planning staying long, but when we stood up to leave, everyone's attention focused immediately on us. Hermione grasped my arm and we nervously looked at each other after Trelawney had her minor freak out about the first two leaving the table would die. After they calmed her down, Dumbledore focused his gaze upon us.

"Where are you two off to?" he asked, politely.

"I forgot to send off a gift," I lied, hoping that he couldn't see through it.

"Actually, Harry and I were just going to finish up on making a gift for his and my parents," Hermione stated in a fake shy voice. She blushed, looking down. "I was supposed to record Harry playing on his guitar and singing a Christmas carol on the cards we were going to send them with the gifts we got them."

Then we both raced out of the Great Hall before anyone could say anything. We both headed to the kitchens and entered. Sparky appeared almost immediately.

"Hey, Sparky," I greeted while panting. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"I is doing what you please, Master Caliban," Sparky stated with a proud air about him.

"You've got to promise me not to tell anyone, and I mean tell nobody what I'm about to ask you to do, okay?" I stated seriously.

The elf nodded and stated three times, "I promises not to tell anybody what yous asking me to do, Master Caliban, sir."

"Very kind of you Sparky," I chuckled and patted him on the head. "I need you to make a small turkey with a side of vegetables, mash potatoes, and pumpkin pie and deliver it yourself to the Shrieking Shack. Also deliver a table and three chairs that are to be placed upstairs of the shack. I also need apple cider delivered with the package along with three table settings on the table. Can you manage that, Sparky, or is that too much?"

"Nothing is too much for Sparky, Master Caliban," the elf stated proudly and waited for further instructions.

"I hope this can be sent within the next two hours, but three at the most," I stated kindly. "I know that's a short time limit, but it's the best I can do. Though please use a table and three chairs that will not be missed or noticed missing, okay. Also, make that two bottles of cider. And don't over do the designing of the shack. It'll be just fine if it's done simply. Now off with you, Sparky. I can only know that you'll do an astonishing job." I patted him on the head and he zoomed off.

"Yes, but now how do we get out of the castle without being seen?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Honey, I've prepared for the possibility of that," I chuckled with a mischievous grin that she suddenly shared with me.

I pulled off my shrunk guitar case off my necklace chain and enlarged it. I pulled out two sheets of paper that made her grin. I handed them to her and she took them.

"Design them really quick," I told her and off she went.

She had them down within a few minutes with each saying _Wishing you a Merry Christmas_ with the inside saying _From the bottom of my heart._ I checked them over and shook my head with a rueful grin.

"You've been singing it the entire week," she remarked. "I can't get the words out of my head now."

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly.

"Master Caliban, there's someone in the Shrieking Shack, sir," Sparky raced up to tell me.

"It's all right, Sparky," I stated with a comforting pat to the elf's head. "That's my Uncle Sasha. That's why I'm having you set things up there. He's probably just got there."

"Oh, I is going to do the cooking now," the elf stated warily and raced back over to the other side of the room.

"Now what are we going to do?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"We're going outside to record," I stated with a wicked grin. "The stones mess with the sound too much for my liking."

"Sure, that's a great excuse," she muttered with a roll of her eyes as she followed me out of the kitchens and to the outside.

We disappeared into the courtyard where no one could see from any visible window. I winked at Hermione as I continued walking, leading the way into the forest. We disappeared past the trees and made out way around a huge bend. Tricking whoever if anyone were to be following us. When I was sure we weren't being followed, Hermione and I hurried off to the Shrieking Shack. When we both stepped inside, we noticed that it was very quiet.

"Where's Sasha?" Hermione asked quietly as she looked around while I set aside my guitar case.

I made my way to the stairs and walked slowly up them. "Sasha, are you here?"

There was no reply, but the faint sound of old, noisy wooden boards beneath my feet. I waved to Hermione with a gesture that told her to prepare for trouble and to keep silent. She nodded and I pulled out my switchblade from my boot and continued slowly up the stairs.

I crouched and looked around the corner of the hall and then glanced down the other side. I flicked open the knife and flipped the handle so I could hold it with the blade pointed toward my elbow. Then I heard a creak to the left and I flew up the last step and managed to tackled the person to the floor. Somehow, without even thinking, I had the person pinned with a knife to their throat.

"Oh, for goodness sake," I said as I pulled the knife from a very surprised Sirius's throat. "Why did you not answer us when we called to you?"

"I thought that I was just imagining things," Sirius replied as I got to my feet and helped him up. He rubbed at his neck while gazing down at me thoughtfully. "You weren't kidding about you being able to protect yourself."

That made me grin, "Merry Christmas."

"Right back at you," he chuckled and ruffled my hair.

I turned to looked down the stairs as Hermione quickly made her way up them with an annoyed expression. She looked at the two of us and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and cocked a hip to the side. I had to admit that her expression made me feel sheepish.

"Boys, honestly," she sighed with a soft smile with mirth filled eyes.

And Christmas began.

------

The evening with Sirius and Hermione flew by quickly. We sang Christmas carols and Hermione and I learned the wizarding Christmas carols. It was interesting. We continued with explaining what we were doing in school and what Sirius had been doing to pass the time. He told us of past Christmas' that he had with my parents and their friends.

Sparky had delivered the food right on time and he practically was purring with excitement as I praised his beautiful work. Both Hermione and Sirius laughed at my exaggerated praise, but I felt like it was appropriate. The elf deserved a medal of some sort due to his remarkable help.

And I meant remarkable since the food was fantastic and we ate until we were feeling fat and lazy. Sirius grinned and was looking years younger than he ever had since I met him. Hermione's eyes were filled with some sort of calm that hadn't been there when she first found out and accepted Sirius. Now it seemed that he was just another old aquaintance. I gave her a wink and she blushed when she realized I had seen what she was feeling.

"Thank you," Sirius stated as he looked at Hermione and I seriously.

"What for?" I asked with confusion, but grunted as Hermione elbowed me in the ribs with a pointed look.

"For spending Christmas with me," the older man stated with a wide smile. "And for believing in me."

"Sirius, we wouldn't have left you to spend Christmas alone," Hermione comforted as she placed a calming hand on the man's upper arm.

"Yeah, it's not very cheery of us if we left you to spend it all alone," I joked, but Sirius snorted with laughter. "Even supposed murderers deserve something of good cheer at this time of the year." I winked at him while grinning wolfishly. "Or so I'm told."

We continued talking well into the night. It was very nice to spend it with Sirius and Hermione. Both complete opposites, but both seemed to have this similar sense of abrupt humor. We each enjoyed the other two's company. It felt normal and I think we all needed that given the recent circumstances.

It was very late into the evening when Sirius cursed when he looked down at his watch, "You two are going to be in trouble."

"Why?" Hermione asked with a hesitant smile. "How late is it?"

"It's past midnight," he replied and I stilled at the answer.

"That's not good," Hermione stated softly.

"Especially if we get caught," I snorted tiredly. "Can you imagine what they are thinking right now if they've noticed?"

"Harry, not everybody thinks like that," she stated darkly while glaring pointedly at me.

"Well let's not find out, Shriek," I stated with a grin as I got to my feet and gave Sirius a quick, guy hug. "I had a wonderful evening. We should do this again, sometime."

"Ooh, let's," Sirius chuckled as he ruffled my hair and walked with Hermione and I downstairs.

I picked up my guitar case and watched as Hermione whispered something to Sirius and they both laughed. I felt a smile tug on my lips. I loved it when there was happiness about. It just made everything in the world better. A lot better.

"Night, Sirius," Hermione and I bid as we left quickly, Sirius ushering us out with barks of laughter.

"Night, you two," he called after us as we hurried through the forest.

We both tripped in the snow several times before passing the trees and finding ourselves heading hurriedly up to the castle. We both were trying to laugh quietly as we entered the Entrance Hall and closed the door behind us. I had no doubt we looked like we were up to something. Especially since we both were soaked and covered with snow, red faced, and grinning from ear to ear.

And our grins ended when we entered the common room and walked right into Professor McGonagall. We both paused and looked up with shock. The old woman levelled a glare at both of us. I suddenly grinned up at her.

"Hello, Professor," I greeted with a cheery voice which made Hermione groan and look at me with disbelief.

"Where have you two been for the past few hours?" the teacher finally shrieked with anger.

"We've been about in one of the towers," I replied with a smile. Perhaps being tired would help my lying?

"Which tower?" she hissed.

"The west tower, I believe," Hermione stated with a look to me.

I nodded, "Yes, exactly. We were out in the west tower." I glared at Hermione; she had just given away my secret location. She gave me an apologetic smile.

"We were in an empty corridor prior to our time at the tower," Hermione added. "I was trying to teach Harry how to play with a driedel. My family is half Jewish and we usually celebrate Hanuakkah rather than Christmas."

The old woman gave us calculating eyes and then sighed tiredly. I looked hopefully at her and noticed Hermione tensed with unease. Then the woman gave us a tired glare.

"You both will serve a week of detention for being out past curfew," she stated. "You'll start your detention tomorrow night." Then she left.

"Is it me or have we been blessed with luck?" I asked with a thoughtful expression.

"You haven't," Hermione stated as she yawned.

"What do you mean?"

"She had your Firebolt. Ginny must have taken care of it."

"Oh, well. It's not like they're going to find anything wrong with it."

"True, but they're still going to have it for weeks for testing."

I paused as I went up to the boy's staircase and she to the girl's. "That is utterly low."

I heard her laugh in reply as she disappeared up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and headed up to bed.

Notes

I hope you like the chapter. I have changed Harry's animagus's name to Echo. I didn't like Bolt. I was glad that the person who commented on the Bolt nonsense agreed in the not liking of the nickname. It is utterly overused.

I felt like I had this idea for the Christmas with Sirius, but everytime I wrote a scene for it, it just didn't come out as perfect as I wanted it to. So I simplified it. Maybe one day I will be able to go back over it, but, at the moment, it seems unlikely.

And a reply to one commenter: yes, this is a crossover. I thought I had it listed as that, but thanks for pointing out that I didn't. And I've already mentioned that the characters belong to either J.K. or Butcher. All OCs belong to me. By the by, the series on the Dresden Files is exactly what I'm basing this off of, but not the television series as it is too changed for it to serve as a perfect example of the story. Although, it isn't that bad either, but I'm still reserving all judgements until the first season is over.

Well I'm going to go and do... math assignments. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, but since today I only go to classes from eight in the morning to twelve in the afternoon, I'll catch a quick nap. That is, if I am lucky enough.

Well I hope you liked the chapter. And I know, barely enough Lupin. I couldn't see him trying to lecture Harry after they came to an uneasy agreement. And I love how my little Harry just keeps calling him different names. Uncle Moony, Moon Childe... yeah, I think everyone gets the picture. But don't worry, Moony's definitely a huge player in the next chapter.

Well I'm off to do some math. Remember, comments are nice to have. Adios.


	15. Chapter 15

The first week back to classes left everyone a bit grumpy, but still discussing and gossiping about their breaks. It was on Thursday evening that I headed to the History classroom where I was supposed to be meeting Lupin for dementors-defense. The classroom was empty when I arrived and I shrugged while proceeding into the room and lighting candles.

I looked up when the door opened and Lupin appeared carrying a large box that was shaking violently. He set it down on the dusty desk in the front and proceeded to take off his robe. He then turned to look at me with a smile.

"That's a boggart, huh?" I asked as I swept my hair out of my face.

"Yes," Lupin answered with twinkling eyes.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked suspiciously.

"No reason," he chuckled and then gave me a serious look. "Are you sure you want to learn this? The spell is highly advanced. Only a few can successfully cast it."

"Then we'll add one more to those few," I stated with a determined smile.

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure, Uncle Moony," I stated with a growl.

"Mmm," the man sighed as he pursed his lips and looked at me with stern eyes that still twinkled merrily. "The spell is a shield against the dementors. If cast successfully, you will see a defined shape in the apparition. You must cast it while thinking of an extremely happy thought. This will make your patronus."

"Seems reasonable," I stated as I thought about his explanation. I thought about a happy memory. Keith Lennox came to mind immediately with sparkling dark, kohl-lined eyes and his white smile. I concentrated on my old friend.

"Now the incantation is _expecto patronum_," he stated after a few seconds.

"_Expecto patronum_," I repeated and rolled the words over my tongue as if I was savoring wine.

"Concentrate on that happy thought."

I nodded while repeating the words over and over again. A silvery wisp came out of the end of my wand and I smiled and whooped.

"Did you see that?" I laughed. "Something happened!"

"Are you reading to try it on a dementor?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," I laughed. "Bring it on."

Lupin grabbed the lid of the crate and pulled it opened. A dementor slowly came forth from the box and glided toward me. I gripped my wand and concentrated on my happy thought.

With a wave of my wand, I shouted, "_Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum! Expecto_--"

But the classroom became blurry as I fought the feeling of exhaustion come over my body. I kept repeating the spell, trying to ignore the girl's screams in the forefront of my mind, but I blacked out a second later. I awoke to Lupin lightly shaking me awake.

"Are you all right?" Lupin asked with a concerned frown.

"Mmmhmm," I murmured as I sat up and wiped the cold sweat from my forehead.

"Here," Lupin stated as he handed me a piece of chocolate and I took it with a small tired smile as I chewed on it thoughtfully. "I didn't expect you to do it the first time. It would have been astonishing had you done it."

"We can't be astonishing, now, can we?" I remarked playfully with a chuckle.

"No, no, we cannot," Lupin agreed while helping me to my feet. "I think you should choose another memory. That one doesn't seem to pack much punch."

"No, it wouldn't, really," I stated with a sad smile. "None of the thoughts around that memory would."

He looked up in surprise at me as I sighed tiredly and shook myself out of the memory. I searched for another as I started to pace. There were many to choose from, but none could quite pack that punch. Then I smiled brightly.

"I remember the day Harry adopted my brother and I," I recalled with a grin. "I remember thinking that things would be interesting. That nothing bad could ever happen ever again. Nothing could touch either Orion or I while Harry was around. It was a childish thought at the time, but I felt as if nothing could ever break us apart."

"Isn't your brother's name Adam?" Lupin asked with a note of surprise as he listened.

"We changed it," I chuckled. "His name used to be Orion Black."

"Black?" Lupin asked with even more surprise.

"Yes, Black," I stated with smirk. "That was his mother's surname. He never knew his father. Not that he ever will like to meet the man. He calls him _the sperm donor_."

Lupin snorted, "That sounds like something Padfoot would say."

"Padfoot?" I asked, remembering the name from the Marauder's Map.

"That's what we called Black," Lupin stated while turning to look at the wall darkly. "Speaking of Black, Ms. Granger knows where he is as well, doesn't she?"

"I can't keep things from her for very long," I stated subtlety.

"So if I were to ask her--" I interrupted with a laugh.

"You'd never get anything out of her unless she wants you to know."

"Then there is still nothing I can get a hold of?"

"It looks that way, doesn't it?" I remarked with a snort. "Now how about another go?"

"As you wish," Lupin chuckled as he let the boggart out again.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" I shouted with a snarling smile.

I repeated the phrase, pushing forth through my fear, and stepping closer as I shouted the incantation. I concentrated on the memory. I pushed it to the front of my mind and forced myself to concentrate on it instead of the screaming. A silver shield burst forth from my wand and shoved the faux dementor back into the box until Lupin slammed the lid close over it.

"Excellent!" Lupin stated as he strode over to me and steadied me as I swayed from side to side, staring at the box with a snarl. I could tell Echo was pacing back and forth, growling with accomplishment. "That was brilliant, Harry." I glanced at him suddenly, making him pause to look at me. "Your eyes have changed again and your teeth--"

"I know," I slurred as I tried to pull back the inch long incisors that protruded over my lips. They were gone in a second and I looked at him tiredly. "Echo's been a bit excitable. I'm still trying to get a hang of this."

"You might want to hurry up with that," Lupin chuckled. "If Minerva catches the changes, she'll--"

"Kick my ass," I snorted with amusement. "Or try to congratulate me on changing in a course of a couple of years. However the former is quite more likely to happen."

"Indeed," Lupin remarked as he watched me with amusement. "You might want to change your eyes back as well."

"No need," I chuckled as I retrieved my jacket from a nearby desk. I put it on as he looked at me with confused eyes. "I'll just tell her I've got contacts on which is true."

"Ah, I forgotten," Lupin laughed. "Colored contacts. That's very clever of you."

"Indeed," I chuckled. The next thing I said was spoken with a very low voice. "Muggle's are very clever when it comes to disguises."

"Is that a warning?" Lupin asked with a sharp pointed look.

"You tell me," I stated as I walked to the door to leave. He watched me with surprise. I paused at the door. "Remember, I have various ways of eluding capture. Disguising myself is just one of many." I winked. "Goodnight, Uncle Moony." I exited out the door.

-----

I had only one night to do homework due to the increase of Quidditch practices since the last game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Slytherin won. We would place second if we won against Ravenclaw.

Hermione was surrounded by a sea of papers that were from everyone of her classes. She would snarl at anyone who would even get two feet within distance of the table she had claimed in the far corner of the library. With the strain of all her classes, Hermione had turned into a crazed feline with eyes that would burn with rage if anyone disturbed her. The rest of the group and I had taken to sitting at a nearby table and warning off anyone who tried to go near the smart witch.

Ron walked up with an armload of books and sat down next to Ginny who was busy scribbling away on a Potion's essay. He slammed the books down and looked up at Hermione's threatening snarl at the noise and then turned to look at Blaise, Jenci, and I with dark eyes.

"How does she do it?" he asked us pointedly.

"What do you mean?" Zuri asked as she appeared with a similar armload of books that she placed quietly on the table as she sat next to me.

"How is she getting to all of her classes?" he hissed, making Zuri look up with surprise as she jumped at his tone. I let out a warning growl which made Ron look slightly embarrassed at his tone.

"Sorry," he stated with a slight smile. "But really, how is she getting to all her classes? I saw her yesterday talking to Professor Vector, the Arithmancy witch, about the lecture's notes the day before. But she couldn't have been there; she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie Macmillan told me that she has never missed Muggle Studies, but she's never missed Divination."

"What are you getting at?" Jenci asked with amusement.

Our entire group had already been informed of the time-turner since the first day of the new semester. Hermione felt guilty for not telling us all from the get-go, but couldn't take it anymore of the others, excluding Blaise and I, asking questions. The others found it very amusing, to tell the truth, when they were told.

"Divination and Muggle Studies is at the same time!" Ron hissed darkly. "How in Merlin's name is she doing it?"

"I suggest you ask her," Blaise remarked off-handedly as he continued scribbling down his essay for Potions. I continued on my own essay with a snort of amusement. We shared a glance with each other and rolled our eyes skyward.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked with indignation. "She'll kill me if I ask her right now."

"Then ask her later after she's finished her work," Zuri suggested as she started on her Charm's essay.

"Why does it bother you?" Neville asked as he looked up from his finished Herbology essay.

"She can't be attending all these classes!" Ron growled. "It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible," I laughed as I finished my essay and put it away and then started on my Charm's essay. "Just very improbable."

"What are you saying?" Ron hissed with sudden anger.

"I'm saying that you should just leave things well enough alone and stop badgering us for information," I growled as I stood up and glared at him. "Even if we did know, we wouldn't tell you. It's her business, not ours. Now please, can we leave well enough alone on the topic? I've got three more essays to do and I haven't the time to do them later!"

Ron looked startled as I looked at him seriously. Blaise and Zuri tugged me down back into my seat and watched me closely as Ginny stood up and looked at Ron with crossed arms. Jenci murmured something to Luna who nodded and whispered it to Neville who frowned slightly.

"Ron, we are trying to do work," Ginny announced darkly. "If you aren't going to talk about work, then leave us alone. And you know very well that Harry has been busier than a bee, so please leave him alone. He's only left this time for doing his essays."

Ron paled and gulped. "I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't--"

"Don't worry, mate," I stated with a dark sigh.

He nodded and sat down and started to do his essays quietly. I hurriedly finished my Charm's essay and started on the Herbology quickly, every now and then asking Neville questions. The boy smiled and answered every one with ease. I finished the essay in less than a half hour and went to do my Transfiguration essay. I finished it within fifteen minutes.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as he noticed me starting to pack all my stuff up.

"I have to go and speak with Snape," I stated with a smile. I then looked at him with a frown. "I need to know something."

"I'll go with you," Blaise stated as he sighed darkly and put his things away quickly. "I need something to cheer me up."

"And Snape and I discussing something cheers you up?" I asked with bemusement.

"Merlin only knows why," he remarked as he shot me a mischievous grin.

"You're very strange," I stated with a grin as I hitched the bag up on my shoulder and ran a hand through my hair. I turned to look at the others. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Blaise called over his shoulder as we both left the library and went down to the dungeons.

We entered the Potion's classroom and were surprised to see Snape sitting at his desk, robe slung over his chair's back, and his black dress shirt's sleeves rolled up half way to the elbow. A noticeable tattoo was on his left arm. Snape looked up from the essay he was grading with a note of dark surprise. He then sneered at the sight of me, but nodded to Blaise who nodded back.

I was surprised to note that his hair looked clean and no longer greasy. It must be from the potions he worked with all day. It didn't look half bad, to tell the truth.

"What is it that you need?" the dark featured man asked.

"I need a Slytherin opinion," I stated as I stepped further into the room, Blaise trailing behind me.

"Oh, and Mr. Zabini cannot provide one?" Snape sneered with glittering eyes of dark amusement.

"His opinion wouldn't help much since he wasn't in school when my parents and their friends were," I stated with a growl.

"Do tell me, was Lupin's answer to your question too kind?" the man asked with relish.

"I haven't asked him," I stated with a sneer. "Uncle Moony would rather not speak harshly of anyone. He's one with Zen quality."

"That's one way to describe him," Snape stated thoughtfully. "How is it that I can provide assistance?"

"Tell me, do you think Sirius Black was ever capable of murder?" I asked with a dark voice. "And please, give me your unbiased opinion."

Snape watched me with dark eyes that glowered thoughtfully. "I wouldn't have thought he could do it directly when we were younger. He would prefer pranking more than that of killing." He cocked his head to look at the wall. "He'd do it to protect a friend. Though in murdering Pettigrew and betraying your parents was something that surprised us all." He then shot a venomous glare at me. "Is that all you needed, Dresden?"

"Yes, but do tell me," I chuckled as I placed my hands on his desk and leaned forward. "Was he capable of revenge? Say, revenging my parents by going after Pettigrew?"

A spark of surprise lit in his eyes. "Are you suggesting that Black meant to go after Pettigrew in revenge?"

"Why not?" I asked with a snort. "You said he wasn't likely to kill anyone directly. Lupin stated that Black was best friends with my father. McGonagall has stated that they were like brothers that barely ever left the company of the other. Why would Black betray his best friends? What could possibly motivate him to do it?" I watched as Snape's eyes flickered with quick thoughts. "I'm not saying he's not capable of it, but what would have caused such betrayal? Even Lupin and McGonagall say it was a surprise since Black hated the Dark Arts."

"Harry, what are you getting at?" Blaise asked with surprise. "Are you saying that someone else, like Pettigrew, betrayed your parents?"

"Think about it," I stated as I pushed up from the desk and started to pace. "All they found of Pettigrew was a finger!--You can't cause an explosion and expect not to find more than a finger!"

"Dresden, are you mad?" Snape snapped with sudden anger. "Why haven't you spoken with the Headmaster about this?"

"What use would it do me?" I sneered as I turned to look at the older man. "He'll only tell me to cast such thoughts from my mind. And think about it!--Pettigrew always hero-worshipped my father, Black, and Uncle Moony. Everyone says it; they even say they don't know how he ever fitted in with the group. That may have led to resentment--"

"You think Pettigrew betrayed your parents?" Snape asked with surprise.

"Well it seems more surprising, but a lot more likely," I stated off-handedly. "It couldn't be Lupin; he's too loyal. James is out of the question, after all. Pettigrew can slip easily in and out because he was so silent from how everyone describes him. He could have easily been in and out of things and nobody would question his absence because it would be so normal. And then there's Black… McGonagall describes him as some kind of wild child who would enter a room with as much noise as possible and leave just the same way. You would notice if he was faking it or not; those types of people are easy to read a lot of the time. Who would be the most likely to betray the group?"

Snape gazed at me thoughtfully. He growled, "I can't believe this… the Golden Boy of Gryffindor is actually a Slytherin."

"The hat said I'd do just as well in Slytherin," I stated with a wolfish grin. "I thought it would create too much suspicion about my loyalties."

"But how would Pettigrew be alive?" Blaise asked quietly, making us both look at him. "You said that just one finger wouldn't have been left of Pettigrew in the street explosion. There would have been more, right? Does that mean you think he's alive?"

"That is true," Snape smirked as he tried not to glow with pride over his Slytherin student. "Do you believe Pettigrew to be alive?"

"I do," I stated with a smirk. "How is it we only found one finger? One finger that the newspaper back then stated in not so many words was not charred or damaged? It even showed a picture of the finger… did it look torn, sliced, or burnt off?"

Snape looked mad when he replied, "It certainly did not appear to be burnt off. In fact, it looked like it had been chopped right off."

"Again, how is it you came to this conclusion of him being alive?" Blaise asked with a glare.

"What is a quick way to escape unnoticed and unseen?" I asked with a dark smile. "A way that you and I have been studying for the last couple of years?"

"You mean--?" Blaise asked before Snape interrupted.

"What are you trying to get at?" the older man snapped.

"Animagus," I stated with a sneering smile. "They found his wand there unburned because there are spells on wands to prevent that. Though you don't need a wand when you're turning into your animagus form. He could have easily slipped into the sewer drain to escape and everybody wouldn't have thought anything of it. That is if he was small enough. If he was bigger, he could've skittered away through the crowd unnoticed."

"What do you mean that Zabini and you've been studying animagus transformations?" Snape snapped suddenly as he looked between us.

"We've been interested in the theory," Blaise answered quickly. "We are going to ask McGonagall to help us with the actual transformation once we got the theory down."

Snape glared at us suspiciously, but nodded. Then he turned to look at me. "How is it you came to the conclusion that Pettigrew is an animagus? He could have easily used a portkey or apparated."

"There was a journal in the family vault that had confessed that my father and the others studied to become animagus," I lied easily, knowing there was no such journal. "There were no mentions of what forms they took, just nicknames for their forms. The one for Pettigrew was Wormtail."

"I recall them using that name for Pettigrew," Snape murmured as he started to smirk.

"And what has a tail the size of a worm?" I asked with a triumphant smirk.

"Is that a trick question?" Blaise asked with a sneer.

"A rat," Snape stated darkly and he glared at me. "You know where he is?"

"I can't get to him," I stated with a roll of my eyes. "He's disappeared."

"But you know it's Pettigrew?" he asked darkly.

"I know more than you think," I stated just as darkly. "And to add some more information, why would Black be laughing wildly when they arrested him? It wasn't insanity; it was disbelieving hilarity at the cunning escape plan."

"It makes sense," Blaise laughed. "Harry, has this been what you and Hermione have been coming up with for the last few weeks?"

I shot a wolfish grin at him. "Indeed, it has. Hermione has helped me with the details."

"I have to go and discuss this with the Headmaster," Snape stated as he walked toward the door and slipped out. We could hear him racing out of the dungeons in search of the ever elusive Headmaster.

"What are you going to do now?" Blaise asked curiously as I gestured him to follow me out of the room.

"I think I shall go to Disneyland," I stated cheerfully.

"What?" Blaise snorted as he shot me a confused look.

"It's a park where the muggles go to have fun," I replied with a sheepish grin as I ran a hand through my hair. "It's for all ages, but it's mostly for younger kids."

"Sure," Blaise stated after a few seconds. He still looked confused.

"I'll bring a brochure sometime to show you," I stated with a laugh.

"So what is going to happen now, do you think?" Blaise asked.

"They'll be rechecking all the details again," I chuckled darkly. "Or Snape will start harassing Lupin till they both go after the Headmaster, looking for answers."

"No doubt mentioning that you told them," Blaise snorted absently.

"I didn't think of that," I stated sheepishly, ducking my head with embarrassment.

"And why were you both acting civilly toward one another?"

I laughed. "He and I came to an agreement last year about Lockhart. We were to use all means necessary to get rid of him. Albeit that we had to do it without evidence that could be used against us."

"So you're the two that pranked that man continuously?" Blaise remarked with amazement.

"Actually, my pranks were open for all to see, his weren't," I stated absently as I waved a hand dismissively. "Although we both were involved in the burning of the portraits. Snape won't admit to it, though."

"I thought the twins did that!" Blaise exclaimed with surprise as we exited the dungeons.

"No, no, that was us," I chuckled. "The twins lit him on fire."

"Awe," Blaise stated with amazement.

----

The next day McGonagall gave me back the Firebolt and I hurried up to the tower to put it up. I found an interestingly dismal scene greeting me as I entered the common room. Hermione was holding a hissing Crookshanks while Ron held up a white linen sheet, pointing at it angrily. Misha was hissing at her feet.

"LOOK!" Ron bellowed with fury as Hermione stood looking at the redhead with bewilderment.

"Ron, what--?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

I raced to Hermione's side at the same time Neville had and we both examined the spurts of red on the sheet. It looked like blood. Everyone had went silent after they had gotten a good look at the sheet.

"BLOOD!" Ron bellowed in the silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N-no," Hermione murmured with horror.

Ron then threw something onto Hermione's stack of papers. We all leaned forward to see long ginger cat hairs entwined with short blue ones.

"Ron, now see here," I pointed out darkly, "Those could have been there since Christmas when Hermione visited with Crookshanks."

"Oh, so you're going to take her side as well?" Ron snarled furiously. "Just as well, your cat's hair is there too!"

"Misha doesn't even bother with that damned rat, Ron," I growled in a deathly silent voice. "And that blood could've been from a cut that you haven't noticed before!"

"THEN WHERE IS HE?" Ron bellowed madly.

"How should we know, mate?" Seamus asked as he joined us. "He's your pet. He probably just disappeared in search of food."

----

But Scabbers never appeared and Ron's relationship with Hermione and I ended. I didn't see any point in reasoning with the foul-tempered red head. I hadn't the time for the Scabbers nonsense anyhow. Oliver Wood had made sure of that by ordering practice once more.

The Firebolt was a smooth ride to say the least and I had to readjust to the speed. I would end up crashing into something if I ended up speeding to a speed I was not yet use to. Ron stayed a distance away as he watched our last practice while trying to distract himself from the rat's supposed death. When practice was over, he walked back to the castle with his brothers after they changed into their regular clothes. I handed the Firebolt over to the twins and told them I was going to be awhile and I didn't want it to be compromised. They took it with a nod and assured me that they would put it in my dorm safely.

I pulled on a black shirt over a red long sleeve one and a pair of jeans after I showered. I carried my faded black sneakers as I trudged out of the locker room and went to sit in the middle of the field. I laid back and looked up at the stars as I heard Misha meow as the Russian blue feline jumped onto my stomach and curled up into a ball, purring loudly.

"Misha, you didn't kill that rat bastard did you?" I asked thoughtfully as I looked up at the stars with glazed eyes. The cat meowed in answer. "I didn't think you did. Did Crookshanks?" Another meow. "So Scabbers faked his death. Clever. Do you know where he went?" A hiss answered as well as sharp claws being embedded into my stomach which made me shout with surprise. "All right, all right. You don't know." I sat up as the cat jumped off my stomach and went to sit nearby, watching me with luminescent green eyes. "Bloody menace, I think you drew blood."

I got to my feet and checked my stomach. A track of blood oozed from each scratch. I growled and looked sternly at Misha.

"Now was that absolutely necessary?" I asked darkly as I swooped down and plucked the cat up by the loose neck skin. Misha replied with an innocent purr. "Damned feline." I swayed him back and forth a little and placed him back on the ground where he sped off toward the castle to create more mischief.

I pulled off my guitar case from my necklace and enlarged it and pulled my guitar out. I unhooked the pick from my earring and started practicing. I let my eyes slide into jaguar ones as the night proceeded to grow darker.

I started playing the first song that came to mind. I played it while standing and swaying. I started to sing.

"As I sit here and slowly close my eyes  
I take another deep breath  
And feel the wind pass through my body  
I'm the one in your soul  
Reflecting inner light  
Protect the ones who hold you  
Cradling your inner child

I need serenity  
In a place where I can hide  
I need serenity  
Nothing changes, days go by  
Where do we go when we just don't know  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing  
And when will we learn to control

Tragic visions slowly stole my life  
Tore away everything  
Cheating me out of my time  
I'm the one who loves you  
No matter wrong or right  
And every day I hold you  
I hold you with my inner child

I need serenity  
In a place where I can hide  
I need serenity  
Nothing changes, days go by  
Where do we go when we just don't know  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing  
And when will we learn to control

----"

I looked up swiftly as I heard someone behind me. Malfoy paused in mid-step. I raised a brow as I surveyed the rest of the area. Some of the Slytherins were by the locker room watching. I shook myself and placed my guitar back in its case and grabbed my shoes.

"Er--" Malfoy tried to say, but was speechless with surprise.

"The field's yours," I stated with a dark frown. I wasn't very happy about being watched or interrupted.

I walked away while whistling the rest of the song. I noticed Misha who sat waiting, watching me as I walked toward the castle steps. I picked the feline up and entered the Entrance Hall with a dark look around.

Some students skittered away as they noticed me and some watched me with interest. I walked up the stairs and made my way to the west tower. I ignored the feeling of someone following me. I placed Misha on the ground before making my way up the last stairway that led up to the tower.

I pushed my case onto the roof and pulled myself up onto it. Then I went onto the opposite side to play my guitar without interruption. But interruption came as I heard someone struggle to pull themselves up onto the roof.

I set my guitar aside and stood up. I strode over to the other side and looked at the person. Apparently, Malfoy was trying to follow me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed both of his arms and yanked him up and fell backwards as he fell on top of me.

"Man, you weigh a ton," I growled as I pushed him off of me and got to my feet.

"I do not!" Malfoy growled as he got to his feet and started dusting his clothes off.

"You must weigh a lot," I snorted. "You can't get your skinny ass up here."

"I do not!" he snarled as he shot a deadly glare at me.

I gestured peace as I laughed, "Chill, dude. I'm just pulling your chain." I rolled my eyes. "You can't take a joke, can you?"

I went back to the other side and plopped back down and pulled my guitar to me. I started playing another tune while waiting for him to get the gall to speak. I nodded when he asked, "Dresden?"

"Were you calling a truce when we last spoke?"

"It sounded like it, huh?" I asked sarcastically as I kept staring ahead. "So are you game?"

"Uh, what?" he asked with surprise.

I smiled as I turned to look up at him, "Are you going through with a truce or are you going to keep acting like a prat?"

"I do not act like a--"

"Save the arguing, Drake," I stated darkly. "I'm not in the mood for it."

"So what do I get out of this truce?" he asked and I started laughing.

"We trade information," I stated lightly as I turned to look ahead again. "Information that we can code all we want, but enough to give a general picture for the other who can figure it out. Never outright unless it is for special circumstances. I cannot promise the stop of harassment of my friends as you can't promise the lack of it from yours, so forget it. We can ask for each other's help, but we have to agree to the tasks we ask of each other. I wouldn't make you do something that you are not capable of as I hope you will not make me do something that I will not and cannot do."

"And what are you not capable of?" he asked with silent curiosity.

"I will not kill with magic, ever," I stated with a dark glower that I shot him over my shoulder. "It is something that would result in my end. What are you incapable of doing?"

"Betraying my mother," he replied stiffly.

"No worries," I laughed. "I wouldn't expect you to. I couldn't betray my family either." I paused. "We will not discuss our truce with anyone under any circumstance unless we both agree it to be absolutely necessary. We do not betray each other to anyone and I mean anyone. What we discuss is between us, no one else. I will not abide betrayal. The truce is over the instant we betray each other. If there is anything else, you may add it to the list."

"What if we're given truth serum?" he asked with a frown.

"If we stay out of trouble, we need not worry," I replied absently as I set my guitar back into its case and shrunk it. I then placed it back onto my necklace. I got to my feet and looked at him. "If that is all, are we in agreement?" I offered my hand and he grasped it.

"I swear on my magic to uphold all that has been agreed for this truce to work and any agreements that we make in the future," he stated clearly.

I stated the same and watched as a magical glow incased our grasping hands and fade. We pulled away from each other and smiled. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.

"Call me Caliban," I laughed sheepishly as I looked at him. "They call me that back home."

"Dray," he stated while laughing. "Call me Dray."

"So, Dray, you know how to hack up big snakes?"

"What?"

Notes:

Song is "Serenity" by Godsmack.

Sorry for the long wait… busy beyond all belief. Taking 17 units tends to be insane. I didn't even know it was time for the first set of midterms!

Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. Snape and Harry discussion was easy going, but I have put them into a rocky relationship where they still dislike each other but will work with each other for the greater good. Very clinched… the whole Draco and Harry truce, but I think it could be fun. They're not going to be all buddy-buddy much.

Comments, please!


	16. Chapter 16

"So Scabbers is alive?" Hermione asked as we walked to breakfast the next morning.

"Misha seems to think so," I stated with a sigh as I carried my Firebolt while dressed in the appropriate Quidditch pants, boots, but just a white muscle shirt under a light, dark blue jacket. My hair was pulled back into a low messy braid.

"Scabbers is alive?" Ginny asked as she came up behind us as we went down the first set of staircases.

"That's what Misha told me in not so many words," I replied with a smile.

"You can talk to Misha?" she asked with a note of surprise.

"In not so many words," I stated with a sheepish grin as I ran a nervous hand through my hair.

"We can't speak to them really," Hermione explained to the confused younger girl. "We cannot speak to them fully unless we're in our other forms to be perfectly honest."

"Yes, but it doesn't stop us from getting the gist of certain sounds and gestures," I followed with a teacher-like voice, but noticed her confused look immediately. "I can understand movements and certain sounds like purrs, growls, mewls, and other nonsense like that."

She nodded slowly as comprehension filled her eyes. "So you can speak to different animals like you can speak to snakes?"

"Sort of," I laughed with amusement. "I don't realize I'm speaking in a different language when I'm speaking to snakes whereas I will notice when I'm doing otherwise."

"Er…" She tried to say something as her expression filled with confusion once more. Hermione glanced at me with confused eyes as well.

"I'm not sure how to describe it," I stated with a slight frown. "It's just something that is. It's like being able to speak two to three languages and being able to understand it without sparing any thoughts on it. It's completely opposite when I'm speaking to other animals."

"Oh," was all the other two stated as I glanced at them both before grinning.

We entered the Great Hall and everyone silenced immediately as they all noticed the type of broom I was carrying. I nodded to Cedric Diggory, the handsome seeker for Hufflepuff's team, and he nodded back while coming over to see the broom and congratulate me on a great steal. Oliver Wood made me set the broom on the table where our Quidditch team and friends knitted around protectively.

I sat down and looked at the goblet of pumpkin juice with a frown. I vanished the liquid and scanned the staff table with narrowed eyes. Just as I spotted the pot of coffee, Snape reached for it. I summoned the pot from his reach and it zoomed to our table with accuracy. I grabbed it and poured liberally into my goblet and toasted Snape with a grin and wink. He summoned the coffee back to him with a snarl. The other teachers were snickering silently amongst themselves.

A lot of people were coming over to see the Firebolt with awe-filled eyes. I ignored questions and settled on downing a few strips of bacon and eggs. Hermione handed me an apple and I grinned as I snacked down on it.

"Harry, you didn't tell us about the new broom," Jenci chuckled as he slung an arm around my neck and playfully choked me.

Zuri pulled her brother off of me and shook a finger in his face saying, "Stop sabotaging. It doesn't become you."

Jenci snapped his teeth at the her finger making her yank it out of his face. Their actions made several laugh. Zuri turned to look at me with a grin and her violet eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Watch out for Cho, Harry," she stated with a soft voice. "She can hold her own."

"Thanks for the advice," I chuckled making her smile brightly as she pulled her brother off to their house table.

"Sure you can handle that broom, Dresden?" Malfoy drawled darkly as he strolled up to the table with his two goons. Blaise slid out from behind them and came to stand next to me as I got up from the table.

"Surer than Lucifer," I chuckled with a dark snarling smile as I picked up the broom and kept my eyes downcast. I picked up my goblet and downed the last of the warm coffee with a smile and then set the goblet back down as I looked at my teammates. "Well, I'm off to the lockers."

I then walked with Blaise out of the room. Neville, Ginny, and Hermione hurried after us. We guys entered the locker-room together and the girls waited outside, whispering together.

I pulled off my jacket and pulled on the rest of my gear. Neville sat looking curiously around as Blaise leaned against one of the lockers with a dark frown plastered on his face as his eyes scanned the room darkly. I finished pulling on my last things and pulled off my necklace and handed it to Neville who took it with a small smile. He put the necklace on and the pentagram glowed for a moment before going back to normal.

"What was that?" he asked with confused eyes that looked up at me.

"The pentagram is reacting to your magic, probably," I replied with a grin as I tightened the lacings on my boots. "Don't pay it any mind."

"Good luck," Neville stated with a small grin as he watched me pick up the Firebolt that was leaning against the lockers.

"Yes, good luck," Blaise drawled darkly and I looked up at him with raised brows.

"What's your deal?" I asked as Neville and I went over to the Slytherin.

"Nothing," he sighed darkly as he pushed himself off the lockers and walked out of the building.

Neville looked at me with surprise, "Is h-he all right?"

"I don't know, buddy," I sighed as I put an arm about the taller boy's shoulders. A moment of silence dragged on for too long so I decided to shrug and grin at Neville. "Ready to watch me whoop those birds into shape?"

-----

And I did whoop the birds into shape as I grabbed the snitch within a couple of hours of the game. Cho Chang trailed me throughout the game and we played silly games to test each other's skills. She was good to be sure.

And pretty. Very pretty. Almost too pretty.

Then I noticed a dementor and freaked mid-dive for the snitch. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at them with the greatest memory at hand and bellowed the spell just as my fingers brushed the snitch and snatched it. Later, I found, it was a prank done by the Slytherin team, Malfoy excluded for once, and they were being berated madly by McGonagall. Lupin gave my shoulder a pat of _well done_ when I passed by him as the team dragged me to our house common room. Neville eventually gave me back my pentagram and told me well done as we settled done to eat some sweets that night.

But I didn't have a lot of time to think of that as Gryffindor practically dragged the entire Quidditch team up to the tower to party into the night up until McGonagall forced us up into bed.

I dreamed a strange dream. I was following something that skittered into the dark forest. Hooves clicked ahead of me and I followed quickly. But when I made it to the clearing and looked around I--

"ARRGGHH!!! NOOOO!!!!"

I sat straight up, wide awake at the startled yell. I jumped to my feet and yanked open the curtain at the sound of everyone moving and a set of clicks racing out of the room. Knife in hand, I looked at the torn open door.

"What the bloody hell?" Seamus growled with irritation as we all looked at Ron who was pale and looked frightfully at the doorway.

"Ron, what is your problem?" Dean asked with a short snapping tone.

"Sirius Black! With a knife!"

"Oh, for the love of--" my grumbling was interrupted by Neville who shot me an understanding look before looking at Ron with a frown.

"Are you sure you w-weren't dreaming?" the boy asked.

"He slashed the curtains! He was here!"

I was the first out the door and down the stairs. The others scrambled after me. The common room was littered with leftover items from the party earlier while the fire dimmed. It was deserted for the most part.

"Ron, are you sure you weren't dreaming?" I asked as I flicked the knife closed and slid it under my wristband that I still wore from earlier.

"He was here! I'm sure of it!" The redhead looked put out and angrier than hell.

"Ron, there's no one here," Seamus stated as he stepped over some trash. "Let's just go back to--"

"I wasn't dreaming!" he hissed urgently, but as soon as Percy appeared trying to urge us back upstairs along with a few others who had came down to see what was going on, Ron instantly started telling his elder brother what had happened.

"Honestly, Ron, you were dreaming," Percy dismissed with a wave of a hand. "Now go to bed."

"But Percy--"

"Now really, enough's enough!" McGonagall hissed as she entered the common room with a scowl. "Percy, I expected better of you--"

"I didn't authorize this," the boy hurriedly explained. "Ron had a nightmare--"

"IT'S NOT A NIGHTMARE!" the boy yelled with rage. He turned to look at McGonagall. "PROFFESSOR, I SAW SIRIUS BLACK STANDING OVER ME WITH A KNIFE!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Weasley, he couldn't have possibly gotten passed the portrait hole--"

"Ask him!" Ron argued quickly. "Ask him!"

She looked warily at him and went to go and converse with the portrait that currently guarded our dormitory. She came back looking shakily at the room. Her tone was low and deadly.

"Which person," she began, "which foolish person wrote this week's passwords down on a piece of parchment and left them lying around?"

Neville gulped audibly and I looked at him with startled eyes as he rose his hand slowly into the air. Hermione had made her way with Ginny over to the two of us and we circled around the boy. McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

-----

We didn't get any sleep that night. The castle was once again being searched and made everyone nervous as hell. I slid back up the stairs without worry and went back into the dorms, searching for cloths. Neville followed me and he went to sit on my bed while nervously wringing his hands. Hermione and Ginny entered an hour later, fully dressed, and went to sit with Neville who had cleaned and gotten fully dressed in school uniform, excluding robes, once I forced him to physically move when I went to take a quick shower.

I had pulled on a pair of baggy black jeans and my white dress shirt that was iron and pressed. I only buttoned it up enough to where it covered my stomach but was opened from my chest up. I shook my hair out and picked up Misha as I went to go sit on the window ledge. I placed the cat on my stomach and petted the purring feline as I looked out the window.

"Harry?" Hermione asked silently.

"Yes?" I replied with a raised brow that she couldn't see as I turned my face away from their watching eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern as she got up from the bed and came to stand next to me.

"I need coffee," I replied curtly.

"_Harry_," she reprimanded lightly.

I sighed darkly and turned to look at her. "I hope he gets out of the castle."

I refused to meet her gaze as Misha jumped down to the floor and disappeared. I got to my feet and brushed past the brunette as I went to go splash water on my face. I did just that and returned to an empty room. I looked around, making sure everyone was gone, and went to crawl into bed, covering my head with a pillow. As soon as I was sure that no one was listening, I roared into the pillow with frustration.

From seconds after that and up to my leaving the dormitory, I had written an urgent letter to Gringrotts for information. This information was perhaps going to be hell, searching-wise, but I didn't care. If there was information on what I needed, it would be appreciated greatly considering the shit happening right about now.

By breakfast, Ron was telling tons of people his story. I growled darkly as I picked at the food in front of me. I finally gave up trying to eat. Hermione, Ginny, and Neville watched me as I snarled angrily in my head and stood up and left the Great Hall at a brisk pace. I hadn't noticed the fact that the surrounding plates cracked when I left, but Hermione informed me later of what I had done. Along with a painful smack to the back of the head with a very large textbook.

I tugged my hair loose from its braid and shook it out as I made my way up the stairs. I found an empty corridor and started pacing. I was startled when I heard Lupin's voice ask, "Harry, are you okay?"

I looked up at the older man and found myself slightly startled. I could literally taste his worry on the air and it surprised me. I shook my head and shrugged as I leaned against the wall and sighed darkly.

"I'm fine, just restless," I replied in a snappish voice that made him smile slightly with amusement.

"You're showing fangs again," he stated lightly. "I'm not sure that anybody noticed, but--"

"McGonagall's aware?" I asked with surprise.

"Well, no," he stated with a small smile. "But Dumbledore might have became aware, but I'm not certain."

"Hell's bells," I breathed and closed my eyes as I tried to concentrate on the incisors that I hadn't noticed. They slowly pulled back in and I opened my eyes with a sigh.

"McGonagall said they didn't capture Black--"

"Nor would they," I stated with a small grin up at the werewolf. "You know more than anyone that he could slip inside this castle unseen."

"I do," he agreed with a dark frown. "Where is he, Harry?"

"He's not here, that's for sure," I remarked with a glare at the man.

"He stood over your friend with a knife, Harry," Lupin snapped. "He's not acting like one who's innocent."

"More like someone with a lot of time on his hands," I chuckled darkly as I started to walk past him. "And Ron's not a friend if he's accusing Shriek's cat and my cat of murdering Wormtail… Oops, I mean Scabbers."

He grabbed my shoulder before I could get far and twirled me around to look into my eyes, "What do you mean? What do you know of Wormtail? He's dead."

"You fool," I laughed. "Honestly, you poor fool."

"He's not innocent, Harry!" Lupin snarled angrily, his anger rushing out of his control.

"He is innocent," I hissed back as I struggled to get out of his grasp. "If you and others were to look at the facts, you'd see that he is! And how would any one of you know of innocence or guilt; he was never given a trial to prove one or the other. You people have Truth Serum. Why the hell didn't you use it to get a confession?"

"Harry, you have to know he's playing you for--"

"For a what? For a fool?" I roared with outrage, but I closed my eyes and stopped struggling and let out a shaky breath. I then looked at him. "Then the more fool am I."

"Harry, please--"

"What?" I asked with a shaky voice. "What do you want from me? To believe the nonsense I'm fed from your people's table? To become a mindless fool who listens and believes what he's told? What? What? _What?_"

"No, Harry," he whispered as a group of people paused to look at us before hurrying away. "Please believe us when we tell you he's not innocent. _Please_--"

"I cannot believe that," I stated with absolution. "I will not believe what I'm told without the facts. I know facts are not stable. They never are, but I stand by them nonetheless. And in this case, you're _all _wrong."

I shook myself out of his grasp and continued walking out of the corridor. Hedwig flew through a nearby window and landed on my extended arm. I untied the letter she carried and she nibbled my fingers when I went to stroke her feathers and then she flew away. I opened the letter and smiled at the familiar wizarding bank's signature writing. I scanned the contents and smiled darkly. It was right there.

"If you want my proof," I began to laugh as he came after me a few seconds later and I shoved the letter into his hands, "there's my proof!"

I stalked out of the corridor and left with the copy of the same paperwork and tucked it into my back pocket after neatly folding it.

-----

When I found out Buckbeak was to be put to death, I did what any reasonable activist does. I yelled and roared with rage at the Ministry. Hagrid burst into more tears. Hermione bid him goodbye and dragged me out of the man's hut forcefully and then led me into the forest and without so many words, smacked me. Then she stalked right out of the forest, leaving me there with a gaping expression.

I stood there for a few mnutes in the same position before going and apologizing to Hagrid for my rude behavior. He nodded and I spent the next hour coaxing the giant man into a calmer state and made tea while slipping some valerian root fixture into the boiling water, hoping that the root would help relax the man into sleep. The root was an incredible addition to the tea and had Hagrid dazing off efficiently. I bid him goodnight and patted the hippogriff on the head before leaving the hut.

I then trailed off into the forest, making a clear path to the river when I noticed some leaves shifting and crinkling behind me. I sat down on a large rock slab and looked at the water silently. The water was a clear blue that didn't stop me from noticing the array of colorful rocks on the riverbed. It was nice. Exactly what I needed at the moment.

Another crinkling of leaves sounded from behind me and I found myself looking down. The earth's textures were calming to me and I didn't have to look up as I felt whoever it was sit next to me. Considering how I was behaving today, it was probably another person to come up and lecture me sweetly and then smack me just rightly.

"Are you even listening?" Lupin asked with amusement as I regained my hearing.

"No, not really," I replied with a patient mope .

"Can I say sorry?" he asked with an understanding tone.

Apparently, the werewolf had dealt with my type before. I sure felt sorry for him. I wouldn't want to deal with me or my attitude either. When you get right down to it, I sure throw my temper around like no mañana.

"You might just as well apologize instead of asking if it would matter," I stated absently. "That way you can sum up if this conversation is worth it or not." I glanced at him quickly before looking back at the ground and recalled the amused smile he was looking at me with.

"It'll be worth this conversation even if I do not get what I would prefer," he stated with a chuckle.

"Well as much as I don't want to, I'll forgive you for making the first move to reconcile," I stated justly as I shot him another quick glance. "Personally, if I had to make the first move, I'd probably screw up our entire relationship royally."

"That's not what I'm apologizing for and well you know it," he chuckled.

"I know it, but now ask me if I care," I replied in mock sarcasm.

"You act so much like Lily sometimes," he stated with a large smile. "She would be just as sarcastic. She had no respect for anything unless she deemed it deserving."

"She must have been a handful," I inserted absently while listening closely.

He laughed, "She used to say that about herself. It was true though. She drove Padfoot up the wall when she'd clean something up without thinking while he was still in the process of using whatever it was. You see, she was what you'd call an obsessive-compulsive perfectionist."

"I knew I never got that from Harry," I snorted with absent amusement as I watched in confusion as I thought I was seeing someone walk through the trees in the distance, but I shook off the confusion to look at the werewolf once again. "So what do we do now?"

"Discuss this, perhaps?" he suggested as he waved the paperwork in my face.

"It's a will," I stated with a tranquil look at him. "My parent's will, to be exact."

"And Gringrotts sent this to you?" he asked with a dark frown.

"Harry, my guardian, has taken the liberty of letting me handle most of my family's business," I replied as I looked down at the ground with embarrassment. "He thinks since my family is one of the older families, I need to acquaint myself with the business. During school, though, I let my family manager take care of it."

Nobody knew about this outside of my Chicago family and Blaise and Hermione's family. I was now trusting this man, my not-so-blood relation, with the secret. It was important that nobody outside of this small group found out. It would screw up my plans royally.

"You're full of surprises," he stated with a rueful smile.

"I try," I replied with boredom and cheer.

"So Sirius is…"

"Innocent, yes," I stated matter-of-factly.

"How come you didn't hand out this information earlier?"

"I didn't have it then."

"You believed him without evidence?"

"I didn't need evidence," I stated firmly. "I shared a soul-gaze with him."

"And you came to a stable conclusion?"

"Looks like it, huh?"

He sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. "Harry, it's not that I don't want to believe you, but…"

"Yeah, I know," I chuckled darkly, "you've believed in something for so long to be true that anything else is just difficult to believe."

"Exactly," he replied with a tight smile.

"Did you want to see him?" I asked with a small frown at him. "Is that why you followed me out here?"

"I would be lying if I said I just wanted to talk to you," he stated frankly, looking at me with a small smile.

I watched him closely and shook my head, "Not going to happen, I'm afraid. I'm not trusting you with my godfather's well being."

"Harry--"

"No, do not think to convince me."

"Oh, for--"

"Yack all you want, but it's not happening. How do I know you're not trying to capture him for the dementors? I can't risk it."

"Merlin, Harry, you can't possibly--"

"I said no. What part did you not comprehend?"

I got to my feet and changed into Echo, leaving him to watch me tear through the forest and up a tall tree. I could tell from the height that I was sitting at that he stood up and followed me to the tree and looked up at me with impatience. His eyes held a certain mirth in them as well.

"Now, Harry, do you want me to come up there and get you?" he asked with an annoyed tone that bit back the laughter he wanted to no doubt use. "I'm quite capable of it. I'm not _that _old."

I changed back and let my feet dangle as I looked at him in earnest, "I never said you were."

"Well it seems to me you're implying it," he stated matter-of-factly, looking up at me with a small smile to let me know he was joking around. "Come down here. It's almost time for dinner."

"You do realize I can just catch a rabbit, right?" I stated incredulously. "They taste like chicken, you know?"

"Everything tastes like chicken," he stated matter-of-factly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Apparently, you've never had a taste of sewer water…" I muttered as I remembered a case that Harry worked on that Adam and I got involved with a couple years back. I bit back a gag and looked down at him and smiled.

"Sewer water?" he questioned with a disgusted frown. "What were you doing drinking sewer water?"

"Remember when I mentioned that I already knew about Grindylows?" I asked with a small smile. "That is part of what happened with this incident. The rest, as we say, is history." He looked up at me with a raised brow, but then his features went into frightened fury as I pushed myself off the branch I sat on once I eyed a clear route to the ground. I landed in a crouching position and fluidly got to my feet, smiling.

He clipped my ear and shook me, "What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?"

"Remus, Harry?" a voice asked from behind us.

We twirled around to face the Headmaster.

Notes:

So, hi.

I've been busy as hell and I still haven't read the new Dresden book… traveling mostly. Oh, and allergic reactions stopped me from finishing this when my ideas were all good and ready. Allergy pills that knock you out are the most lovely things on the planet. And if you don't think that's a great enough of an excuse... imagine, if you will, swelling up around your throat and ear and then tell me it's not a good enough excuse. I'm getting checked Tuesday afternoon by an allergist. The only good thing resulting from this is I get to leave math early.

(snoopy dance)

I've only had this done for a long while. I'll start the new chapter quickly. Years four and five are up and running while I've started on six and seven with morose humor. I hope this chapter is nice. I don't like it, but it's leading up to the, hopefully, last three chapters for third year.

Much love and hope you all are doing well.

Leave comments!


	17. Chapter 17

"Uh… hi," I said with geeky surprise. An added yippy wave proceeded my transition to total geekdom.

"Headmaster," the werewolf beside me greeted kindly, while eyeing me out of the corner of his eye with mirth and slowly letting go of my ear, but his expression spoke volumes of how surprised he was at being caught unawares.

"May I ask why you are both in the forest?" the old man asked with twinkling eyes that tried to catch my own.

"We needed to discuss something private," I stated carefully, letting the words spill over my tongue like bitter wine. "How long have you been watching us?"

"Never you mind," he stated, gesturing for us to follow him out of the forest. "I need to discuss something with the both of you."

"About what exactly?" I asked as Remus looked over at me with a sharp look. I shrugged.

"I think that's better left for the inside, Harry," the older man stated, glancing back at me with a small smile and twinkling eyes.

"--" Remus elbowed me in the side before I could question more. I shot him a dirty look. "Meanie."

"Insolent."

"Chew toy."

"Cat nip."

"Loyal twat."

"Independent brat."

"May I ask what is going on here?" Dumbledore interrupted with a beaming smile that made both Remus and I blink with paused embarrassment.

"Nothing, sir," we both chimed.

We made our way into the castle, following the Headmaster to his office. Though we were both slow to react when he twirled around, wand out. I couldn't manage a single spell when I heard, "_Obliviate_."

---------

My eyes blinked open as I jolted awake. I was in my dormitory and I felt exhaustion rip through my body. I took a second to figure out why I could see perfectly. Duh, contacts.

That was when I felt myself stiffen. I never fell asleep with my contacts in. Warning signals sprinted through my mind and I went completely rigid.

"There's something wrong with this picture," I stated slowly, the words sounding rough and tight as a spring.

"Harry?" I heard Neville call from the doorway.

I looked up at him and paused, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a confused expression as he stepped into the room and came toward the end of my bed. "Harry, you don't look so well."

"I don't feel so well," I stated as I felt a sickening rumble at the pit of my stomach.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" he asked, giving me a small smile.

"No, no," I replied quickly. "I think I'm going to stay a bit longer. Wait it out, you know?" He nodded. "Can you tell the teachers I'm sick."

"Of course," he stated as he walked toward the door after grabbing his book bag. He paused at the door, "The teachers are still in a fit about not finding Black."

At the sound of the name, I felt a murderous rage fill my being. It also combined with the sickness at the pit of my stomach. I covered my mouth and forced myself to not become sick.

I pushed the covers of the bed off of me and I didn't waste time as I streaked past Neville and burst into the bathroom and into the nearest stall. It was when I leaned over the porcelain god, I threw up. I felt a hand at my shoulder as Neville appeared behind me, worry filling his features.

When I finished spewing, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and leaned against the stall's wall. I noticed cold sweat appearing on my forehead and I felt the beginning effects of dizziness. I rolled my eyes up at Neville and said, "Something's wrong."

"Harry, I'm going to go get a teacher," he said, starting to step away, but I grabbed his hand and tugged him back.

I shook my head, "Get Hermione. No adults… please…"

"But Harry…" he paused and gulped before nodding, knowing the sudden look on my face meant there was no room for argument. Then he left to go and get her.

"What's happened to me?" I moaned as I started shivering due to the cold sweat springing up from my skin. "Where's Bob when I need him?"

I heard footsteps hurrying toward me and when I looked up, I noticed Hermione, Ginny, and Neville looking down at me. Hermione was the first to react as she stooped down and crouched in front of me. She started checking my vitals and my forehead.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked, worry filling her voice and features.

"He's been like this since I went to get him up for class," Neville stated with a frightened voice. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He's never been this bad before."

"That's because Harry's a health freak," Hermione growled as she leaned back from me and looked me straight in the eyes. "What happened earlier?"

"I went to get him up for class," Neville explained. "He looked confused and asked me what happened. I didn't know what he meant. I was really nervous when I noticed how pale he was. He's even more pale than usual. He told me to go on ahead and to tell the teachers that he was sick. I paused at the door to tell him about the Black situation and he got this enraged expression at the mention of the man's name."

Hermione paused to look at me and I knew I had the enraged expression on my face again and I forced myself to lean back over the toilet to vomit once more. Ginny let out a breath of nervous fright and surprise. Neville came over and placed a hand on my shoulder while Hermione pulled my hair out of my face.

"I think he's got the flu," Hermione stated with a startled voice. "You two go ahead and go to class. I'll stay here with him."

"Are you sure, Shriek?" Neville asked with an unsettled voice. "If you miss class…"

"It won't hurt me," she stated matter-of-factly. "I'm ahead of all my classes."

If I could have called her a liar, I would have, but I was busy leaning back against the cool stall wall and praying to all above to just do me in. No such favors arrived. I decided to suffer.

"If you're sure…" Ginny muttered, but sighed, running a hand through her hair. "We'll talk to you two later." She stooped down and ran a hand through my hair. "I hope you feel better, Harry."

"Get well, Harry," Neville said with a nervous glance at my features.

Ginny and Neville then disappeared out of the bathroom and Hermione turned to me with calculating eyes. "I think I'll go get the vitamins mum sent."

I caught her sleeve and sighed, "You don't have to stay here with me, you know? Classes are more important than me being sick."

"Oh, _honestly_, Harry," she hissed with blazing eyes, "if I left you with those two, they'd haul you to the hospital wing. All you need is someone to make sure you don't get dehydrated and further sick. It's a muggle flu, not a disease. Would you rather be babied by the nurse _or _by me?"

"Is that a trick question?" I asked with a small smile that didn't make me look any better.

"Don't make me shove your head into that toilet," she hissed, eyes gleaming with promise to follow through with that threat.

She left the room and returned a few seconds later with two large vitamin containers. "I think we should owl your dad, Harry," she sighed as she helped me up and led me back to the dormitory.

I collapsed on the bed and replied, "I don't know if that is wise. He'd freak at the word _flu_."

"Well I'm going to write that letter," she stated matter-of-factly. "He needs to be aware of your current illness and how you," she conjured a trashcan to sit on the side of the bed, "keep getting sick at the mention of Black's name."

I threw myself at the trashcan and emptied my stomach. Then I leaned back against the bed and glared at her, "You did that on purpose!"

She handed me almost an entire fistful of vitamins and shoved a conjured goblet filled with water toward me. I did as I was told and took all the vitamins. I glared at her the entire time.

"I was testing a theory," she stated matter-of-factly as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing. "I think we may need to go visit _Sasha_."

"I don't know if that would be wise," I breathed as I closed my eyes after setting the goblet on the nightstand and listened to the scratching of her pen on the paper as she wrote. "That'd probably make it worse."

"What happened yesterday?" she asked with a nervous glance at the door.

"All I remember is going back to Hagrid's after you smacked me and making him tea," I stated with a dark frown. "I don't remember anything after I left Hagrid's. When did I get in last night?"

"An hour before curfew," she replied with an equally dark frown. "What time did you leave Hagrid's?"

"Half an hour before the feast," I stated with dark voice. I came to a concluding thought. "Someone erased my memories."

"It's starting to look that way," she stated with a small smile that turned into a deep scowl. "If that's what is making you sick, we need to undo the curse."

"How do _we _precisely do that?" I asked with a raised brow. "There's no books on obliviation in the entire library. I know that as well as you do."

"That's going to be a slight problem."

"You think?" I paused. "He used to be an auror, I think."

"Who? Sasha?"

"Yes."

"So are we going to go visit him?"

"I still don't think that's wise."

"Harry, you're delusional. Even if it makes you sick, you'll get a chance at having your memories returned."

"There's always another way of going about this."

"I'm not going to like this other way, am I?"

"I have to meet up with my subconscious."

"Harry, that isn't entirely possible, is it?"

"Well, not really. I have to be on the edge of death to meet with him. Or that's how Harry always meets up with his."

"He gets hurt almost fatally to do this?" she asked with disbelief.

"Not purposely!"

"Harry, let's not start with big things first."

"Okay, but if I have to resort to it…"

"I'll be sure not to kill you."

"It's good to hear that."

"I'm sure."

We smiled warily at one another and my feeling of sickness relaxed albeit slightly. I looked away and ran a shaky hand through my hair and sighed heavily. We both looked up as we heard footsteps hurry up in the direction of the room we were in. I then felt around on the nightstand by my bed and brought a pencil back to me. Hermione's brow rose in questioning when she looked up from what she was writing.

I pointed the pencil at the door and said with a concentrated voice, "_Forzare_!" I followed the spell with a locking charm with a wave of my wand.

The door slammed shut and I looked warily up at Hermione. The someone who appeared started jingling the handle and we both turned to look at it. Then we heard McGonagall's voice.

"Mr. Dresden?"

I sighed as Hermione stood up, set aside the pen and letter, and went to the door to open it while meekly greeting the old, emerald robed woman, "Hello, Professor."

"Ms. Granger?" the woman asked with a surprised voice, but her expression didn't change at all from its grim look. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry has a muggle flu," Hermione replied meekly with a small frown, "I was just helping him before taking him down to the hospital wing. I just returned a couple of minutes ago with some vitamins. I didn't want him to lose much needed nutrients. I'm sorry that I didn't take him sooner. I just got him to drink some more water. He got sick again, but he insisted on getting into different clothes. Clean ones, preferably."

"Oh," was all that the stern woman replied while looking in admiration at the girl. "That's very kind of you. I'm glad that you were here for him."

"I couldn't just leave him as is," Hermione stated with embarrassment. "We muggleborns have to stick together and Harry's like a brother. I couldn't leave him here alone with the flu."

"That's very admirable, Ms. Granger," McGonagall stated, a slight soft smile appearing on her lips for a mere moment before disappearing. "I assume you'll take him down after he changes and go to class?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione stated, almost like a soldier with a general. It made me soundlessly chuckle.

"Mr. Dresden, I do hope you feel better," the woman bid, eyeing us sternly for a moment before disappearing.

Hell's bells, I was glad I picked someone McGonagall trusted to take care of things. Hermione was someone that knew how to think fast on her feet in sticky situations. I do as well, but people generally can tell when I'm lying more often than not.

"Harry, we need to move quickly," Hermione stated with a fiercely dark voice. She turned to look at me. "I have to ask, though, why is it the obliviation spell is making you sick? It's not like it should."

I thought for a moment before carefully answering, "I think it may have to do with a bad reaction to the magi magic. There's all different kinds of magic when it comes to different beings. Maybe, just maybe, certain spells in this world will react badly with the mix of mine. Or maybe because I remember my soul gazes only just, I can tell when I've been tampered with or my mind knows it and is trying to push the interfering magic out of my system."

She looked thoughtfully at me for a moment. "I think that sounds reasonable, but there has to be something more."

"I cannot explain much, Shriek," I stated justly. "There's only a few of us mixed wizards from what the Council's concluded. And there's only three this century that we know of; that includes me. Besides, this world doesn't like any magi. That's probably why there's not much info on mixes or reactions of magic of the two on one another." I paused to look at her grimly. "Magi don't follow this world's rules; we follow our own and that's what scares everyone. We're unpredictable and our rules are strict. We kill people for breaking those rules. It's not pleasant, Mione."

"Let's go see Sasha, okay?" she stated as she retrieved the letter and quickly finished it before folding it, sticking it shut with a small spell, and looking down at me.

"All right," I grumbled as I pulled myself up shakily to my feet and went to my trunk for clothing.

"Dress warm and don't you dare think you're going outside without a jacket," she growled, eyeing me sternly before disappearing downstairs with the letter and the vitamins.

I waved my wand, whispering a quick cleaning spell after taking off the clothes I was in. I then pulled on the usual along with heavy black jeans, a black muscle shirt under a heavy turtleneck sweater, and then my boots. I grabbed my leather coat and pulled it on slowly as I felt light-headed for a moment. I placed a hand to my forehead and rubbed it roughly with my palm before walking out of the dorm to meet with Hermione in the common room.

She had changed out of her school uniform into more muggle casual fashion. She wore light blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and white tennis shoes. She wore what looked like a brown and yellow school jersey-styled shirt and a black letterman-styled jacket. My jaw dropped at the idea of her wearing such an outfit.

"What?" she asked with a smile tugging at her lips as she put on a black baseball cap with some team logo on it that I didn't recognize. Her hair was down and heavily wavy as usual.

She was just putting on what appeared to be a stolen Slytherin scarf as I replied, "Now I feel like the uptight, stuffy asshole that nobody can stand at times."

"Thank you," she replied with a breathy laugh at the insinuation.

"Where'd you get the scarf?"

"Blaise lent it to me last month," she laughed as she told me. "I hadn't ever had the heart to give it back."

"Yeah, it looks better on you," I laughed lightly as she took my arm as her and I headed out of the tower.

We ducked a few corridors as students passed by and by a few teachers that appeared every so often. I yanked Hermione behind a floor-length tapestry when I spotted Filch and his cat pass by. Then we slipped through a secret passage that was on the Marauder's Map that I had brought with me.

The secret passage led up to the cellar of Honeydukes and we slipped up the stairs and blended in with the crowd and then slipped out the door. Hermione held my arm tightly as we headed out of the little village and into the Dark Forest without looking back. We stopped just at the gate that kept people a few yards away from the Shrieking Shack.

"Harry, I'm having seconds thoughts now--"

"Let's just get this over with, please," I sighed, placing my free hand on the one she had placed in my other.

"Okay," she replied softly.

We started forward and when we got to the door, she tugged me away from the door before we could enter. She traded a worried look with my curious one. I sighed.

"I'll be okay, Shriek," I stated, tightening my grip on her hand in reassurance.

She pulled away, opened the door, and took a few steps into the Shack. She called lightly, "Sasha?"

I heard a few cautious steps on the floor above us as I entered the room slowly, cautiously looking around. Hermione took a few steps towards the staircase and gripped the railing, looking up the steps. I closed the door behind me and went to sit in a nearby chair. I put my head in my hands, feeling a stampede going on at the bottom of my stomach.

"Sasha, it's Hermione," she called gently, slowly going up the stairs. "Please, Sasha, I need your help. Harry's in trouble."

"In trouble?" I heard Sirius rasp with surprise as hurried steps sounded from above. "What happened?"

"Someone tried to obliviate him," Hermione quickly explained. "He's having a horrible reaction to it. Every time anyone says your name, he gets this angry expression before getting very sick. We need to remove the spell. Can you help us?"

"I'll try," he stated, unsure. I didn't find much comfort in that. "Do you have any ideas on who did the spell?"

"I don't know," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. She turned to look at me. "Harry, who do you think it is that did it?"

"I know I didn't soul gaze with them," I stated thoughtfully. "I would remember them. Snape wouldn't do it. He's been cautious of me since our first Halloween here. Lupin wouldn't dare. He knows I'd never trust him again and he's got the mentality of a wolf with a pack. He wouldn't risk tampering with a pup of his pack. Flitwick wouldn't ever do something like this. He's the kind of person who plays fair. None of the other teachers could easily do it." I sighed and looked up at Hermione as I noticed that Sirius kept cautiously out of view. "The only one who could do this fast enough and input enough power into it is Dumbledore."

Sirius appeared with a decidedly angry expression that reminded me of a dog snarling, "_Dumbledore obliviated you_?" The stampede in my stomach increased and I tried to suppress all anger rising at the sight of this man someone wanted me to be angry with. I covered my mouth and rubbed it harshly with my eyes sudden downcast.

"Harry, that's a dangerous accusation," Hermione breathed sharply, staring with horrified eyes.

"He's the only one who could do it," I choked as I tried to breathe and not be sick as I listened to the angry mutterings of my godfather. "He knows that I'm stirring up trouble. Or he might be trying to keep me from being _too_ free." I chuckled darkly. "I have always known that he hates that I'm not easily persuaded."

"You mean manipulated," Sirius snapped, startling both Hermione and I.

"Sasha, please," Hermione placated softly, "calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down," he snapped, looking down at her sharply. "That, _that _man_ cast a spell_ on _my godson_!"

"G-godson?" Hermione gasped. "Oh, dear."

She went to sit down on the ground beside the chair I was sitting in. She grasped one of my hands into her own and held it tightly. I could tell she was extremely worried and dizzied by the turn of events. I let a touch of magic fall toward her by way of our joined hands. She looked up in surprise.

I smiled sadly, "Calm down, hon." I turned to look at the pacing godfather. "Did Harry say when he'd visit again?"

"He hasn't visited in a long while," Sirius replied, looking up with perplexed eyes. "There is a girl he has been sending. She has short, spiky neon green hair and a lot of metal on her face. Molly, I think her name was."

"Molly," I stated, nodding. "When will she visit again?"

"Um, what's today?" he asked, looking thoughtful.

"Monday," I replied, looking expectant.

"Then she should be here early in a couple of days," he replied.

"Wow, how quaint," I stated before covering my mouth and racing out of the room and outside where I stopped at a nearby tree and starting getting sick once more.

I felt them both follow and go onto either side of me and shield me from view as I finished and shivered as cold sweat broke out on my forehead and slid down itchy. Sirius crouched down beside me and pulled me against him as he brushed my hair out of my face and looked worriedly down at me. He then looked at Hermione.

"This isn't good, is it?" he asked, terrified.

Hermione breathed heavily, "If Harry continues to be constantly sick and never keeps hydrated… yes, he could die."

Sirius's intake of breath was sharp as hell and I felt his grip on me tighten, "If it was Dumbledore, I don't think I would be able to take the spell off. I'm not powerful enough."

"Together, you are," I breathed, feeling the light-headed feeling increase dramatically. "Teach Hermione the theory and idea of the spell and the counter curse. She could do it. I know she could."

It was a couple of hours later that I had been put in the bedroom Sirius occupied on the Shack's second floor. I was told to strip the jacket, sweater, and boots and shoved into the bed by a worried twosome. The feeling of boredom filled me as I sat up and placed my feet on the floor and eyed the room lightly.

I heard them on the floor below. Sirius seemed to be pacing and lecturing Hermione on the spell work. I could hear her asking questions and discussing some disconcerting details with him. I was nervous. I wasn't actually sure that together they could do it. I wasn't sure I'd still be alive if me being sick constantly continued. Insert grim set of expression.

I lied back in the bed and lifted my arm up to look at the beaded bracelet I had grabbed along with the Marauder's Map. I tugged it off my wrist and closed my eyes in concentration. I felt that bracelet leave my hand after a couple of seconds. I opened my eyes and concentrated on making that same bracelet swirl in the air above me.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione's voice asked from the doorway.

I looked up in surprise, the bracelet landing on my chest, as I greeted, "Hello."

"You're supposed to be resting," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I am," I replied with a slight upturn of my lips.

"Liar," she hissed as she came over to me and sat down beside me. "Sirius and I are ready to try the spell."

"Have you practiced it?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, it worked," she stated with a small sheepish smile.

"What did you tell him that you wanted him to forget?" I asked, smiling mischievously.

"Never you mind," she stated with a roll of her eyes and a sigh of exasperation.

"Oh, you told him one of those things," I laughed and followed her out of the room slowly.

"Harry, we're going to try this and hope it works," Sirius placated as Hermione and I took the last couple of steps to the first floor.

Hermione and him stood side by side and the next thing I know was that I was lying on the floor with the memory of having both their wands pointed at me. One on either side and I found it to be kind of amusing until I remembered exactly what happened. Oh… Uncle Moony… he was definitely in trouble.

"It was definitely Dumbledore," I breathed tiredly, sitting up.

"It worked?" Hermione asked with excitement.

"Never had any doubt it wouldn't," I breathed as I laid back down, feeling dazed.

"Stop trying to lie, Harry," Sirius stated as he went to sit on the ground beside me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Your father couldn't lie nor can your adoptive one and it seems you inherited the lack of skill from both."

"Why thank you, godfather," I stated with a bemused tone. "Your opinions are utterly comforting to hear."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was your godfather," he apologized softly, his grip on my shoulder growing tight. "I didn't want to upset you, Adam, or Harry."

"It's not appreciated, but I forgive you," I stated tiredly as I rubbed my eyes before yawning. "I can, however, understand where you are coming from." A very loud growl rose from my stomach.

"Sounds like lunchtime to me," Hermione stated with an amused smile as she looked down at me.

"Let me assist in this complication," I chuckled as I leaned against Sirius after sitting up. "Sparky?"

The house elf appeared instantly and bounced around excitedly at the idea of helping. I couldn't resist the beaming smile I greeted him with. I patted the elf on the head while giving him a set of instructions. He disappeared.

We ate the food that Sparky brought immediately. Sirius kept quiet, watching me out of the corner of his eyes while Hermione glanced at me for a few moments each few minutes to note something or other. I kept thinking of how I could help Uncle Moony, but nothing came to mind.

"Harry, we should get back to the school," Hermione stated finally after she wiped her hands on her jeans before getting to her feet.

The dishes we were circled around vanished while I replied, "That may be best."

"Harry, stay away from Dumbledore," Sirius stated with a small, firm voice.

"I'll try, but he is the Headmaster and he has the authority to call me in for talks," I replied with a tired voice.

I got to my feet and Sirius followed my lead. He then pulled me into a loose hug before walking Hermione and I out of the shack. The two of us waved him off and hurried back toward the school and through another secret passage that happened to not be cut off by natural means.

"Harry, we're going to be caught," Hermione whispered as we finally stepped onto the cool stone floor of the castle and looked around for people.

"Let's just head to the hospital wing," I replied before tugging her in its direction. "That way we will have not lied outright to McGonagall. She'd nab us on that immediately once she finds out."

We found our way to the hospital wing and were in and out within a few minutes. The nurse told Hermione to make sure I ate something and had plenty of liquids, but besides that, that I was perfectly fine. We exited just as classes ended and people headed to their last class for the day.

"Come on, let's just go back to the tower," Hermione whispered as she looped her arm with mine and tugged me along.

A lot of students did a double take when they saw the both of us. We did stick out like a sore thumb, to be honest. Though it was a quick walk to the tower before she and I were back in my dorm room.

------

The next few weeks passed by and I realized a few things. Hermione had enough of Divination and walked out, Ron was still in a fit, Blaise got his scarf back, and Remus also was obliviated to where he could not recall what happened that same day and the talks that he and I had about Sirius's innocence.

The time for finals came around and I sat in the library studying. The others were off doing other things during this time. I hid in an empty part of the library where one table was crammed in the shadows of two tall bookcases. I looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuri asked as she sat down next to me, hugging a bundle of books to her.

"I'm thinking about thinking," I replied with an absent gesturing wave of my hand as I peered at my essay closely.

"That sounds productive," she stated with a small laugh.

I snorted with amusement as I glanced at her for a moment. "It really isn't."

"I said _it sounded_ productive," she stated matter-of-factly, "I never said _it was_ productive."

I looked at her with sparkling eyes and a queer smile. "You know, I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

She smiled brightly, "That's the point."

I let out an amused laugh, "You're mean."

"And don't you forget it," she giggled as she started settling her books on the table and retrieving paper and pen from her bag. She paused to look over at me before sighing. "I've always wondered a few things about you, Harry."

"Oh?" I looked up at her with a raised brow.

"You seem to know more than you let on," she stated quietly as she looked down at the parchment before her. "And you have a power greater than you let on."

"That's all?"

"No," she laughed with a sidelong glance at me. "I wanted to know why you never look anyone in the eyes. I know you have with Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, Hermione, and Blaise. They seem to know more about you than the rest of us. What have they seen that we haven't been able to? And why does the room get so cold when you're so very angry?"

"I could tell you, but--"

"Harry, I like collecting information," she stated. "I don't like actually sharing it and well you know it."

"I trust you, Zuri," I laughed with bemusement. "It's just that those questions lead to even more questions that I'd rather have others safe from knowing."

"Harry," she sighed, looking at me with her violet eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"I know," I sighed. "You know what? I'll gather the rest of you together and tell you all. Is that all right?"

"I'm holding you to that, Harry," she stated with a small smile.

-----------

Feeling good about passing most of my prior exams, I headed out to the DADA classroom early Thursday morning to see what Uncle Moony had in store while subtly slipping the Marauder's Map in his pocket as he paced, explaining what he had planned. I nodded, smiling and hoping like hell that my plan wouldn't fall through. He patted his pocket where I slipped it in, smiling back at me. I had slipped a few notes to him that way for the past few weeks.

When the exam came around, Lupin assured me after I finished that I had full marks while Hermione would have to take a lesser average due to her screaming fit of fright after meeting up with her own boggart. She had witnessed our Head of House telling her that she failed everything. We finally were able to calm her down after the fiasco.

"Let's go down to the kitchens, Shriek," I chuckled as Blaise, Neville, her, and I left the exam with Ron trailing behind. "We can ask my very excitable elfin pal if he can pie you."

"Cake sounds better," she stated with a wry smile that made her look exhausted.

"You know, that does sound better," Blaise chuckled with a grin as he tweaked her nose, making her smile, laugh, and relax a bit more.

"It's too early to eat sweets, isn't it?" Neville asked, looking at the three of us with a frown.

"Yes, but during finals, I think sweets are helpful," I stated with an amused smile.

We narrowly missed catching Fudge's attention as he stood outside the castle in a pinstriped cloak gazing out on the grounds. The group and I hurried down to the kitchens and munched on some left over cake from the feast the night before and then thanked the elves before heading to our next exams.

For Divination, we were called in one at a time. Neville stood beside me and bounced around on the balls of his feet nervously while I kept whistling songs loudly to calm my own tension. Neville was finally called in and I was left alone to do my own bouncing around. Exams tend to make almost everyone fidgety. Finally, he had finished and I was called.

"I'm going to go do this," I announced to Neville who walked out of the Divination classroom pale as snow. "And fail royally." He gave me a lopsided smiled as I brushed past him and entered the room.

The room was warmer than a summer day in Chicago and I felt dizzy at the smell of incense wafting in the air. The Professor sat at a table in the middle of the room with a crystal ball in front of her. I sat down in front of it on my side of the table where a seat was provided and tried to do as she required.

I predicted sullenly that Buckbeak would escape his execution. She found it quite dismal. She sent me on my way.

"_IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT._"

I tripped in surprise and landed on the ground. I swirled around as fast I could and watched with a gaping expression of frightened surprise as she looked to be seizing. I tried to scoot faraway from her as she spoke again.

"_THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT… BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT… WILL SET OUT… TO REJOIN… HIS MASTER…_"

She went still, her head falling to her chest before snapping up again. I looked at her with wide eyes and scooted again. She tried to say something as she looked at me in surprise, but I had gotten to my feet and bolted out of the door. Everyone who stood outside looked at me with surprise and shock as I blazed down the stairs and out of vicinity of this part of the castle.

I knew what the prediction was about, but I hadn't the heart to stop running until I hit something solid and keeled over with it and landing on the padding it provided. I blinked in surprise as I rolled off of it and breathed raggedly.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name has you running?" I heard Remus ask me with a distinctive groan of pain as he sat up beside me.

"Nothing, just in a hurry to get a few things sent by owl," I lied with a tired voice as I sat up and slowly got to my feet. I helped him up once I was standing.

He gave me a quiet disbelieving stare before shrugging and placing an arm about my shoulders and leading me toward the tower. "Have you heard yet?"

"What?" I asked with a curious glance over at him.

"Hagrid lost his last appeal," he replied sadly. "Buckbeak is to be executed at sunset."

"You're not serious?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "They can't do that!"

"Harry, not everything is fair," he sighed tiredly. I forgot it was the full moon tonight and he was looking too peaky for his own good. "You know that."

"I do," I replied sadly and looked at the windows we passed as he led me to the tower quietly now.

"Uncle Moony, go back to your room and rest," I commanded firmly after a few more minutes of walking quietly with him. "You need your rest before tonight."

"Yes, yes, you're right," he conceded with a small amused smile before ruffling my hair affectionately and trailing off back to his rooms.

I turned and made the rest of the way to the tower within a few minutes. I met up with Ron and Hermione sitting together with a letter open between them. She looked up with tear-filled eyes and I nodded sadly.

"He doesn't want us to go down there," she stated with a miserable voice. "I don't think he should be alone until sunset."

"We're not allowed to be outside then," Ron stated clearly, but he was obviously wanting to go and comfort the oaf of a man.

"Not allowed visibly," I stated with a chuckle. "Invisibly, yes."

I hurried upstairs after nodding to Hermione who I just then noticed was in a similar outfit that she wore when I was sick albeit with a Gryffindor scarf instead. Ron had changed into a pair of frayed jeans and a heavy sweater. I changed out of my robes and pulled on dark, baggy blue jeans and a pair of black boots. I threw on a white muscle shirt and pulled on the light, dark blue jacket I had thrown on my bed.

I pulled on my shield bracelet and silver pentagram necklace and then retrieved the invisibility cloak. I slid a couple of knives into different places on my person and tugged on a wristband that I slid another knife under. I slid my wand under the same wristband and hurried downstairs as I let my hair out of its braid.

"Let's go," I stated as I grabbed Hermione by the arm and we hurried out of the common room with Ron chasing after us.

We pulled to a halt as we noticed Malfoy and his two followers were standing and proceeding to joke about the whole event. He was still a heartless git. Hermione didn't seem to appreciate it by the look of steam building.

"Ah, come to see the show?" Malfoy asked cheerfully as he turned and noticed the three of us.

Hermione yanked away from me and stalked forward, wand out, shouting, "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"

She had him backed against a pillar, whimpering as Ron said, "Hermione, no! He's not worth it."

She paused and then lowered her wand before turning away. Malfoy, being an idiot he is and ignoring my expression of _don't you do it_, started laughing. Before either Ron or I could stop her, she spun around and right-hooked him in the nose. Malfoy covered his nose with a grunt of pain and ran away with his two companions.

Hermione looked up with an embarrassed smile, "That felt pretty good."

"That wasn't good, that was brilliant," Ron remarked with a beaming grin.

I rolled my eyes, laughing, "Come on, you two."

------

Hagrid was in total misery when he let us in. He even tried to make tea, but dropped a large jug of milk because his hands were shaking so badly. I went to help Hermione make tea seeing as she might start the dropping business as well when she started crying silently. Ron tried to console Hagrid in our place.

When Hagrid told us Dumbledore would be there for him, Hermione announced, "We'll stay with you too, Hagrid."

"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don't wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway… If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble."

"Oh, my!" Hermione shrieked, making us all turn to look at her in surprise. "It's Scabbers!"

Ron couldn't have looked more dumbfounded. "What are you talking about, Mione?" She hurried over and upturned a jug, making a rat fall right out of it and into Ron's lap. "Scabbers!" He captured the rat into his hands and held the withering animal tightly. "What are you doing here?" He tried to then soothe the rat. "It's okay, Scabbers. No cats. There's nothing here to hurt you."

"They're coming," Hagrid breathed as his gaze fixed on a group of people coming toward the hut. "Yeh gotta go. They mustn't find yeh here… go now…"

I threw the cloak over my shoulder, Hermione stumbled after me while Ron stuffed Scabbers in his pocket, and we went out the backdoor. We hurried out as Hagrid shooed us and hurried up the hill after I threw the cloak about us. Ron paused, trying to get a hold of the frantic rat bastard as Hermione begged us to keep on going. But it was too late.

The axe went down and Hermione whispered, "They did it. Oh, my--they did it!"

"Ron, come on, we need to go," I breathed as he struggled with the rat.

"Ron, please, they'll catch us," Hermione moaned, but her eyes went comically wide and I followed her line of sight. "No."

"Misha, don't you dare!" I hissed as the feline slinked next to Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks! No!" Hermione moaned. "Go away, please!"

But the cats were getting closer---

"Scabbers--NO!"

Scabbers skittered away and Ron flew right from under the cloak and after him. Crookshanks and Misha streaked after the rat. Hermione and I looked at each other and went after them after sliding off the cloak.

He captured the rat and swung a free hand around him, deflecting over attacks from the two felines. Hermione furiously urged Ron to return under the cloak so we could leave, but she paused the same time I did. Something bounded toward Ron, quiet as a breeze--an enormous jet black canine with pale eyes.

"_Sasha, no_!" I choked as I tried to do anything that might stop him, but it was too late.

He had grabbed Ron by the leg and started dragging him toward the Whooping Willow and disappeared. A crack echoed in the air and I felt my throat seize with something stuck in it. Hermione looked at me and I tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"What the hell is he doing?" Hermione exclaimed with fury after a few moments of silent shock.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered before glancing at her. "I'm not going near the willow. You?"

"We have a better way, but that would be the fastest," she growled. "The other way, methinks."

We changed and streaked into the forest and within several minutes, we made it to the shack and entered it hurriedly. She bolted upstairs and I followed close behind. We entered an unused room and paused at the sight of a extremely pale Ron.

"Harry, it's a trap--" he moaned through gritted teeth midst his pain.

"What--"

"_He's the dog… he's an Animagus…"_

He stared over my shoulder and I turned around with a snarl. The door snapped close and Sirius stood in the shadows with a maniacal look gleaming in his eyes. Hermione moved behind me, checking Ron's leg with a wry smile that didn't disguise her furious eyes.

"Harry, I--" Sirius began, but stumbled back and grunted when my fist collided with his face.

"You idiot!" I yelled. "You moron! What does _stay put _mean in that thick head of yours?"

"What's he talking about?" Ron asked Hermione in worry.

Sirius looked over at him and said, "Lie down. You will damage that leg even more if you don't keep still."

"What's going on?" Ron asked with a hiss of fury now.

I went to sit down on the edge of the bed Ron laid on and put my head in my hands. "I'm going to have a stroke before I turn even fourteen!"

"Don't exaggerate, Harry," Sirius growled, "it's unbecoming."

I jumped to my feet and stalked toward him, poking him in the chest. "You want to know what's unbecoming, dear godfather? Me ripping your heart out and using it as a table setting. Now that's unbecoming!"

"_Harry_, be nice, now," Hermione reprimanded as Ron glanced back and forth with confusion.

There then sounded muffled footsteps below and I looked at Sirius and then at the door. "Now what?"

We all jumped when Ron started shouting, "WE'RE UP HERE! SIRIUS BLACK--HURRY!"

I gripped my wand and pointed it at the door, pulling Sirius behind me for good measure. Ron yelped as Hermione gave his broken leg a good whack. Then she went to stand beside me with her wand out as well.

Sirius shrunk down to the side and kept a hold of my arm, tightly. He knew he couldn't defend himself as a wizard and a full wizard would demolish him. He was afraid for us though. I could tell it from a quick glance down at him as he scrambled to get Ron's wand that he had had in his hand before dropping it when I punched him.

Lupin burst into the room, took in his surroundings before shouting, "_Expelliarmus_!"

He then stepped over, holding our wands now, and looked down on Sirius with a wary smile. "Finally, the flesh reflects your madness within."

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Remus helped the other up off the ground and embraced him in a brotherly hug.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Ron bellowed with angry confusion.

Notes:

Okay, hi.

Did you enjoy this much? Sorry that this chapter is rushed sounding; I didn't know how not to rush into it. It just wouldn't flow right.

The obliviation spell: I figured with a spell like that against the Dresden World magic with soul-gazes and such that the magic would react badly. If you're concentrating on erasing one thing, the person's mind would block it, but for the magic that does get through and erases the memories, the body does the only thing it knows how to do when something bad inward is attacking it. The person then gets very sick, but knows out of a sense that someone has tampered with them because the memory they tried to replace the other with didn't record at all. Does that make sense?

I can't explain the idea very well. It's too complicated, but once I do have a decent explanation, I'll tell you. For that one reviewer, I'm still writing second year. I meant to have it done, but it's beginning to get a bit complicated, but do not worry, I'll finish it soon enough. But I'll be putting the years into separate files on this site for your guy's sake. Oh, and quotes from movie and book. If you do not what movie and book in the HP series, you're seriously deranged... or so I think for cynical purposes. Lo siento.

Poor Ron. He has no clue whatsoever. Oh well.

I have to go now. I should be done soon with the last two chapters... I'm concentrating on them with a fury so pure that I do really need to finish them.

Update soon. And please, COMMENTS!


	18. Chapter 18

"Well the thing is, Ron," Hermione began, but paused with a wry smile when I looked at her with a crooked and tired grin.

"Sirius is innocent," I stated plainly with a small chuckle.

"Oh, really?" Ron replied with empty humor.

"Mr. Weasley, please calm down," Remus chuckled with a teacher-esque voice. "He is innocent. He was framed."

"By who?" Ron asked with suspicion. He knew the story very well.

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius exclaimed with an overly dramatic tone while eyeing the frantic rodent Ron clutched. "He's in this room."

"That's not possible," Ron contradicted. "He's dead. You killed him, remember?"

"Uh, no, Ron, he's in your hands," I snorted with a side-long glance over at him.

"What?" he asked with surprise. "Scabbers? But he's just a rat."

"He's an animagus, Ron," Hermione corrected with annoyance.

"But that's not possible," he argued, anger sparking into his eyes.

"Yes, it is," I growled with annoyance.

Ron just looked at me with ridicule.

"Uncle Moony, I think you may need to explain this to the carrot-top here," I hissed with irritation as I got to my feet after sitting and trying to explain things rationally. "Or he'll have a stretched neck when I'm through."

Lupin smiled and patted my back when I walked passed him. Sirius and Lupin began telling their story. Hermione tended to Ron's leg like one would tend to an ill person. I paused to stand next to her, listening to the story and wondering when we could get on with the proceedings.

Then the door blasted open, revealing Snape in all his glory.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he growled, gathering the wands that Lupin and Sirius held. He stepped forward with menace. "Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." He turned to Lupin. "I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend enter the castle and now here's the proof."

Sirius barked, "Brilliant, Snape. Once again you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Snape raised his wand toward Sirius. "Give me a reason. I beg you."

Lupin jumped in, "Severus, don't be a fool…"

"He can't help it," Sirius chuckled darkly. "It's habit now."

"Sirius, be quiet!"

"Be quiet yourself, Remus!"

Snape chuckled, "Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple."

I had to admit at that moment, the bat of a man had a point. I started to slip a knife out of my wristband and I flicked it open to the side, wincing at the sharp noise it made. Though none of the adults paid any attention, Ron and Hermione glanced at the knife with widened eyes.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?" Sirius snapped with frustration.

Snape jabbed the wand he held to Sirius's throat, "I could do it, you know. But why deny the Dementors? They're longing to see you." Sirius trembled, making me raise the knife and pulling my resolve tightly together. "So I detect a flicker of fear? Ah, yes. The Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

"_FORZARE_!" I yelled, shooting a blast of energy at Snape, using my knife as the conduit.

The energy flung him into the wall. The resounding thud he made when he hit made us all flinch. Hermione let out a loud shriek before racing over to the man's body and checking his vitals. Then she looked up at me and nodded.

"Is he dead?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Obviously, not," I chuckled. "Otherwise 'Mione would be shrilling herself silly."

"I bloody would not," she retorted.

"Yes you would," I laughed.

"Not."

"Would."

"Not."

"Would."

"No--"  
"Children, please, let's not waste time with silly arguments," Lupin stated lightly, but the rumble in the tone of his voice made both Hermione and I pause to look up at him.  
We then both looked at each other and then back at him before replying sheepishly, "Yes, Uncle Moony."

"Enough of this," Lupin suddenly growled after a moment. "There's only one way to prove that we're telling the truth. Ron, please, give me the rat."

"What are you going to do with him?" Ron asked tensely.

"We're going to force him to show his true self," Sirius growled as he gripped his wand and watched with anticipation.

Ron, after a moment of hesitation, handed the struggling rat to Lupin. Hermione stepped back. After a moment of pause, she grabbed me by the collar and yanked me back as well.

"Ready, mate?" Lupin asked.

"Together?" Sirius asked quietly, pausing to look at Lupin.

The werewolf nodded. "On the count of three. One--THREE!"

A spark of blue-white light came from both wands and hit the rat. It forced the rat to mutate back into human form. It was like a slow film taking place, showing each transformation from rat to man. If the situation hadn't been so serious, I would have loved to study it more excitedly than before.

The man had huge front teeth and he was balding due to high stress. His teeth were also an appalling shade of yellow. So appalling, in fact, that I had a moment of distraction, hoping to brush my teeth soon, but my mind didn't dwell for very long. His clothes were mangy and filthy.

He let a wide smile fill his expression as he looked up at the two men. "Remus… Sirius… my old friends…" He tried to dart between them for the door, but they shoved him back. He eyes landed on me. "Harry, you look so much like your parents… Lily and James…"

"_How dare you!_" Sirius snarled angrily, hauling the squat man by the collar and thrusting him away from me. "_How dare you speak of Lily and James in front of him!_"

"You sold out Lily and James to Voldemort, didn't you?" Lupin snarled, eyes flashing a harsher shade of amber than I've ever seen.

"What would you have done?" he asked, turning to Sirius.

"I would have died rather than betray them!"

"Shall we kill him together?" Sirius asked, looking to Lupin for confirmation.

"I would think it only appropriate," Lupin replied as Pettigrew groveled on his knees to Ron, asking for protection.

Ron scooted away with horror and gagged, "I let you sleep on _my bed_!"

Pettigrew turned to Hermione, "Sweet, clever girl…"

She let out a warning hiss as her teeth elongated and her eyes turned to a brighter brown. She made a swiping motion with her normal hand. Pettigrew then turned to me, his eyes watering in terror. I avoided his eyes.

"Your father wouldn't have let them kill me," he whimpered faintly as the two men hauled him away from me.

They were just pointing their wands when I hurried in front of Pettigrew and breathed, "Stop, please."

Sirius looked at me with a frown, "Harry, he's the reason why you have no parents."

"He's also one of the reasons I came to live in Illinois," I stated, feeling odd. "And besides, my father wouldn't like if two of his best friends became killers themselves because of the rodent. Let's hand him to the proper authorities."

"You'll be free, Sirius," Hermione supplied stepping into both men's view. "Then you could have Christmas with Harry all you want."

"Very well," Lupin stated with a rather cheery tone. I didn't even want to ask what his grin meant.

It was a few minutes that we started heading through the tunnel. We tried hard at not laughing when Sirius floated Snape about, bonking him into every wall and crevice he could manage. Ron growled when I accidentally made an unbalanced decision, resulting into him bonking into the wall with the broken leg. Sirius looked up at his growl with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about the bite, I reckon that twinges a bit," he chuckled sheepishly.

"A bit?" Ron snapped incredulously. "A bit? You almost tore my leg off!"

"I was going for the rat," Sirius replied with amusement. "Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent. The tail I could live with." He winced. "But the fleas? They're murder."

We stepped out of the tunnel and out into the well lit night. It was at that moment that we all paused, looking at Lupin when he let out a sharp breath. Our eyes widened as one and we all stepped back. Sirius tried to talk him out of a rage, but Lupin flung him aside.

"Dear God," I whispered as I tried to not go into shock at probably the last thing I would ever see. Hermione yanked the both of us away as quickly as possible, but not before Pettigrew transformed back into a rat and disappeared into the night. Though our attention didn't last long on the rat as we noticed the very large werewolf in front of us.

Ron whimpered, "Nice doggie… nice doggie…"

"He's not a doggie, dumbass," I hissed as I fiddled with my silver pentacle. "He's a loup-garou."

"Professor?" Hermione pleaded as she stepped forward from our huddled group. "Professor?"

"Shriek, don't!" I hissed angrily. "He's not himself!"

"Professor?" she whispered, standing close enough for him to rip her apart.

Eyes of liquid amber looked up at her and then Lupin lifted his head to the moon and howled. Hermione let out a harsh breath as she hurriedly backed away and grasped my arm. I looked wide-eyed at Moony and tried to believe the best of the situation. We three all jumped when Snape appeared in front of us, trying to block the wolf from us. Brave twat.

The werewolf knocked Snape to the ground, resulting Snape to knock the three of us behind him to the ground. Hermione went to shield him as Moony went to swipe at Snape. My slow movement prevented me from stopping the crazy girl.

"What the--" Ron breathed as we saw Sirius's animagus form throw himself at Lupin and tried to distract him from us.

"Sasha," I breathed, terrified for my godfather.

I stepped forward, but Snape pushed me back. "You're going to get yourself killed."

I flashed him a snarling smile. "Good."

"CALIBAN!" Hermione screamed after me as I took off after I saw Lupin smack Sirius into the tall grass before disappearing into the forest after a long howl echoed through the air.

I found Sirius, turned back to human, at the shore of the lake's far side and holding his head and moaning. I felt a rush of cold sweeping all around me and inside of me. I put two and two together and immediately went to Sirius's side.

There were what looked like hundreds of dementors swirling about in the air. One leaned over Sirius before drawing back at my entrance. It gave me a moment of surprise, but then I set my mind to the job.

"Something happy, something happy, something happy," I kept repeating to myself, praying, swearing, doing whatever to remember something great.

Okay, panicking in a situation is completely normal. It's better than normal. It assures you that you're normal.

Great, I'm normal.

But the fact that I was bringing up everything happy situation in my childhood and combining it all while yelling, "_Expecto patronum_," didn't do much. You think it would, but it didn't.

I tried to remember my happy thoughts as I threw the spell out over and over again. I didn't even make a huge dent in the group of dementors. More like a ripple. They knew I was too tired, sore, and drained to perform the spell perfectly. They knew they could wait it out. I let out a yell when I couldn't force myself to perform the charm anymore. Couldn't muster enough magic to use for the spell anymore.

So I yelled.

Normally, that might surprise the opponent, giving you enough time to do something or plan something. Though that wasn't the case. I didn't have the energy to do anything.

I fell to my knees. I practically dripped downward. I was so tired.

A bright light suddenly blinded me as one dementor started to lower its hood, showing a horrifically scabby face that put all mummy movie faces to shame. Actually, come to think of it, it was worse than any kind of cosmetician could create. It scared me. I could tell that I had moments and could only imagine the ass-kicking that Harry would deliver in the aftermath of this development. My death.

My soul's death, to be precise.

As my sight blurred the dementor suddenly disappeared and I found myself looking at the large stag that stood upon the lake. It was silver, glistening, beautiful. It was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen in my life at that moment.

The dementors started to disappear, one by one. When I noticed that they all disappeared, the stag pranced down somewhere further where one person stood.

What looked like my father, but not my father. I didn't know. I was past caring at that point due to the blur in my mind. I was passing out.

I leaned over Sirius's body protectively as my vision blurred. I was still awake when I went completely limp. My eyes closed, all went black.

----

My eyes shot open and I sat up. I looked around hurriedly and noticed Hermione staring at the door. "What's going on?"

"Harry, they won't believe a word I've told them," she cried, turning to look at me with eyes brimming with frustrated tears. "I don't know where they've taken him!"

"They won't believe the tales of three thirteen year olds," Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly as he entered the room.

"Imagine if we had said _rape_," I muttered harshly, getting out of my normal bed that I always had in the hospital wing. "Bet _that _would have got their attention."

She grumbled darkly, "Bet you even more that they'd shrug that off all nice and quick, too."

"Professor, he's innocent," I said, turning my attention back to the old man.

"He is, Professor," Ron moaned, his leg still broken from the looks of things. Although I could've been wrong. "Peter Pettigrew was my rat, Scabbers."

"Scabbers?"

"Yes, my godfather is innocent!" I growled, annoyed now. "We don't have time for tea and cakes. We've got to save him."

"Mysterious thing, time," Dumbledore sighed as he walked to the door. "Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the dark tower. You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen, and you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it, methinks." He paused for a moment at the door. "Oh, by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck." He exited.

I let out a harsh breath and tears pricked my eyes just as Ron asked, "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Hermione," I pleaded, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she breathed, harshly ducking her head as she encircled a necklace about the both of us. Then she turned the knob back three times. She looked up at me for the last moment before we traveled, "Forgive me."

I nodded and closed my eyes, muttering a harsh prayer.

Execution, here I come.

Notes:

Um. Hi.

Execution comment... sorry, I think those of the Dresden File clan will understand what Cal's saying, but the comment... dear readers, there are strict rules of magic in Dresden-verse and time traveling is a no-no. I don't know if that'd really end up on cut-heads-off-tory, but I suppose it is. And young Cal is in the proceeding of 'Doom of Damocles'. This is where he is under probation. If he breaks a rule and gets caught, he will immediately be executed... in the second to last book out currently of the Dresden-verse, Harry is training Molly. She's under the same thing currently. If she breaks the rules, both her and Harry die.

If you need more info... Wikipedia has a great detailed explanation of certain things. Just look up The Dresden Files--not the show--or Harry Dresden. I'm pretty sure it was explained. Trust me when I say it may make more sense to you if you read that than my explanations... hehehe...

I've got quotes from book and movie. Afraid I couldn't write anything longer. I've been busy with my psych class. Oh, and yeah. I couldn't write this chapter... it took me forever and I think it could be better. I was getting frustrated so this is my update. The next chapter should be out sooner than what I've been outing these other chapters... hopefully. I might even have fixed this one so you might to check just in case I forget to tell you that I changed things in my next update... Comments, please.

And thanks to those that commented. You guys rock!


	19. Chapter 19

When I opened my eyes, I let out a harsh, nervous breath as Hermione took the necklace off the both of us and returned it upon herself and hid it beneath her jacket. She pulled me out of the empty hospital wing and we hurried out of the castle and into the forest near Hagrid's hut. I paused to look around for any signs of Morgan even though I knew from the last we talked that he would be in boot camp training.

But I couldn't really be blamed.

Hermione noticed and rolled her eyes, "Harry, it'll be okay."

"Not if I get caught."

"Harry, you were a victim."

"What do you mean?"

"I took you without your consent. Therefore, victim."

"Oh, yeah." I paused. "But Shriek--"

"Harry, you would have never gone willingly to the past just to save your godfather," she stated fiercely, her eyes a golden brown that glinted. "I took you with me without argument because I know you wouldn't do it unless I or someone put you in a situation where you could. I gave you this chance, please don't mess it up."

"I cannot forgive you for this," I said, looking at the ground.

"I know, but at least you'll save your godfather," she murmured gently in reply as she kept a careful distance between us.

"You knew this might happen!" I growled sorrowfully, looking at her with dark eyes. "You knew it might come to this."

I looked back to the ground and tried to control my breathing.

"Now he gets it?" she asked as she looked up at the sky with an exasperated expression. "Someone had to think these scenarios through. So do you know who else we're supposed to save?"

"Hermione, thorn in my ass," I sighed patiently, mocking her with my sparkling eyes of sudden amusement. I could be angry with her later. Now wasn't the time. "You're the smartest in our year, but you sure are slow when school work isn't--OW!" She socked me in the arm.

"I remember now, thank you!" she hissed as we watched as our past selves through the hut's single side window. "We're going have to wait until the Minister and the Headmaster arrives to abduct Buckbeak."

"No kidding."

"Would you please stop antagonizing me?"

"Will you please relax?"

"How can I relax when you keep annoying me?"

"Twat."

"Shut up, the Headmaster and Fudge are knocking on the door while we run out the back."

"We race up the hill over there," I told her, gesturing toward the past threesome who were invisible at that moment.

"Come on," she whispered, crouching down and creeping over to Buckbeak.

I followed, and bowed to the hippogriff with a hesitant glance at Hermione who did the same. Buckbeak bowed his head and let out a heaving sigh of boredom. Hermione went to unlatched the leash tied to a nearby pole. I knelt beside the big creature and urged it to stand.

Hermione called behind me, "Come on, Buckbeak. Here's a ferret."

Buckbeak extended his neck and caught the flying rodent in his beak a bare inch over my head. I got to my feet and followed behind Buckbeak as he followed Hermione as she carried three ferret bodies in one arm. By the time we got into the forest, the group inside Hagrid's hut stepped out to find that Buckbeak was missing. We were too faraway to hear what they were saying, but it seemed that Hagrid was misty eyed with happiness and Dumbledore smiled, almost knowingly.

Hermione and I took to a cluster of trees away from the Whomping Willow. Buckbeak settled next to me and I stroked the mane of feathers lightly as we waited. By nightfall, Buckbeak was snapping at the bats that flew past, enjoying himself.

"At least someone is enjoying themselves," Hermione muttered as she looked on as the large magical did so.

"We can only envy," I replied with a smile. "I thought I saw someone earlier when I went after Sirius."

"Oh?"

"Yes, someone cast that spell to drive the dementors away. I thought I saw someone similar to my father, but it couldn't be him. I mean, he's dead. Though I really did see someone who resembled him."

"Harry, whoever it was had to be a very powerful wizard."

"I know."

"Oh, look, there we are."

We got to our feet and watched as Lupin started changing. It really was a cool sight now that I think of it. We circled around the tree and saw Lupin go after Sasha and smacked him aside. He went for another swipe, but Hermione let out a fierce howl.

"What are you doing?" I growled, grabbing her and shaking her roughly.

"Saving his life!"

"Thank you," I growled and then noticed a startling disturbance in the force. "Great, Shriek, now he's coming for us!"

"Yeah," she gulped. "Didn't think about that… run!"

We both turned tail and ran into the woods. Mid jumps over a large rotting log and we both transformed into our animagus forms. I took off one way, she another. Lupin caught up with me.

I turned and reared up and took a sharp swipe to his muzzle. Hermione appeared and grabbed him by upper arm and yanked. She let go and he backed away from the both of us, just in time for Buckbeak to appear and rear back to give the loup-garou his two cents. We both changed back as soon as the werewolf turned and ran off into the forest.

"Sorry, Uncle Remy," she muttered softly.

"He really isn't going to let us hear the end of it," I chuckled as I grabbed her and we raced to the place where Sirius and I ended up with dementors swirling around.

"Harry, nobody is coming and nobody is here but us," Hermione said after we watched the scene play out and with me swearing that someone will show up. "You're both dying."

I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped forward and I pointed my wand. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

A sharp white light came out the end of the wand and a stag appeared to charge away the dementors, driving them away. I watched with fascination. I couldn't believe my eyes. I did a patronus. I made a stag.

By the time the dementors left, Hermione tugged me away and we hurried toward Buckbeak. We waited for a couple of minutes before getting on Buckbeak and flying to the tower in which Sirius was held.

Landing, I walked to the door and slammed my magic against the locking spell and disabled it. The stone demolished a bit, the door swung open. I hurried in and pulled Sirius to his feet and we got on Buckbeak and flew away just as footsteps were heard coming. We landed in an unused courtyard.

"I'm indebted to you both," Sirius chuckled as he let go of Hermione's hand and pulled me closer to him in a one-armed hug.

"Tell me about it," she giggled, twirling about in victory. Purely running on adrenaline now.

"Perhaps later," he chuckled as his eyes sparkled at her behavior. "Harry, you will do your parents quite proud. I know this."

"Thank you," I muttered, feeling utterly awkward now. "I'm sorry we lost Pettigrew."

"You didn't mean to do it on purpose, I know," Sirius laughed as he placed both hands on my face in a fatherly sort of manner that made me even more awkward. "Your copy of _The Shining _is in the Shack."

"No, just go retrieve your stuff and return it next we meet," I chuckled nervously. "You can always come and visit in Chicago. I bet we could hide you efficiently. You could--"

"Harry, you know I can't do that," he replied with a warm, albeit sad smile. "I'm very proud of you."

He let go of me and strode to Buckbeak and saddled onto the big creature. Buckbeak reared and then went sweeping into the air. It was a sight.

_Freedom_.

Hermione and I made it just in time to enter the hospital wing. Ron worried about it, but Hermione and I wouldn't talk about it. Her and my eyes agreed on it when they locked.

----

By the end of the school year, I had explained to my entire group of friends exactly what I was and shared a soul gaze. Zuri still hadn't talked to me since then. It bothered me that she didn't take to the idea like a fish out of the water. But hey, who was I to judge?

Snape had let Lupin's secret out and now the entire school was buzzing about our own loup-garou who had earlier explained to me that he was leaving and that he would definitely send mail. I threatened him to do so. He conceded. He also gave me the Marauder's Map back.

Malfoy and I had been down in the chambers a couple of times now and he kept silent through our work of cleaning the place up. We had cleaned the entrance and had managed to sort through the cave in with a large enough hole to climb through without difficulty. He complained as we made progress.

I had hopes of roughing the boy up yet.

On the train ride home, I meditated. The past year was fantastic. Even more fantastic when I heard the fireworks go off along with several other big bangs.

The twins appeared several seconds later with green hair and orange, black sooty skin. Blaise continued to spare an amused glance at me to which I shared. Later we gave each other congrats on a job well done.

Did I mention that Gryffindor won the house cup? Also, Sirius got a mini-owl for Ron since the rat could no longer follow through with pet requirements? Oh, and of course, the rest of the group had finished their animagus training? Oh, and that I never let on that I remembered anything before Dumbledore's obliviation which I refused to tell Harry because I knew the man would have gone after the Headmaster?

Yeah, I'm still questioning on how to go through with that difficult conversation. I don't want Harry to kill him, but I do want to witness some justice. Choices, choices.

The train pulled to a halt and I heard a piercing chorus of howls greeting me as I stepped off the train with my group behind me. Tee-John and Adam howled as Uncle Thomas and Harry stood to the side with broad smiles.

"Party at my house, dude," Tee-John called as he and Adam rushed to greet me with hugs of plenty poundings on the back. I noticed Hermione's parents standing next to mine along with Jenci and Zuri's.

We of the muggle-world persuasion parted from those of pureblooded persuasion and greeted our families which seemed to get on with each other very well. Though I already knew that. They just seemed to love talking to each other.

"Is that her?" Tee-John asked as he pulled me to the side and pointed to Zuri.

"Yes, now will you be quiet?"

"Hell, no!"

Adam tugged him to the side and they both made howling sounds which Zuri and Jenci joined in, laughing. I shrugged and joined as well.

It's good to be back.

_**Note:**_

I found the person that actually looks like who I imagined Zuri to look like, scarily enough. Zuri: Samaire Armstrong.

I hope you like this finishing touch.

And the extra chapters following!

Thanks for the adds and comments! You guys are great!


	20. Chapter 20

I walked into the gym with a slight smile as I accompanied the girl that I had my arm around to join the game that was about to be started. The girl, Natasha Summers, a five-foot-three, dark featured, athletic girl that was heavily into gymnastics and had been a pal since I first moved to America, laughed musically as we walked to meet up with the guys. Mike raced over to the girl and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, thank goodness," he laughed and kissed the girl on the lips before setting her down, letting her sway in a daze of glittering happiness.

"Oh, you," she laughed and hit him lightly on the arm as I shook my head and laughed at the display between the couple.

"Where's Adam?" Stephen asked as he joined the group and leaned down to kiss his cousin, Natasha, on the cheek.

"He's about," Natasha answered before I could.

"Meaning what? He's six feet under?" Sevan asked as he slung an arm about my shoulder and dragged me along as we went to meet up with the others.

"Meaning he's busy," I stated shortly as I knocked the basketball from his arm and from there, we started playing basketball.

--

"My back hurts," I whined as I rubbed my back gently as we exited the gym.

"I'm sorry, Cal," Mike snickered as he kept his arm about Natasha's shoulders. "I didn't mean to hurt you that much."

"Sure," I sneered mockingly as Stephen and Sevan snickered behind us.

During the game, we started getting a bit rougher with one another. It usually always evolves to that in a game between guys. Except, this time, I was the one being thrown into the bleachers. Talk about having your back killed. Insert roll of eyes and grimace.

"Hey guys," Tee-John called as he caught up with us as we entered a local pizza parlor. "How was the game?"

"We won," Sevan laughed as Stephen and him went to order a large pizza for us. Nataha joined them, intending to buy just a salad for herself.

We slipped into a large booth and waited for the others to join us. Chloe showed up with Tanya White, a pretty brunette that wore glasses over her gorgeous fiery blue eyes. Both girls wore tight jeans and Easter colored shirts. Adam followed them with a smile as he and the two girls pulled up seats to sit with us.

"Are you hurt?" Adam asked as I grimaced when I leaned forward to grab a slice of pizza when it arrived. Natasha looked at me with a soft smile as she devoured her salad.

"I _accidently _slammed him into the bleachers," Mike laughed as he playfully shoved my head to the side.

"_Accidently_?" Adam snorted with disbelief. "I highly doubt _that_."

"He practically shoved me into them," I muttered.

"At least they were closed," Sevan pointed out with a smile. "Else your back would be mangled."

"I doubt it would mangle his back," Stephen inserted with a roll of his eyes. "He probably won't have an easy time leaning over for awhile though."

"At least you don't have to do some of the stuff we do in gymnastics," Natasha stated with a small smile as she looked at me. "Did you see what I did earlier?"

"Oh, that trick?" I replied with a wince, remembering that she slipped up when she went for a landing off the uneven bars. "I was so worried, but you just got up and shook it off like it was nothing."

"Yes, but I could have seriously been injured had I landed any other way," she pointed out with a sad smile. "You're lucky that that's all that happened to you. My tricks could kill me."

I nodded but smiled. "You'd never screw up that much, Tasha. You're made of much harder stuff than that."

"Tell that to the coach," she growled with distaste. "He keeps telling me to let up on pushing, but when has anyone made progress without pushing themselves?"

"Too true, too true," Mike stated and leaned down to peck a kiss to her lips. Then he looked at me. "You need to work on your balance some more, though."

"Tell me about it," I snorted.

"So are we invited to the gym to watch you, Tash?" Stephen asked with an eager smile. He was an avid fan of gymnastics and was rather accomplished with trampoline tricks. His family had a thing for gymnastics supposedly.

"I'll have to ask," she stated with a blush of embarassment. She, like me, hated attention outside of our close-knit group. "The coach only let Caliban in there because Caliban has been working with him to do some of the men's activities. That, and Caliban isn't known for distracting the girls."

"Bull," I snorted. "I distract them a lot more than what you think."

"I've noticed," she giggled. "Connie and Beth have a huge crush on you."

"I wouldn't exactly call that a crush," I replied with irritation. "More of an obsession really."

"What activities?" Stephen asked with a sudden smile.

"I've been doing some floor work, trampoline, and pommel horse," I replied darkly. "The coach thinks I'm something of a joke on all. What he's really teaching me is kickboxing, but the damned man has me doing other things to build up my strength."

"He's just helping you," Natasha stated while covering the growing smile on her face with a hand.

"By criticizing me?"

"I never said he was nice, Caliban," she stated while looking at me with sympathizing eyes.

I flashed her a mischievous smile and looked at Stephen. "You should join us. It's really a lot of fun once you get over the coach's bitchiness."

"I'll try," Stephen snickered.

"Is that what you said you'd be paying for to Harry last year?" Adam suddenly asked with sudden realization.

I nodded, "I've been doing a lot of training. I think Murph's upset about my joining though. She really thought I had talent for aikido, but you've always been better at it. I like kickboxing better though. Also, the gymnastic tricks aren't bad either. They're just a lot of work."

"Have you had an ice bath yet?" Natasha asked with a small smile.

"Coach forced me into one last week because I was so sore that I couldn't move."

"He makes Kim Larson take one just about every week," she stated thoughtfully. "She's worse at pushing it than me. That reminds me, aren't you supposed to be off the greasy food?"

"I plead the fifth," I stated with a wicked smile as I finished my slice of pizza. She gave me a disapproving look before rolling her eyes and grinning at me.

"Did you know that Caliban has to cut his hair?" she suddenly asked with a wicked grin as she winked at me. "Coach says it's got to go."

"Hey, I can help with that!" Chloe stated with a bright smile and I looked darkly at Natasha who twinkled back at me.

"He didn't say it _had_ to go," I stated with a growl as I fingered the black, near waist-length braided hair. "He just said it would be the best thing to do. He never implied that it had to be cut."

"Yes, but it really needs to go," she stated while the others watched with mirth filled expressions. "It's getting in the way when you're doing the exercises."

"It does not," I growled with annoyance and she just smiled.

"I know better than you about these sorts of things," she stated kindly before continuing to finish her salad.

"Looks like you were told," Sevan snickered as I shook my head and nodded to Chloe.

"Ooh," Tanya cooed. "I can't wait to see what you look like with shorter hair!"

--

It was a few hours that after we had played a gig at the local neutral ground of one bar that I headed back to Tee-John's with the rest of the group to spend the night. Chloe and Tanya took the late hour to cut my hair before they left to Tanya's house which was around the block. Adam sat looking at me while I nursed a coke.

"You look very different," he stated as I gazed at a sleeping Mike who was exhausted from today's activities.

"Tell me about it," I growled darkly as I turned to look at my brother with pause. "I feel so different. I feel like something is going to happen."

"Like what?" Tee-John asked as he plopped down on the blue couch that Adam was sitting on. Sevan entered the room with Stephen as the two came back from getting ready for bed.

"I don't know," I sighed and ran a hand through the shorter hair that was extremely messy at the moment. "I think I'll go to bed. No pranks, guys."

"Wasn't in the mood for any," Sevan stated as he ruffled my hair as he passed by and went to his sleeping bag.

"And I'm catching the bus to go to tomorrow morning's sessions, so I'll probably be gone before you all wake up," I stated with a grimace as I went to my sleeping bag.

"Thanks for the 411," Stephen stated as he yawned.

"Night," I said before falling asleep before my head hit the pillow.

---

The bus ride the following morning had me nervous. I hated riding the bus for some strange, unknowable reason. Though I kept to myself and got off quickly once the bus stopped a mile away from the gym that the gymnastic coach worked at. I had on my dark blue sweats, running shoes, and black muscle shirt on with my duffle bag slung over my shoulder. I started walking towards the gym while shooting frantic glances about the area as I hurried.

But I stopped when I noticed something highly amiss. I gaped at the large, exotic bird flying towards me. It landed on a trashcan nearby and stuck out its leg. I untied the letter attached and the bird was soon off. I watched with shock before shaking my head in disbelief and looking at the letter with familiar penmanship. I smiled as I continued walking while opening the letter and reading through it quickly.

My godfather, Sirius, was on the run and hidden in some foreign family estate of his. He explained that if I needed any help, just to send post-owl. He went on to detail that he was currently making a will and talking to goblins in secrecy. I was amazed at his immediate work. Being an outlaw was hard, but Sirius was proving that it was very simple to get things done in the wizarding world. Especially for an innocent convict.

I met up with Natasha, who smiled at the sight of my hair, and we entered the gym together. Time for another long morning of training for the last time for a long while. Insert scowl.

---

"So what's the diagnosis?" Harry asked as I heard him walk out of the apartment and walked to where my legs were visible while I worked under the Blue Beetle.

"This car is going to have to go to the shop, Harry," I stated, while rolling out from underneath the vehicle and looking up at him. "You should have taken it to the shop in the first place. God only knows why you wanted me to do something about it. I don't know the first thing about cars except the basics. That's Adam's game, remember? We may be brothers, but we don't know everything the other knows."

"Damn," he cursed with irritation and then paused as he looked at me again. This time with calculating eyes. "Your hair wasn't like that yesterday. What did you do to it?"

"It wasn't me that did it," I growled with sudden annoyance as I took off the ball cap and ran a hand through the short, spiky mess of hair.

"Who did it?" Harry asked with a similar tone.

"Chloe and Tanya," I stated darkly. "I'm leaving it at that."

Harry rolled his eyes and helped me to my feet. "So what is the diagnosis besides it's leaking."

"I can't figure that out, really, _as I've already told you_," I stated with annoyance. "It's got to be something I can't see..." I paused as I caught sight of something flying in the air. "Oh, look, an owl."

Harry turned and looked up at the bird that was flying toward us. He put out his arm and the bird soon landed on it. I unlatched the letters before Harry and I went into the apartment. That is, after I retrieved Adam's skateboard that I had been using to roll under the Blue Beetle.

I opened the letter after I set the skateboard in the sink, planning on cleaning it after I read the letter, and plopped down on one of the kitchen seats. I scanned the Hogwart's letter quickly and went through the list, but stopped as I read something unfamiliar to the dresscode. Dress robes were wanted this coming year. I hated dress robes. They looked like an ill attempt of a wizarding James Bond. It was more like Jimmy Bong.

"I know that look," Harry stated with a playful smile. "What's got you annoyed now?"

"Dress robes are required this year, apparently," I replied with a very small growl.

"What are dress robes?" he asked with a chuckle.

"They're like _black tie_ robes," I replied with disgust. "They look horrid."

He gave me a very thoughtful look and then laughed, "Then we'll take the _muggle_ route."

"Huh?"

"We'll look for a tux instead," he stated clearly as he snatched the letter from me and started reading it himself.

I went to go clean the skateboard of gasoline. I hurried through cleaning it and drying it off. I placed it in a closet nearby. Harry sat watching me.

"You look a lot more like your father, but there's a definite difference," he stated suddenly.

I paused to look at him with surprise. "I do?"

"Yes, but it only takes a few minutes to realize the differences," he replied with a small smile. "The eye color is instantly noticed, though."

"Let me guess," I laughed, "My cheek bones albeit somewhat prominent and jaw jut down making my face longer than his, my forehead is tall and smooth, my lips pout a bit and aren't as thin, my nose is long but not as long, and my eyes are almond yet a bit bigger. Oh, and let's not forget my very thick hair is pitch black like his, but the fringe falls to my cheekbones and the back is really short and cut appropriately. Though right now, my fringe is sticking straight up and giving me a windswept moment."

Harry gaped at me with surprise.

"Chloe started comparing once the deed was finished," I stated defensively. "Then Uncle Thomas ragged on me."

He snorted and burst into laughter that followed me out of the room as I went to shower and clean the oil smell off of me. I got in and out and went to get some essentials, sweats, and a black band shirt on. This time the band shirt was AFI. I went into the living room and found Harry talking on the phone with the auto company. I smiled lazily as I plopped down on the couch and closed my eyes. It was getting really close to the evening and I was tired from all the running around I had been doing today.

Mouse the mammoth sized dog had put his head on the edge of the couch, touching my arm with his cold wet nose. I moved to pat him on the head as Harry got off the phone and I felt him push me over. I sat up and let him sit down and then laid back onto his lap without care. I was tired. There wasn't much embarassment in anything as far as I would admit. I felt Misha jump onto my chest and curl up and start purring like an engine. I felt a curl of my lips forming into a small, tired smile. Harry ruffled my hair lightly as he sat silently. I fell into a doze and then into a deep sleep after a few minutes.

---------------

(A/N: Read the First Chapter of Fourth Book if you do not remember the dream sequence of Harry's about the Riddle House and Voldemort and the old Muggle.)

--------------

I shot to my feet while holding onto my pain-filled scar on my forehead. I felt like I had taken a red-hot poker and stabbed it through. Harry was on his feet a second after I got to mine and grabbed me before I could do something I might not realize I was doing.

"Caliban, what's wrong?" he asked as he held me at arm's length and studied me with panic, fear, and worry.

"Voldemort," I replied in a low voice. "H-he just killed s-someone."

"Caliban, how...?" he tried to ask, but shook his head instead and pulled me into a loose hug. "We need to tell someone what's going on. You shouldn't be able to see what he's doing."

"I don't know if I can stop it," I stated softly. "This is the third time I've seen something involving him this summer. Do you think that prophecy that my divination teacher told me is true? Wormtail's gone back to Voldemort and helping to return him to power?"

"The future's never really told correctly," Harry replied as he pulled me along with him as he led me to bed. "You just need to let it come and be ready for it. That's all there really is to it. Now you need to get some more sleep. We're leaving tomorrow for England so we can get some early shopping done and then drop you off with Hermione who will then go with you to the Burrow where the Weasleys live."

"What are you going to do?" I asked with a yawn.

I was so tired from the time switch and the constant hours of working and running around. I had gigs with the band at a few local bars and other places and I was constantly trying to read all my essays over and rewrite them to perfection. Then the constant band practices and stuff had me literally sleep walking. I felt like a zombie and this was only in the months of June and July. Now we were making our way into the third week of August.

Talk about being busy.

"I'm going to go talk to Bob about this dreaming business and then I might send Hedwig off to your godfather," he replied with a calming voice.

He was trying to keep me from panicking. Too bad he didn't realize my panicking wouldn't happen until after a decent amount of sleep. And that didn't seem to be a very real thing until it actually happened.

----------

We hurried through the shopping in Diagon Alley the next day. It was interesting to see so many people staring at me with wide eyes as soon as they caught sight of the scar on my forehead. Usually I covered it with powder, but I was too tired to cover it. Though, then again, I hadn't been covering it since the beginning of the summer.

As soon as we put the bags in the room that we were in for the day, we decided to go to dinner and then to bed. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was when I laid back on the bed. Adam laughed as he went to his own bed. Harry just eyed me with a small smile and shook his head.

The next morning, we went into the muggle world and found a big shopping center, what we would usually call a mall, in London. Harry led Adam and I to the clothing shop that specialized in tuxedos. I was just finished being measured when I heard a shriek of excitement that was almost too familiar. Adam, Harry, and I turned to see three people racing over to us.

"Harry!" Hermione called as she and the others slid into the shop and practically pounced on me, hugging me tightly.

They all stepped back to examine me. I looked casually back at them. Hermione, Jenci, and Zuri were smiling widely and were glowing with happiness.

Hermione, I noticed, was wearing her hair in large curls and they fell to her mid-back and were puffy beyond belief. She wore a black, long sleeve shirt that clung to her figure and a dark grey skirt that fell to mid-thigh. Her knee-high, lace-up boots gleamed with shine and made her look very nice. Hermione looked nice and dare I say, very tempting, and I think she knew it.

Jenci wore a pair of khakis with sneakers. His sweater vest was placed over a white dress shirt. He looked like a geeky college student, but the long brown hair was loose and flat. Yet he still pulled off the look.

Zuri, his step-sister and the one girl I liked for a long time, wore her once light brownish hair now dyed to a deep brown that bordered on being black to her chin in a bob fashion and her makeup was conservatively done. She wore a white dress shirt that clung and a midnight blue scarf wrapped about her neck. She wore tight black jeans that looked nice and sneakers of dark blue. She looked nice. Actually, she looked brilliant.

Insert minor drool-age.

Her violet eyes twinkled merrily, "So are you doing what we're doing with the dress robe's ordeal?"

I paused thinking, confused. The comprehension dawned on me. "Oh, yes, yes. I don't like the style those kind have in mind."

"We don't either," Hermione stated with a smile. "When did you cut your hair, Caliban?" She went to refer to me as that so not to confuse Harry or I.

"A couple of days ago," I replied, smiling. "My kickboxing coach advised it. Chloe cut it a bit screwy though. It wasn't supposed to be so short."

"And thank goodness, too," Adam asked. "I won the bet."

"Yes, and my brother placed bets down to see if Chloe wouldn't mess up my hair," I stated with a pointed glare at my brother.

Jenci laughed, "I think it looks just fine, Caliban."

"Yes, it makes you look really nice," Zuri announced sweetly and I grinned at her. She giggled and started whispering with Hermione about something that most definitely involved me.

Not to sound egotistical, of course. I just caught the whisper of my name.

"So are you getting a tux?" I asked as I turned to Jenci.

"Yes, unfortunately," he answered with a grimace. "Do you know if we are supposed to wear ties or bows?"

"I think, perhaps, you can skip either if you want to," Harry stated with a laugh.

It was perhaps an hour later that Jenci and I finished looking for stupid tuxedos. Jenci and I ended up with the regular, old-fashioned black tux, without ties or bows, and paid quickly. Jenci and Zuri's parents, excluding Zuri's real mum, appeared with Hermione's parents and Harry wandered off with them. He told Adam and I to behave as the girls led us all off to the girl's formal side of the place. Something some of us guys had tried to avoid, but couldn't.

"So what are we here for again?" I asked as I looked up at the dress I stood in front of. It was very glittery and scary.

"You're here to give us a yes or no when we need to try these on," Hermione stated darkly.

Apparently, she didn't want to be here either. Zuri didn't look any happier. She shopped happily only in fun and not when required. They'd both rather be in the bookstore next door rather than wasting their time on dress shopping. I would've loved for them to give up, but... we were all required to have formal wear this year. So we all suffered. Except for Adam who was helping them around with a wicked grin. At least someone was enjoying themselves.

Insert rolling eyes.

Hermione looked at a periwinkle cocktail dress and stopped. She looked thoughtful before grabbing her size and putting it over one arm. Zuri's upper lip curled slightly as she grabbed a similar dress, but a deep wine and another in rich pale blue-violet. Adam walked over to Hermione and looked at the one she just grabbed.

"You're going in periwinkle?" he asked with a disbelieving voice.

"I am just trying the dress," she growled with annoyance. "It's not like it's my final choice."

"Good point," he grumbled, but he pulled a hunter green of the same style and size and placed it over the other on her arm.

"Gods, you're such a metrosexual sometimes," I groaned as embarassment struck both Hermione and I.

"Oh, pish tosh," he growled and helped Zuri with her current choice. "Mione, get that tango type with the neon sky blue." She shook her head, but grabbed the dress nonetheless.

Then she looked at me, "Does he do this all the time?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," I snorted as I crossed my arms and looked at Adam as he threw a dress at Zuri who glared at him with annoyance as she pulled it off her head. "Harry and I are still trying to figure out where his sense of fashion came from. Uncle Thomas was most likely the vilifier, methinks."

"So which one of them will end up killing him, do you think?" Jenci chuckled as he came to stand beside me.

"I'm thinking it's a tie between the girls," I stated as I watched Hermione catch a dress that was thrown at her.

"Yes, I think you might be right," he snorted as Zuri and Hermione started snarling at Adam and shooing him away.

After they gathered the amount of more than ten dresses, it would seem, we, the guys, went to sit down and waited for them to change into the first dress. Hermione appeared in the periwinkle and Zuri followed along with the dusty rose one. They both looked nice, but very uncomfortable. And all of us guys were happy to see Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Granger appear and glance at the girls, at that moment.

"I think that color is pretty," Mrs. Granger stated kindly as she looked at Hermione.

"Too pale for you, sweetie," Mrs. Jones told Zuri who blushed slightly, but nodded in agreement.

Both the girls disappeared back into the changing room. We guys looked at each other and started discussing our summers as the older women helped with commentary. By the end of an hour, the girls had gone through each dress and had finally decided on one for themselves. Adam, Jenci, and I stood up and followed them to the front where they paid for the dresses.

Hermione ended up with a greenish-black tango dress that fell to her midcalf. Zuri ended up with a dress that had an upper vest-like red-gold sequin design with a nice plunging V-neck and then a white guazy gown that fell from the vest that had made me look instantly up with a dropped jaw that had her smiling slightly. She had looked like a deity of some sort.

After this, the girls and older women went to go pick up shoes and us guys trailed over to the nearby cafe and sat down at a table after ordering. Adam and I had black coffee and Jenci ordered earl tea. It was silent until the girls arrived, sharing large smiles as they ordered lattes and came to sit with us.

"So what are you doing after you leave here?" Zuri asked with a smile as she sipped her latte.

"I'm going to be staying with Hermione tonight and then we go to the Burrow," I stated with a grin.

"We were invited to come along with the Weasleys to go to the World Cup," Hermione followed with a thoughtful frown as she looked between Zuri and I.

"That should be fun," Jenci stated with a grin as he put an arm about Hermione's shoulders.

"We were invited by Ginny who wanted us to come so she wouldn't be alone with her brothers," Hermione remarked with a small smile. "It should be interesting though."

"So Ron didn't have anything to do with inviting you two?" Zuri asked with mild surprise as she set down her latte to look at us.

"He might have something to do with me," I stated with a slight shrug.

Adam listened and nodded as he surveyed the surrounding area. He was on the look-out. Which meant that something was bothering him.

I elbowed him in the ribs and hissed, "What's up?"

"There's something watching us, I think," he replied with a low voice as his eyes swept everywhere.

"You sure?" I asked with a tense voice as I started to sit up straight and try to relax at the same time.

"Mmmm," he mummed and went silent as Harry and the rest of the adults appeared with laughter.

"All right, girls and gents, time to go," Mr. Jones announced as he went to ruffle Jenci's hair and put a hand on Zuri's shoulder.

"We need to go get Caliban's stuff and then go to the Granger's," Harry stated as he placed a hand on my shoulder. He gripped it in warning.

Hermione eyed the movement and then nodded to me. "I'll see you later, Harry."

She bid the rest of us farewell and left with her parents. The Jones bid us the same and hurriedly left. Harry dragged me to my feet and looked sharply at me. I tensed. He gestured with a nod to the exit and Adam and I hurried along with him. We hailed a cab and made it to the Leaky Cauldron.

The night was spent having dinner at the Granger's and I was having a lot of fun discussing things with Hermione. Adam and Harry left somewhere near midnight after having a quick talk with me. I was just sitting in the guest room before going to bed when Hermione bolted in and closed the door hurriedly.

"Harry, what's going on?" she asked with worry as she came to sit on the ground, looking up at me.

"Hmm?" I asked with surprise as it was quite a shock that she came to visit and talk. She never did that when it was time for bed at her house.

"What was going on with you and your family today?" she asked with a pointed look.

"There was someone watching us today," I stated darkly. "I don't know who was watching us, but there was someone there."

"Who do you think it was?" she asked with worry.

"Someone who probably we'd rather not have watching us," I remarked with a serious expression. "I really don't like the feeling I'm getting about this year. Something about this year is going to be really difficult."

"I know what you mean," she laughed silently. "This dress robe fiasco is hinting that something is going to happen this year. Something big."

"Well whatever it is, we'll survive it," I snorted with quiet laughter.

"How's Sirius?" she asked with a smile.

"He's fine and somewhere tropical," I answered with a grin. "He sent mail with this bird that was so huge. It scared the hell out of dad."

"Did you just say _dad_?" she asked with a sudden smile.

"Did I?" I asked with surprise. Did I just call Harry the D-word?

"Yes, you just said _it scared the hell out of dad_," she replied with a bright smile. "Harry, you've never referred to him as your dad unless it is in a formal manner."

"I haven't?" I asked with more surprise.

"No, Harry," she laughed with amusement. "This is the first time."

"I've never noticed," I stated with a smile of bemusement.

"This is so exciting," she giggled and she stood up and hugged me tightly. "Oh, Harry, I can't believe you've gotten this far."

"Huh?"

"You've never understood the concept of parents," she giggled as she put me at arm's length. "That is, until now."

We ended up talking into the rest of the night and didn't get any sleep. Hermione and I were always close friends and I always knew that Hermione was one of my best friends, but I never really realized until then that she understood me in a way that normally the others didn't even if we did have an unsolved problem between us with the time-turner last year.

I had an outside view of parenting. Never an inside view. Until now.

It was strange.

Two hours before sun rose, we both decided it was time to get ready for the day. She went to shower quickly and get ready. When she was finished with the bathroom, she leaned into my room and told me so. Then I heard her scurry off to her bedroom. I hurried into the bathroom and showered.

It was quick as showers go and I dried off just as quick. I wrapped the towel about my waist and went to the room I was _supposed _to sleep in. I pulled on essentials and then pulled on a pair of dark blue, baggy jeans. Hermione stepped in just as I was pulling on my boots. She wore light blue jeans with black sneakers and a dark grey baby doll t-shirt under a midnight blue feminish frock coat. Her hair was drying into a mess of large curls.

"Well look who's put on some weight," she laughed as she walked over and sat in a nearby chair while instantly curling up in it.

"All in good time," I snorted as I pulled on the last boot and laced it up and stood to go over to my trunk and shuffle about in it. "When are we supposed to be there?"

"In an hour," she answered with a giggle.

I pulled on a dark dusty colored shirt that had a British flag on it and tucked the shirt into my jeans. Then I pulled a belt through the loops of the jeans and hooked it into place. The silver belt buckle shined nicely and I felt like a dork for noticing. I then pulled on a black frock coat that completed the look.

"Somehow you throw the clothes on and they match," Hermione admired with laughter.

"Yes, that I do," I snorted as I picked up the bathroom supplies and wandered back to the bathroom.

Hermione followed with a smile, "So what do you think the Quidditch Cup is going to be like?"

"Probably frantic," I chuckled as I put powder on the scar on my forehead and then started putting kohl around my eyes.

"You know, I've always wondered why you lined your eyes with kohl," she stated as she bumped me aside with her hip when I paused for a brief moment and went to brushing her teeth.

I paused as I shifted to do my left eye and coughed, "I'd rather not talk about it, Shriek."

"Oh," she said with surprise. "I'm sorry."

We stayed silent for the rest of the time. I finished with the kohl and started about brushing my teeth. Hermione waited for me to finish and we left together back to the guest room. I put my stuff into the trunk and closed it. I looked at Hedwig who was on a tree outside. Misha, my cat, was sitting on the sill and pawing at the window, watching Hedwig with a hungering expression.

"Misha," I reprimanded as I went to pick up the feline and carried said feline with me as I went to sit on the bed.

"Breakfast!" Hermione's mum called from the kitchen downstairs.

"Isn't it a bit early for breakfast?" I asked with surprise. It was only pass five in the morning.

"She likes to have it early, remember?" Hermione remarked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah..." I mumbled as I blushed with embarassment. I looked up at her. "You go ahead. I'm going to get my trunk downstairs. Do you want me to bring yours after?"

"No, it's already downstairs," she laughed as she went to leave.

I set Misha aside and picked up the trunk, which I was thankful that it had a weightless charm on it, and carried it downstairs. Misha raced down the steps ahead of me and got to the kitchen and then escaped out again with a bacon strip. Mrs. Granger came after the cat with a broom, sweeping it behind the mischievous animal. I could hear Hermione and her dad laughing. I set aside my trunk next to Hermione's and then picked up Misha and carried him along, reprimanding him of his wicked ways. Hermione's mum eyed me with a disgruntled look.

"Sorry, he's been taught not to do that, but he ignores his lessons," I explained with a bright smile as I ran a hand through my hair sheepishly.

"No, no, it's all right," the older woman mumbled as she turned her attention back to the stove.

I sat down and placed some bacon and eggs on my plate. I started eating quickly. Hermione eyed me as I slipped Misha a couple of strips of bacon after I placed the cat on the ground beside my chair. He looked mournfully up at me as I ate and I couldn't ignore the poor creature. He knew how to keep me wrapped about his paw. Damn feline.

"So are you two excited about seeing the game?" Mr. Granger asked as he read the newspaper casually.

"It should be intriguing to see," Hermione stated with a small smile as she downed the last of her apple juice and finished off her plate of food.

"More coffee, dear?" Hermione's mother asked me as she placed more bacon on my plate as she went to sit down and eat.

"Yes, please, that would be lovely," I replied with a cheeky grin.

She poured some more into my cup and filled her own. "Do you two think you'll have any fun? Oh, Hermione, dear, eat some more, please."

Hermione grabbed some more bacon and started eating with a smile as I remarked, "Yes, the whole thing promises to be filled with fun."

"Who's playing against whom?" Hermione's dad asked kindly, looking up from the paper with a smile and twinkling eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the man preferred me over the other guys in Hermione's group of friends. Probably because he knew that Hermione and I were too much like siblings to even think of fooling around.

"Ireland versus Bulgaria," I chuckled. "Hence lots of fun."

"It will be if the Irish win," the older man chuckled. "They'll no doubt be partying all night."

"I doubt that it'll just be the Irish," Hermione laughed. "Everyone will probably be celebrating no matter who wins."

"Well I hope you two stay out of trouble," Mrs. Granger stated with a pointed look at the both of us.

"I'll keep her out of trouble," I stated with a soldier-esque voice. "I promise you, ma'am."

"More like _I'll _have to keep him out of trouble," Hermione muttered with an amused glance that she shared with her mother.

"HEY!"

-----

Hermione and I flooed to the Weasleys with our things. The kitchen was filled with people chatting and they all looked up with surprise when we arrived. I dusted off my coat and ran a hand through my hair as I scanned the room. The two oldest Weasley brothers, Bill and Charlie, were chatting about something and were surprised when they looked up at Hermione and I when we arrived. Percy ignored the commotion, choosing to eat quickly and get back to whatever he was doing earlier. The twins were greeting us with laughter and waved. Ron and Ginny helped us both as we tried to get our trunks and stuff moved into another room for the time being. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Hermione and I with hugs and Mr. Weasley greeted us with a smile and some salutation.

"Harry your hair's shorter!" Ginny remarked with surprise as she gave me a huge hug and then she noticed she was two inches shorter than me. "And you've gotten taller!"

"Yep, I'm Hermione's height now," I laughed as I tugged a strand of tangerine colored hair and then put an arm about the short, younger girl as I beamed at everyone. "How's it all hanging?"

"Did you always have that many ear piercings?" one of the twins, I think George, asked with a grin.

"We don't remember you having two at the top," Fred followed.

"No, I got it done a month back by Mike's sister," I laughed as I ran another hand through my hair, grinning sheepishly at them. "She just got her license to give piercings and tattoos. She did mine for really cheap."

I had gotten two pairs of piercings during the other month at the top of each ear. I already had three piercings on my bottom ear lobes and I always had small gauge hoops in them. I noticed that Bill had the rumored long hair pulled back into a ponytail and a piercing in both ears that held dangling dragon fangs that I found intriguing. He winked at me and we shared a moment of amusement. I nodded to Charlie who nodded back with an amused grin.

"It's good you two finally got here," Ginny stated with a smile. "It's almost time to go."

"We almost weren't coming," Hermione laughed as Ginny, Hermione, and I trailed back to the two trunks. "Mum and dad were lecturing us on good behavior."

"They were very pleasant," I snickered as I opened my trunk and retrieved my small duffle bag of essentials that I was taking with me for the camping out we'd be doing for the night.

Hermione got her own and started laughing, "I think they were doing it mostly for Harry."

"I wonder why?" Ginny giggled sarcastically as she looped her arm with mine and leaned against me with a mischievous smile. "He's always getting into such _good _situations."

They both burst into laughter at my expense as I looked at them with a disgruntled frown, "I'm not _always _getting into trouble."

"Mmmhmm," they remarked as Mrs. Weasley told Ron and I to take the trunks upstairs. I handed off my duffle to Hermione and took my trunk as Ron took hers.

We went upstairs and placed Hermione's trunk in Ginny's room. Then I placed mine in Ron's room which was blindingly bright neon orange. I never thought I'd seen something so horrifying before and I kept silent about the outbursts I was thinking as he and I made our way back downstairs as everyone was shuffling about with their bags now and waiting. I retrieved my bag from Hermione and Ron picked up his by the staircase.

"Are we all ready?" Mr. Weasley asked with a grin. He nodded as he noticed we were. "Right, then, let's go."

Hermione and I bid Mrs. Weasley goodbye as we left and followed the others through the woods and to a plain. The three oldest Weasleys had already apparated to the place we were going to while the rest of us needed to take a portkey. I didn't like the sound of it at all, but I kept quiet as I walked behind everyone and kept looking around anxiously. I let myself blank out as I walked along with them.

We met up with Amos and Cedric Diggory. Cedric was a very handsome boy of about seventeen. He was also the captain and seeker of Hufflepuff House's Quidditch team. He nodded to me with a note of surprise as he scanned my new look. I slid on a pair of cheap aviator sunglasses as I nodded back at him with a lopsided grin.

Amos noticed who I was immediately and greeted me with excitement and gushed on the story of third year's match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I nodded and Cedric was trying to make the man be quiet, acting modest and blushing with embarassment. I grinned wolfishly as the older boy squirmed under the attention and affection of his father.

Then it was time to use the portkey. We all placed a finger on the old, worn boot that was supposed to transport us all to the site of the place. And it did as I felt an unfamiliar tug at my navel and the next moment I felt my feet slam into the ground and I fought to keep balance, but Ron fell into me and made us both hit the ground. We hurriedly got up and followed the others quickly into the campsite.

There was all types staying here and I looked at everything with awe as I followed the group. We separated from the Diggorys and found our way to a tent of our own. It looked like a bit too small for us. Literally too small and it was set up messily.

Hermione and I looked at each other skeptically. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think this has to be a joke," I replied with a snort as I followed her inside the tent and we were both surprised with a large room with furniture and a kitchen. "Or this has got to be the most ingenious invention of the age." We both laughed as we went to put our stuff away after greeting Bill, Charlie, and Percy with twinkling eyes and nods.

"Ron, could you go fetch us some water," Mr. Weasley asked as he handed the boy two gallon jugs. "Take Hermione, Harry, and Ginny with you."

We went to get some water from a tap and on the way we met up with many different people that we knew at Hogwarts. Hermione and I grabbed some stuff from a nearby vendor that was selling many different things. We laughed as Ginny and Ron picked up some of their own. Then we made our way to get the jugs full and then we went back to the tent. Mr. Weasley then learned how to light matches because Hermione had to help him do so. Of course, she did it for safety purposes. Bill laughed as she snatched the matches away from the older man and showed him how to do it properly.

Hermione, Ginny, and I were throwing words about our summers back and forth. Hermione asked me to do some gymnastic tricks and I ended up doing a handstand for the group's amusement. I had a good time with the others as well. Percy would sometimes ask certain things about America and I answered with a large smile. The others listened as I told them about some dojo experiences I had as I learned with Murphy over the past months. They laughed as I told them that I had been practically beaten up during a bad aikido match with my brother.

Then it was lunch and we passed the time with discussing some wizarding news. I nodded while I ate quickly and threw grass at Hermione who retaliated afterwards as she pounced on me and tackled me to the ground and wrestled around with me for a bit. Ginny was laughing wildly with the rest of everyone as Ron watched with a notable frown.

There then was a large booming sound coming from the forest which made us all look up. Mr. Weasley turned to us and said, "It's time. Let's go."

-----

We made our way up the stadium's stairs and we stopped as we came to the top finally where we found out that we were sitting near Minister Fudge. The old man greeted us and then noticed me when I took off my sunglasses and ran a hand through my short spiky hair. He went to shake my hand in a fatherly fashion and introduced me to the Bulgarian Minister who nodded to me and was acting like he didn't understand a word that Fudge was saying. I tried not to laugh as I smiled and nodded to the poor man that had to indure the annoying man.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir," I stated when the Bulgarian man finally acted as if he understood what Fudge was saying and then shook hands with me. His eyes twinkled kindly with amusement as we shared the joke he was playing with Fudge. "I hope you're having a lovely time in this part of Europe." I bowed to the man and grinned as Fudge complimented me on good manners.

Hermione came to stand beside me when the Minister caught sight of the Malfoy family. The woman who would be the mother of Draco and the wife of Lucius was as blonde as the men were. She was tall and slim and would be beautiful if she didn't look like she smelt something foul. Fudge went about greeting them and introducing them to the other Minister. Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Weasley traded subtle insults back and forth. I rolled my eyes and smiled brightly.

"It's spectacular to see you again, Mr. Malfoy," I interrupted before the two adult men resorted to fisticuffs. Malfoy shook my offered hand after looking at it with a sneer. "You have a lovely wife. How do you do, Mrs. Malfoy?" The woman looked startled that I spoke to her and she smiled roughly as she replied with a sweetly voiced, _fine_. "Well I do hope so, ma'am. Still I hope you enjoy your time here even more today." She smiled with mirth-filled eyes as she figured out what I was up to. I turned to Draco who was watching me with bemusement. "How do you do, Draco? I hope that your summer has been _utterly _eventful."

Then it was time for the game to begin. I bidded the Minister and the Pureblooded family farewell and went to sit with the others. Ludo Bagman, a man in charge of games apparently, went about announcing the National Team Mascots. The mascots of Bulgaria were Veela which I recognized instantly and told Hermione to hold Ron and I still as best she could. She nodded and kept a hold on both of us as the veela danced, alluring the stadium full of men with their charms. I tried to fight the magic as best I could and ended up shaking madly with fists growing tighter. Hermione yanked Ron back down when he started rising, rolling her eyes with annoyance.

The veela stopped and Ludo Bagman announced the Mascots for Ireland which were Leprechauns who arrived by a rainbow and threw gold throughout the stadium. People ended up with a small amount of coins. Then the game began.

It was fascinating to watch a real game done by professionals. Everything was more everything. All of us were following the game without faults. Not even Hermione tried to ask questions throughout even when she didn't know what was going on. By the end, Krum, the Bulgarian's youngest player and seeker, had caught the snitch, but Ireland won with a lead of ten points.

"That was amazing," Ron breathed with awe.

"Yes, very righteous," I stated with a wicked grin as we watched the last of the show. "Bloody wicked."

------  
We ended up back in the tent and celebrating after the event. We could hear the celebrations outside loud and clear. I stood behind the couch Hermione was sitting on, reading quietly from a small book. Ginny was watching from her perch on the table in the kitchen. The twins and Ron were standing at the other end of the couch, away from Hermione and I. Bill sat at a nearby chair, watching us all with amused eyes. Charlie and Percy were in a corner, talking furiously to one another about something.

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron gushed, making Hermione look at him with raised brows. "He's like a bird the way he rides the wind! He's more than an athlete... he's an artist."

"I think you're in love," Ginny stated gently as she jumped off of the table to walk past the twins and Ron, coming over to sit next to Hermione.

"Shut up," he growled while he still gloated.

"Victor, I love you," George began singing.

Fred followed, "Victor, I do."

I joined as the twins sang, "When we're apart my heart beats only for you!"

We all looked up with smiles at the sounds of a large explosion and yelling outside. Fred responded, "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on."

Mr. Weasey rushed in, breaking up the pillow fight between the twins and Ron, and hurriedly stated, "Stop, stop it!" His voice was filled with panic. We all paused with a level of unease. "It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here, _now_." He gave us a quick stare of fear. "Grab your stuff and get outside, quickly!"

Thankfully, none of us had unpacked so we grabbed our stuff quickly. Bill shrunk our bags with the help of Charlie as we rushed outside. We put our bags in our pockets and raced the rest of the way out of the tent. The sight that greeted us was of raging flames and mass crowds of scared people racing out of the campsite in mass panic. I noticed a group of people dressed in an outfit similar to those of the Klu Klux Klan, but their outfits were black and the group was shooting spells of destructive magnitude. They were floating a group of muggles that we had seen earlier today about in the air above the crowds.

Mr. Weasley told us to get to safety and then ran off with Bill, Charlie, and Percy to aid the Ministry officials that were trying to stop the large group. The twins grabbed Ginny and started racing into the woods. Hermione, Ron, and I followed after them, but I got torn apart from the group as a crowd of people took me along with them. I struggled, trying not to panic with the mass, and got knocked to the ground suddenly when we entered the edge of the forest.

I scrambled to my feet and growled with frustration as I let my eyes change into my jaguar ones. I made my way back to the edge of the forest and looked for signs of anyone I recognized. My body shook with trepidation as I let out a quivering breath. Another crowd appeared, racing toward me, toward the forest. I tried to dodge them, but I had gotten knocked to the ground once more.

The last thing I noticed when I looked up was a foot colliding with my head. Then, nothing.

-----

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up with a bruised body. I thought I saw cartoon stars twinkling about my head, but I was only imagining it. Then I heard someone shuffling about the wreckage of the campsite as I got to my feet and walked toward it. I saw the dark featured person draw their wand out and point it to the sky. The person cried, "_MORSMORDE_!" A colossal skull appeared with a snake protruding from its mouth. It was green, sparkling, bright. No doubt it'd be seen from a couple of miles around.

Then the person noticed me. I stepped back with the held breath tight in my throat as they started stalking toward me but paused. I heard someone yelling from a distance. Then the man apparated with a pop.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she threw herself onto me with hugging arms. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I replied as we both looked up at the symbol floating about above us.

"That's a symbol of Voldemort's," she breathed in horror as she let go of me.

Then we jumped when we heard pops from wizards appearing around us. I yelled, "DUCK!" as I took Hermione to the ground with me. She shrieked with surprise as the men yelled, "STUPEFY!"

"STOP! STOP! They're with me!" Mr. Weasley yelled as he appeared with Ron out of nowhere. The older man hurried to us once the others stopped trying to curse us. I got up slowly, then I helped Hermione up with a quick look around. Ron came to stand beside her as she eyed the wizards with terrified eyes.

"Which one of you did it?" Mr. Crouch, a man we'd met with earlier, an official of the Ministry, snarled madly as he stalked toward Hermione and I. "Which one of you conjured the Dark Mark?" He pointed the wand right at me and poked it harshly toward my chest.

"We did not do anything," I snapped back angrily. I was sort of... okay... I was _really _offended.

Crouch shouted, "Do not lie, sir! You were discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"I am not lying," I growled.

"Barty," a witch in a woolen dressing gown whispered, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to--" I kept my mouth shut about what _we kids_ were able to do.

"Where'd the Mark come from, Harry, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked quickly as he noticed Crouch's face was getting redder with frustration.

"It came from over there," I growled. I then pointed at where the man had been standing. "But you won't find anything. The guy apparated away when Hermione found me here."

"Oh, did he?" Crouch growled angrily as some of the wizards went over to where I pointed.

"Oh, indeed, he did," I snapped back, shoving him back from me and making him fall over. I didn't intend to have that happen. _Oops_. "And like I'd have anything to do with Voldemort! I'm the sodding Boy-Who-Lived, jackass!" This surprised him and he looked embarassed when he realized just who I was after looking at me with a quick glance.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione growled as she looped her arm with mine and tried to get my attention.

I breathed slowly and looked down at her, "Sorry." She let go of my arm and I slung it about her shoulders and pulled her to me in a very protective, brotherly manner.

I looked at Crouch who was getting to his feet and looking at me. I growled darkly, "Don't go poking your wand at me again, Crouch."

My voice sounded very threatening and he looked decidedly startled at me as I watched him predatorily. He nodded after gulping. Then he bid us goodbye. I turned to see Mr. Weasley assessing me with his eyes. He shook his head of whatever he was thinking and led us back to the tent we were staying in. It looked like it didn't get damaged all too much.

I was commanded to go to sleep along with the others. As soon as I heard everyone was asleep, I got up and went to the couches and sat down heavily. I put my head in my hands and then rubbed my temples with unease. After a few minutes, I ran both hands through my short hair with a dark sigh.

I looked up at the sound of movement and Hermione greeted me with, "Can't sleep?"

"No," I replied with the same low voice. "I'm too wired to sleep tonight. You?"

"Same," she yawned as she sat down next to me. "Mr. Crouch scared me tonight."

"He shouldn't have been acting like that in the first place," I growled as I recalled the situation. "It was unprofessional."

"Indeed," she snorted softly and leaned into me after I put an arm about her shoulders.

We continued talking about whatever came to mind. Somehow, we ended up falling asleep. The next morning, we were found by not too happy of greetings by Mr. Weasley. Hermione and I just ignored him and dozed for a bit longer till it was time to leave.

------

"I still cannot believe your father freaked out on us," Hermione laughed with amusement as we shuffled down the train corridor as we walked with Ginny to find a compartment.

"You two were sleeping together on a couch," Ginny pointed out with giggles. "How can you not believe that he freaked out on you both?"

"Harry and I are like siblings," the brunette pointed out with a loud laugh. "We would never do--"

"Never do what?" I asked with a snort. "Come on, Hermione, he knows that we secretly want to maul each other till we're out of breath." I elbowed her lightly. "Get it? Maul each other?"

"Honestly, Kitten," she sighed heavily with disguised amusement.

"Hey!" I dramatically exclaimed. "That's Mr. Kitty to you, you puma!"

"Oh, quiet!" she giggled as she punched me lightly in the arm.

We found an empty compartment a few seconds later and settled inside as we discussed the big issue that the adults were freaking out about. Hermione's parents burst into laughter when they heard the story, but complied to give us both an hour long lecture on how _bad_ our behavior was. They secretly knew that Hermione and I were the least likely to do any sort of nonsense that the others were freaking out about. Hermione and I disappeared out into the field behind the Burrow and burst into loud laughter after we chased each other in our animagus forms and transfigured back.

Blaise arrived and heard the story before bursting into laughter himself. Luna, Neville, Jenci, and Zuri weren't much better. Apparently, they knew that the two of us wouldn't. I couldn't comprehend why some adults didn't quite understand that as well.

Leaving off that topic, Blaise asked, "So does anyone know what's happening this year?"

"For someone of the pureblood persuasion, you know very little of what happens," Jenci stated matter-of-factly with a relaxed smile.

"Well excuse me if I've been in Greece the whole summer," Blaise muttered darkly, his eyes glued to Hermione who distracted herself by talking to Ginny, Zuri, and Luna.

You could tell he had been in Greece. It was the only time where he cooked up a tan as dark as any fisherman's. His hair had been cut short, but still the sign of curls made themselves known. His eyes tilted a bit, but were the color of black coffee. The open-throat dress shirt of white contrasted against his dark skin.

He brought his A-game to the table to impress Hermione. She had eyed him a couple of times with glinting eyes. I crossed my fingers and begged for more than hope for the two of them.

"Calm it, will you?" I growled as I elbowed him in the ribs as Jenci waved an imaginary white flag.

"So who're you asking to the formal?" Jenci asked me with a nervous chuckle. His eyes did a quick glance at Zuri and then back to me.

Not terribly subtle, is he?

"I'm still on the lam, man," I replied quickly with fluster.

Blaise took his eyes off Hermione and glanced at me with a smirk, "But you do have an idea of who you want to ask out?"

"I bet you have an idea of who your date is going to be, buddy!" I snapped with embarrassment.

"Indeed, but now is not the time," he agreed with a snort. "I'll have to find a private moment."

"With a ring and a bottle of wine, one hopes?" Jenci snickered sarcastically.

We all roared with laughter as the girls eyed us with curious glances. The rest of the trip went by without much problems. We talked about our summers and about the Death Eater raid at the after party.

We were soon at the castle and sitting at our appropriate tables tonight. We got to find out that Mad-Eye Moody, an ex-auror that was utterly paranoid and gave most of everyone the creeps, was the new DADA teacher. Then we learned of the Tri-Wizarding Tournament taking place this year.

I had one phrase to sum up everything I felt when we all found out, _"Well, shit."_

_Notes:_

_Please leave comments. _


	21. Chapter 21

I walked to DADA alone as I was off playing my guitar in an empty corridor again. I stopped and received a letter from Hedwig who found me on the way and stuffed the letter into my pocket hurriedly. I entered the room just as class started and crept to a seat in between Blaise and Hermione. They both rolled their eyes as I set the guitar case underneath the desk and pulled out a notebook and pen. Moody eyed me with curious annoyance.

Then he went off, teaching the Unforgivable curses. He used a spider that he cursed with these illegal curses and went about showing us the effects. I wasn't enjoying myself when he cast the pain curse on the spider in front of Neville. The poor boy was trembling with something akin to terrified panic and I felt a low growl protrude from my lips as I narrowed my eyes with anger at the ex-auror. Then he made a pointed statement about the death curse. He made an example of me as the only person to survive the curse. Everyone looked at me with surprise as I growled. Then we copied the notes on the chalk board hurriedly before we were dismissed.

Neville stood by a window a few stairs down, looking at the stain glass as rain pounded against it. I hurried to his side and with Blaise and Hermione, we tried to console the boy. He was trembling with the same emotion he had during class.

"Neville, are you okay?" Hermione asked with a worried voice.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," he muttered in a unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner--I mean, lesson--what's for eating?"

Blaise gave me a startled look.

"Neville, what--?"

The odd clunking sound that came from Moody made its way down the stairs to us. We turned and fell silent when we saw the old grizzled man. I felt myself start to growl and I heard Hermione and Blaise let out low snarls that made the man look up at us with calculating eyes. He turned to look at Neville a second later.

"It's all right, sonny," he said to the boy. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on... we can have a cup of tea..."

Neville gave him a terrified look at the invite. He didn't move or speak. Moody then rolled that magical eye of his to look upon me.

"You all right, are you, Potter?"

"It's Dresden," I growled. "And I'm utterly fine, thank you very much."

He looked at me for a few seconds before he started back up the stairs. Neville looked pleadingly at us and I nodded. If he didn't want to, I certainly wasn't going to make him. But then he shook his head and followed Moody up. I heard Hermione hiss viciously. Blaise grabbed her and started leading her downstairs before she did something rash. I followed after a few seconds.

"That man!" Hermione hissed. "Ooh, I could just wrang his neck for scaring Neville like that!"

"Couldn't we all," Blaise remarked darkly as she made a vicious strangling gesture.

"I hope Neville's all right," I stated. "He looked considerably horrified."

We met up with Neville after dinner when we went to our normal empty classroom for studying. Zuri and Jenci came after a few seconds with Ginny and Luna trailing after them. Hermione went straight to Neville and wrapped an arm about his shoulders. Blaise and I went to him and noticed that he was reading an old Herbology book about water plants from the Mediterranean. His eyes were rather red, though.

"Are you all right, Boo?" Hermione asked with a concerned voice.

If those of you who remember Yogi Bear's faithful little companion, you'd remember Boo Boo. He sounded like the rational one of the duo. Which, of course, Neville was. Hence, the nickname for his bear animagus form.

Okay, okay, I'm lying. His animagus form's name was Mooin. It was a name from Native Lore. Mooin, the bear's child. The only reason Hermione would call Neville Boo Boo would be out of sheer affection for the guy. Also, it was out of a private joke that us muggle-raised people knew. Neville took it in good stride.

"Oh, yes," he replied with a small smile. "I'm fine, thanks. Just reading this book Professor Moody lent me. Professor Sprout told him I'm really good at Herbology. He thought I'd like this." I looked at Blaise who shared a same dislike of the man, but we both nodded in agreement. We wouldn't start in on him in Neville's presence.

"You want to go hunting, Mooin?" I asked with a small smile.

"Can we go tomorrow?" he asked with a frown.

"Anything for you," Blaise chuckled as he grabbed Neville's shoulder and shook him lightly making the boy beam happily at us and then returned to reading.

"Can we change here?" Jenci asked with a notable frown.

"Let's keep changing an outside sport," I replied with a pointed look at everyone. "I heard Moody's eye can see through all sorts of things. Let's not make ourselves known." I turned to look at Jenci. "Keep Loki in his cage for a bit longer."

"Okay, but tomorrow we're definitely going hunting?" Zuri asked with a excited smile. She loved hunting.

"Indeed, Leloo," Blaise stated with a grin as he glanced at her.

"Oh, that reminds me..." I muttered as I pulled the letter I received earlier before DADA. I opened it and read it aloud to the group who came closer to me to hear.

_Harry---_

_I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Moony or your father. Perhaps Dumbledore?--they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is. Though do not give your full trust to him. You remember what happened last time. _

_I'll be in touch soon. My best to the new Marauders. Keep your eyes open, Harry._

_Sasha._

"Damnit," I cursed with panic. "I knew dad shouldn't've told him!"

"What are you on about?" Blaise asked with a surprised look at me.

"And what does he mean _reading the signs_?" Zuri followed.

"What signs?" Jenci asked with a frown. "Is something going on that we don't know about?"

"It's made him think he's got to come back here," I growled furiously. "He's coming here because he thinks I'm in trouble. I'm not in trouble!"

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "What's going on with your scar?"

"It started hurting for the third time when dad wrote him," I replied, trying to keep a calm voice now. "I have to go to bed, guys. I'll talk to y'all tomorrow."

I nodded my farewell and raced out of the room and up to the west tower where I went when I was stressed out. I got onto the roof and was grateful that it had stopped raining. It smelled fresh and clean up here and I felt myself begin to tire out.

The next morning, I was greeted by rain. I hurriedly got off the roof, but not before I was thoroughly soaked. I was only thankful that it was the weekend. I slid into the castle and hurried through corridors. The common room was empty as I made my way in and I went to change out of the wet clothing and showered. I went to dress in a huge black t-shirt and sweatshirt and a baggy pair of jeans with running shoes. I ran a hand through the wet spikes of hair and left for the owlery after I quickly wrote a letter in reply to Sirius, demanding that he stay put and out of trouble since I was perfectly fine. I gave it to another owl as Hedwig was exhausted and too noticeable. The owl I gave it to left immediately.

Hermione reprimanded me on sending the letter when I told her about it at breakfast. I spent the hour before breakfast running around the lake. We spent the weekend in the library doing essays and the rest of the time with the group in our animal forms. We hunted and enjoyed ourselves while in the forest. It was relaxing to say the least.

It was the beginning of October when we were inside, waiting for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to arrive. I had already received a letter back from my godfather saying that he was already nearby and wanted me to update him on everything. He told me that I had given my best try to command him about, but that I should remember that he was a grown adult. I growled angrily as I read the letter. Zuri, who was with Ginny and I at the time I received it when we headed down to the forest, snatched the letter before I shredded it in frustration. Blaise snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes with amusement when they read the letter. Neville and Jenci just gave me the expressionative shrug of _what can you do about it now?_.

Meanwhile, Ginny and I were in a stage of bets. We found that I mostly lost them when these bets did not involve muggle card games. Practical bets were Ginny's specialty though. Yet I never did learn my lesson after the first time I lost the bet. Singing in the Great Hall during dinner almost every other night should've taught me that, but I was stubborn.

My little group somehow managed to sit together at the end of Gryffindor table and I noticed some of the teachers were allowing it because there was no use to telling us otherwise. Hermione was bouncing around nervously as we waited with the rest of the school for the others to arrive to the Great Hall. Blaise placed a calming hand on her shoulder and told her to relax. Neville shot a look to the two of them and shared an amused smile with me. Jenci and Zuri were whispering to each other softly, trying to behave as something almost made both burst into loud laughter. I shook my head with a sigh. Ginny and Luna gave me smiles of contentment and I smiled back.

Dumbledore announced that it was the Beauxbatons' delegation to enter first. The school was led by an assortment of beautiful girls dressed in dove grey silk robes that walked in the middle of the hall like they were going down a catwalk. A couple followed with gymnast movements that were elegant and graceful. They were followed by a very tall woman that no doubt was even taller than Hagrid. She was called Madam Maxime by Dumbledore when the two greeted each other.

Then the Durmstrang were announced. They came in with staffs and every time the staff struck the ground, red and orange sparks flew up. Some followed with gymnast movements more refined for a male's strength and several did complicated breakdance movements. We then noticed the Headmaster of their school walking with a guy that we all recognized instantly.

"That's Krum!" Ron whispered excitedly to our group as the Headmaster of Durmstrang was named as Professor Karkaroff when Dumbledore greeted the other man.

Then dinner was started as every guest went to find a place to sit. I only cared about the food as did the rest of the group. We piled our plates with all the foreign food and enjoyed ourselves thoroughly. Ginny started in on me again immediately. I really should've known better before I agreed to any betting at this time.

"Harry, please, sing," she giggled insistently.

"I'm not singing again during dinner," I laughed loudly with amusement catching the attention of a few others of the table who smiled instantly. "I'm not doing it unless I lose another bet."

She scanned the room and nodded to the beautiful girl with blonde hair heading toward us, "I bet that she's a veela."

"Mmmhmm," I chuckled. "And if you're right then I'm going to have to sing, right?"

"Yes," she stated with a wicked smile.

"You're on," I laughed and we shook on it.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" she asked me as after I put more of that particular food on my plate.

"Yeah, you have it," I laughed with amusement and handed the girl the dish.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?" she asked, suddenly looking quite beautiful.

Why hadn't I noticed just how beautiful? I shook my head to clear it. I looked down and concentrated on my plate of pudding.

"Yeah," Jenci suddenly stated with a hoarse voice. "Yeah, it was excellent."

She nodded and took the dish with her back to the Ravenclaw table. Jenci stared after her with infatuated eyes. Zuri elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

"Stop drooling, you bloody prat," she snapped with annoyance.

"She's a veela," Jenci stated with the same voice as before.

"Of course she isn--" But I noticed all the boys in the hall staring after the girl with expressions filled with longing. Now I couldn't really deny the element she held.

"Damnit!" I snarled as Ginny burst into laughter, drowning out what Hermione was saying to Jenci. "I'm not gambling with you anymore!"

"Why's that?" she giggled.

"Because I always lose!" I growled with a rueful grin and then asked, "Do I have to play my guitar too?"

"I think it's a requirement," Neville laughed as he watched us with mirth filled eyes.

"Please don't make me do this right now!" I groaned with flush filling my face, making it bright red.

I noticed some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looking at me curiously, obviously wondering if I had lost another bet. No doubt this would answer their questioning eyes. They were expecting it to happen. Most of those who knew what was going on knew I'd probably lost a bet already. It was just a matter of time.

"Right now," Ginny replied with a grin.

"No," I groaned.

I pulled the case from my necklace and unshrunk it. This one held my new electric guitar. I picked the guitar up and cast a spell that I found to provide some kind of surge to give it the power to work. I grabbed the pick that I slid under the strings and then slid the case underneath the table discreetly. I eyed the teacher's table in the front with nervous eyes.

I turned to look at Ginny, "If I get detention, you will owe me big time."

She nodded with a smile, "Come on, Harry. Don't be a coward." I sneered jokingly at her and she muffled a giggle with her hand.

I played a few notes to check the sound. It startled everyone that was new to the whole situation while others started laughing and quickly explaining. The teachers were watching and whispering amongst themselves with laughter. Apparently, they knew I just lost another bet. Joy.

I stood up with the guitar and tried a few more notes and tuned it by ear. Then I looked about and smiled with a nervous smile about the room. Then I let my expression slide into one of calm.

"Any suggestions?" I called with a small smile that received laughter in return from my group of friends.

"The Cure," one first year muggleborn wizard called.

Another shouted, "Korn!"

"You know the rules, youngsters," I called back. "Only one band and song. Appropriate ones, too, guys." I paused thoughtfully. "We'll leave off Korn for today, which song of The Cure?" I eyed the grins that appeared on the younger kid's faces. Some called out songs, but I chose to ignore them as I turned to Hermione. "What song would you like to hear?"

"_Just Like Heaven_," she replied with a soft smile.

"I like that song," Zuri giggled as she shot a grin in Hermione's direction.

"Show me how you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream" she said  
"The one that makes me laugh" she said  
And threw her arms around my neck  
"Show me how you do it and I promise you  
I promise that I'll run away with you  
I'll run away with you"

Spinning on that dizzy edge  
I kissed her face and kissed her head  
And dreamed of all the different ways I had  
To make her glow  
"Why are you so far away?" she said  
"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you?  
That I'm in love with you?"

You  
Soft and only  
You  
Lost and lonely  
You  
Strange as angels  
Dancing in the deepest oceans  
Twisting in the water  
You're just like a dream...

Daylight licked me into shape  
I must have been asleep for days  
And moving lips to breathe her name  
I opened up my eyes  
And found myself alone  
Alone  
Alone above a raging sea  
That stole the only girl I loved  
And drowned her deep inside of me

You  
Soft and only  
You  
Lost and lonely  
You  
Just like heaven."

Cheers and claps followed when I ended the song. I waved and bowed with a grin. Then I put the guitar away, reshrunk the case, and put it back on my necklace. Then I sat down with a sheepish smile at those that eyed me with intrigue.

"Harry, that was wicked!" Dean called from up the table.

Some agreements followed him. I heard one of the first years called, "The best song you've done so far."

"And hopefully the last," I called back down the table and the others protested.

Dinner was finished right as I finished and I looked mournfully at my empty plate and glared at Ginny who dared laugh in amusement. We all turned our attention to Dumbledore who laughed and explained in not so many words of me doing the song and then went about explaining the tournament. Then the goblet was _turned_ on. Now the tournament's would-be contestants were to put their names into it. And that was it.

My group got up and started to leave, but we walked into the Durmstrang students and I was recognized by Professor Karkaroff who instantly looked at the scar on my forehead that I left off covering. Right then, I wished I hadn't. Now everyone from Durmstrang were looking. I growled.

"Dude, you're blocking the doorway," I snapped with annoyance as the man was about to say something. He looked surprised. "Yeah, yeah, Boy-Who-Lived... didn't anyone get enough staring done during dinner?" I sidled past the group with mine following and left the group to stare after us. We disappeared off to race up the staircase. Then I got an ear full from Hermione. Looks like I can never stay out of trouble. Insert grin.

-----

It had been the morning where I was completely sore from the day before's workout and was watching Hermione read while I did a handstand with a group of people milling about, watching me out of the corner of their eyes. I had been practicing my kickboxing and gymnast moves under the eyes of close peers. I wore sweats and the muscle shirt and was as comfortable as a dying person. I was in a trance and I fell out of it as soon as I wobbled when people rushed pass to see Vicktor Krum walk in ahead of a group of Durmstrang students as one by one, they put their names into the goblet. Krum looked over at me as I rolled and went to a sitting position. I rubbed my arms as I grimaced with soreness.

"Harry, are you all right?" Zuri asked as she came over and helped me up.

"Yeah, just really sore," I replied as the Weasley twins rushed into the room with excitement.

A crowd gathered around and watched as the two excitedly took an aging potion which Hermione advised them against. They crossed the age line and were about to place their names in when they were shot out, growing white beards as they bounced to the floor a few yards away. Hermione shook her head and ignored the trouble with a scowl. I noticed Vicktor Krum watching her as he left the room and I smiled as I noticed that Blaise noticed. He had a dark expression as he turned to look at me with a dark stare. Jenci shook his head as he entered the hall with Neville, Luna, and Ginny when they noticed the twins wrestling on the floor.

"So they took the aging potion?" he asked with a frown as he went to sit next to Zuri as she sat next to Blaise and read some of what book he was currently holding.

"Yes, the witless wonders took the aging potion," Blaise replied with a vicious grin as he returned to reading his book.

I glanced about the room with a frown. "I'm going outside to do some exercise movements after some running."

"Oh, no, you do not!" Hermione snapped, setting her book aside and snatching my arm before I could get away. "We are coming with you to make sure you don't kill yourself!"

"Oh, all right," I growled with annoyance as she grabbed her things and followed me out. The others quickly followed after.

I set my bag down by the tree near the lake and stretched for awhile before starting to jog around the lake. Hermione, Jenci, and Zuri, who all loved to join me and had already dressed in running shorts and tank tops, or muscle shirts in Jenci's case, had stretched and were right by my side.

I kept my eyes forward and concentrated, not on the burning in my legs, but on the run around the lake. It may be a long run, but it was well worth it. When we were all faraway from watching eyes and nothing but a blur of color, we transformed into our animals and skimmed across until we were on the other side and close enough to be noticed by those watching. We changed back then.

I slowed down a couple of miles before collasping to the ground and stretching out my used limbs. My eyes fluttered close as I panted and felt the pain in my side return in full swing as the adrenaline wore off. I then glanced at the other three who were panting and in various states of collapse.

"I told you three you were pushing it," I stated with a sigh as I got to my feet. They all shot withering glances at me. "I've been running that amount of miles every morning since I got back to America for the summer. You only started a couple of weeks ago. You're bound to hurt worse if you force yourself to keep up with me."

"Don't I know it," Jenci breathed as he rubbed his left leg. "I could do it if I was Loki the entire time."

"Sure, and I'm Cleopatra," Zuri panted as she fell back to the ground and curled up on her side.

Hermione popped back up to her feet and trailed over to where Blaise sat and sat down and leaned against him with a small, tired smile. I looked over to the lake and thought about what I really wanted to do. No doubt the water was freezing, but there were things in that water that could do more harm than naught. I shrugged, noting that some of the Durmstrang had been seen during the early morning hours, diving off the ship into the icy water. Krum in particular.

"Excuse me," I stated as I jumped to my feet and raced into the lake and relaxed as the freezing water numbed my burning muscles.

"Harry!" Ginny cried from the shore as I swam a few yards out. "Harry, you get back here!"

"You loony Gryffindor, there are dark creatures in that lake!" Jenci called worriedly as he got to his feet and stood beside Ginny. Blaise and Hermione joined them.

"Harry, there is a giant squid in there!" Zuri shrieked frantically as she appeared beside Ginny. "I swear if you get hurt..." She trailed off with her threat, looking in a right state.

"I'm fine," I called back as I went to floating out on my back.

"_Caliban Amun Dresden_, you get out this instant!" Hermione snarled with a ferally angry voice that made me start swimming back to shore without thought.

I walked to shore once my feet hit high enough ground to keep my head above water. I shook my hair out and grinned as I walked past the group who were gaping at me with disbelief. Though, Hermione, quick reactions being her quota, clipped my ear and shook me about in irritation. She took a few minutes to lecture me before letting go. I rubbed my ear and watched her with a wide, cheeky grin.

Then I had an idea. An idea that would create an opposing or equal reaction. A reaction that could mean my death or impossible hilarity. Then again, when did I care much for most consequences?

I slid an arm around Hermione's waist as she glared at me, but as soon as she noticed the widening grin on my face, it was too late. I had thrown her over my shoulder with her shrieking with laughter that showed her amusement rather than the anger that she was trying furiously to display as she shouted threats of disembowlment and other many creative murdering techniques. Especially, thoroughly imaginative ones that I normally didn't think she should know about. I started heading quickly toward the lake before anyone could catch me and noted for the first moment that the water was effing frigid. I collasped into the deeper water after I got Hermione off my shoulder.

We both broke through the surface of water and gasped with laughter. Hermione was trying, but failing, to remove her sopping wet hair from her face. Glaring, she put a hand on my head and dunked me under with a smirk. I gasped for breath as I rose from the water and sputtered in disbelief. We then swam back to the shore, leaning into each other while laughing, and went to stand before the rest of our group.

"We shouldn't have done that," Hermione stated with a stern voice then, but her Cheshire cat grin betrayed her. "Something could have gotten us in there."

I pulled to the side of Zuri, who eyed me with a silent glare that spoke volumes of her worry and anger, and looked at Hermione. Luna pulled close to Neville and they went to sit back under the tree and get back to whatever it was that they were doing. Blaise gave a disgruntled look over at me as Hermione purposely shook her sopping hair out next to him. I had to duck my head to hide the sudden clown smile I had as I tried not to laugh. Score one for Shriek. Nada for Diablo.

Ginny pulled Jenci with something akin to dismissing the problem at hand to deal with at another time. Knowing her, she'd find a way to prank me royally for worrying her. For this, I did respect that my seconds were draining away. Blaise eyed me with a glare, but I noticed the slight twitching at the corner of his mouth as he fought to keep an angry expression.

"You two are a menace," Zuri announced suddenly, looking at Hermione and I with stern eyes as she cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. "What would possibly make you leave off all senses to jump into a large body of water where it is popular for dark creatures to reside in?"

"We really shouldn't have done that," Hermione conceded with a small smile while her eyes darkened with thought. "The giant squid could have attacked us."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," I murmured to Zuri as I slipped close enough to her without much suspicion.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she started to back away, "No, Harry! No! Don't you--!" She shrieked as I threw her over my shoulder and took her with me into the lake. She sputtered as she surfaced, "E-Echo!" By the time I got to shore, I broke out into a steady run.

I was in the courtyard within a few seconds and noticed some of the different houses there and before I knew it, I had been tackled by one annoyed girl. Everyone looked up as I yelled with surprise as I hit the ground and started laughing. Zuri growled at me with annoyance.

"Okay, okay," I laughed. "Uncalled for. I get it."

"Oh, you had better," Zuri stated in a menacing voice as she got off of me and got to her feet. The others showed up in the courtyard at that moment. "Or else."

I had gotten to my feet and looked at her with the cheekiest grin ever. "You'll ground me?"

By the time her eyes flashed, I darted through a crowd as she chased after. I pulled someone--who at the time shouted with a surprised, "WHA--!"--to hide behind and peeked out behind them as Zuri pulled to a stop.

"Cedric, excuse me," she stated as she gazed at me through narrowed eyes.

"No, don't," I urged while looking up at the taller boy who was laughing at the hilarity of the situation he was in. "She'll hurt me."

"I'll do more than hurt you," she growled as she tried to get around, but I kept tugging Cedric around to hide behind.

"Please (gasp) stop!" Cedric laughed as we continued doing to same thing for a minute or two.

"Thanks, Ced," I laughed before letting go of him and dodged Zuri as she lunged for me.

I had grabbed a hold of another person and used them as a shield and laughed, "Zuri, honestly, I was just joking."

"Then stop hiding, prat!" she snapped as she angrily tried to get to me.

"No, you'll hurt me!" I shouted with mock innocence that made her lips curl up a little.

"Dresden, afraid of a fan girl?" Malfoy's snarky shout from across the courtyard was loud and clear. "Perish the thought."

I dodged Zuri the second time after letting the person I was hiding behind go, I paused mid-flight with a loud thought that I stated in a loud sheepish tone, _"Well, when you're popular..." _

Just then, I went to the ground with her tackling me and pinning me to the ground. Mind you, I could have fended her off, but I was just in too much of a state of surprise that it didn't occur to me until she started tickling me without mercy. I went decidedly quiet with silent snickers as I struggled to make her stop. The courtyard was filled with laughter as more students flocked to the area just to see what the excitement was all about. Krum and some of his fellow school mates gathered next to my group who stood a couple of yards away, laughing, watched with grins. The French girls tutted and stuck to looking at us with a mixture of impatient amusement and disdain.

I finally wrestled Zuri to the ground and sat on her with an accomplished expression as I tickled her in revenge. She shrieked with laughter and shoved me off of her. I hurriedly got to my feet and raced behind one glaring Blaise and used him as a shield as she followed slowly behind. Blaise growled as she pulled to a halt in front of him, looking at me as I peeked out from behind him with a grin.

"I'll get you back for that," she stated knowingly and it made me perk up and look at her suspiciously.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked with a frown as I came out from behind Blaise slowly and stepped cautiously forward.

Her wand appeared in her hand and she grinned suddenly as she pointed it at my head and murmured a spell that shot at me, but I didn't feel it at all. I perked up even more as laughter filled the courtyard at my expense. I looked at her with folded arms and narrowed eyes.

"What did you just do?" I asked with a small rueful smile pulling at my lips. I heard a loud snicker from behind me that I recognized as Blaise's. "What's so funny? What did she do?" I started to run a hand through my hair and paused at the notice of difference in the long fringe. Were those blue...green...?

"That's just plain mean," I stated lightly as I examined the fringe closely as I recognized the mix. "But I like your color scheme."

"Your hair's neon," Jenci choked as he leaned over, holding his sides, laughing.

I made a face as I came to a conclusion, "I don't think I'm going to let you take that spell off of me."

"You're just going to walk around with neon blue and green hair?" Blaise asked with bemusement.

"Yep," I stated and placed an arm about her shoulders, pulling her close. "Leloo, this looks to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"_Casablanca _reject," Zuri muttered as she shook her head in amusement.

I looked down at her with a wink and saluted her, "Here's looking at you, kid."

"Harry, please," Hermione sighed lightly while looking at me with mirth-filled eyes, "do not pretend to be today's Bogart."

"I thought I was modern day Bogie," I pouted jokingly.

"No, you're no Bogart," Jenci chuckled as the others, meaning the pureblood bunch, looked at us in confusion as the courtyard started to get quieter. "You're more like a modern day Houdini." I looked at him with a raised brow of confusion as Zuri and Hermione looked at him with agreeing eyes.

"And I'm at a complete loss of words at that statement," I muttered with amusement.

"I mean, you're like the greatest escape artist," Jenci stated with a snort.

"Oh!" I exclaimed with the dawning of realization. Insert smack to the head. Duh. "Yeah, that makes sense. Houdini's the real McCoy and I'm mini McCoy."

"You're depriving a village its idiot, you know," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.  
"Run it up the flagpole, why don't you?" Zuri giggled mischievously. "People need to be aware of these things."

"Talk about taking the Mickey out of the boy," Jenci sighed while rolling his eyes at the girl's laughter. "That's like saying _ha ha only serious_."

"We only say these things because we love him," Zuri stated wickedly and shared a silent message between her and her brother for a second more. Then she removed my arm from her shoulders and looked at the entire group. "We have something we need to get done."

"We'll try to meet you guys later for that end of the day run," Jenci chuckled as he slung his bag over his shoulder and hauled Zuri off once she gathered her things.

"That time of the month?" I asked with a glance to Blaise.

He nodded, "They keep in constant contact with their parents."

I sighed and looked at Hermione, "What do you say we all get cleaned up?"

"That sounds nice," she replied with a small smile.

I chuckled, and then I turned back to Blaise, "I'll leave you to it, then. Hey, Shriek, coming or what?"

"I'll be just a moment," she stated as she went to gather her things, and then joined us a few seconds later. "All right, I'm ready."

"We'll see you guys in a little while," I stated as we starting leaving Blaise, Ginny, Neville, and Luna alone in the courtyard.

"Er... Echo, rabbit," Hermione moaned just as we were about to go into the castle.

I turned and caught sight of the white blur of a rabbit making its way on the edge of the treeline. "Forget cleaning... Shriek, it's time to go hunting."

"I think that is the most intelligent thing you've suggested today," she sighed as we turned around and started heading toward the Quidditch Pitch and around the back to go into the forest without being seen. We hid her things in a tiny aclove, and then we were running in our feline forms, hunting small game, and overall having fun. Soon we were making our way back toward the school and I thought I saw a black blur following nearby, but I shrugged with a heavy sigh that made me wince as my ribs throbbed. I yawned and stumbled after Hermione as we headed in.

---

When dinner came about, the both of us entered the Great Hall with twigs in our hair and smudged in dirt. Hermione was smiling and I limped after her as we went to sit and eat quickly. Some of the students around us were looking with mirth filled expressions. I winked at Blaise, Neville, Ginny, Zuri, Jenci, and Luna whom were looking at the both of us with laughter. Yep, together we made quite the picture.

I got up slowly after finishing, not waiting for the others, and limped out of the room. I made it up a few steps before falling to my knees, swaying. I scrunched my face in pain. I needed some help if I was ever to get up to the tower.

I looked up with a sudden pained smile and called, "Sparky!"

The house elf appeared within a moment and looked at me with surprise. "Master Dresden, are yous okay?"

"I need a little help getting up to the tower," I replied with a small smile. "Can you help me out?"

"Yessir," the elf ringed in reply and placed his little hand against my arm and within a second, we appeared in the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you, Sparky," I chuckled, patting the elf on the head with a wide smile.

"Is there anything else yous need?"

"Are there any tubs in this tower?" I asked with a pained expression as I dragged myself to my feet.

"No, but Sparky will go and get one for sir," the little elf chimed.

"If that wouldn't be any trouble of course," I chuckled tiredly before glancing at the elf. "I need it filled with lots of ice and some water."

The elf disappeared before anything could be said and I shook my head with surprise. I went to my dorm room and peeled off my cloths except for my boxers and limped to the bathroom. When I made it there, an old-fashioned tub sat at the farside of the room filled with ice and water. I let a prayer leave my lips before limping forward and stepping in and sinking down with a sigh. I kept my arms on the sides of the tub to hold myself up a little so I wouldn't completely go under and I leaned my head back with exhaustion as the cold dripped and numbed my scorching muscles.

"Harry?" I heard someone ask as they entered the room. I looked over to see one of the seventh year Gryffindor boys that I didn't converse with looking at me with apprehension.

"I'm fine," I stated as I noticed the concerned eyes looking at me.

"Should I go get someone?" he asked with worry.

"No, I'll be out in a few minutes," I stated as I sank further into the tub and went under with both arms.

I came up for air a few seconds later and felt numbed, but not completely. The older Gryffindor boy was still in the room, only taking a shower now. I relaxed and continued to stay in the tub until I felt completely done. I pulled myself out, shivering, but overall feeling refreshed. I stumbled to my knees and sat for a few minutes.

"Is Master Dresden really fine?" Sparky asked when he appeared to empty the tub. "Does sir needs to go to hospital wing?"

"No, no, Sparky," I laughed as I felt my body wrack with shivers. "I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern though. It means a lot."

The elf smiled brightly and disappeared as the boy finished showering and came out to look at me. I got to my feet slowly and nodded to him before stiffly walking out of the bathroom and into the dorms after magically drying off. I changed into another pair of boxers and pulled on some sweats. I collapsed into bed and curled up.

When it was time for lunch the next day, the rumor that I had taken an ice-filled bath had been spread entirely. That night, the only person who had known that, woke up that following morning with bright green hair and orange skin. He also couldn't stop breaking out into songs that were reminescent of ones from one particular movie. Nobody knew who had pulled the prank and nobody deemed it necessary to state outloud who they suspected. Not even the prankee.

-------

It was the day that the Champions were being chosen for the tournament. It was raining during the day and I stayed in the great hall, playing on my acoustic guitar. Hermione sat next to me, deciding that she would learn a bit. I taught her and a couple of other peers without much trouble. It was enjoyable as our group silently studied or learned the guitar. By the time it was time to choose the champions, we were all twitching with excitement.

We watched and waited for Dumbledore to finish his speech and give instructions for the future champions to follow. I held my guitar tightly, nerves bothering me greatly. I was excited to see who were going to be chosen and I was not the only one. Every one of the students were eagerly waiting to hear who would be chosen to compete. It was almost too much to bear as the excitement filled the air like thick syrup.

Within a moment, the goblet let loose sparks of blue and a strip of paper flittered into the air and floated down into Dumbledore's grasp. He looked at it and smiled. Then he looked up at us.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he stated in a strong, clear voice, "will be Victor Krum."

The hall filled with cheers as the Bulgarian stood up from the Slytherin table and marched up to the front and disappeared through a door in the far back corner. Karkaroff cheered Krum loudly and could be heard over the crowd of cheers. The goblet spit out another burst of flames and another piece of paper was caught by Dumbledore.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," he announced, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Another set of cheers and applause thundered through the room. Some of the girls from the delegation were looking glumly after their fellow student, but they cheered nonetheless. The beautiful blonde veela disappeared too into the back room. It was time to announce the Hogwarts...

A sprout of sparks and the last slip was announced, "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The whole hall was filled with booming thunder. Applause at every angle, nook, and crannie. It was exhilirating and I cheered along with the rest of the mass. Cedric looked overwhelmed and stupified at the whole situation, but nonetheless took it with great stride. He disappeared into the back room within seconds.

We were all settling down to listen to what Dumbledore was trying to say, but our attention was caught by the still working goblet. Dumbledore turned and looked at it with surprise. Everyone was starting to get really unsettled as it didn't die or shut off after Cedric was called. There was only supposed to be three champions, right? Or was the goblet supposed to shut down after a few seconds? Was it malfunctioning?

Then the blue light turned to a flame color and burst out sparks, letting loose a slip of paper. Dumbledore snatched it from the air and his eyes widened with surprise as he read whatever it said. We all waited with bated breath as the man took a slow breath and let it out harshly. And then he looked up as he cleared his throat and read out---

"_Harry Potter_."

It took a minute before my eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat when I finally realized the significance of that name. Everyone's gaze landed on me immediately and I looked wordlessly back. I shook my head in denial and tried to swallow the large lump that was lodged in my throat.

There was no applause. Not that I expected any, really. Everyone started trying to get a better look at me and I could feel the intensity of their silent words being shot at me. I turned to look at Hermione and Blaise and they stared at me with disbelief.

"What the hell is going on?" I croaked.

"Harry," I heard Zuri breathe behind me with a quiet whine.

"I didn't put my name in there," I told Neville who looked at me with wide eyes that were terrified for me. He knew that I--"I didn't, you know that!"

"Harry, I don't like this," Jenci tried to say with a strong voice, but his voice resorted itself into a fearful yip.

We could hear whispers burning across the hall as Blaise muttered, "Someone had to have done this. You'd never use the name Potter!"

"Harry Potter-Dresden!" Dumbledore called over the many voices. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"No," I murmured as I shook my head in disbelief. "_Hell's bells, no_!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered, giving me a slight push forward.

I spun around to look at her, "Shriek, please--"

"Harry!" Dumbledore called again.

I turned and started walking forward. I hugged my guitar to me as one would with a stuffed animal. I tried to disappear as I curled into myself as I walked. I could feel Echo the jaguar panicking inside my mind. There were terrible roars and mewls occuring constantly. I could hear Misha purring in my ear, trying to comfort me, but there was no comfort that could ease me. I stopped in front of Dumbledore and peaked through my fringe with terrified eyes that avoided his own.

"Well... through the door, Harry," he said. He wasn't smiling. I didn't expect him to.

I slumped more and walked to the door and slipped through it. It was very quiet behind me as the door closed with a snap. I jumped in surprise, but then continued on through the small passage way and into a room.

Krum, Cedric, and Fleur were grouped around the fire. They looked impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum was brooding and leaning against the mantle distantly from the other two. Cedric stood straight up and held his hands behind his back as he stared into the fire. Fleur looked around and then at me.

"What is it?" she asked. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

But I didn't answer her as I went to an area that was darker than the rest of the room and slid down to sit as I tried to concentrate on breathing. They watched me with notes of surprise and worry. I let a small mewl escape as I prayed to all that was good that I would wake up from this horrible dream. I wanted dad and Adam here. I wanted this to be all something I dreamt up and would be waking within a moment's time, but the pinch I delivered to myself told me otherwise.

"Harry, are you all right?" Cedric asked as he started toward me, but all of us were startled as Ludo Bagman entered the room.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered as he looked around, trying to find me no doubt. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen... lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce--incredible though it may seem--the _fourth_ Triwizard champion?" He waved an arm toward me when he finally spotted me.

Krum straightened up and his gaze darkened as he examined me. Cedric looked decidedly surprised and concern filled his eyes when he looked back at me. Fleur tossed her hair and smiled, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

That was about the time I started to get sick. I stood and swayed slightly. I started to make my way to the nearest trashcan. I didn't listen to the conversation as I searched around for a proper place to throw up. Ludo grabbed me by the shoulder and yanked me over to his side; Misha escaped my shoulder seconds before, hissing. Cedric and Krum watched me with calculating eyes now. Ludo excitedly explained to Fleur what was going on. After he finished, he shook me in an excited manner.

"I'm going to be sick," I murmured while I turned slightly green. "I need something to--"

The large group of teachers appeared in the room at that second and started arguing. I was too busy eyeing for a trashcan still to fully pay attention. I pulled myself away from Ludo and started to look hastidly. I needed something. A calming potion would have been pleasant at this very moment, but I digress and searched--_Who thought to remove the room's trashcan at a time like this?_

Dumbledore tried to ask me something, but I couldn't concentrate. It felt like the room was enclosing. Who would do this? Who was it? And could I have a gun when I found out who?

I was grabbed by the arm roughly by Snape and I shot my eyes up at him with sudden anger. I snarled and yanked myself away from him and tried to back into a corner. Now that my panic and sickness left, I was left in the shocked state of rage. I did so love my reel of emotions at times. I swear I had to be bipolar or something.

"Harry, calm down," Dumbledore tried, but to no avail.

"Who in the hell put a slip with my _old_ name in that bloody goblet?" I snarled, making several step back. I probably just gained a great set of incisors that were normally for my animagus form, but I did sometimes get them when I was pissed off.

And I was really pissed off.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No!" I snapped angrily. The room's temperature dropped rapidly and the fire flickered down a bit.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Dumbledore asked, again, calmly.

"No!" I snapped just as viciously as before. "And if I find out who did, I'm going to wrang their neck!"

"Mr. Dresden, mind your tongue," McGonagall hissed as she tried to intimidate me to make me back down. I bit my cheek and held myself back from snapping at her. This wasn't her fault after all and she looked both worried and furious as hell.

There were some words discussed and I started to pace, feeling trapped and my rage was burning like liquid magma through my veins. Then I heard something I didn't like. Something that made me burst into crazed, disbelieving laughter as soon as the words were said.

"We must follow the rules," Crouch stated with a curt voice, "and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

They all turned to look at me as I laughed roughly. I started choking with horror as I felt the room enclosing steadily now. I turned sharply to look at them as I quite as suddenly stopped laughing and gave them a deadly glare.

"Is that right?" I asked calmly. They looked at me with anxious eyes. They were waiting for me to do something completely out of character and completely insane again.

"Yes, that is correct," Ludo replied with a small smile, trying to placate me. "Barty knows the rule book back to front."

"Oh, so that's it?" I snapped as my eyes suddenly narrowed. I stalked toward Ludo and Crouch who both watched with frightened fascination. "I don't think so." This was spat angrily and then I went to stalk out of the room, but somebody threw up a ward before I could exit. I turned back to them with a dark glare.

Dumbledore watched me calmly, "Harry, you need to calm down and listen to us."

"And I should do that why?" I spat.

"I think you should listen to the Headmaster, Potter," Moody growled, watching me with an amused smile.

"My name's Dresden," I snapped as I shot a glare at the ex-auror. "Anyone with half a brain could at least remember that or are you lacking?" The man's face went slack and darkened visibly. Snape looked considerably surprised and looked at me with new eyes.

"Do not be stupid, boy," Moody growled darkly.

"I'm not being stupid," I snapped. "I'm going to go get a hold of my dad so we can fix this major effing screw up!"

"You cannot fix this, Mr. Dresden," Ludo chirped with a fearful voice. "Nothing can change this. You are as of now a champion."

"I don't even have a choice, do I?" I breathed roughly, placing a hand at my temple and rubbing it roughly.

"Indeed," Karkaroff stated with irritation.

I looked sharply at him with narrowed, suspicious eyes. "Why were you not prepared for this on the off chance happening?"

"It would have taken an extremely powerful wizard to do something like this," Moody answered gruffily. "None of the students here are capable of duping such a powerful relic."

"How _divine_," I breathed darkly as I went to go lean against the nearest wall where I could view every person in the room. "I want my father informed of this immediately. Or, at the least, my Uncle, Thomas Raith."

"Agreed," McGonagall stated with a grim look down at me.

"Just so you know, they'll both be livid by the end of the story of how this came to happen," I chuckled tiredly. "So you might want to keep your distance."

"So you are going to go along with this?" Dumbledore asked softly, trying to gauge a reaction out of me.

"I guess I should until daddy Dresden or my Uncle comes along," I replied sarcastically. "But I'm not going along with the star-life it comes with. I have a life that's more important than sticking it to the masses. Which reminds me, can I go now? I have an essay to complete and a library to raid."

"Yes, you can," Dumbledore replied, "All of our champions can." The other three youngsters started heading for the door. "Goodnight, champions."

"Misha, come along," I sighed, grabbing my guitar and following the other three out the door. The blue feline followed me through the door and I was stopped by Cedric who waited for me.

"Harry, you didn't do it, right?" he asked while watching me with confused eyes.

"No, I never wanted to participate," I replied justly as I unshrunk my guitar case and placed the guitar in it, and then reshrunk it. "I wanted a quiet year, to be perfectly honest."

"I'm sorry," he said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I breathed. "It's not your fault, man."

"I know, but you know..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you going to be all right, do you think?"

"I should," I snorted, "given all that happens to me."

"Yeah, should be a simple stroll in the park."

I laughed. "Thanks for the cheering me up, but you'll probably have it easier than I would. I'm, what?--two years behind you?"

"Three."

"See, definitely better off."

"I don't know about that."

"I know, don't argue."

We started walking out of the Great Hall and joked around before splitting up to go to our own common rooms. I paused, listening to the sounds on the other side of the portrait hole before sliding in and going hastidly up to the dorm room. I felt all the eyes stuck on me, following my every movement. I met Ron at the door.

"How'd you do it?" he asked with annoyance.

"Do what exactly?" I asked with confusion.

"Put your name in the goblet?"

I looked at him with raised brows of bewilderment. "Dude, I didn't do anything."

"Sure, right," he snorted with a lashing sneer. "You could at least let one of us know what you were about."

"Hell's bells, dude," I snapped. "I didn't put my name in that cup."

"Oh, right, I suppose one of the ghosts did it?" he sneered angrily before stalking over to his bed to go to sleep.

"You're being stupid, man," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, that's me," he snorted with derision. "Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's stupid friend!"

He shut the curtains about his bed as I snidely returned, "Well at least you can admit to being utterly idiotic."

A returned snarl of anger came from behind the curtains and I narrowed my eyes before stalking over to my trunk and grabbing a pair of knee-ripped, paint-splattered jeans and a SPLATTERCON!!! t-shirt. I threw them on as quickly as I had taken off the heavy robes. I pulled on my boots and headed for the door while pulling on a sweat jacket of dark blue and down to the common room where I nodded to Ginny, Hermione, and Neville. They stayed at the table in the corner as everyone openly and slowly surrounded me, but not enough to hinder my stride toward the portrait hole. I left with a glare at them before stalking off.

"Open!" I hissed as I strode into Moaning Mrytle's bathroom where Malfoy leaned against a stall in boredom.

His expression lit up in surprise as I jumped down the shoot without meriting a greeting, but when I landed and he landed afterwards, I strode toward the chamber with the air crackling around me. Malfoy hurried after, looking curiosly after me. As soon as we entered the inner chambers, I looked at the carcass of the basilisk with quiet eyes. Malfoy stood beside me, looking at me with intrigued eyes.

"Do you see the magic?" I asked with a small voice as I let my Sight glaze over my unblinking eyes. I could see swirls of magic in the air. The chamber reeked of magic, yet it was comforting. It was like having a warm blanket covering you in harsh wintery nights.

"What do you mean?" he asked, surprised. "I don't see anything but a dead snake that's been partly skinned."

"The magic," I breathed. "It's the color of blue flames."

"Caliban, what are you on about?" he asked with annoyance.

I shook my head and turned off my Sight, "Nothing, Dray. Nothing at all."

**_Notes:_**

**_Song: The Cure's "Just Like Heaven"._**

_Thanks to the reviewers and their comments. I will try to answer next update, but right now, I really don't have the time. It's a bit late for me and I have lots to do tomorrow. Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I tried to put in a more appropriate age playfulness to the story. _

_And for those few who are of the Dresden persuasion, I hear you guys and understand. There will be certain aspects that will come up in this story. Sorry for not doing so sooner. I've got the plans, I just need to follow it up by writing them into the story. Marcone will show up eventually, though. So for those of you who enjoy him as much as I do, yay por vous._

_LEAVE COMMENTS!_


	22. Chapter 22

"Write to Sirius," Hermione stated as she sat down next to me the following morning after our run, "and Lupin. You know they'd both like to hear about this before it hits the press."

"They would appreciate the sentiment," Zuri added. "Especially Sirius; Lupin won't worry as much about it. He knows you well enough that it won't be such a surprise."

"Don't underestimate his worrying capabilities," I chuckled as I eyed the coffee pot in front of Snape. Just as he reached for it, I summoned the pot to me.

"You're going to be the reason that man goes on a killing spree one of these days," Jenci laughed as Snape glared directly at me.

"Cheers," I barked with laughter as I toasted to Snape who glared more profusely.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Jenci asked as we all turned to see her watching us thoughtfully.

"Shouldn't Harry be keeping silent and not be attracting attention?" she asked quietly.

"Why would I sit here ducking my head at every stare?" I replied with a chuckle.

"He's in denial," Blaise remarked casually as he arrived and sat next to me.

"That's a river, Diablo," I laughed, "and I'm not denying shit."

"You're acting like nothing's happened," Zuri stated darkly.

"I fully accept what has happened," I stated calmly after finishing off the goblet of coffee. "I'm just avoiding the subject. Big difference."

"You won't be able to avoid this forever, Echo," Zuri snapped before getting up and leaving the hall.

I looked after her and paused with surprise, "What did I do?"

"She's not really angry with you," Jenci replied kindly. "She's furious at the circumstances. You should've heard the argument she had with Marietta Edgecombe last night. That girl had the gall to say some awful things about you. Zuri gave her a black eye before Flitwick got there." He snickered. "Got a few detentions, she did."

"Then why is she snapping at me?" I asked with sudden annoyance.

"People have died in this tournament and you're acting like it's nothing!" Hermione shouted at me angrily as she got to her feet.

Blaise pulled Hermione by the arm back to her seat as the hall went silent at her shouting. He turned to look at me, "We know you didn't put your name in that forsaken goblet, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't take the situation seriously, mate. Someone's out for your blood and you're pretending that everything hasn't changed one bit."

"You're right," I replied calmly. "But I'm not taking it seriously until dad gets here. I'm avoiding the subject until then."

"Harry—" I cut Hermione off.

"I'm seriously considering skipping this year in favor of going back to Chicago," I stated loudly. "I don't want any part in the-thing-we-do-not-mention. Timmy can help me with my studies for the year."

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Yes," I replied lightly as I got to my feet and headed out of the hall.

I stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air as I headed out to the tree by the lake. I didn't notice Luna as I sat down and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I noticed her looking quietly at me. I slung an arm about her shoulders and let her lean against me as we silently sat there, letting the breeze chill us. The rest of the group must've been congregating in the library today since none of them came out and joined us. Perhaps they were planning to strike me over the head upon my return so that I would see reason.

"Are you all right about this, little sister?" I asked as she glanced blankly at the lake.

"I wouldn't be if I were normal," she replied with a smile.

"Those housemates bothering you again?" I asked with a frown.

"No, they're perfectly normal," she replied and I noticed her smile widened. "Somehow things that are missing always turn back up."  
I started laughing, "You are plain silly at times."

"I do try," she replied with a Cheshire smile. After a few moments she asked, "Do you know when the first task is?"

"November the twenty-fourth," I replied hesitantly. "Crouch sent me a post this morning. The day after is Thanksgiving." I paused for a moment. "I wonder if there'll be turkey for dinner, pumpkin pie for desert. I miss Chicago most during the holidays."

"What happened your last Thanksgiving together?" Luna asked blankly.

"Molly, her sisters, and I helped Mother Carpenter cook while everyone else was congregated in the living room watching the football game. We never ate anything bigger than finger food. By the time dinner started, we were all laughing, telling stories and joking about the passing year. Desert was delicious. The pie turned out perfect. Mother Carpenter had just taught me how to make pumpkin pie from scratch. After clean up, we all stayed a little longer, continuing our cheerful conversation in the living room. Adam and I slept over that night." I shot her a mischievous glance. "Little Harry and I raided the black cherry ice cream after everyone went to sleep."

"Sounds wonderful," she stated, smiling. "You can cook?"

"Yes," I laughed. Then I had a sudden thought. I got to my feet and then pulled her to her own. "Come on. There's something I've been meaning to do since I first came here. You can help me."

An hour later found Luna and I in the kitchen making pizzas. I decided to teach the house elves a new recipe. They seemed to enjoy me giving them something new. They were reluctant to let me touch anything as they were slight control freaks.

Luna ended up being covered in flour and dough, laughing. I tried to teach the art of throwing it up in the air, but she didn't take to it at all. Apparently, neither did Sparky or Dobby who I was greeted by enthusiastically. I didn't know that he had been working here. I was just getting the thought I might never see the nutty elf again.

I was just helping Sparky take the dough off of him when the door to the kitchen opened and heard footsteps coming in. The pizzas we had made were all in the ovens cooking, except one that I made to give an example to the elves. It was a chicken and garlic pizza, without tomato.

I looked up to greet the person, or persons, when I stopped at the sight that greeted me. Snape, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, and McGonagall stood there with surprise.

"Uh, what's up, doc?" I greeted with equal surprise.

"Professors," Luna greeted blankly as she sat at a tiny table between the group and I about to eat a slice. She took a bite and smiled. "This is delicious, Harry."

I stopped staring at the group and looked at Luna with a grin, "Muchas gracias, amor."

"What are you making?" Dumbledore suddenly asked with a kind smile and twinkling eyes filled with amusement.

"Pizza," I replied sheepishly before taking a slice and shoving it into my mouth. Luna offered a piece to Dumbledore and he took it kindly before munching on it thoughtfully.

"This is very nice," he stated after a few moments of thought. "Perhaps we can add this to the menu."

"Really?" I burst out childishly, but ducked my head with embarrassment. Luna patted me on the shoulder kindly.

"We made more than two dozen," she stated quietly. "They can be sent up for lunch in two hours."

"Makes sense," I murmured to myself. "Probably shouldn't have made that many without thinking of what we were going to do with them." I noticed Mad-Eye had picked up a slice and was sniffing it. I smiled. "Yes, I poisoned that piece especially for you, sir." He glared at me in reply.

Snape had gone ahead and tried a slice as McGonagall nibbled on a slice of her own. He looked at me blankly. I smiled cheekily.  
About two hours later with preserving charms on the pizzas made, lunch began. I had arrived there with Luna and went to sit, wait, and watch reactions. Luna and I made ourselves comfortable at Gryffindor table and helped ourselves to more pizza. Professor McGonagall chased us out of the kitchens with the help of Snape. After that, I decided to write to Sirius and Remus before sending the letters off with Hedwig. Luna had waited patiently for me.

The rest of our group had just entered the hall when one of the younger years let out a shout of excitement. I grinned to myself. My job was done here.

----

The following day was bad. The next couple became worse. I was harassed by everyone. People knocked into me, tried to trip me, and went even so far as to prank me. They harassed me in the hallways to the point where ignoring them never worked. Moody had transfigured Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him about after the blond tried to hex me after I lost my temper with his antics. I should've been more capable of withholding my anger, but I couldn't help it. What I said had been crude and I had sent an owl to apologize to the blond for my behavior. I had yet to hear back from him.

I decided for the safety of my friends that I would take secret passageways to get around the school. Though I was thankful for their support, I didn't want them to be involved. I didn't want them to suffer because of me.

My fellow students were so horrible that one decided to use a severing charm on my acoustic guitar that I had laid on the bench while I crouched before it. It somehow managed to hit true on one of the strings. I didn't have a chance to spare a thought as I felt the breeze of the spell pass me and hit. The string lashed back and slashed diagonally across my right cheek.

I fell back and yelled with pain while I shot both hands on my face. My eyes watered and I felt blood spilling profusely into my hands. After a few moments of pure shock, I gathered my guitar, put it into its case, shrunk the case, and put it on my necklace.

Cursing, I made my way out of the courtyard and found myself being stared at even more so than usual. I hadn't time to cover the cut and it kept bleeding. I must have looked scary because as I stalked to the tower, everyone backed away.

"Echo!" Neville greeted with horror as he looked up when I entered the common room. "What in Merlin's name happened?"

"I know the school currently dislikes me, but severing one of my strings on my acoustic just crosses the line," I stated darkly as I stalked up to the dorm to get a first aid kit and headed to the loo with Neville trailing after me.

I cleaned the cut without trouble after stopping the bleeding. A small crowd seemed to gather at the doorway and watch anxiously. I peered at the mirror closing, softly touching the cut with a thoughtful expression. The cut still stung, but I tried to furiously ignore the pain.

"It's not as deep as I thought it would be," I stated happily.

"And this makes you happy?" Neville questioned incredulously.

"I don't want to stitch it close," I told him with a sheepish grin. "I only have some types of anesthesia. Not that I trust in using them."  
"Anesthesia?" Neville asked in confusion.

"Sort of numbing agent," I explained lightly. "It would help me ignore the feel of stitching the skin together. However I would probably feel the needle. Then again, it would be a better idea to just stitch it without the numbing agent."

"How many times have you had to stitch yourself together?" Dean asked as he and the Creevey brothers appeared next to us, looking sympathetic.

"Oh, just a few times," I chuckled as I put the first aid kit back together and headed to the dorm to put it away. "Usually I'd rather have my brother Adam do it. He's better at fixing just about anything than I am. I usually just dive in and let things explode."

We all started laughing knowing the truth in that last statement.

----

The following day I entered the DADA classroom with Blaise, discussing the project I had Lupin helping me with. We were still a bit early so we continued the conversation. Blaise looked incredulously at me.

"The flooring is in oak?" he asked. "All of it?"

"I didn't like the darker colors the others types of woods offered," I stated lightly. "The floor beneath the main floor is partially cemented, but otherwise the bathrooms are tiled."

"When is he going to start bringing in furniture?" he asked with bemusement.

"He's already started," I chuckled. "Apparently, he decided that a three door garage was a waste so he put a wall to make it only a two door. The other room was supposed to be turned into a library until I told him I wanted the game room to be the library so instead he changed the plans and made it a sort of living area with leafy plants everywhere. Mostly the floor under the main floor is decorated with items. He did, however, cut off the eating and kitchen area from the family room by placing a wall in between with a doorway connecting them."

"Sounds bright and shiny," Blaise muttered.

"I was going for airy and serene," I growled.

Just then, class started. Moody announced that today he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of us for a demonstration of its power and to see whether any of us could resist its effects. Apparently Dumbledore wanted us to know what it felt like.

One by one, students went up and were placed under the curse. Dean hopped about the room. Lavender imitated a squirrel. Neville performed impressive gymnastic jumps and twists that I wouldn't have ever thought the boy being capable of.

"Dresden, you next," Moody growled.

I moved forward into the middle of the room where the desks had been cleared and stood there. Moody pointed his wand at me and growled, "Imperio!"

An incredible sense of calm and untraceable happiness filled my senses. I felt every worry and thought disappear and felt at peace. I was only dimly aware of the others in the room.

Yet something in the back of my mind kept whispering: _This isn't right. This could be a trap. Nothing's this perfect._

Then I heard Moody's voice echoing in my mind: _Jump onto the desk… jump onto the desk…_I felt my knees bend obediently, preparing to jump. 

_Jump onto the desk…_

The other voice in my mind snarled: _That's a ridiculous thing to do. It serves no purpose. It must be a trap. This is a trap._

Jump onto the desk…

_I most certainly will not! _The voice snarled furiously as I felt my right arm being raised slowly. _How dare you command us!_

JUMP NOW!

"_Fuego_!" I heard myself slur as I felt sudden pain in my knees as I fell mid-leap on them and a jolt of pain through my left arm as I tried to catch myself. Moody dodged the flames and put out the fire starting to build on one of the desks behind him.

"Now that's more like it!" Moody growled while I felt suddenly felt empty. I remembered right at the same moment what was going on and hissed as the pain doubled. "Look at that, you lot… Dresden fought! He fought it and he damn near beat it! He even tried to curse me. Dresden, let's try this again. The rest of you pay close attention—watch his eyes, that's where you see it—you did very well, Dresden! They'll be having trouble controlling you!"

It was after the fourth time I was under the curse that I was able to throw it completely off within seconds that the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and followed Blaise out of the classroom. We headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"The way he talks," I muttered as I hobbled after my friend, "you'd think that we were about to be jumped at any time of the day."  
"Indeed," Blaise replied with a smirk. "Quite the paranoid _bastardo_…"

By the time we headed down to the Potions classroom the next day, I noticed that the Slytherins were a bit more smirk-ish than usual. Pansy had decided to come over to Hermione, Blaise, and I with the other Slytherin girls and boys. She had a blinding smile on her doggish face. She then proceeded to show me the badges they had made with Cedric support that quickly changed into slander about me.  
They all howled with laughter. I noticed Ron standing with Seamus and Dean. He wasn't laughing, but I knew he wouldn't stand up for me. Not that I needed help. I felt myself clinch my fist but otherwise acted unaffected.

"Oh, very funny," Hermione stated with a frown, "can you be any more pathetic?"

A furious flush filled Pansy and the other girl's faces as they realized that to us it wasn't working. Malfoy stepped forward.

"Want one, Granger?" he asked, holding out a badge. "I've got loads, but don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood dirtying it up."

Before anyone could react to his words, Hermione calmly replied, "It's a shame that you can't even come up with even a decent name to call me let alone a creative remark; all of you are like a broken record." She let out a laugh. "_Mudblood _this, _Mudblood _that." She startled everyone when she purred, "At least I'm not a spoiled brat like the lot of you."

By the time she finished, the whole of the Slytherin mass turned bright red with anger. Malfoy had whipped out his wand suddenly and screamed, "_Densaugeo_!"

At the same time Blaise had snapped, "_Furnunculus_!"

The spells met at midair and ricocheted off at angles. One hit Goyle making him look like a giant fungus. Hermione was hit and she whimpered as she covered her mouth, but her two front teeth were growing rapidly.

"Shriek," I said as I went to her side instantly, "my God, are you--?" I watched as the teeth continued to lengthen. I shot a glare at Blaise, "Shield next time!" I tugged on Hermione's arm, guiding her away. "I'm going to take her to the hospital wing."

When I got there with Hermione, she was yanked from my side and I was told to explain what had happened. Nearing the end of the story, Colin Creevey raced in and skidded to a halt next to me. I lifted a brow of questioning toward the little kid as I finished telling the story.

"They needed me to get you for the photos they're taking of the champions," he stated as soon as all of my attention was on him.

"I've no need of any of that," I stated kindly before brushing pass the nurse to Hermione who still had elongated teeth. "Will you be all right?" She nodded.

"'Ou go o'," she said with a fluster of embarrassment. "'O 'he 'ho'ographs."

"Aw, come on," I laughed darkly, "Shriek, baby, I'd much rather do a photo session with you."

"'OW!" she snarled and I turned, grabbed Colin by the arm, and hurried us out of the room.

"Are you and Hermione--?" he started to ask, but I burst into laughter, interrupting him.

"Hell's bells, kid," I chuckled, "that lioness would burn books and break thousands of rules before she ever thought of dating me."

"I see," Colin stated with a mischievous glance back at the hospital wing's door before we continued onto the next corridor.

"Guess we should be happy," I chuckled as I followed the younger boy.

"Why is that?"

"She wasn't throwing anything," I replied before we both burst into laughter.

----

A few minutes later and many pictures taken, I was grabbed by the arm of the journalist, Rita Skeeter, a woman with bleached hair, tacky green dress suit, and spectacles with jewels. She yanked me through a doorway and shoved me into a chair. I thought it was a great start to a horrible relationship.

"Well this is cozy," Skeeter stated sweetly.

"It's a broom cupboard," I stated with an annoyed tone.

"Well you should feel right at home, then," she said slyly.

I looked at her with a raised brow that dared her to continue before sitting down. "If we could make this quick, Ms. Skeeter? I have a few school matters to conclude."

"Ah, yes," she sighed with a fake pout that didn't hide her blood-sucking eyes that some journalists develop. "You don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill?"

"No, I do not mind," I stated with a wry smile as I leaned back against the wall and retrieved my pentacle necklace (one of two that I wore, the other one a gift from Blaise) and fiddled with the silver battered charm. Her eyes glued to it immediately as she got out a notepad and a quill that floated in the air beside her.

"What is that?" she asked with curiosity.

I smiled warmly, "I found it when I reentered this world. I believe it may have been my mother's. It's a silver pentacle."

"Oh," she replied with a smile that held nothing but sheer surprise. She probably was surprised that I even told her.

"Where would you like to begin, Ms. Skeeter?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

We began the interview where she kept saying I was a boy of twelve and I continued to correct her. She started asking me what I thought of the tournament and I replied that I didn't even want to be a part of it. Though as soon as I said this, she leaned in and placed a hand on my knee. "Everybody loves a rebel, Harry," Skeeter added with a wink.

"I know," I replied with a wry smile. Mentally, I added, _That's why I joined a rock band. _

"How do you think your parents, if they were alive, react to your behavior?" she asked with a smirk. "Would they be proud? Or would they be worried that their son has a need for attention or a psychotic death wish?"

I had to keep myself from reacting violently to her words, but I nonetheless replied, "As I did not want to be a part of this tournament, I'm sure they would be highly upset. My adoptive family will be quite the same, but more furious, methinks." I caught sight of what was being written and glowered at the woman sitting across from me. "My eyes are not watering with the thoughts of my past, Ms. Skeeter."

"Just ignore the quill," she stated with a sweet smile, but I stood up with a roll of my eyes.

"I did this interview against my better judgment, ma'am," I stated darkly. "I do not approve of yellow journalism as much as the next person. I should've told you to piss off, but I did not. That is my fault." I paused, and then walked to the door and opened it. "It was nice meeting with you, Ms. Skeeter." I left with a swirl of my robes.

I walked up to the three other champions and stopped when they looked down at me. I advised quietly, "Be wary of what you say with this woman 'less you find your reputation sullied."

We turned when the door burst open, revealing Jenci. He leaned over and wrapped an arm about his stomach and panted for a couple of seconds. Then he pulled himself to his full height, three inches above my own five-foot-six, and looked down at me.

"Harry, your dad and uncle are here and they don't look happy," he stated with a tired breath.

"What did Harry's dad do this time?" Cedric asked with a chuckle behind me.

"He didn't make his usual destructive entrance, did he?" I asked as I took a step forward, holding my breath.

"No, they came via portkey," he replied with a lopsided grin. "They landed pretty badly outside the Great Hall just as lunch started a while ago. Scared a couple of the younger muggleborns."

"See you guys later, then," I laughed as I waved the three other champions goodbye before grabbing Jenci by the arm and disappeared down the hall with him.

Jenci and I skidded to a halt at the sound of yelling and sharp banging noises. I hadn't any doubt that Harry was far from pleased over this past development. We hurried to the Entrance Hall only to be greeted by the sight of Harry, Uncle Thomas, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Moody standing in the middle of the room. Students were surrounding the hall and watching with what looked to be fascination.

I hurried over to Harry's side, "Dad?"

He glanced down at me with sudden bewilderment, halting in whatever yelling he was doing. Uncle Thomas pulled me behind him as Harry shook out of his shock and was about to start in again on the group, but Dumbledore, bless the idiot's bravery, tried to calm Harry down.  
"Now Mr. Dresden, there's nothing we could do about this," he tried to state, but Harry waved his blasting rod threateningly and snarled, "Oh, really? You can't just let my son drop out of the tournament?"

"That's exactly what he's saying," Snape replied sneeringly. "If Mr. Dresden were to drop out he'd be seen as a coward and an outcast of the magical community. Old traditions hold true in this tournament. The rules have never been changed. You American wizards know nothing of tradition. After all, you turned your backs on it."

"Watch it, Dungeon-boy," I growled suddenly pissed off. "We American folk know more about tradition than you and your other low lives."

"You should keep your whelp in line," Snape advised nastily.

"Funny that you would advise that," Harry chuckled angrily as he took a step forward, towering over Snape as he did so.

Thomas placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder as he stepped forward and looked at Snape with amusement. "You shouldn't give advice unless you're willing to take some of it yourself."

"How dare you—!" Snape snarled reaching for his wand, but Thomas, quicker than lightning, had Snape pinned to the ground, gun drawn and shoved into the side of the man's head.

"I do dare," Thomas stated calmly holding the gun steady, "and I believe I should advise you in choosing your battles better. Believe it or not, I'm not as _humane _as my brother or his sons are. Do have a care."

He put the gun away faster than anyone could track and stepped back, placing his hand on my shoulder as I tried to calmly just accept what just happened. The students looked fearful now.

"I suggest we take this up to my office," Dumbledore announced suddenly. He turned and left with McGonagall and Snape who followed closely behind. He threw a glare over his shoulder at us. Harry nodded to Thomas and stalked after Dumbledore. Thomas turned to me.

"How the hell you get in these situations, I'll never know," he snapped as he gripped my shoulder tighter and leaned down to meet my gaze.

"It's not like I do it on purpose," I exclaimed angrily. "Trouble must like my bloody company."

"Oh, so it wasn't your fault?" he sneered mockingly. "How convenient."

"I would say so if I had did the improbable," I growled. "But I didn't do anything."

Thomas looked at the crowd gathering and then back at me. He grasped my arm roughly and practically dragged me up the stairs. When we entered an empty corridor, we both burst into laughter.

"Well played," he chuckled.

"Why is it that everything happens to me?" I asked with a frown.

"You're just that easy," Thomas laughed as we headed back down the stairs.

"That's not an answer," I whined.

"You're just lucky, I guess," Thomas stated absent-mindedly as we took the last staircase down. I stayed silent in reply.

Thomas ruffled my hair and pulled me into the Hall. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, just peachy keen," I replied sarcastically before tugging him to stop before we sat with the rest of my group of friends. "Thomas, I can't do this. I'm too young for this kind of stuff." He looked at me skeptically. "Okay, I'm too gritty for this type of competition shit."

"Watch your language," Thomas growled before placing his hands my shoulders and leaning down to look in my eyes. I raised a brow in reply to this gesture. "You've dealt with worse than this, Caliban Amun Dresden. You've survived an evil wizard when you were just a baby. You survived basilisks, loup garous, and other things. You have loyal friends that would die for you. You have us back in Chicago who love you to pieces. You're not alone in this and you'll never be alone."

I looked into his grey eyes and felt a smile of complete relaxation beam from my face. "Thanks, Uncle Thomas. You suck at speeches, you know that, right?"

"De nada," he replied as he straightened up and pulled me to him with one arm about my shoulders. "Now what's for eating?"

"You think I know?" I snorted loudly. "I just got here."

"Some nephew you are," he laughed as he put me in a headlock and gave me a nuggie.

"Hey! No, stop!" I cried in laughter. "Uncle Thomas, please! Don't!"

A bright flash flickered in the air. I yanked out of his hold as it loosened and landed on my butt. I looked up at his wide grin with one of my own before we both remembered the flash and looked at the doorway of the Great Hall. A camera man stood there while Skeeter was quickly jotting notes down. I let Thomas help me up and we stood side by side and watched as the reporter hurriedly came over to talk. I noted out of the corner of my eyes that the other three champions had come in for lunch as well and looked not one ounce of sympathetic.

Before Skeeter could say anything, Thomas asked with a mysterious tone, "You're a reporter, eh?" She nodded and his tone darkened. "Well then, piss off."

"Are you Mr. Potter's uncle?" she asked immediately, this time full of determination.

"I'm _Mr. Dresden_'s uncle, yes," Thomas replied shortly before pulling me toward my group of friends and sitting down with them.

"Mr. Raith, it's a pleasure to see you again," Hermione stated as she offered a warm smile at him.

"It's very pleasant to see you again, 'Mione," he replied with an equally warm smile that made some of the girls around us who were watching giggle.

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Stop causing the jailbait to giggle, Uncle Thomas. It's too strange."

He shot me a bright smile before filling his plate with food and tossing some things on my plate as well. We were just in the middle of eating when Harry and Dumbledore came into the Great Hall. Harry parted from the old man and went to sit beside me. This made me sit between Thomas and him. I felt cornered and self-consciously aware that I might be getting a lecture. This left a dismayed expression on my features.

Harry filled his plate and sat eating with a thoughtful look. I was surprised he didn't say a word, but I got the feeling that he soon would. Thomas placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly, trying to warn me that Harry needed a moment of recollection. I shook my head and finished my plate of food. I swigged the last of my drink and sat, waiting for Harry to make any moves.

He didn't.

I was aware that most of the students around us were watching. They waited for what came next. It never came or, at least, not then. Harry sat and finished his meal, staring blankly. I jumped when he placed his goblet none too gently on the table. My group of friend's eyes widened (albeit Luna looked calm) and Thomas went very still beside me. Everyone in the hall went silent immediately, watching with wary expressions. The first and second years were watching with confusion at the wariness of the older students who had witnessed my adopted dad's temper.

Harry then stated in a very low voice through gritted teeth, "I cannot stop you from competing in this tournament. I know you do not want to compete. You made that clear the other day. McGonagall and I tried for the last half an hour to keep it otherwise, but we cannot stop the proceedings."

"Dad--"

"Let me finish, Dali," Harry stated with a louder and more hysterical voice tinted with suppressed rage. I nodded, and then he continued calmly again. "I will ask you this just once, just once and you better answer me truthfully or so help me, I will do something I may regret. Do you want to return to Chicago?"

I sat, knowing that was what he was going to ask. I sat and looked at him and finding I wanted to crawl back to Chicago in fear of what's to come in staying. I wanted to nod, but my thoughts consumed once more. I couldn't leave. It wasn't like me to give up. Harry knew that. He knew it better than anyone, even better than Adam at times. He knew I wouldn't bring up the topic though. He asked so that I didn't have to not ask it.

A question with two choices that I could pick from, but only one answer I could give.

I breathed in harshly, letting out an even harsher, "No."

Harry sighed and nodded, "Thank you."

"Let's take a walk," Thomas suggested, pulling me to my feet and waited for Harry to follow us outside.

Another flash blindsided us, but we ignored it as we exited the hall with heads bowed.

Outside and free from the staring and gossiping that we just left in our wake, we let the rain pour down on us and continued down to the quidditch pitch. I leaned into Harry when he placed an arm about my shoulders. I felt very young and unsure. This, to my best knowledge, was not a good look for me. Thomas walked close by my other side and I felt safe, generally speaking.

"Cal, you need to find the person who put your name in that cup," Thomas stated after a few minutes of walking around the pitch.

"Like that wasn't first on the to-do list," I grumbled and the three of us started laughing.

"Stay alive should be the first on your list, Dali," Harry chuckled as he gripped my shoulder.

"I know, but that really didn't need to be listed," I laughed, but then went silent as I turned to look behind us where the entrance into the pitch was.

"So how has school been so far?" Thomas asked, changing the subject.

"Nice, and you?" I replied with a cheery tone as I watched with wary eyes as Ms. Skeeter and her camera man followed us from a distance. "How's life?"

"It's been good," Thomas replied with a frown as he watched the journalist with narrowed eyes. "Do you think you two could fog the place?"

"Even if we could, we're not Storm from X-men, Uncle Thomas," I replied with an amused smile up at him. "We don't carry the mutant gene."

"However if you have any smoke bombs on you, now would be the time to hand them over," Harry chuckled.

"Sorry, no," Thomas replied with mirth, "I left those back home." He then looked closely at me before putting a hand over the quickly healing cut on my face. The two must have been very distracted to not have noticed. "What happened?"

"Guitar string," I replied, stepping back out of reach. "They're pretty old strings. I've just recently re-stringed the guitar."

"You're a horrible liar," Thomas growled as he stepped forward and grabbed my shoulder before I could move away. "Someone severed the strings on your guitar on purpose, didn't they?"

"It's not that big of a deal," I growled with embarrassment. "It was a one time thing and I think the others are backing off."

"Oh, really?" Harry growled as he placed a hand on my head. "Is that so?"

"Well, yes, it is so," I growled.

"Just because they all think you purposely got into this tournament doesn't give them any right to harm you in such a manner," Thomas stated darkly.

"It's just schoolhouse mischief," I stated with a dark glower at the two men.

"Nonsense," Thomas growled under his breath.

"You shouldn't let others take advantage of you, _Caliban_ _Amun_ _Dresden_," Harry snapped. "If you let them, they'll continue to do so because they know they can get away with it!"

"But they could also stop because it's no use to bother me at all," I replied darkly. "I don't give them the satisfaction of knowing they're annoying me."

"Cal, I hate to tell you, but you've only so much rope before you succumb to your anger," Thomas stated matter-of-factly.

"And anger leads to hate," I growled darkly. "Blah blah, woof woof."

"Don't get snappish with us," Harry growled. "We're just worried for you."

"I think you have a bit of gray in your hair," I stated thoughtfully, looking up at Harry blankly.

"_Caliban_," Harry growled warningly.

_**Notes:**_

Have you ever noticed how many names in the HP world end with 'us'? Examples: Remus, Sirius, Albus, Severus, Lucius, Regulus, Rubeus, Ignotus, Scorpius, Rodolphus, Arcturus, Cygnus, Marius, Bilius, Septimus, Nigellus, Argus, Cornelius, Mundungus, Filius, Rufus, Quirinus (Quirrell was never in the book given a first name; his name was provided in the playing cards), Paracelus (mentioned in the first two books), Seamus, Caractacus (Burke), Xenophilius, Cadmus (Peverell), Marcus, Ambrosius, Amycus, Augustus, Bartemius, and Pius (mentioned in 7th book) are among the many. Just thought it was funny. I never noticed how many before... Gods, I'm blonde...lol.

In answer to Kin Pandun: Remus was cured of the memory charm in private by Cal and Hermione. Have you read the Dresden Files?—There's this thing about the wizards being able to view the truer perspective of the world around them through SIGHT. So when Cal turns it on, he can see the mystic side of the world and what people actually look like. Murphy has been described as a warrior angel in the Dresden verse, if I recall correctly. It's something along those lines. Insert shrug and laugh. I can tell the fans of the Dresden world are going to crucify me due to that botchy explanation. Sorry guys! –The part of Malfoy being in the chamber, he went after Cal after waiting for the other to arrive in the loo. They're skinning the giant snake together.

To those who are wondering, Zuri's animagus nickname 'Leloo' actually translates into 'wolf' in some foreign tongue.

Quotes: Blah blah, woof woof--Dark Angel quote.

And anger leads to hate--Star Wars tribute.

Leave Comments. I know this isn't the best chapter, but leave 'em anyway. It helps.


	23. Chapter 23

_Harry,  
I cannot say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky. We need to talk face-to-face. Can you ensure that you are alone in the tower at one in the morning on the 22nd of November? _

_Believe me, I know you can take care of yourself, but I believe that while you are around the Headmaster and Moody you'll be fine. However there seems someone wants to hurt you. Entering you in such a tournament is a risky move, especially as it was done under the Headmaster's nose.  
Please be on watch. Inform your father, Remus, or I of anything peculiar even if it doesn't seem significant. Let me know about the 22nd of November as quickly as possible.  
Sasha_

I folded the letter that I would reply to the following morning and put it in my pocket before looking out over the school grounds. Harry and Thomas had just left via portkey back to Chicago some time earlier, promising that they'd try and come see the first task. I had been just entering the castle when I received the note from an owl of murky coloring. Deciding that a trip to the west tower seemed nice, I headed to my favorite spot in the castle.  
I breathed in the fresh air and lay back, looking up at the twilight sky. It was a very uneasy feeling that filled the pit of my stomach at the thought of what the task could possibly be. Everything from battling Black Court vampires to surviving a stampede (don't ask) ran through my mind.  
Over the next fortnight, I managed to get ahead of all my classes with the help of one Hermione Granger and kept out of everyone's way. It's not as easy as I would have hoped it to be, but my disappearing acts seemed to get more extravagant as the days went on. However the days following my interview with one nosy reporter, the article came out.  
Blaise and I had been betting on what was taking so long for the article to get published and were surprised that neither of us had been anywhere near the right answer. In short, the article made a very profound difference.  
The group and I had been sitting, enjoying a late morning for what would be a short weekend and were treated to the Daily Prophet. I had been eyeing The Quibbler that Luna had been reading upside down and enjoying an article about some made-up creature when Ginny and Blaise started laughing uncontrollably over something they read in the news. I looked up as they passed the paper to me and suddenly growled. Everyone gathered around me.  
It read:

_Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose quill has punctured many inflated reputations, has had the fortunate opportunity to interview the Boy-Who-Lived.  
An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past and which is rumored to be covered by powder most of the time, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter who now goes by Harry Dresden (called Caliban by close friends and family), whose eyes are like sparkling emeralds. _

I kept reading, scanning over the history of my past and many other things. I paused with shock at the next thing I read. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a breathy laugh.  
"I'm going to kill him," I muttered before swearing out loud with laughter. "That mangy Little John."

_A member of Blacklisted Knights, a Chicago based band that Potter plays for, John Legrand agreed to tell all. _

"Cripes, is she actually for real?" Jenci asked with a laugh. "Is she actually talking about your mate Tee-John?"  
"Probably Adam wouldn't talk and Tee-John couldn't help but say something," I replied with a grin. "That little rascal's going to get it."  
"So we've heard," Zuri laughed as she leaned over my shoulder and started to read. "Oh, Harry, you bad boy, you and your brother."  
"What does it say?" I asked as they all started laughing. I heard several others at various tables laughing.  
"It talks about your relationship with your brother," Blaise chuckled.  
I scanned the story and paused with an amused smile.

_RS: What is Harry's relationship like with his brother?  
JL: They're very close. I've never seen a closer bond between two brothers. If one's in trouble, the other's there to take care of them. They're a force to be reckoned with. However, they do have their moments of intolerance for one another.  
RS: For example?  
JL: They've had arguments. Though I'm sure that it is no one's business what they were about. However Caliban does have the least common sense of the two. He'll just barge in and create chaos until something works while Adam goes about it logically. I've actually witnessed one of their fights. Caliban kept hitting some electronic gadget for some time before Adam snagged it and went about explaining how pounding on things never works. From there, it dissolved into a yelling contest that bordered on a fist fight.  
RS: Does this happen often?  
JL: No, not really. It's actually pretty rare to catch the two fighting. Though when you do, you should stay out of the line of fire. They both have wicked tempers.  
RS: Do you think Harry will have a chance at winning this tournament?  
JL: Cal's got a chance. He's lucky. He's also very competitive. I don't think people should underestimate the little rascal. He's like a Jedi, that one. _

"A Jedi, eh?" Hermione laughed.  
"I do try," I chuckled.  
"You and your brother seem agreeable," Luna stated serenely.  
"That was one of our lighter arguments."  
"Really?" Jenci laughed.  
"Yeah definitely one of our nicer conversations. We usually dwindle into a full fledged fist fight."  
"Oh, Harry, you may want to read on," Zuri murmured sadly as she leaned over me, reading.

_I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now… Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm ashamed to admit it… I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me…_

"Why that—"I growled. "I didn't even know them. Why would I cry about them?"  
"_Harry_," Hermione chastised.  
"Sorry, but still," I growled darkly.  
"Keep reading," Ginny growled as I heard Zuri let out a dark sigh of anger.

_Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school._

"COLIN!" I snarled as Hermione tore the paper out of my hands and reread that one paragraph.  
"Harry, don't kill the little nuisance," Blaise sighed lightly, eyeing the boy who jumped up from his seat and raced out of the hall before I could go after him. "At least save some for the rest of us."  
"How dare he?" Hermione hissed, her eyes shining golden brown. "For Heaven's sake, why does everyone think you and I are going out?!"  
I placed a hand to my temple and started rubbing it, "I don't know, but when I catch the runt, I'm going to beat him so bad that his ancestors will feel it."  
"Bloody git," Zuri growled, her eyes flashing a purply-amber.  
"Now, Zuri, behave yourself," Jenci reprimanded as he took his sister by the arm roughly and left the hall with her.  
For the following days, I was harassed by students due to the article. Even Hermione was harassed, however she never put up with it. She had finally hexed every last one of the harassers and holed herself in the library and did not come out unless surrounded by others in our group.  
I had joined her during this time and enjoyed the amiable solitude that the library offered. The librarian had threatened to ban those who were caught harassing us. This was taken to heart as work seemed to pile on as the days went.  
Ron still hadn't gotten over himself and talked to me. I didn't really care anymore. I had given up on him as the pressure and tension of the first event boiled, making everyone on edge with anticipation.  
I noticed Viktor Krum spending lots of time in the library as well. He was at a table not too far from our own. Another thing that caused our group irritation though Hermione seemed the most irate. Viktor's followers giggled non-stop.  
"He's not even that great looking!" she muttered darkly, glaring at the boy in question. "They like him because he's famous! They wouldn't look twice at him—"  
However Zuri was the one to snap after Hermione muttered that last statement.  
"I've had enough of this," she snarled before standing up and stalking toward the group. With refined skill, she hexed the girls until every last one of them left the library, tears streaming down their faces due to the nasty spells that the Ravenclaw used.  
She strolled back with a serene smile on her face as Jenci rolled his eyes, "You'd better hope they don't tattle on you, Leloo."  
"I don't care," she stated kindly as she sat down regally.  
"Thank you for doing that," Blaise laughed, "I don't believe I would've lasted much longer."  
"That was very cruel," Neville stated with an admonishing look pointed at her.  
"I know," she giggled. "Wasn't it fantastic?" We burst into laughter.  
"Merlin help me," Jenci groaned as Ginny and Luna arrived.  
"Who cursed the flock?" Ginny asked as she sat down and started doing one of her essays.  
"I did," Zuri giggled in reply.  
"About time," Ginny giggled, but she went silent and looked at Krum. "It's not like he's that handsome anywise."

"Oh, I don't know about that," I started jokingly, "I find him rather yummy myself."

I noticed Krum looked up at that immediately and gathered a stiff posture. I burst into laughter as Hermione muttered about dirty-minded Americans as Blaise glanced over at me and smirked. I glanced slyly at Ginny.

"I'm just a sucker for foreigners."

"I just bet you are," Jenci laughed clapping me on the back and disappearing behind a bookcase in search of whatever trivial subject he was interested in this week.

I turned back around when Jenci disappeared and looked at them with a happy grin as I penned the last of my potions essay, "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"It's frightening how fast you switch emotions when you're nervous," Blaise stated gloomily as he looked at his transfiguration essay he just finished.

"I'm not nervous," I grumbled as I put my potions books and essay away and started my Ancient Runes work.

_I just haven't slept any more than an hour and a half each night for the past week due to nightmares and unwanted reminders._

"Harry, I think you should start studying Arithmancy with us," Hermione stated with a smile as her and Zuri worked together.

"Umm... why?" I asked as I looked at the girls with a doubting expression. "You know I'm not a supporter of math in _any _variation."

"Yes, that we know," Blaise stated with a grin. "You made it clear when you refused to even consider it as an elective."

"I'm glad I made that clear," I stated with a roll of my eyes. I looked at the girls once more. "But that's not the point... why do you think I should do that?"

"We, meaning Jenci, Hermione, Blaise, and I, are going to take all the subjects that the OWLS offer," Zuri explained with a excited grin. "With _our _knowledge of the muggle world, we'll get an instant O. Blaise is going to be studying it like mad though. We're all studying Ancient Runes. Hermione, Jenci, Blaise, and I need to take a look at the Divination books you've got. Though Jenci and I need to have a look at the creature-feature book."

I leaned forward over the table as I stood up and was just a breath away from touching noses with her as I replied, "Creature-feature?"

Hermione cut in and pushed me away forcefully with her hand to my forehead, "Don't even think about it."

I felt a hand snatch me by the collar and yank me back into my seat. I heard Jenci growl, "I second that, Echo."

"Spoilsports," I grumbled with a snarl-like grin. I brightened. "Fine, I give. I'll study with you three. Hand over those Arithmancy books."

"Take mine," Jenci chuckled darkly as he tossed the books next to my opened Runes book.

"I think we should run tonight," Hermione sighed as she finished the last of her assignments along with Zuri. "I need to get rid of some extra energy."

"Sounds like a plan," Neville stated after he penned the last of his assigned essays.

"Finished," I chuckled as I put away my stuff. "What time should we run?"

"You're not coming," Hermione growled suddenly, sending me a death glare.

"But--"

"No!" she snarled. "You've done nothing but exercise." I tried to speak again, but she cut me off. "Yes, you've done your assignments and all that nonsense, but the rest of the time, you're exercising. You haven't even been sleeping that well either." She cut me off again with a bristling gesture and snarl. "You are going to sit down this evening and relax. You're honestly doing way too much. You collapsed just yesterday."

"Yes, mother," I growled, eyeing her darkly. "Excuse me."

I got up, grabbed my bag, and hauled out of the library. I hurriedly put my stuff up in the tower and changed out of my robes. It was Friday night meaning no classes.

My light blue jeans hung on my very thin though lean hips. My thin black long sleeve shirt hung onto me loosely. I was getting very thin from just non-stop exercise that drained all the needed nutrients from my system because I kept using up so much of them that I had none. Hermione had noticed this occur as I started to up my exercise to last more than a normal two hours with breaks inbetween. However I skipped having breaks and just went on for nearly five hours. She noticed that I had little to no body fat since I started losing quickly what small amount that I had gained. She had also witnessed my collapse yesterday in the library after I came in from a run. Blaise had been slipping more food on my plate just today.

I felt kind of useless as I tried to follow Hermione's orders, but I couldn't sit still without feeling greatly depressed. I needed to move. I needed to do something but sit. I had to be prepared. I had to avoid the nightmares.

I kept repeating those words like a private mantra. I didn't notice that I had put on my boots and pulled on my blue sweat jacket. I didn't notice that I left the tower, invisibility cloak tossed over my shoulder, and was heading outside until I was yanked back by the collar of my sweat jacket and dragged back before I could start running around the lake.

"You vill not be doing that," I heard a thick Bulgarian accent growl that was familiar.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I growled as I struggled something fierce to get out of the older Bulgarian's grasp, but did not succeed. "Let go of me, you damn Bulgarian brute!"

I stopped as I heard a howl of laughter follow my words after a moment of silence and me struggling. I turned to look up at Viktor and glowered at him. He was laughing wildly.

"You are very funny," Viktor chuckled as he let go of me and placed an arm about my shoulders, pulling me toward Hagrid's hut. "Vone of your friends appeared in the library after you left; Professor Hagrid vos looking for you."

"And?"

"And I vos heading out to stop you from running," he stated with a lop-sided smile as he glanced down at me.

"You're sneaky and irritating," I stated justly, aiming a dark glower at him once more. "And I doubt you're going to score brownie points with Hermione."

"Vy do you think that?"

"She's not here to see you do this," I grumbled. "If you're trying to impress her, you should've done this when she was in the vicinity to see your act."

"I meant vy do you think that I'm trying to impress her?" he growled, frowning.

I disliked to be included in Viktor's charades. I didn't want to be apart of his tries of trying to get points with the Know-It-All otherwise known as Hermione. I shot him an incredulous look.

"Do I look stupid?"

"That vould be a matter of opinion," he muttered dryly, frowning.

"I'm going to forget you just said that," I growled as we stopped beside the hut. He just looked at me so I decided to irritate him. "Vat? It vos not like you're not obvious or anything to anyvone that notices things exceptionally vell."

He growled, "You're acting like a brat."

"Good," I snapped. "And you're the prat that manhandled me."

He went stock still suddenly. His features went stiff. I cast a curious look at him before understanding dawned on me.

I burst into laughter. "You think I'm swinging for you? Heh...heh... heh..." I kept laughing, watching the glare intensify as I tried to stop. "Oh, I did well in putting you in terror." I snickered. "Stop getting so uptight, Vik. I was just joking with the girls. I don't swing that way. Ask the guys in the group... they'll tell you a good story."

"'Arry?" Hagrid interrupted as he appeared, towering over the both of us guys.

"I vill be talking to you later," Viktor growled as I shot a cheeky grin at Hagrid. Before he started to walk away, he paused and shot me a small smirk. "And I vill be scoring points vith Herm-own-ninny since you'll no doubt tell her vat I did, no?" He slouched off toward the lake.

"Smart ass!" I called after him with a laugh. I turned to look at the giant man watching me with a jolly smile. "Hey Hagrid, why did you want to meet with me?"

"Put ya' cloak on and follow me," the man stated mysteriously before leading me into the forest. I did as he asked as we entered.

I kept a few yards behind him as he shoo'd me back. He met with Madame Maxime. I watched with amusement. They traded a few words before carrying forth into the forest. I kept a distance behind them. When we made it near a clearing, I saw what he wanted to show.

Large bonfires were lit and there were dozens of wizards running about. The large four beasts looked different but similar.

"Dragons," I breathed amazed. Then as a thought hit me, "_Shit_!"

I stumbled back and decided to hightail it out of there before I got caught. I raced back to the castle and was soon sitting by the fire in the common room, deep in thought. _How in the wonderful world of Hades do they expect us to survive against dragons?_

"I'm so dead," I murmured positively. "Dead, dead, dead. Dead, dead, dead."

"What on earth are you muttering about?" Hermione asked as she plopped down on the couch with an annoyed expression. She must have just gotten in after the group's usual run in the forest. Surely, she knew, right?

"How do you defeat a dragon?" I asked calmly, however on the inside I was in full panic.

"Aw, so you know about that, do you?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"I'm going to have to tell Cedric, of course," I stated justly.

"Why?"

"Well to be honest, Vik knows and so will Fluer by first light," I stated darkly. "I don't think it'd be fair if Cedric was the odd ball out."

"I guess you're right," she murmured softly before she got out of her seat on the couch and sat next to me.

"You've been hanging out with way too many Slytherins," I stated with a grin.

"I've tried helping her not be so Slytherin," Neville stated as he sat down in the chair nearby.

"Vik kept me from running," I stated after a moment of watching the flames flicker. It took a moment for my words to sink in.

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked.

Neville snorted, "Why wouldn't he?"

She ignored this and growled, "What did he do to you?"

"He manhandled me," I chuckled. "We kept insulting each other." I shot them a Cheshire smile. "It seems to be a start to a fantastic romance."

"Oh, hush you," Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes as she smacked me upside the head.

"You know, Harry, people are going to start questioning the seriousness of your words," Neville stated kindly, eyes twinkling madly in amusement.

"I know, that's why I only say these things in front of just you guys," I chuckled as I smiled cheekily. "But you have to admit, it'd be kind of ironic if we did end up in a relationship... I mean, think of all the followers we'd gather together. We could take over the world."

"Only you could think up something as silly as _that_," Hermione giggled, burying her face into my shoulder as Neville just sat watching with amusement.

"I _am _expected to do great things," I grumbled with a pout.

"_I'm sure_," Hermione shot back with a snort.

"You'll see, I'll be the king," I sighed dramatically with a dreamy voice.

We all burst into laughter.

"A right queen if you were to play out the irony of that sort of relationship," Hermione giggled.

"Hell's bells, put a damper on my dreams," I growled playfully. "_Honestly_."

It was five till one in the morning on Monday when I entered the common room silently and looked around. No one was there. I shrugged and went to sit beside the fire.

I jumped when I heard a faint coughing coming from the fireplace. I looked over to see the familiar face of my dogfather. I scooted closer and greeted him with a tired smile.

"What's up?" I greeted before yawning.

"I should ask you the same question," Sirius stated sarcastically as he watched me closely.

"Sasha, please, I haven't had any coffee and it's one in the morn, I'm not in the mood," I stated darkly as I shot him a glare. "You could have done this during the weekend, but you decided to do it now--"

"Nevermind that," he sighed as he shot me a concerned smile. "How are you?"

Then and there I started to explain everything. He nodded at my summarized version of events and even laughed at my summarized version of Krum and I uniting and taking over the world. He then relayed the idea of screwing with the dragon's eyes, but I declined on the idea. I had my own. He also gave a summarized Karkaroff was a Death Eater and I should stay close to Dumbledore and Moody within reason. I then gave him a bland look of, _Do I look stupid?_

He vanished when we both heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned in time to see Ron standing there blinking at me tiredly.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked after a few seconds of silence between us.

"No one," I chuckled humorlessly. "I was just listing spells to myself outloud.

"Probably practicing for your next interview," he muttered, but I heard it all the same.

"Jesus, Ron, I don't know what to do with you," I growled. "I am not in this tournament by choice!"

"Yep, sure," he muttered as he disappeared up the stairs with me glaring after him.

I turned away and sighed, "Damnit, it's too early to deal without coffee."

-----

That afternnoon, I hid behind a tapestry in a secret passage way as I noticed the Hufflepuffs passing by. I noticed Cedric trailing behind the group, his nose in a book. I snatched his arm quickly and tugged him behind the tapestry.

"What the--?" he gasped, surprised, before shutting his mouth and looking at me with a glare. "Merlin, Harry--"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a twat," I laughed softly. "Sorry for scaring you like that, mate, but I've got to tell you something. Besides, I'd rather not do it with an audience."

He nodded. "I can understand where you're coming from. It's hard to get some alone time with what's been going on. So what is so important that you needed to kidnap me?"

"Kidnap?" I chuckled. "I'd prefer to think of it as stealing, but whatever." I paused. "And it's not like I had any choice. You're a hard person to get alone. Hell, it took my entire skill as a professional thief to capture you. Which, by the way, do you Puffs always use different ways to get around this castle?--You never go the same way twice! I mean, serio--!"

"_Harry_," Cedric growled in a warning tone. He knew me well enough that he tried to keep me on track in this conversation.

"Dragons," I spit out hurriedly. "The first task is dragons." I held a hand up to silence him. "Fluer and Viktor already know if that's what you're going to ask." I glanced away from him. "And me, being the Gryffindor, couldn't bear the thought of leaving you on your own with everyone else knowing. I mean, it's not very sporting of me, is it? Besides, we're both champions for Hogwarts." I looked back at him, avoiding his eyes. "We should be working together in the hope of winning for Hogwarts, eh?"

"Perhaps," Cedric conceded after a few seconds of thought. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem, dude," I chuckled nervously. I suddenly pouted and asked dramatically, "What else am I good for?"

He laughed, "Very little, I'm sure."

I shoved him out of the passage and out into the hall. "Shut up!"

"POTTER!" I turned to see Moody hurrying down the hall toward us.

"Looks like you're in for it now," Cedric chuckled nervously. "Need help escaping?"

I looked up at him. "I'm sure I'll manage fine on my own, thank you."

"You're quite welcome," he snorted, but stopped laughing as soon as the old man stopped in front of us.

"Off to class wit' ya', Diggory," Moody growled.

"I'll see you later, Harry," Cedric said as he turned and raced down the corridor, hurrying after his group of friends.

"Bye," I muttered solemnly, staring after him with envy. I never did take a liking to the ex-auror. I looked at the old man and asked, "What can I do you for, Professor?"

The man glared and walked off. I took to following him immediately once he rounded the corner. I slid right into the DADA classroom just a few seconds after he entered. The door snapped close behind me with a flick of his wand.

"What are you planning to do with those dragons, Potter?"

I glared at him. "Be a dear and call me Dresden; I don't like to be referred by my future profession." I shrugged after a moment of him glaring at me after my cheeky remark. "I don't know. I think singing it a lullaby wouldn't do much good." I winked at him. "Uncle Thomas keeps telling me a voice of a rebel only goes so far."

"Dresden, do not try my patience," Moody growled warningly as I smiled cheekily at him.

If I annoyed the old fart enough, maybe he'd send me on my way. Now there's a thought!

"Think of what you are good at. Perhaps that will help you in this task."

"Well I was always good at running and screaming wildly," I stated thoughtfully, stroking my chin as I tried to stop the wicked smile appearing on my face. "Tripping over a rock was always one of my best qualities." He let out a snarl of irritation. I glanced at him with a grin. "Flying does come to mind also." I couldn't stop myself from adding, "I was a bird in my past life, did you know?" I noticed his eyes flash and I knew I'd hit a home run.

"GET OUT!" Moody snarled, waving his wand threateningly.

I skipped out the door in mere seconds and headed to lunch. A smile plastered on my face gave a warning to those in the group. Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously before Blaise sat down beside her suddenly and looked at me with a smile.

"Who'd you piss off now?"

"Moody."

He smiled knowingly. "You told him you were a bird in your past life, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" I asked with a smile.

"I know all," he chuckled before digging into his food.

I followed in pursuit.

-------

It was an hour before dinner on Tuesday, I had no more classes and decided to sit out by the lake in the casual muggle gear otherwise know as a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, a Cubs hat, my black leather jacket, and black boots. The group was nowhere to be seen and as I read my book as I laid down on the dying grass, I noticed something familiar. Too familiar.

I looked up over in the direction of the entrance to Hogwarts and noticed a group walking up the path. An altogether bigger group than I had even expected. A group whom held individuals who were most definitely going to get greeted with cheer.

I popped up to my feet and raced over to the group, tackling Tee-John and Adam in greeting. They gave a shout of surprise and we landed in an entanglement of limbs laughing. I was pulled up by Mike and given a group hug by him, Stephen, and Sevan. I then raced to Molly and pulled her into a hug.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked frantic with excitement.

"Well our parents gave the okay to spend the night over at your place, but they didn't know we were using it to come visit you," Stephen answered. "We all begged to come and support you, dude."

"You really shouldn't be here," I stated with a frown. "You know, the whole being muggle--"

"Stop labelling us," Mike growled as he put an arm about my shoulders as we all started heading up to the castle.

"I'm baby-sitting," Molly answered as I threw her a questioning glance over my shoulder. "I thought it was just going to be Tee-John and Adam, but the whole band ganged up together and told me with certainty that they were coming whether I said they could or not." She gave me a sad smile. "Thomas and Harry got involved with a case and they were about to close it when they found something that they need to track down. Something about the someone called Mavra."

"Well that explains a lot," I chuckled as I noticed that Mike's hair was flaming red.

"It's Gryffindor coloring right?" he asked with uncertainty. "I have a bag of dye in my duffle so if it isn't--"

"It is," I replied with bemusement.

"So are you nervous?" Sevan asked pulling me away from Mike.

"Oh, no, I'm just as excited as a penguin on crack," I replied scathingly.

"You do know your temper is rather poor, to say the least," Stephen pointed out with a frown.

"I'm dandy," I replied with a frown.

"You know what'll cheer you up right and quick?" Adam asked with a smirk as he shot forward and put me into a headlock as we entered the Entrance Hall.

"What?" I asked with a smile as I struggled to get out of the headlock.

"A good knock 'em out and drag 'em out fight? Tee-John suggested as he eyed a group of French girls passing by before letting out an admiring whistle.

Molly smacked him behind the head with a resounding 'thud'. "Keep your whistles to yourself, John."

"Abusive baby-sitter," Tee-John muttered under his breath, but was heard by us all.

"No, I was thinking he should introduce the song he made during his boredom since we've last been together," Adam suggested with a wicked glint in his eyes. A second later, he glanced at me and started paying rapt attention to something I didn't notice. I mentally shrugged it off.

"Not now," I growled as I shot a glance at the staff table as we entered the Great Hall and sat at the end of Gryffindor's table. My fellow band members looked up at the ceiling with awe before exchanging whispers.

"We should get Timmy to do that," Sevan whispered. "It's gnarly."

"I think we should stick to the real ceiling," Mike inserted. "This gives me the creeps. It's like waiting for the malicious bird to give a good shit on your head while you're eating."

"Gross!" Molly shouted in disgust while Tee-John exclaimed, "That's effing disgusting, dude." He looked solemnly around the room. "You just ruined my appetite, thank you."

"De nada," Mike replied with a smirk as he started drumming on the table with drumsticks that suddenly appeared in his hands.

I started laughing, "Dude, that's a new beat."

"And a new trick," he chuckled as he spun the drumstick in one hand about as he tossed the other in the air and caught it, returning to the beat he was drumming seconds later.

"Wicked," I heard someone mutter from behind me as we started noticing a group gathering about, watching us.

"So, Cali, playing anytime soon or are you going to make us beg?" Sevan teased as he placed an arm about my shoulders slyly and then put me into a headlock to give me a nuggie.

"STOP!" I shouted with mirth before falling back off the bench onto the floor. "Bloody colonial!"

"Stupid red coat!" Molly replied with a mock hiss.

"All right, all right I'll play along with this mockery," I chuckled as I pulled the charm off my necklace and enlarged it, pulling out my acoustic. I unhooked my pic from my earring and gave a wink to those watching. A moment later, I was playing _Burnin' for You _by Blue Oyster Cult. The group started laughing.

"Sorry, man, but that song's already taken," Stephen chuckled as he got to his feet and leaned over the table and ruffled my hair in brotherly affection.

"Consider me well informed," I chuckled after I finished the song. "I'll play the other one if I survive tomorrow, eh?"

I jumped as Adam suddenly grabbed the skin of my stomach and growled. "Caliban, we need to talk."

I got up from the table, handed the guitar over to Tee-John and followed my brother over to a nearby corner. I stopped in front of him and glared. He glared right back.

"You're too skinny."

"I am not too skinny."

"How often are you exercising?"

"Often enough."

"How much?" he hissed.

I noticed we were attracting a crowd as I replied, "Two laps about the lake in the morning and at night. Then three and a half hours of additional stretching, kickboxing, and gymnastics."

"How much are you eating?"

"The normal amount of food."

"You need to up the amount."

"You're not my mother, Adam."

"I'm your brother, Caliban."

"Doesn't give you a right to criticize me."

"Actually it does give me the damned right."

"I'm fine."

"No you are not. You are doing way too much."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm fine!"

"You're going to end up in a hospital if you don't slow down, dumbass! Do you always not listen to Murph's _Slow the Fuck Down_ speech?" He let out a frustrated snarl. "Are you ever going to get over it? He overdosed! The idiot overdosed! There was nothing you could do." He turned to look out over the hall. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed darkly. "You need to get it over with and deal. Fine wear the stinking kohl, but do yourself a favor and stop killing yourself over something that happened years ago." He looked over at me with a sad smile and sadder eyes. "Keith Lennox _is _dead, Caliban."

I shot him a dirty look, "What the hell do you know of Keith?"

"The nurse told me the reason behind you wearing that stupid shit," Adam snarled, his voice raising as he got angrier. "She said the reason why you wear that kohl is in honor of your older brother Keith whom overdosed on heroin."

"He didn't overdose!" I shouted angrily. "I refuse to believe that!"

"Then you refuse the truth!" he hissed, but cried out in surprise as my fist connected with his face.

"Don't you dare talk as if you know anything!" I spat furiously. "You know nothing about Keith Lennox!"

I felt a hand at my collar and was yanked back before I could advance on my brother who looked furious as venom. Mike dragged me back and gave a barking command, "Caliban, man, knock it the hell off."

"Stupid bastard," Adam growled, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Like you're one to talk," I spat.

"Adam, Caliban!" Molly snapped angrily, appearing in between us as Mike hauled me up off the ground like I was some misbehaving kitten. "You will stop this nonsense at once or I will tell Harry you two were resorting to physical violence again."

That stopped us both in our tracks. Harry hated it when we fought and definitely made good on punishments for doing so. I looked at Adam and within a space of a few minutes we both nodded and sighed. I was set down on my feet and glared at Mike who white-flagged me.

"Hey, man, you're not supposed to resort to fist fighting," he stated sincerely. "Besides, he'd kick your skinny ass within a few moments and you know it."

"Oh, by the way, Cal," Adam stated neutrally while walking pass.

"Yeah?"

I landed on my ass a second later, nursing my jaw while glaring up at him as he snapped, "Don't you hit me again."

"Affirmative," I growled watching him angrily.

I got up and stalked over and sat between Mike and Tee-John, watching my brother watch me across the table. Mike slung his arm about my shoulders while Tee-John looked at me blankly as he strummed the strings gently on the guitar in thoughtful reflection. Molly and Stephen watched us all warily while Sevan smiled and greeted my incoming group of friends.

Blaise sat next to me after scooting Tee-John down while the rest found seats closeby. The Slytherin watched me with wary eyes, taking in the hostility between my brother and I. He smiled later as he started the conversation.

"Who won?"

We all started to slowly laugh until we were almost out of breath. I replied, "Adam got the last hit in."

"Aw, good," he replied with a thoughtful nod. "At least someone knocked some sense into that thick skull of yours."

"You don't even know the half of it," Sevan laughed.

"Incoming teacher," Tee-John announced under his breath and we all went silent as Dumbledore and Snape appeared behind us.

"Hello Miss Carpenter," Dumbledore greeted as he noticed her. "Who're are all these people with you?"

"The names Tee-John," the Cajun answered with a wolfish smile. He pointed at the others as he named them, "This is Sevan, Stephen, Mike, and Adam."

"Aw, yes, Mr. Dresden, I didn't recognize you," Dumbledore chuckled pleasantly as he eyed Adam.

"Nor I you," Adam replied with a raised brow of disbelief.

"Are you all here to watch your brother tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling kindly trying to catch Adam's eyes.

"We be the support, mon ami," Tee-John chuckled in a thick Southern accent.

"Yes, we're here to watch baby Cali," Sevan laughed as he reached across the table to ruffle my hair.

I growled, "Stop it."

"I think not, Cali," Sevan replied with a grin.

"Cal, you realize he won't stop, right?" Mike chuckled as he shook my shoulders. "You are after all the baby of the group. We're all older than you."

A second later the table was filled with food, plates, goblets, and the other basics. All those of muggle-specific (or in this case from non-magical world) were looking at everything with surprise. Adam (with help of Blaise) was suddenly piling food on my plate, catching the eyes of Snape. The bat of a man looked on with a raised brow.

"And you're to eat everything on that bloody plate or I'm going to beat you into a pulp," Adam stated darkly, catching my eyes with his own.

"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.

"I think if there were, you would have noticed immediately," Adam muttered but grunted when Molly elbowed him in the ribs.

"You behave, _Adam Callum Dresden_," she growled. She turned to look at me. "_Caliban Amun Dresden_, if there is so much as a bite left, you will be dealt with accordingly. _And_ I'll tell mom."

"You wouldn't," I said with a wide-eyed stare. If there was anything more mothering than Molly Weasley, it was Mother Carpenter the Avenger. The woman was a bloody nuisance when it came to all she considered family. I'd be withdrawn and thrice damned if she heard anything about me being unhealthy.

"Don't think I won't," she growled. "You may be fearful about Harry finding out, but you're as terrified of her as the rest of us." Then she smirked. "Except me."

"Grrr..." I stated darkly as I shoved food into my mouth.

"You know, I never really thought about it, but I'm more scared of Mother Carpenter than my own mother," Tee-John stated thoughtfully. "I mean, I wouldn't mess with the old bird for all the wire hangers in Oz."

"Considering that you don't even mess with your own mother, that's saying something," Sevan snickered.

"Who's Mother Carpenter?" Ginny asked as she joined the conversation after finishing reading what appeared to be notes.

"My mom," Molly answered with a wicked smile. "As Adam says, _'The woman's a menace!'_"

"I never said that!" Adam denied with a wide smile.

"Yeah, uh huh, we believe that," Stephen chuckled as he turned to look down at Adam. He had been discussing muggle news with Hermione.

I noticed Dumbledore and Snape still standing there, listening to the conversation between us all. Snape looked surprised as Tee-John answered the following question about why he never messed with his mother. The bat's eyes drained out all surprise a moment later.

"Well you would be too if your own mother would toss you in the pig pin at the age of five after not doing what you were told," he replied with a bright smile. "Mon Dieu, you'd never believe how much soap it takes to get that muck off you. One time she even threatened to send the Rougarou after me when I didn't follow the rules of Lent."

"Didn't she threaten you during Halloween that she'd place some Hoodoo on you if you ever jumped her again?" Stephen asked with mild amusement.

"That she did," Tee-John snorted with delight. "That had to be the loudest scream she's let out since that time we went out on the Bayou and I tripped over something and went flying into the deep end."

We all started laughing as I snickered, "Tee-John the newest brand of alligator bait."

"Aw, shut up, man," Tee-John chuckled with amusement as he leaned around Blaise to poke me in the ribs.

"That's got a certain ring to it," Mike laughed.

"Traitor," the Cajun growled playfully.

Mike white-flagged him. "I'm Swiss, dude. I'm on neutral."

"Oh, sorry, sirs, did you want something?" Sevan asked with smile for the two men standing there.

"We will need to prepare rooms for our guests, Severus," Dumbledore stated thoughtfully as he turned to the Potions Master.

"There's no need for that," Molly chuckled. "We've gotten lodging back in the village."

"Which reminds me, guys, we should be heading back," Stephen added as he looked at his watch. "We need to rest. It was a long trip here after all."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked with worry. "I'm sure you could--"

"Nah, rather not put all you on the spot," Sevan inserted kindly. "We all pooled our money just to be able to get rooms."

"And besides, we're fine back there," Mike added with a wink. "There's nothing like hotel rooms."

"Says you," Tee-John grumbled before flashing a cheeky grin at the two men. "We be all right, sirs."

"As you wish," Dumbledore stated before turning and heading back to the staff table with Snape trailing behind.

Tee-John turned to me with a grin, "You know what?"

"What?" I asked with bemusement.

"I don't like him."

"Kudos."

_**Note: **_

**Question**: **Should Cal go with Pavarti to the dance or someone else (besides Zuri)? I thought Daphne Greengrass, but I'd love to hear your opinions. Please leave me a message.**

Other note is that some quotes are from the book!

Keith Lennox _overdosed _around the time of Thanksgiving or so I planned for it. During the time Caliban looks for anything and everything to possibly distract him. Adam's known about it since one of the workers at the orphanage explained it to him. He's never made it known to Cal that he knows. Caliban however uses excuses to steer away from what is originally the problem with him. It's not really noticed by others because he's rather quirky already that it doesn't really catch anyone's attention. Molly is definitely older than Caliban. Mike is a year older and born in January. Sevan was born in March. Tee-John and Adam were born in February while Stephen is a June child. As we all know, Caliban was born at the end of July. Making him the baby of the group. And yes, Tee-John is a Gambit wanna-be.

Sorry for not updating... I've been sick constantly and when I'm not sick, I'm picking up slack in my classes. I'm also doing info hunting for my Term Paper for Criminology!--It's already five pages long and continuing! Who knew this would be a hard semester? And to be perfectly honest, you're lucky I even finished and posted this. I've developed a headache that's lasted all day. Oh, and someone hit me in the forehead not long ago... prat... lol...

I'll pick up the slack. I want to finish this year soon. I'm itching to continue my constant work in fifth year. And, yes, I don't like this chapter much. I just felt blocked, but hopefully the next one will make up for it. First Task next chapter along with (hopefully) the Yule Ball. Fight between Adam and Cal will continue in next chapter. And the "I'm on neutral" joke... yeah, it's a bit cheesy of me since it's my saying. Instead of "I'm neutral", it's "I'm on neutral". And, no, Caliban's straight as a pole. He's just that comfortable with his sexuality.

**I'd love comments from y'all. Even those of criticism or suggestions. Comments makes me think.**


End file.
